OK KO! Let's Be Heroes: Growing Up Sucks
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: Aged Up And Slight Powerful KO! After KO saves Enid from being turned to stone forever. Wally The White curses KO by trying to turn him into an old man. But Enid thankfully stopped him. Sadly she wasn't fast enough. Now watch KO go through the joys of being a teenager. Fights and crushes? Either way, KO finally knows growing up sucks! Cover by risedragon0009! Sorry for grammar!
1. Chapter 1

**OK KO: Growing Up Sucks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company.**

 **Summery: Growing up isn't fun, not fun at all. Your body starts to change in ways you don't even what to know how or why. You start to think differently about everything. You get these feelings about people close to you, it could be for girls or even boys. Growing up is confusing and sometimes scary. But we all have time to prepare for it. We even have people who are close to us help us go through it. But imagine if you didn't have that. Like you suddenly woke up and you're all grown up. What would you do? What could you do? Well, that's what happened to KO. After saving Enid from being stuck in stone. Wally The White, the wizard who turned Enid stone had one last trick up his sleeve. Before he could leave, old Wally was apparently a sore loser and tried to curse KO. Luckily Enid kicked him so hard he flying into the sky before he could finish. After seeing he was alright, KO and Enid thought the curse failed. While they did indeed stop the curse, they sadly didn't stop quick enough. Now, watch as KO tries to deal with being a teenager and dealing with all the pains of growing up. From dating to the dreaded talk. Whatever happens, KO knows one thing for sure. Growing up sucks!**

 **AN: What is up fellow writers and readers! I am the chubby man himself! If you know me than awesome! If not that's OK too. Now I started to get into OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and I freaking love it! At first I thought it was some stupid kid show but after buying and watching the first season I immediately fell in love with this show. So much that I wanted to write a story about it. Because I found some of the stories on this site involving OK KO a bit… um lacking. Don't get me wrong some of the stories are alright. But I just want something different. And so that's how come I wrote this. You basically get the gest of the story from the summery. KO unexpectedly grows up into a teenager over night and has to deal with all the joys of being a teenager. From having your emotions being on the fritz to the changes to your body. All of which are just "fun". Anyways, before I start this chapter I want to say something. Because KO will technically be a teenager. Probably around the same age as Enid and Rad. KO will have the chance to explore the joys of dating and falling in love. A thing he can't sometimes control sadly. While I don't have definite paring set for this story, I am opened to suggestions. It could be with Enid, Rad, Shannon, Darrell, Shy Ninja, Punching Judy or even Elodie or Red action. I really don't mind anyone really. So leave a suggestion in a review or PM me. Alright with all of that out of the way… ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: An Very Unexpected Growth Spurt!**

It was getting late for most of the folks at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Some people in fact were already going home. Unfortunately some were still at work or shopping. What was more unfortunately is that a certain hero in training was fighting for his life. Or to be technical he was fighting for his friend's life.

KO was currently about to be struck by the same curse that had befallen onto his friend Enid. Who suddenly forced herself out of the curse so she could save KO. Enid was KO's friend and coworker, who was a ninja with a hero level of 3. She was pretty cool and while he would never openly say it. She was very nice and pretty. Overall she was cool and strong. Especially considering all the cool abilities she had. Anyways after breaking free from the spell that turned her into stone. She immediately saved KO and went on the offensive against the wizard who caused this whole mess in the first place.

After giving the old wizard a very stern talking to. Which was basically Enid throwing as many insults she could do at the wizard. Who immediately pleaded not to get a severe beat down from Enid. Enid than told the wizard to leave and stay out of her store.

Something the wizard didn't like one bit.

"Pah, pah, pah! I've had enough of this juvenile nonsense!" The wizard huffed out harshly with his arms crossed while glaring at both KO and Enid. "I shall go tend to my herbs!"

After hearing that KO immediately let out a huge sigh of relief. All this fighting was over. But while KO thought that, Enid though was still on guard for anything. And she was right to do so.

"But before I go, I'm going to teach your meddling friend a sever lesson!" The wizard declared loudly as he summoned a large puff if smoke that hid him! "Let's see how you like being turned in a old man you brat!"

Before KO or Enid could do anything, the wizard summoned a bright red lighting beam that hit KO! Which immediately made him fall down to his knees in pain!

"AHHHH!" KO screamed out in pain as he tried his best to get up but sadly he couldn't!

While the wizard gave out a sinister laugh and smile. Enid was immediately enraged by what was happening. Nobody hurts her friends, especially KO.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU JERK!" Enid yelled out in anger as she quickly sprinted towards the wizard. Who couldn't do a thing until it was too late. Enid summoned the strongest flame kick she could muster and then with a loud yell she kicked the wizard so hard he was sent flying into the sky! Which caused him to stop "AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" The wizard yelled out in pain as he continued to fly further into the sky. And after a brief second later he was out of sight.

"Jerk." Enid simply huffed out as she brought her leg down from the position where she kicked the wizard. "No one hurts my friends… especially KO."

KO who was still on his knees gave out a small groan as he tried to get up.

"Ohh, that wasn't fun." KO groaned out as he tried to get up but to no avail. "Anyone get the number of that car that hit me?"

"KO!" Enid exclaimed in concern as she quickly rushed to KO's side. "Crap are you alright?! Dude I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough!"

KO was soon helped up by Enid. Something KO appreciated.

"Oh I'm OK Enid." KO said as he shook his head trying to shake off any pain he still felt. A second later he gave a big goofy smile. "I've taken worst punishment from guys like Darrell than whatever that guy hit me with!"

Enid who still looked skeptical began to carefully examine KO.

"Are you sure you're alright? Cause whatever that creep hit you with looked like it hurt a lot." Enid stated as she poked KO's stomach which got a small chuckle out of him. Seeing he was alright Enid gave out a sigh of relief. She then with a smile playfully patted KO's head. "Well it looks like you're alright. I'm just glad you aren't hurt brush-head."

KO only smiled in return. Which made Enid smile back. A brief second later that smile was replaced with a small sigh and look of guilt.

"KO, I'm sorry you had to save me like that. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt." Enid somewhat shamefully admitted with a frown. Which caused KO to stop smiling as he looked to Enid with worry. "But, you helped me out. Not a lot of people would have done that for me. Heck Rad didn't even know."

KO looked confused. Probably wondering where Enid was going with this.

"Guess what I'm trying to say is that out everyone in this crazy place. You're the only one who gets me." Enid admitted with a small smile. "And KO, there aren't a lot of people who can do that."

KO only looked up at Enid in shock. Than without a second thought KO immediately gave a big hug to Enid. Who was slightly shocked by this. But after awhile she only smiled and hugged back.

A minute both stopped and only smiled at each other.

"C'mon KO, let's get back to Gar's." Enid suggested with a smile as she motioned KO to follow her. "He's probably going to blow a gasket if we don't help close up."

"You bet Enid!" KO happily exclaimed as he quickly followed Enid back to Gar's.

And with that both KO and Enid started to make their way out of the alley. But as they were walking. KO's stomach started to hurt. However he quickly pushed on thinking it was nothing. Unfortunately what he didn't know is that lighting beam did something to him. Something that was going to change his life forever.

After getting back to Gar's, both KO and Enid went back to work. KO of course couldn't stop telling Radicles what happened to him and Enid. Who didn't seem to care and just went back to work like nothing happened.

Radicles or Rad was a large buff alien that was sometimes full of himself. But he was still a cool dude. He of course thought KO was making everything up to be cool or whatever. KO tried his best to convince Rad what happened was true. But sadly Rad wasn't having any of it. That or he didn't care. Probably both.

Anyways after that KO and everyone went back to work until it was closing time. Which meant that everyone left to go home. Rad gave Enid a ride home in his van while Mr. Gar locked everything up before heading out as well. KO was picked up by his mom when she got done with work as well.

His mom's name was Carol. Who raised him all by herself. His dad though, well let's just say he's never been in the picture. Anyways his mom ran the Fitness Dojo that was in the plaza as well. Where she taught people to be fit and other things. KO's mom was also arguably the most powerful person in the plaza. Maybe even stronger than Mr. Gar. Even though they're both level 11. KO's mom though was clearly stronger.

After his mom picked him up, KO immediately told his mom what happened. And while she was proud of her little dumbbell for doing the right thing. She couldn't stop but feel worried. Even though he looked alright. Carol couldn't help but feel concerned.

When KO and his mom finally made it home, they had dinner and afterwards got ready for bed. Their dinner was spaghetti, which was KO's favorite. And after that Carol chased KO off to bed where she kissed him goodnight and then went to bed herself. But as KO drifted to sleep. Something strange was happening.

As KO slept, the effects of the curse he was hit with emerged. While not fully cursed, his body began to change very drastically. And as KO slept peacefully, he was completely unaware how big his world got. Or was it smaller? Either way, KO's life will never be the same.

 **The Next Day**

It was a very beautiful morning. The sun had risen and the birds and other animals were up and chirping. People both hero and villain were getting up, getting breakfast made and getting ready for school or work. And that included Carol, who was currently making breakfast for herself and KO.

"Mmm, look at that bacon sizzle." Carol said as she watched the bacon she was cooking sizzle in on the skillet. She then brought her attention to the scrambled eggs she was also cooking. "Hope KO won't mind his eggs scrambled. Speaking of which I better wake him up."

"KO! Honey it's time to wake up!" Carol called out trying to wake up her son. "C'mon honey it's breakfast time!"

In KO's room he was covered underneath his blanket and pillow. And it looked like he didn't want to wake up at all. Unfortunately his mom didn't feel the same way.

"KO! You better be up! Remember you have school kiddo!"

After that was heard KO started to stir a little.

"Mmm, I'm up mom." KO groaned in a surprisingly deep voice. But he didn't think much about it. He then slowly started to get out of bed with a loud yawn. "Hmm, I smell bacon. And I think eggs too!"

Almost immediately after smelling that, KO groggy got up and slowly walked to his rooms light switch. But as he did so, KO noticed something very strange.

It looked like everything had gotten… smaller. And for some reason he felt taller.

At first KO thought it was nothing more than him trying to wake up. But as closely inspected himself, he noticed something was off.

Without a second thought KO quickly turned on the light and walked right in front of the mirror he had in his room. And boy was he shocked by what he saw!

"AAHHHHHH!"

Carol immediately jumped up in surprise! She quickly brought her guard up, call it old reflexes. But as she scanned over the room she suddenly heard a big crash coming from somewhere in the house. And that immediately got her to worry.

"Um, KO are you alright?!" Carol called out to her son in worry. It only grew when she didn't hear a peep back. "Honey! Are alright?!"

The retired hero finally had enough when she didn't hear anything back. So she quickly turned off the stove and marched out of the kitchen and made her way to KO's room.

"KO, are you alright kiddo?" Carol asked in concern as she knocked on her son's door. She then heard another crash. " KO! I'm coming in!"

"Wait mom don't-"

 **Crash!**

The door was suddenly kicked open!

"KO! What happened, are you alright-" Carol began to say but suddenly stopped when she saw KO. At least someone who resembled her son.

The person Carol was referring to was currently on the ground sitting down. The person appeared to be a teenager, probably in their late teens if not older. He had long dark brown jagged hair that was held in by a headband. Her son's headband. His eyes were jet black and his skin was a somewhat dark tan. He looked to be tall, taller than Carol anyways. The clothes he had on were ripped and torn. That looked to be KO's bedtime clothes.

The only that wasn't ripped were the headband and underwear. Which were thankfully stretchy. Because almost all the clothes he was wearing were ripped. Carol got a very good look at the teenager. He appeared to be very lean and fit, and had a bit of muscles and a modest four pack abs. While he wasn't as buff like most people Carol knew. He didn't look like a pushover.

"K-KO? Is that you?" Carol asked in a shocked and shaky tone.

The teenager only looked at Carol in confusion and shock. He then slowly started get up off the ground. After getting up it looked like he was trying to find his balance or something.

"M-mom, w-what happened to me!?" The teenager asked in a confused and frighten tone. "W-why am I big!?"

Carol shock only grew after that was all said. This teenager in front of her was her son! But how was that possible!? KO was still barely a preteen, and now he looked like he was at least 18 if not younger!

"I… don't know kiddo." Carol admitted simply with a shaky tone. That did help KO at all. In fact it made him even more frightened. But that immediately went away when he felt a hand lightly touch his face. He then looked to see it was his mom who was giving a reassuring and caring smile. "But we'll find out. Everything is going to alright son."

While KO was still a little frightened, it wasn't as big as it was a minute ago. Hearing the sincerity and reassurance from his mom helped out. KO then gave out a weak smile as he nodded.

Carol only smiled back as gave him a small hug. Which KO returned but sadly he didn't know the newfound strength he had. Something that was definitely on part with Mr. Gar or his mom. Who felt very uncomfortable as KO unknowingly hugged her almost to death!

"O-ok KO… I think you can stop now." Carol managed to groan out. "Cause I think you're breaking my ribs kiddo."

 **An Hour Later**

After the shocking wake call and discovery KO had. His mom did her best to help him out anyway she could.

It wasn't easy for KO at all. Walking was a challenge and he had to watch his strength as he moved too. Because apparently his growth spurt had given him some newfound strength. He and his mom unfortunately found that out the hard way when he tried to open a door. That came right off the hinges as he unexpectedly pulled it off.

Following that accident Carol from then on had to help KO the rest of the way. She got him some old clothes she had stored deep in her closet. Something KO found strange. He didn't say anything about it though. But he did have this sinking suspicion that these clothes belonged to his dad. Or at least someone his mom knew.

The clothes he had on were a basic white tank top along with a black sleeveless jacket that was like his blue one. He also had on his blue shorts that thankfully stretched, along with that he had on pink leg warmers and had his hands wrapped with red boxing tape. He even wrapped his feet in the red tape as well. Mainly because he thought it would help his balance. Which it didn't do sadly but he still kept them wrapped.

While KO didn't initially liked his look. He really couldn't complain about it because of the lack of options he had.

Afterwards Carol told KO to eat breakfast while she make call to someone she knew. KO obliged the request though he did find it difficult to eat because of the bent silverware he caused while he ate. Something that irritated him.

While KO did that, Carol made a call to someone who could possibly help them. And that someone was KO's doctor.

 **Another Hour Later**

"…And that's what happened doc. I just woke up like this." KO finally finished explaining to the doctor who had finished examining him. "What's wrong with me Dr. Recovery?"

The person now know as Dr. Recovery couldn't help but give out a large sigh. The good doctor was a small elderly man who wore the stereotypical doctor garb and walked with a small walking cane. He had dark grey hair and wore glasses that hid his eyes.

"Hmm, from all I can tell sonny is that you are a perfectly healthy teenager." Dr. Recovery said with a small frown as he took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "But that's the problem isn't it."

Where KO and the doctor were currently at was the kitchen. Carol was also with them as she was seated next to KO. Both had just about finished breakfast just as Dr. Recovery arrived.

The good doctor of course was shocked and amazed by what happened to KO. Because in all his time of being a doctor which was a very long time, he really didn't know what happened.

And that's saying a lot.

Because Dr. Recovery used to be a hero like Carol. In fact he was the one who always helped her out along with her friends from P.O.I.N.T when they needed it. Though that's something KO didn't know. Not yet anyways.

While the doctor wasn't the strongest hero back then. It was his ability that made him become a great hero. His ability was that if he made contact with anyone who was injured, he could heal them. Even if they were close to death.

Anyways back to the present.

"If I were a normal doctor, I would say you might have a case of extreme Werner syndrome. Which causes certain people to age very prematurely." Dr. Recovery explained to KO and his mom who listened very closely to the doctor. "But I'm not a normal doctor am I. And from what I can gather… what happened to you is very likely magical or mystical. Did anything happened to you recently that would be considered this?"

KO looked surprised at first, and than he started to think what happened recently that would be considered magical. And then it hit him. The old wizard who turned Enid into stone! He blasted KO with some sort of magic! Luckily Enid stopped him before anything bad happened to him. However it looked like she wasn't fast enough.

KO immediately told the doctor what happened to him last night in great detail.

"Hmm, that attack may have did this to you KO. But until I can do further tests I'm afraid I can't really find the cause. I also might have to call one of my associates who knows more about magic than I do. Because sadly I am lacking that knowledge." Dr. Recovery admitted sadly. This sadly got KO to worry again. Something his mom noticed. The doctor noticed too and decided to try and ease his worry. "Son, from what I can tell you're going to be alright. You are perfectly fine. You aren't aging rapidly from what I can tell. So you don't have to be afraid of turning into an old man like me. And who knows, this might be reversible."

While that gave KO some comfort. His mom on the other had was the one who was worrying now. Something the doctor also noticed.

"Carol, your son is going to be alright. I promise you I'll do my best to help him. In the meantime, you're going to have to help him through this. While he's still your son. His body and maybe his mindset have changed. And he's going to need help understanding he's not a little boy anymore. Can you do that Carol?" Dr. Recovery asked in a caring tone. Carol looked to be hesitate at first, but that changed as she immediately gave a nod. "Good, very good. In the meantime though. I suggest you continue to do things like you normally do. School on the other hand will need to be informed of the situation. Work I think you can handle. But you might need to inform your employer of what happened though. Other than that I think you'll be ok."

Carol carefully listened and considered what the doctor had told her. And he was right. KO's school needed to be told what had happened. He could maybe still go to school but it'd difficult for him because of how he looked now. How they'll deal with it she didn't know. But her son needed and education. And he'll get one even if she needed to home school him herself. Work she knew KO can still handle. He might even do better than he did before. Considering how strong he's gotten. Another thing she needed to tell the doctor.

"Um doc, what about his strength?" Carol asked the doctor who looked slightly confused by the question. "Because he practically ripped one of our doors right off the hinges. His hugs are also a bit uh… much for me to handle."

KO immediately brought his head down in embarrassment and a bit of shame. Carol sympathetic look and gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Yeah, sorry about that mom." KO apologized in a embarrassed tone with sweat drop. "Guess me growing up a bit made me a little stronger eh."

"Oh that's alright kiddo. I know you didn't mean it." Carol reassuringly said as she gave her son another pat on the back. She then brought her attention to the doctor. "But seriously doc, what do you think we should do? Because I don't want to send KO outside where he could accidentally hurt someone or himself."

The doctor gave a small pause as he began to think. A second later it looked like he had an idea.

"The newfound strength he has could be the effects of him growing up. They could also be effects of the spell to. Studies do show that super powered individuals could get stronger as they grow up." Dr. Recovery explained as he pushed his glasses up slightly. "How you deal with this is that I suggest you practice. You also should test yourself as well. Like see how long and how far you can run. How much weight you can carry and test on your strength in combat. Not against actual people or villains though. I wouldn't want you getting hurt and have me make another visit."

This got a small smile out of KO and Carol. It looked like things were going to be alright, different of course. But alright.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done. Now KO, remember not to overstrain yourself. Also be more careful when you're opening doors too." The good doctor joked a little as he began to get off the chair. "Oh I almost forgot."

"Here you go my boy." Dr. Recovery said with a kind smile as he handed KO a small lollipop. "I know that they're your favorite. Remember to brush your teeth now."

"OH SWEET!" KO exclaimed happily as he quickly grabbed the lollipop. "Thanks Dr. Recovery! You're the best!"

This caused the doctor to give a hearty laugh.

"Well, I better get back to the hospital. I don't want one of my assistants burning the place down." Dr. Recovery stated with a sigh as he began to walk out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Oh Carol, can you be a dear and help me out. I'm afraid these old bones aren't as spry as they used to be."

"No problem doc." Carol replied with a small smile as she got up to help see the doctor out. "KO stay here I'll be back in a minute."

"OK mom!" KO exclaimed happily as she sucked on the lollipop.

Soon enough Carol and the doctor were already out the door.

"Carol… you need to watch that boy more carefully now." Dr. Recovery stated in a serious tone as Carol walked him to his car. Carol only looked down at the doctor in slight shock. "I'm not saying that he's a bad egg. In fact he's one of the most sweetest boys I've ever met. His father would be proud of him."

Carol kept silent as she continued to help Dr. Recovery to his car.

"But… he is the one of the strongest too. In fact I now think he's probably even stronger than you and that numbskull Gar. And who knows, he may even become stronger." Dr. Recovery continued to go on as he and Carol kept walking. "And remember to watch him closely. Being a teenager is rough, it's only gonna be more harder for him now given his current state."

The doctor stopped talking as he and Carol finally made it to his car. But before he could get it. He decided to say one last thing to Carol.

"Remember to be sure to keep his anger in check." Dr. Recovery finally said as he slowly got into his car. "We don't want another… "incident". Alright Carol?"

Carol only gave a slight nod. That would have to be suffice for the doctor. Who nodded back.

"You take care of yourself Carol." Dr. Recovery kindly said with a small smile as he shut the door to his car. Which he started. But before he left, he slowly rolled his window to say one final thing. "If you need anything just call me. I wouldn't be much of an uncle if I didn't watch my niece and my little grandnephew."

This caused Carol to smile as she gave her uncle a small peck on the cheek.

"I'll see around uncle." Carol replied with a smile as she waved goodbye to her uncle. Who smiled and waved back as he began to back up. Then he slowly drove off.

And now it was only Carol on the side of the road. She took a look up at the sky as clouds gently drifted along.

A lot of things were going through her mind. Like why this happened? Why did it happened to her son? How were they going to get through this. And that's when Carol stopped herself then and there.

She's been through a lot over the years. She got into one of the most famous superhero teams ever and had a promising career as a hero. But that all went away that one fateful night. The night at the donut shop, the explosion. What happened to Laserblast and Gar. The night that changed her life forever.

But even after that she kept pushing on. She retired and decided to settle down. That's right around the time she had her little KO. After that she got her own business and made friends there. Even through all the bad times, she pushed on. And look at her now.

"Whatever happens… we'll get through it together." Carol softy said to herself. With a small sigh she decided to go back inside. Her day wasn't over. She had to make calls and have someone fill for at the fitness dojo. And after that she had to do yet another million things. "Being a single mother is a lot tougher than being a hero. But at least it's worth it. Really worth it."

Then with a smile Carol made her way to the front door and went inside.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Carol was beat. All day she had to make calls left and right. First she had to tell school about what happened. At first they were skeptical but after a call from Dr. Recovery everything was alright. What the school had planed is that they'll send over the school work and books for KO. Until he gets back to normal that is.

But when Carol called Gar's, that's when things got tricky. Gar of course wasn't able to talk to her. But that was pretty normal. Though she still told him what was going on and unlike school he actually believed her. Which was surprising but Carol didn't dwell on it.

Carol then told Gar that KO would return to work eventually. But first he needed time to adjust both physically and mentally. She also needed to give him some much needed training. Not to get stronger but to get more control. And to test out whatever else KO got from this growth spurt. Which would take probably about a week or two.

Gar in his own way agreed with Carol. He even offered to help but Carol politely refused. But before she hung up the phone. She told Gar not to tell Enid, Rad and any other of KO's friends about what happened. Something that KO himself requested. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to worry about him. Or heaven forbid, get hurt because of him.

With all that Gar promised not to tell anyone. And with a small goodbye Carol hung up the phone.

Afterwards she called her friend Punching Judy, who used to babysit KO a few times to cover for her at the dojo for few days. Judy happily agreed and of course asked what was going on. While Carol didn't like she had to lie sadly. And she did, well kind of. What she told Judy is that KO and her of would be taking a trip. A training trip to be exact. Something Judy believed and left it at that.

And after that Carol had to fix the door KO broke and the one she kicked down too. A hour later she was done and that's where we find ourselves at now.

Carol was sitting down the sofa while KO sat down next to her. While Carol was clearly exhausted, KO only felt like a bother.

He event told his mom how he felt.

"Honey, the one thing you aren't is a bother. You're my son." Carol told KO in a caring and soft tone. Which helped him feel a little bit better. What sealed the deal was the small peck Carol gave him on the forehead. "No matter how big you get. You're still my little dumbbell. And don't you forget that."

"Ok mom. I won't." KO replied with a smile. "But what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for Dr. Recovery to figure something out?"

Carol soon gave a big laugh as she playfully gave KO a slap on the back.

"Of course not kiddo! We're going to train!" Carol happily exclaimed which shocked KO. "We're going to get through this son. I'm going to help you gain control of that strength of yours. And who knows, you'll probably be a hero in no time!"

That instantly got KO's spirits up! While it bothered him he wasn't a kid anymore. He was stronger than before. So he was going enjoy this as long as he can. And being tall was kind of cool too.

With a determine look KO gave a nod and a thumbs up to his mom. Which made her smile.

"Ok then kiddo! We'll leave tomorrow morning and I'll take you to this secret spot where I used to train when I was your age! You'll have control of that strength in no time!" Carol cheerfully stated with pride. "Now, how about we get some grub!"

KO gave a swift and excited nod.

But as KO and his mom got up and made there way to the kitchen. Someone or something sinister was plotting deep inside KO.

 **KO's Subconscious**

Somewhere deep in KO's mind, a shadowy figure was surrounded in the dark and was trapped in a cage.

But the figure slowly grabbed one of the bars of the cage. And with a sinister laugh he began to bend the bar with ease!

"That's right… train and get stronger." The figure said with a dark smile as he continued to bend the bar. His sharp teeth locked into a sinister smile. "It'll only make it sweeter when I take control again. And this time it will be for good!"

And soon the figure continued on laughing as the bar kept bending.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Well… what do you guys think? Good so far or nah? Tell me in a review or PM me. So yeah, that's how we start this little story. KO got cursed and got older. And a bit stronger by the looks of it. Now he went be OP or anything like that. Probably a little but who knows. It also looks like KO has some family too. If you're wondering Dr. Recovery is an OC. He'll eventually show up again. In due time. Now I still want suggestions for parings. So tell me what you guys want and we'll see what happens. Also if you're wondering when this takes place. It's around the first season. To be exact it's right after KO had his mom fight the big lizard guy. And before TKO. Who'll play a big role in the story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review! Expect a new chapter in a few weeks or at the end of the month at the latest! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Worries And Training**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company.**

 **AN: Hey guys just want to thank you all for the support and what not. I hope you all like the story so far. Now I'm gonna tell to you guys what expect from this story. One, I'm still opened about pairings. Which don't have to be only with KO. They're could Rad and Enid, Rad and Raymond or Enid and Red Action. I really don't have a problem with any pairing. The second thing is that KO will interact with characters and minor characters who don't get enough screen time. Characters like Punching Judy, Shy Ninja, Ernesto, Gladys and many others. The third thing is that KO will have to deal all the joys of being a teenager. Like puberty, which is so fun. He's going deal with a lot of things. Like the changes his body is going through. And dealing with his teenage hormones. He might even explore his sexuality. Not like in sex or anything like that. This story is rated T for a reason. What I mean is that he'll wonder if he likes girls, boys or even both. The final thing is that while KO will be strong. He won't be invincible. He'll lose some battles and win some. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you enjoy the chapter… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Honey, the one thing you aren't is a bother. You're my son." Carol told KO in a caring and soft tone. Which helped him feel a little bit better. What sealed the deal was the small peck Carol gave him on the forehead. "No matter how big you get. You're still my little dumbbell. And don't you forget that."

"Ok mom. I won't." KO replied with a smile. "But what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for Dr. Recovery to figure something out?"

Carol soon gave a big laugh as she playfully gave KO a slap on the back.

"Of course not kiddo! We're going to train!" Carol happily exclaimed which shocked KO. "We're going to get through this son. I'm going to help you gain control of that strength of yours. And who knows, you'll probably be a hero in no time!"

That instantly got KO's spirits up! While it bothered him he wasn't a kid anymore. He was stronger than before. So he was going enjoy this as long as he can. And being tall was kind of cool too.

With a determine look KO gave a nod and a thumbs up to his mom. Which made her smile.

"Ok then kiddo! We'll leave tomorrow morning and I'll take you to this secret spot where I used to train when I was your age! You'll have control of that strength in no time!" Carol cheerfully stated with pride. "Now, how about we get some grub!"

KO gave a swift and excited nod.

But as KO and his mom got up and made there way to the kitchen. Someone or something sinister was plotting deep inside KO.

 **KO's Subconscious**

Somewhere deep in KO's mind, a shadowy figure was surrounded in the dark and was trapped in a cage.

But the figure slowly grabbed one of the bars of the cage. And with a sinister laugh he began to bend the bar with ease!

"That's right… train and get stronger." The figure said with a dark smile as he continued to bend the bar. His sharp teeth locked into a sinister smile. "It'll only make it more sweeter when I take control again. And this time it will be for good!"

And soon the figure continued on laughing as the bar kept bending.

 **With KO And Carol**

While KO was completely unaware of what was happening in his mind. He and his mom were enjoying some well deserved lunch. Which were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! Something KO loved deeply! In no time he finished his sandwich with ease.

After that Carol began to pack up and prepare for tomorrow. KO would have helped but he was afraid he might break something.

An hour later Carol had all the things needed for a training trip. Which was basically camping if you thought about it. She packed up a tent, sleeping bags, survival equipment like a survival axe and other things. Another thing she packed up on was food. Enough for probably about a week.

After she had everything packed. Carol decided to help KO a little since they didn't have to leave until tomorrow. The first thing she did was trying to train him on restraint. Since KO didn't really know his own strength. Carol thought it would be best to test it out.

Something Carol unfortunately found out the hard way.

Turns out challenging your now super strong teenage son to an arm wrestling match wasn't exactly a smart thing to do.

Thankfully Carol could handle any punishment. Something people like Mr. Gar could not probably handle.

Anyways, after that. Carol tried her best to teach KO about restraint. But sadly it was a lot harder than it looked. And was a bit more messy.

Good thing they were practicing on eggs and not anything else.

A couple hours later KO showed promise. However it was too early to tell. Carol would have to really test her son when they left for her training spot. Thankfully they wouldn't have to wait too long. Since it was already getting close to bedtime. Which meant Carol had to get dinner ready. Something she wasn't prepared for today sadly.

But she managed to whip something up.

After eating dinner, which were hotdogs. Another of KO's favorites. Carol helped KO to bed. Where she kissed him goodnight and after that she went off to bed herself.

KO couldn't sleep however.

There was just so many things going through his mind. But the one that bothered him most was the fact his body was… different. Not just because he was taller or even stronger, but what bothered him was that he noticed he had some hair on his armpits and… his lower area.

It really freaked him out. However he didn't tell his mom because it was just so embarrassing. How was he supposed to tell her or ask her about things like that. Sure Dr. Recovery did say his body was changing. But he would have never thought like this.

While KO liked being a teenager, he just wish his body didn't have to change so much. It really made him…angry? Which was strange because he usually keeps his anger in check. Of course he got mad like everyone else. It was just weird for him to be mad over something so small.

With a heavy sigh KO tussled and turned on his now small bed. Which was another thing that bothered him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me growing up was hard?" KO asked himself as looked up at his ceiling a small frown. "I wonder if it'll get easier? But probably not."

After a good minute of looking up at the ceiling. KO slowly started to get sleepy. Eventually he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

 **The Next Day**

It was about 7 or 8 in the morning. And Carol was already up and outside packing up the car for their trip.

While she did that, KO was in his room.

KO was digging through all his stuff. Mainly his clothes. Some of which that didn't fit him now. Like his blue sleeves jackets and tank tops. As he did that he was also looking through his pow card collection.

Where he was mainly looking at the heroes and villains who were around his age. Teenagers. The reason why was because he wanted to see if any of there into had anything about being a teenager. But sadly he couldn't find anything. He only saw stats and background info and levels.

However that didn't stop him as he kept going through his collection. And as he did that he suddenly stopped when he found two pow cards he knew quite well. Which were Enid and Rad's.

"Don't worry guys… I'll be back at Gar's before you know it." KO stated with a smile. After that he was about to close the large book and place it back. But he suddenly stopped when he saw Enid's picture. And soon he had a light blush on his face as he kept looking at her pictures. Which was beginning to make him feel funny. "Man… I never knew Enid was so pretty before."

Shorty after he said that KO heard a car horn honking outside. That quickly snapped him back to reality. He then heard his mom calling for him.

"KO! It's time to go! Make sure everything is turned off and don't forget to lock any of the doors or windows!" Carol called out from the car as he had the window rolled down. "Hurry up kiddo we're burning daylight!"

"OK mom!" KO yelled out as he closed his book of pow cards. He then placed it back where he found it and turned the light off as he left his room. Afterwards he went around the house to make sure everything was turned off and locked just like his mother asked. "Well, it looks like we're ready to go!"

With a big smile KO grabbed his backpack filled with a few of his possessions. And the few clothes that for him. He then made his way to the front door and before he went outside he made sure to lock it before he left. Which he did do.

Afterwards he quickly made his way to the car where his mom was waiting.

"You got everything honey?" Carol asked as she unlocked the side passenger seat door for KO. Who opened it and took a seat as he closed the door. He then turned to his mom while giving a nod. "OK then, let's get this party rolling kiddo!"

Carol looked to be happy as she slowly drove the car out of the driveway. She then got onto the road and quickly drove off to where they were heading.

But as she did that, KO couldn't help but worry. Even though he had nothing to worry about. He couldn't help but dwell on what was going to happen. About his training, his changes, his path to being a hero and most importantly his family and friends.

' _I wonder how they're going to react when they see me? Will they recognize me? Will they still want to be friends with me even when I'm like this?'_ KO thought with a slight frown as he began to worry again. Because what if was right. Will his friends still be his friends when they find out what happened to him? ' _I'm not the same KO. I'm probably never going to see Dendy at school. I'm not the same goofball Enid and Rad like to hang out with. I may have still act like a kid… but I don't look like one."_

KO soon let out a deep sigh as he laid his head on the car window. Watching the passing cars and scenery.

Whatever happens, there's nothing KO could do about it. Until Dr. Recovery finds a way to fix this or if he can find that old wizard he was sadly stuck like this.

KO was soon silent the rest of the drive. Something Carol noticed but she decided not to bring it up. She thought it would be best to give KO some space. If he had a problem he would tell her. That's what normally happened. But sadly KO isn't exactly normal anymore.

Carol not liking the awkward silence, decided to turn on the radio to listen to some music.

' _This is going to be a long week.'_ Carol thought with a small sigh. ' _At least I have KO. Maybe this training trip won't be so bad.'_

Almost immediately after saying that Carol felt a sudden chill down. Like a bad omen. Carol quickly brushed it off as nothing. But deep down she knew something was up.

 **Four Hours Later**

The long drive wasn't too bad. KO actually slept most of the way and Carol only listened to the radio. They took a few pit stops and bathroom breaks along the way. They even ate at an old classy dinner.

A few hours later they had finally arrived to their destination.

"Well kiddo, we're here!" Carol happily declared with a smile as she stopped the car. KO then instantly got up from his nap and started stretch a little. "Come on KO, let's get camp set up and then we'll get down to training!"

Before KO could say anything his mom was already out of the car. KO only gave a slight shrug as he started to get out of the car. And when he got out he was amazed by what he saw.

Apparently his mom's secret training spot was near a small lake surrounded by woodland and trees. A place where someone would probably camp at. Overall the place looked beautiful. He could see why his mom kept a place like this secret.

"KO, come help me unpack!" Carol called out to her son from behind the car. "We need to set up camp now if we want to get some training in for today!"

"OK mom!" KO replied loudly with a smile as he quickly made his way behind the car to help unpack.

Which was clearly gonna take awhile.

 **Half An Hour Later**

Now that camp was finally set up. Both KO and his mom gathered around a camp fire they had just recently made. Near by they set up a large tent they'll share. And they also made a deep hole far from camp when they needed to use the bathroom. Disgusting, but needed.

"Alright, now that camp is set up. I think it's time tell what we're going to be doing." Carol explained in a serious but caring tone that got KO's attention. Seeing that she had her son's attention Carol started to speak. "The reason why we're here is to test out your newfound strength and any other abilities you might have. And after that I'll teach you how to control those abilities and strength. We don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself or anyone, alright kiddo?"

"Right!" KO agreed proudly with a determined look in his eyes.

This caused Carol to smile, it was nice to still see her son still being himself. Carol then quickly hopped up and motioned KO to follow her. Which he did with gusto. She then started to lead her son far from camp and into the forest. And stopped in front of a big redwood tree.

"OK KO, now I want you to punch this tree as hard as you can." Carol carefully instructed with a serious demeanor. KO of course was shocked by this request. And just as he was about to say something, Carol beat him to it. "It's alright son, just punch it with all your might. You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

That immediately made KO's doubts and fears go away. His mom promised him it was alright. And that's something she would never lie about.

So KO walked right in front of the very large tree. While he hesitated for a second. He quickly prepared himself. He took a very deep breath and with a fire in his eyes he punched the tree with everything he had!

 **CRASH!**

The tall strong redwood tree was instantly ripped apart! Like it was hit by a rocket! Pieces of wood were sent flying everywhere! Almost like an explosion had happened!

Carol's jaw immediately dropped by what she just saw! Her son with one punch destroyed a big and strong redwood tree like it was nothing! While she expected him to probably topple it, she never thought he would have destroyed!

While Carol continued to reel back from what she just saw, no one was more shocked than KO himself. With a very shocked expression he looked at his hand with awe, shock and a little bit of fear.

"O-ok, well… I wasn't expecting that but good job kiddo!" Carol tried to say without the shaky tone but couldn't do it. "It looks like we have a lot of work to do. A whole lot."

KO was still standing there in shock. A million of things were going through his head. And all of them had him worried. Like how was he going to control this raw strength? Could he? What if he couldn't?

Carol noticed the state her son was in. In fact she felt the same way when she discovered her own strength and abilities. She was so scared and shocked when she found out she could copy other people's abilities. Her strength was something she gained over time.

So yeah, Carol knew exactly how her son was feeling.

"KO, I know it seems a lot to handle. But I promise you'll get the hang of it." Carol did her best to reassure her son. Who slowly snapped out of his shock. Seeing she was getting through to him she continued on. "That's why we're here. So we can help you figure this out. So you have really, really strong super strength. I do as well honey. And I can teach you how to control it. Ok?"

KO gave a small and shaky nod.

"OK then, now that we know you're strength… let's see what else you can do." Carol said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile At Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

It was a pretty normal day for the people at the plaza. People were working, shopping or hanging out. A few were even fighting villains but that was a normal thing. Speaking of which, Shy Ninja was currently fighting her arch enemy Vormulax. A battle that was taking place in the parking lot. A few onlookers watched or cheered for Shy Ninja. Who was having trouble with all the people watching her. But she kept on fighting.

"Man, looks like Shy Ninja is really going to town out there. Right Enid?" Radicles stated with a laid back tone as he swept the floor by the counter where Enid was currently at. Who didn't say a word as she was looking through her phone at the moment. "Hello, earth to Enid?"

"Yeah?" Enid relied in her usual tone as she didn't take her eyes off her phone.

"Are you still checking to see if KO texted you yet?" Rad asked with a slight groan as he stopped sweeping the floor. "Didn't Mr. Gar told you chill out. He's just sick. Quite worrying about the squirt. He'll be back here in no time."

"I'm not worried… I'm just a little concerned is all." Enid admitted with a light blush as she kept on looking through her phone. "Besides, aren't you not a little bit suspicious of what Mr. Gar told us. I mean, both KO and his mom are apparently sick and they'll both be back by the end of the week. How can Mr. Gar be so sure?"

"Look Enid, I know you're soft on the little goofball. But seriously though. What's got you so worried?" Rad asked as he looked to Enid with a somewhat suspicious look.

Enid immediately hid her face from Rad by using her phone. A couple minutes later, Enid finally cracked and with a loud sigh spilled the beans.

"Look, I can't stop thinking that whatever happened to KO is probably my fault." Enid admitted with a somber tone in a somewhat regretful look. "And I can't stop but think this all because of that stupid old wizard we fought the other day. What if whatever he hit KO did something wrong to him."

Rad only sighed as he decided to continue on sweeping. He knew better than to try and change Enid's mind. When that girl had her mind set on something there was no stopping her.

"KO can handle himself Enid. Of course he isn't as strong as yours truly!" Radicles boasted as he flexed his muscles. Which made Enid roll her eyes in annoyance. "But the little guy is tough in his own way. So stop worrying about the squirt. He'll be back here in no time."

While Enid hated to admit, Rad was right. Even through he was totally full of himself. But Enid still wasn't convinced. She took a look at her phone as she brought up a picture. Which showed herself and KO smiling and laughing together.

This caused her to crack a small smile. She and KO were close, real close. Even though she would never openly admit. Enid was grateful to have KO in her life. He was like another little brother.

Sometimes she wished she met KO back when she was still around his age. Before she met Elodie or Radicles. Who knows, they might have been more than friends too. But sadly that was the old Enid. The Enid who still cared. Who was sadly gone.

Enid gave out a small sigh placed her phone back in her pocket. Because the fight Shy Ninja was in was over. And some people were beginning to head into Gar's.

' _Whatever is going on with you KO, I hope you're alright.'_

 **A Full Week Later**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds and other creatures were already up. A couple had even stopped by the small lake to get a quick drink. However the peaceful moment had stopped when a series of loud crashes were heard!

 **Crash!**

 **Crash!**

 **Crash!**

The animals who were in the area quickly took off. All clearly startled by the noise. The noises only grew louder until the sounds of fighting could be heard! And then suddenly two figures came out of the forest and were fighting each other!

And these figures were none other than KO and his mom. Both of who seemed to be having a good spar.

KO who's clothes were a bit ripped was trying his best to hit his mom! But unfortunately she was too fast. The training he's been through clearly showed. His hair was bit longer and it looked like he's been through hell and back. He had a couple scrapes and small scars but didn't look tired at all!

His mom Carol didn't look too good as well. Her clothes were a bit ripped and she had a few scars here and there but nothing major. In fact she looked very thrilled to be fighting!

The spar itself looked like something from a movie or anime. Both were moving so fast anyone who was would have trouble keeping up. They're punches, dodges, kicks and blocks were going do fast. Like this fight was an actual one!

"Come on kiddo!" Carol yelled out as she kept on dodging or blocking her songs attacks! "Don't tell me this all you got!"

KO only responded with more attacks!

After a minute of dodging and blocking, Carol decided it was time to attack. Just as KO threw another punch Carol gave a hard overhead chop! That KO thankfully blocked. He then delivered a hard gut punch that his mom couldn't block in time!

With a painful grunt Carol was sent a couple feet away from KO. But she was still on her feet!

KO quickly decided to continue his attack! In an unbelievable feet of speed KO almost instantly came out of nowhere to deliver a barrage of punches! Luckily Carol had finally recovered brought her arms up to shield the blows of the punches.

Carol soon started to move backwards as KO pushed her back with his assault!

' _He's getting stronger!'_ Carol thought with a smile as she kept being pushed back! ' _But not stronger than me!'_

Immediately following that thought Carol in a flash disappeared! That made KO stop his attack in shock! Then KO felt a strong punch on his right cheek that sent him flying! Carol had just suddenly appeared next to KO and gave his a mean right hook!

But KO wasn't beaten yet! He quickly landed on his hands and did a back flip landing on his feet! However Carol wasn't done just yet! She ran towards KO at unbelievable speed and when she got to him she started to deliver her own barrage of punches!

KO barely had enough time to block the upcoming assault! Luckily he managed to bring his arms up to block his mom's brutal attack! Unfortunately though KO now found himself in the same situation he had his mom in only minutes ago! The brutal barrage of punches made KO begin to slowly move back!

' _Crap! I have to do something quick!'_ KO thought as he kept blocking his mom's attacks. But he was beginning to feel tired! Which meant he had to do something quick or he was going to lose this spar! ' _I know it's risky but I need to use my power! Hopefully this time I can control it better this time!"_

Before KO could put his plan into action he needed to get some space between him and his mom. Who didn't look like she wasn't going to stop anytime. So, KO had little choice of using his newfound powers!

' _Here goes nothing!'_ KO thought as he quickly grabbed his mom's hand! Which caught her by surprise! After grabbing her hand KO grabbed her arm with his other hand and threw her over his shoulder! Resulting a fast judo throw!

While that would have worked on a normal person, Carol was not a normal person! So after she was thrown into the air she did a flip and landed on her feet! But before she could go for another attack KO beat her to it!

"Take this!" KO yelled out as he disappeared a large puff of smoke! That looked like a technique Enid would use! Before Carol could do anything KO appeared right in front of her and began to produce a blue flaming kick! "Power Foot Fireball!"

Without little warning Carol was hit in the stomach by a large blue fire ball that KO kicked out!

Carol with a loud yelp was sent flying into a tree and then another one and then another one!

 **Crash!**

After that KO stood there shocked by what he did! But before he could run off to check on his mom. A loud yell was heard, and then KO felt enormous pain! Right on his stomach, where Carol delivered a very powerful kick that sent KO flying towards some trees! But before he could hit them his mom appeared in a flash and caught him!

"Are you OK peanut?" Carol asked clearly worried for her son. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah! I can hear you" KO wheezed out in pain as his mom held him bridal style. "That really, really, really hurt mom! Like ow!"

"Oh come on KO, if I really wanted to hurt you I would have done." Carol said with a smile as she placed KO back on his feet. Who was still reeling from the kick he got. It still hurt a little but the pain was manageable. Carol then gave KO serious and disappointed look. "KO I told you not mimic powers until you get better control over it. What if I was someone else? Because I can tell you now they wouldn't be up right."

KO had a regretful expression as he hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry mom. I thought I could get a handle on it. After all Enid makes it look so easy." KO stated as he began to slowly make his way back to camp.

Carol only stood there giving her son a sympathetic look. She then slowly started to follow him back to camp.

A few minutes later they were both back at camp. KO took a well needed seat next to the fire pit. Carol on the other hand walked to the car that was still parked next to their tent to get out a drink for her and KO.

"I'm sorry of I disappointed you mom." KO apologized as he started a fire in the fireplace. "I just wanted to show you how strong I've gotten is all."

"Don't worry about it honey." Carol reassured KO as she walked to him and took a seat next to him. A bottle of water in each hand. One of which she handed to KO. Who accepted it and took a swig of it. "I already know you're strong sweetie. You don't have anything to prove. Unless, it's not just me you're trying to prove it to."

KO only stared at the fire. With a small sigh KO decided it was time to spill the beans.

"Mom, I've got all this strength and power. But how come I feel like I cheated somehow?" KO asked as he looked to his mom for answers. Who was surprised by her sons answer. "You told me there are no shortcuts to greatness. And yet here I am. Stronger and faster because I got cursed. If that isn't cheating than I don't know what is."

Carol continued to look at her son in surprise. In some way what he was saying was true. But that wasn't the thing that surprised her. What surprised her was how mature her son was being.

The old KO would have probably let most of this get to his head. And his ego would have been worse than that Rad kid. But he wasn't doing that. In fact it was the exact opposite.

"KO, the paths we take to greatest aren't set in stone. There are no shortcuts, only obstacles. While you are stronger, your not invincible." Carol explained carefully to her son. Who listened closely to the wise words his mom was giving him. "Just because a seedling grows up a bit faster into a strong tree. That doesn't mean that it didn't happen without a reason."

"KO this happened to you because of a reason. Not because you were unlucky or lucky. And it's your job to find that reason." Carol finished saying as she gently placed her hand on KO's cheek. Who gave a small nod as his mom's words hit him. "OK then, I think it's time we get back to training."

KO soon let out a exhausted sigh as he dropped to the floor with a loud groan. UT appeared training had taken a toll on KO. Thankfully today was they're last day of training. And tomorrow they would get to go back home.

' _I can't wait to see everyone! Especially Enid!'_ KO thought with a minor blush.

Something he clearly didn't notice. While all his friends have been on his mind. Enid was the one he thought about most though. KO thought it was because he and her were a lot closer than any other his friends were. But deep down he knew it was something more. He couldn't just figure it out though.

"Come on KO, we still got some more strength training!" Carol called out to her son as she made her way into the forest.

"Coming mom!" KO yelled back as he got off the ground and ran after his mom.

While KO was getting strong and dealing with these confusing feelings. Deep inside his mind someone else was doing the same.

 **KO's Subconscious**

"Looks like it's going to be awhile before I can break out here." The shadowy figure said with a frown as he tried to bend his cages bars. But to no avail. "Guess all this training is making KO stronger mentally as well. Never thought that would happen."

The figure then punched one of the bars that made it dent. But in slowly undented itself in some way. Which didn't make the figure happy not one bit. He soon gave out a frustrated sigh as he just sat down.

"I can wait, it's only a matter of time until he starts to crack." The figure stated with a sinister smile. "After all, good things come to those who wait."

And as soon as he said that. An image of Enid appeared in front of his cage.

"All good things indeed." The figure said with a creepy smile as he looked at the image with a lustful gaze.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Wow, that was a chapter wasn't it? Sorry if I made any mistakes. So, what do you guts think? Looks like KO might be developing a small crush on Enid. And apparently TKO, in a very creepy way too. It also looks like KO has inherited his mom's powers too. It won't be long until KO returns back to the plaza. I wonder what's everyone's reaction will be? Guess only time will tell. Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or suggestions for pairings or other stuff leave them in a review or PM me. Expect another chapter in the coming weeks or next month at the latest. Cause I need to work on my other stories too. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The New KO!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company.**

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry if it's been awhile! I hope I didn't make you all wait to long. Anyways before I start the chapter I'm going to say a couple of things. For one I want to thank you all for your support. Another thing I want to make clear is that I don't have any confirmed pairings yet. So just because KO is crushing on Enid doesn't mean anything. Not yet anyways. Also while TKO is kind having this creepy crush on her as well. That really doesn't mean much. But who knows. Another thing I want to make clear is that in series TKO is KO's rage and hate, and now that KO is a teenager TKO isn't just that anymore. Because while KO has control of his teenage hormones or he just doesn't know, TKO doesn't have any control. He's anger, hate, impulsive and lust. He's the exact opposite of KO. Alright, now that we have that out of the way. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Mom, I've got all this strength and power. But how come I feel like I cheated somehow?" KO asked as he looked to his mom for answers. Who was surprised by her sons answer. "You told me there are no shortcuts to greatness. And yet here I am. Stronger and faster because I got cursed. If that isn't cheating than I don't know what is."

Carol continued to look at her son in surprise. In some way what he was saying was true. But that wasn't the thing that surprised her. What surprised her was how mature her son was being.

The old KO would have probably let most of this get to his head. And his ego would have been worse than that Rad kid. But he wasn't doing that. In fact it was the exact opposite.

"KO, the paths we take to greatest aren't set in stone. There are no shortcuts, only obstacles. While you are stronger, your not invincible." Carol explained carefully to her son. Who listened closely to the wise words his mom was giving him. "Just because a seedling grows up a bit faster into a strong tree. That doesn't mean that it didn't happen without a reason."

"KO this happened to you because of a reason. Not because you were unlucky or lucky. And it's your job to find that reason." Carol finished saying as she gently placed her hand on KO's cheek. Who gave a small nod as his mom's words hit him. "OK then, I think it's time we get back to training."

KO soon let out a exhausted sigh as he dropped to the floor with a loud groan. UT appeared training had taken a toll on KO. Thankfully today was they're last day of training. And tomorrow they would get to go back home.

' _I can't wait to see everyone! Especially Enid!'_ KO thought with a minor blush.

Something he clearly didn't notice. While all his friends have been on his mind. Enid was the one he thought about most though. KO thought it was because he and her were a lot closer than any other his friends were. But deep down he knew it was something more. He couldn't just figure it out though.

"Come on KO, we still got some more strength training!" Carol called out to her son as she made her way into the forest.

"Coming mom!" KO yelled back as he got off the ground and ran after his mom.

While KO was getting strong and dealing with these confusing feelings. Deep inside his mind someone else was doing the same.

 **KO's Subconscious**

"Looks like it's going to be awhile before I can break out here." The shadowy figure said with a frown as he tried to bend his cages bars. But to no avail. "Guess all this training is making KO stronger mentally as well. Never thought that would happen."

The figure then punched one of the bars that made it dent. But in slowly undented itself in some way. Which didn't make the figure happy not one bit. He soon gave out a frustrated sigh as he just sat down.

"I can wait, it's only a matter of time until he starts to crack." The figure stated with a sinister smile. "After all, good things come to those who wait."

And as soon as he said that. An image of Enid appeared in front of his cage.

"All good things indeed." The figure said with a creepy smile as he looked at the image with a lustful gaze.

 **The Next Day, At Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

It was a normal everyday afternoon for the people at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. In fact it was a great day. People were shopping, hanging out or even working. And still everyone wash having a very decent day. More decent because it had been awhile since there was an attack on the plaza. While most would have loved this and accept that Boxman had just been lazy. The workers at Mr. Gar's were always on alert.

Well, it was mostly Enid that was on alert along with Mr. Gar. Who would be gone almost all day because of one of his secret missions. Something he's been doing a lot as of late. Radicles on the other was enjoying the peace and quiet a little too much. It only got worse when he heard that Mr. Gar would be for awhile.

So sadly it was just Enid who was on duty, while Rad was in the break room snoozing away. Which really ticked the young ninja girl off.

"Lazy good for nothing dweeb." Enid huffed out as she was manning the cash register. Though she was just sitting on her chair and would occasionally look at her phone. Other than that Enid was pretty much doing all the work she could handle. Her attitude wasn't any better dither. "Man, where are you KO? It's been a week already."

Enid was still very worried about KO. Who's been gone for about a week now. Something that's been driving her crazy. While she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to march to KO's house to see if he was alright. Unfortunately she couldn't do that even if she tries. Because she had no ideal where KO lived and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

But she couldn't help it. KO was about the few people she could stand in this whole plaza. And with Rad here who was getting on the last of her nerves. She couldn't take it anymore.

' _OK, right after work I'm going to talk to Mr. Gar. And I don't care what he says, I'm going to see if KO is alright.'_ Enid thought determinedly as she made up her mind. ' _I just hope nothing big happens until my shift ends. Because I am in no mood to play games.'_

Enid's attention was soon brought back to reality when she heard the main door ring. Signaling that someone has walked into Gar's.

When Enid looked to see who it was she was surprised to see who it was.

It was Punching Judy, a beautiful level 6 hero who was no joke. She was one of the toughest heroes in the plaza. She probably came in third or fourth but that was a very heavy list to be in.

' _Crap, Crap, Crap play it cool Enid. So there's a hot babe walking towards you, big deal!'_ Enid thought as she tried her best to hide her blush. While she usually would never do this, and if she did she would keep on the down low. But sadly she's been having an off week. ' _Just be cool Enid, just be cool.'_

"Hey, is Mr. Gar in?" Judy asked Enid nonchalantly. "Cause I really need to talk to him."

Enid's blush immediately went away after Judy said that.

"Um, sorry but he said he's going to be gone probably all day today." Enid answered truthfully. Judy of course didn't look too pleased but what could she do. "So what do need? I'm sure I might know something about what you wanted to ask."

Judy gave Enid an odd look, but with a sigh she thought she would at least try. What did she got to lose, right?

"I wanted to see if he knew when Carol was going to be back. Because while I love subbing for her, I kind of need to start my hero work soon. Do know where she went and when she gets back home?" Judy asked as she leaned on the counter. Which would have made Enid a bit nervous but she was more focused on what Judy said. But before she could speak Judy beat her to it. "Carol said she was only going to be gone for couple of days. Something about a her and KO taking a trip."

Now that really got Enid's attention.

"Wait a minute, did you say trip?" Enid asked in a surprised and confused tone that matched her expression. Judy gave a small nod answering Enid's question. "I thought she was taking care of KO because he was super sick! Mr. Gar never mentioned anything about a trip."

"Really? Because Carol told me she already talked to Mr. Gar about this." Judy said in a surprised tone exactly like Enid's. "She said she be gone and I needed help or anything I could ask Mr. Gar."

Enid was even more shocked as Punching Judy continued on. But before either one could say anything a loud alarm was heard throughout the bodega! And then a large explosion was heard outside then screaming and yelling was heard!

"Oh come on!" Enid exclaimed clearly frustrated by what had just happened! "Rad get your green butt out here! We're under attacked!"

"What!" Rad yelled out as he came running out of the back, a little bit of drool was on the side of his mouth. A clear sign he just woke up. "You got to be kidding me! I was having a nice nap too! I swear there better be a freaking army of those robots out there cause I'm pissed!"

Radicles quickly marched to the door with Enid and Punching Judy in tow. And when they got outside they were shocked and a little terrified by what they saw!

"Dear Lakewood Plaza losers! This is the end for all of you!" A Darrell robot yelled out, as he wasn't alone. Because there were about a dozen other Darrell robots with him! "And there's no one to save you this time!

"Yeah and we're going to enjoy this!" A Shannon robot yelled out who was with about a dozen Shannon robots! "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Now, now dear sister. That isn't true." A Raymond bot coolly said with a rose in his hand as he was leading a group of more Raymond bots. "There is one thing they can do. And that's beg for their lives!"

Enid started to get nervous but was prepared for a fight. So was Punching Judy. Rad other hand could only look on with fear at the army of robots. And that only grew when he saw more robots joining the army.

Rad saw about a couple hundred of Ernesto robots with a mega Jethro coming from the factory!

"Sometimes I wish I could keep my mouth shut." Rad said in a nervous tone as he gulped hard. His fear only grew even more because get just realized all their heavy hitter heroes were gone! Both Mr. Gar and KO's mom were gone! "Oh we are so toast!"

While Enid wouldn't want to admit it, Rad was right. With just the three of them they were going to lose! But something unexpected happened. All three heroes were soon joined by other heroes of the plaza!

A Real Magic Skeleton along with Brandon the bear were joined by Red Action's crew. That wasn't all because the fitness dojo ladies also stood along side Enid and everyone else. Soon more heroes started to join them. Heroes like Nick Army, Joff The Shaolin Monk, The Rad Squad, Mr. Login and even Ms. Mummy and Crinkly Wrinkly. The last ones to join them were Chameleon Jr. and his gang.

Afterwards a loud thumping was heard, and everyone turned around to see the giant Chameleon Sr. walking over the bodega! Who was glaring at the giant mega Jethro who was slowly making his way to join his siblings.

Enid was shocked! Normally when Boxman and his robots attack everyone would run away or hide from the danger. But this time it was different. Different because they didn't have Mr. Gar or Carol. The two most powerful heroes in the plaza. Different because none these heroes weren't going to sit idly by while there plaza was destroyed!

A small smile soon appeared on Enid's face.

' _KO… I wish you were here to see this. But I'm glad you aren't, because I still don't think we can win this.'_ Enid thought with a grim expression. But that quickly went away and was replaced with a fire in her eyes! _'But that doesn't mean we won't at least try!'_

"This is our plaza! And if you think we're going to let you destroy it than you're all stupider than you look!" Enid yelled out trying to rally the other heroes! Who all gave a thunderous response! "We are heroes! It doesn't matter what level we are or how big or small we are either! Young or old! This is our home! And we'll fight for it!"

Most of the robots laughed or grinned sinisterly. Guess they were still confident that they'll win. And they were right to think so. But at least Enid and the other heroes of the plaza were going to make them work for it!

Everything soon grew quiet, the mood overall was tense. Heroes and Villains, good guys and bad guys, justice and chaos. A struggle as old as time. The lead Raymond bot glared at Enid who returned the glare back. Both carefully watching one another, both waiting for the other one to make a mistake. And a few seconds later Raymond grew impatient.

"CHARGE!" The Raymond bot yelled out while throwing his rose in the air! And when it hit the ground all the Boxman robots charged with their weapons out!

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Enid yelled out as she rallied her friends! Who all charged as Enid led the charge!

And then both sides met in a clash for the ages!

 **Meanwhile With KO And His Mom**

"KO! Are ready?!" Carol asked as she finished packing the last few things into the car. "Because if you want to get back to Gar's before it gets dark then we got to go now!"

Today was the day their training trip was over. For a full week they tested KO's strength, endurance, speed and his newfound power. Which was a lot like his mom's, back when she used to be called Silverspark. Something KO has yet to find out yet. But his new ability he had was able to mimic anyone's abilities. Though for Carol she could only do it in battle because she couldn't control it very well. KO on the other hand had almost mastered his abilities. Something Carol was very surprised and impressed by.

This training trip was hard for KO, but he still powered through it somehow. Even when he had to fight his mom. Which never ended well for anyone. Yet he still fought and did his best.

While Carol now had an idea how strong her son was. She couldn't figure out what level he was. Even though pow cards weren't always everything. It would have gave her a better idea what she was dealing with. But it couldn't be helped. Because there wasn't a pow card machine for miles. The closest one was at Lakewood Plaza. So KO would have to wait for his new pow card. Especially considering it was very "outdated".

The reason why Carol was waiting for her son was because he was getting dressed.

Considering his old clothes couldn't fit him, and the ones she gave him were now rags because of all their sparing. Carol went into town to get him some new ones. Which weren't to hard to find. So as of right now KO had new clothes.

Soon rustling was heard nearby. And when Carol looked she saw her son fully dressed in his new clothes coming out of the bushes.

KO looked completely different than what he looked like a week ago. His hair had gotten longer and was partly contained by his headband. Which still fit like a glove. But his hair was still too long. At first Carol wanted to cut it but KO refused. Instead he asked his mom to get him some rubber bands so he could get his long hair into a ponytail. Which he did. His body was a little different, he had gained some more muscles and a couple of scars. One of which was under his right eye.

A little sparing accident that KO brushed off as nothing while his mom was worried sick about it.

Other than that KO's new look was very different. His clothes were a black leather vest which he wore over a white muscle shirt. He had his hands wrapped in red muscle tape along with his feet which other than that were bare. He had dark blue training shorts and some leg warmers that were black. The final thing he had on was something he wanted bed it was cool. A dark blue hooded cloak that could mask his identity pretty well. KO wanted a face mask that a ninja would wear. But his mom thought it was a bit much so she didn't get him one.

"So, what do thing mom?" KO asked as he made his way to his mom and the car. "I still kind of think the mask would have been cool."

Carol only sighed as she soon smiled at her son. Even when having the body of a teenager and the strength and abilities of a true hero. It made her happy to that her son hasn't changed much.

"You look handsome KO." Carol said with all honesty as her son finally reached her. Carol then thought she would tease him a little. For old time sakes. "It looks like you're gonna be a heartbreaker. Oh you my even get a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend, I mean I really don't care honey. As long as you find love like I did peanut!"

KO face was beat red from embarrassment!

"MOM!" KO exclaimed in a very embarrassed tone as he tried to hide his face. "Can you please stop! The last thing I need to think about is… d-dating!"

Carol laughed as she placed a hand on KO's shoulder. Who hid under hood.

While they have been training. Carol thought it would be best if KO knew about being a teenager. She started small which was with dating of course. Which was a bit hard for KO to swallow, the last thing he was thinking about was dating. But Carol told him that might changed, though that was completely up to KO. Next she explained to her son about the changes of his body and what to expect. And let's just say that was one conversation KO would like to forget.

Carol would have also given KO the "talk". But she thought it would be best if a man would be explain it to KO. Probably Dr. Recovery or Gar. Other than that KO knew the joys of being a teenager. A thing he wished he would like to forget. However it was probably best he knew what was awaiting him. Because there still a chance he might be stuck like this.

Something KO didn't think was too bad. Though he wouldn't mind being a kid again.

"OK then kiddo, guess it's time we hit the old dusty trail." Carol said with a big smile. "Something tells me you really want to see your friends."

KO immediately did a complete 180 and was excited! But he hesitated for a brief second. Something Carol noticed.

"What's wrong champ?" Carol asked in a soft and somewhat worried tone. "I thought you'd be happy to see all your friends?"

"I am mom. But it's just… what if they don't recognize me?" KO softy said with a grim expression. Carol was surprised by her son's response. But she kept quiet and let him continued. "I mean, what if they don't like me anymore because of how I look? What if they treat me different? What if they don't want to be friends anymore?"

All of these things have been plaguing KO's mind for days. After what happened to him it was normal for him to think this way. Change is scary, but what KO didn't know is that the people we love and who are close to us help us through it. Carol knew that, just like she knew not matter what. KO's friends will still be there for him. Even if it's strange at first, that's what friends are for.

"KO, I know this hasn't been easy for you. Especially how it happened to you. But you don't have to worry about things like that. Because if you know your friends than you already know that no matter how much you change. They'll still be your friends." Carol softy said in a caring and reassuring tone that only a mother would know. "And if they don't, then they're no really friends. But I know Enid, Rad and Dendy and even Gar will accept you for who you are. Not because of your looks. But because of who you are. Do you understand peanut?"

KO only looked at his mom with a relived and teary eyed look. He then nodded as he gave his mom a hug. Which she lovingly returned.

But the sweet mother and son moment was ruined when Carol's phone began to ring. Carol only let out a small sigh and stopped hugging her son.

"Sorry kiddo but I think I better take this." Carol apologized with a small smile while KO only nodded. Carol then reached down into her pocket to get her phone. And she saw that it was Gladys who was calling her. One of her students who good friend. Carol wondered why she was calling her. But she wasted no time in answering the phone. "Hello Gladys? What's up?"

Immediately after she said that Carol's phone blew up with yelling!

"Whoa, whoa calm down Gladys! What's wrong?!" Carol said trying to calm down Gladys on the other end of the phone. Who sounded out of breath and didn't sound like she was calming down. But before Carol ask what's wrong. Gladys started to speak. A brief minute later Carol's face was filled with shock! "What!? Are you sure!? Where the hell is Gar!?"

KO started to get a little worried by the look on his mom's face. It only got worse when he heard what she said.

"OK, OK calm down Gladys! Me and KO we'll been over there fast! Just keep together with everyone and hold out! Can you do?!" Carol asked in a very serious tone that made KO worry even more. A few seconds later Carol nodded and started to speak again. "Good girl, be strong and remember your training! Remember stick together and watch out for Ginger ok!? And don't get cornered!"

And with that Carol immediately hung up the phone and gave KO a serious and grim look.

"KO… the plaza is being under attacked by an army of Boxman robots." Carol hesitantly told KO in a grim tone. "And Gar isn't there…"

KO's whole body became stiff as his heartbeat got a little bit faster! The look of horror on his face said it all.

A few minutes after of letting the news sink in. KO did something very, very shocking!

Without hesitation KO immediately ran with all his might to the direction of the plaza! And his speed was so fast even Carol could barely keep an eye on him!

"KO! Wait!" Carol yelled out trying to stop her son from doing anything stupid! But sadly he was already gone. And with how fast he was running Carol knew he couldn't keep up. Maybe if she was a little bit younger than yes. But KO was far faster than her. That's the one thing KO could beat her at. "Dammit KO!"

Carol then quickly made a break for the car and when she arrived she entered the car with haste!

"You better be safe when you get there son." Carol worryingly whispered as she quickly started the car. She knew that it would take four hours to get to the plaza. If she speeded that would be three hours or less. KO on the other hand could get there in way less time considering if he goes straight there and doesn't stop. Which Carol knew KO wouldn't. Not if his friends were in the danger. "I hope all this training wasn't for nothing."

And with that Carol pedaled it into the metal and took off!

But while she was doing that KO was running with all his might! He then immediately jumped onto the trees where he took off further while jumping branch to branch!

"Don't worry guys I'm coming!" KO yelled out as he kept on jumping faster and faster! And while he was doing that his anger and fear only grew. Which wasn't good, not good at all.

 **KO's Subconscious**

"WHO DOES THAT LITTLE BOXMAN THINK HE IS!?" The shadowy figure yelled out as he bared his sharp teeth out! "ATTACKING THE PLAZA! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR ACKNOWLEDGEMENT! AND ATTACKING WHILE ENID IS THERE! UNFORGIVABLE!"

The figure then let out a very animalistic yell as he punched one of the cage bars with all his might! And the bar came right off like a toothpick breaking!

"No one messes with my woman! No one!" The figure yelled out as he tried to break out of the cage but couldn't do it unfortunately. The dark figure couldn't help but yell out a loud growl. But that quickly stopped when he saw the bar he punched out still hasn't reformed. And with a dark smile he sat down. "And I'll teach you that myself Boxman. And anyone else who dares to stand up against me!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh dear! It looks like things are getting serious! Boxman attacks the plaza with an army of his robots and Gar and Carol aren't there to do anything! Is the darkness in KO about to break out! And what does he mean his woman when talking about Enid? Will Enid and the rest of the heroes be able to hold off the robot army until KO and Carol get there?! Or will the plaza and our heroes fall?! Find out in the next chapter! Anyways how did you guys enjoy the chapter? What do expect from the big battle? Will KO kick butt or will he fall? Leave all your answers in a review or PM me. Also send your feedback and suggestions for parings or ideas for the story in a review. Expect a new chapter in the coming weeks or next month at the latest. Sorry if I made any typos or errors too. And if don't have the chance I hope you all have a happy and safe Halloween! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle For Lakewood Plaza Turbo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company.**

 **AN: Hey guys want thank you all once again! I'm sorry if I made you all wait. But work is a pain and my little brother accidentally tore his ACL. Which he might need surgery for. So yeah, fun stuff. Anyways I want to bring up some of the pairings you guys suggested. I love all of them even though a few might be weird. Like KO and Dendy, which I love but the age gap right now would make it bit strange. Though if KO managed to turn back into a kid or Dendy also grows up a bit than it's a possibility. A few were KO and Enid which is possible but who knows. While I personally think Enid swings both ways, it a bit too early to tell about her being with KO. I also saw KO x Shy Ninja, KO x Shannon, KO x Elodie, KO x Punching Judy and even KO x Gladys. All of which I love. You guys even gave me other pairings ideas for other characters. Which I will consider as well. Before I start the chapter I'm just going to say that will make some chapters involving around episodes. They'll be different because of KO who's older now. So expect that. Oh and I hope you all saw the newest episode Glory Days because I'm probably going to explore Team P.O.I.N.T and the other heroes. OK now I'm done… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"OK, OK calm down Gladys! Me and KO we'll been over there fast! Just keep together with everyone and hold out! Can you do?!" Carol asked in a very serious tone that made KO worry even more. A few seconds later Carol nodded and started to speak again. "Good girl, be strong and remember your training! Remember stick together and watch out for Ginger ok!? And don't get cornered!"

And with that Carol immediately hung up the phone and gave KO a serious and grim look.

"KO… the plaza is being under attacked by an army of Boxman robots." Carol hesitantly told KO in a grim tone. "And Gar isn't there…"

KO's whole body became stiff as his heartbeat got a little bit faster! The look of horror on his face said it all.

A few minutes after of letting the news sink in. KO did something very, very shocking!

Without hesitation KO immediately ran with all his might to the direction of the plaza! And his speed was so fast even Carol could barely keep an eye on him!

"KO! Wait!" Carol yelled out trying to stop her son from doing anything stupid! But sadly he was already gone. And with how fast he was running Carol knew he couldn't keep up. Maybe if she was a little bit younger than yes. But KO was far faster than her. That's the one thing KO could beat her at. "Dammit KO!"

Carol then quickly made a break for the car and when she arrived she entered the car with haste!

"You better be safe when you get there son." Carol worryingly whispered as she quickly started the car. She knew that it would take four hours to get to the plaza. If she speeded that would be three hours or less. KO on the other hand could get there in way less time considering if he goes straight there and doesn't stop. Which Carol knew KO wouldn't. Not if his friends were in the danger. "I hope all this training wasn't for nothing."

And with that Carol pedaled it into the metal and took off!

But while she was doing that KO was running with all his might! He then immediately jumped onto the trees where he took off further while jumping branch to branch!

"Don't worry guys I'm coming!" KO yelled out as he kept on jumping faster and faster! And while he was doing that his anger and fear only grew. Which wasn't good, not good at all.

 **KO's Subconscious**

"WHO DOES THAT LITTLE BOXMAN THINK HE IS!?" The shadowy figure yelled out as he bared his sharp teeth out! "ATTACKING THE PLAZA! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR ACKNOWLEDGEMENT! AND ATTACKING WHILE ENID IS THERE! UNFORGIVABLE!"

The figure then let out a very animalistic yell as he punched one of the cage bars with all his might! And the bar came right off like a toothpick breaking!

"No one messes with my woman! No one!" The figure yelled out as he tried to break out of the cage but couldn't do it unfortunately. The dark figure couldn't help but yell out a loud growl. But that quickly stopped when he saw the bar he punched out still hasn't reformed. And with a dark smile he sat down. "And I'll teach you that myself Boxman. And anyone else who dares to stand up against me!"

 **An Hour Later At Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

It was a war zone at the plaza. And it has only been an hour since the battle started!

Most of the buildings, cars and other things were wrecked and on fire! The fighting even took place on the road! The only thing that wasn't wrecked was Gar's Bodega. Which was currently being used to protect the elderly, young and weak heroes! While the rest of the Plaza's heroes were trying their best to hold off Boxman's forces from overrunning them!

"Hold them back! We can't let them through!" Nick Army yelled out as he dodged a laser blast fired from a Darrell! Who was taken when Joff The Shaolin Monk delivered a flying kick that knocked the Darrell's head right off! "Nice save there soldier!"

"Think nothing of it my friend!" Joff yelled out as he gave another powerful kick to a Shannon who was charging at him. Afterwards he and Nick Army were back to back. Giving each other cover. "I fear this battle maybe our last my friend! And I believe a lot has not been said yet!"

Nick Army brought out two combat knives and threw one at a Darrell who was ready to attack! Which was a bullseye that hit the Darrell square in the face! He then looked to his friend and best bud in shock.

"Don't talk like that Joff! We're going to get through this like always!" Nick Army somewhat harshly yelled out as punched an upcoming Darrell in the face! While Joff gave a uppercut kick to an Ernesto! "And what do you mean a lot has not been said?!"

Before Joff could answer, a Raymond bot came out of nowhere and suckered punch him in the face and he was sent to the ground! Nick Army quickly acted and tried to slash the Raymond with his knife but the flamboyant robot immediately retreated! Seeing that the coast clear the military superhero rushed to see if his was friend was alright.

"Joff! Are you ok?!" Nick hastily asked as he was at his friend's side. Who began to stir. Joff then opened his eyes to see his best friend looking down at him with a worried look. That made the monk slightly blushed. Seeing that his friend was OK Nick began to help him up. "You crazy monk! I thought you knew better than to let your guard down in a fight! Keep your head on straight soldier!"

"Hai! S-sorry my friend I was distracted!" Joff muttered out as he bowed his head! Nick could only look at his friend with a smile as he shook his head a little. The monk then rose up and gave his friend a determined look. "It will not happen again, now let us go help our comrades!"

This caused Nick to smirk as he gave his friend a nod. And soon both rushed back into the battle side by side!

While that was happening all of the heroes were trying there best to fight! Shy Ninja was disappearing and reappearing at random while throwing her lightning kunai at any robots she saw! Mr. Logic was fighting two Darrells who couldn't keep up with the stylist haircutting robot! Even Mega Football Baby and Bell Beefer were taking on a few Darrells! But that was short lived when a Raymond came in kicked their butts! And just as he was about to finish them off Radicles came to rescue his high school buds!

"Hey leave my friends alone you triangled face jerk!" Radicles yelled out as he came out of nowhere punching the Raymond in the face that sent the robot crashing in the ground! Rad then used his levitation finger to send the green pompous robot flying into the air! Thus saving Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby. "No one messes with The Rad Squad!"

"Woo-hoo! That's right baby!" Bell Beefer yelled throwing his hands in the air in victory! "We're the best! Yep!"

"You got that right!" Mega Football Baby exclaimed arrogantly as he joined his friends in victory! "The Rad Squad is unbeatable!"

Unfortunately for The Rad Squad three other Raymond bots came rushing at them! Causing them to split up either run running away or getting ready to fight! In this case run for Mega Football Baby and Bell Beefer who knew they wouldn't stand a chance if they fought Raymond head to head unlike Rad!

In fact a couple of heroes weren't doing so good against the Boxman robots! Brandon The Bear was running for his life while a Shannon was chasing him with her buzzsaws out! His friend A Real Magic Skeleton sadly couldn't help as he pinned down by a Darrell who was overpowering him!

"Brandon! A little help would be nice!" A Real Magic Skeleton yelled out as he tried to get the Darrell off him! But unfortunately Darrell was a bit stronger than he looked! "Brandon! I need some help right now! Like right, right now!"

"I'm a little busy!" Brandon screamed as he desperately tried to not get hit by the Shannon who was still chasing him! "You know, trying not to die!"

A Real Magic Skeleton couldn't help but groan as he kept on trying to fight off the Darrell!

And he wasn't the only one either!

Two Darrells were cornering Crinkly Wrinkly, who tried to give out a growl but couldn't because of his coughing! The two robots stopped their advance when they saw the old hero having trouble. Both looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. Do they attack or help or do they just wait and see what happens next? Before either could do anything a very large foot came out of nowhere and stepped right on them!

And that foot belonged to the giant Chameleon Sr. who had on his giant lizard costume on!

At this very moment he was charging at the giant Mega Jethro who still slowly making it's way to the plaza! But it looked like it wouldn't have to wait too long! Because two cars came flying towards it! And they hit the giant robot with a loud explosion!

 **BOOOMMM!**

The two cars hit the mega Jethro but it didn't faze him at all! This caused Chameleon Sr. to scowl as he glared at the giant robot! So with little option the giant started to charge at Jethro while trying to watch where he stepped!

When he finally reached Jethro he began to push him with all his might away from the Plaza! And he was doing it but with a little bit of trouble! But he kept on pushing him until they were both at a safe distance away from the Plaza!

While the two colossal combatants continued to fight! Things weren't looking so good at the Plaza! Any of the young or weak heroes were losing!

Speaking of which both Colewort and his crush Potato were running for their lives as a group of Ernestos were after them! Unfortunately they weren't the only ones because both Drupe and Gregg were running as well! And it was from a demented looking Shannon! And just as she was about to catch them a laser blast came out of nowhere and destroyed her head like it was nothing!

Both Drupe and Gregg stopped to see who their savior was and were shocked to see that it was their friend Red Action!

"These rush buckets aren't as tough as the ones from the future." Red Action coolly stated as her laser cannon morphed back as her arm. "I told you idiots to stay close. You to almost became lunch for that tin can."

Before Drupe or Gregg could say anything, a laser blast came out of nowhere and hit Red Action in the back! That sent the cybernetic teenager to the ground abs she groaned in pain!

"RED!" Drupe yelled out in concern as she quickly rushed to her friend's aide! "Oh Red are you alright?!"

Red Action didn't say a thing as she tried to get up. But that laser blast hit her a lot harder than expected!

"Oh dear it looks like this the end for you three." A Raymond bot smugly stated as he came up walking to both Red Action and Drupe with his laser cannon out and armed. But Drupe was still on the defensive, even though she wasn't a powerful hero that didn't mean she would just stand by and let this creep attack her friends. "Well, it looks like there is some fight in you after all. Too bad that won't save you."

And with a sinister smile The Raymond bot took aim at both Drupe and Red Action and was about to fire! Then all of a sudden Gregg came out of nowhere squawking like a defensive momma bird and tackled the Raymond to the ground! And when he brought him to the ground Gregg started to furiously peck the robot as hard as he could!

"Run!" Gregg squawked out as he didn't stop his assault on Raymond! "Run!"

Drupe still in shock quickly recovered and gave a brief nod! The anthropomorphic strawberry girl then helped up Red Action who was still out of it! After that Drupe quickly carried Red Action to the Gar's Bodega where most of the wounded heroes were being cared for! But she couldn't help but look back at Gregg in worry.

After seeing that his friends were out of danger Gregg would have given a sigh of relief. But he couldn't because that stop his barrage of pecks he was giving to Raymond!

"Get off me you stupid flightless bird!" Raymond yelled out as he tried covering his face from the pecking he was being given! "Not my face! Not my beautiful face!"

It seemed like the battle wasn't one sided yet! The heroes of the Plaza continued to fight desperately against the Boxman horde of robots! Ms. Mummy was wrapping Darrells and Ernestos left and right with her wrappings! Sparko The Lightning Hero was zapping as many robots he could! Ted The Viking along with Neil The Boring Superhero were fighting side by side while Beardo along with the weak annoying Pird were throwing magical spicy bomb burritos at any robots who tried to get close to Beardo's burrito truck!

Five Ernesto bots were sent flying as scrap metal as the fitness dojo ladies were guarding their dojo from any harm!

"Gladys I thought you said Carol was coming!" Gertie yelled out as she punched a Darrell who was about to fire his laser cannon! She then used her four arms to rip a Ernesto's limbs off! "It's been an hour and I don't think we can hold the line for long!"

Gladys couldn't speak right away because she spat out her acidic spit at a Darrell who rolled on the ground screaming in pain! She then gave a mean left hook to a Shannon who tried to sneak up on her!

"I know Gertie I know! But she said that she would be here soon!" Gladys yelled back as she dodged a laser blast from a Raymond! "We just have to hold these guys off for a little while longer!"

Gertie could only sigh as grabbed the destroyed Ernesto she wrecked earlier and lifted it up and threw it at a Darrell who didn't see it coming!

While that was happening Ginger the elderly dojo lady was having a blast! She was dodging laser blasts left and right while laughing! She then stopped to drop kick a very surprised Shannon!

"She can take her time! I haven't had this much fun in years!" Ginger exclaimed as she kept on hopping around like Yoda! "Come on girls let's show these young whippersnappers a thing or two!"

Gertie and Gladys couldn't help but smile at their friends antics! So both gave a nod and joined Ginger at the defensive!

Things were looking up for the heroes, but while they kept destroying robot after robot. More were coming out of Boxmore!

Something that both Enid and Punching Judy knew!

"We're not going to last long like this!" Punching Judy yelled out as she punched a Darrell's block right off! She then gave an uppercut to a Shannon bot who tried to sneak up on her! "We have to evacuate everyone out the Plaza and get some major heroes done here from P.O.I.N.T academy!"

This caused Enid to tense a little but Punching Judy didn't notice since she was busy fighting!

"We can't evacuate anyone when we're surrounded by all sides!" Enid yelled out as she summoned to fire kicks against two Darrells! "Our best chance it to hold them off until KO's mom or Mr. Gar comes back!"

"Well they better hurry up because we're losing ground fast!" Punching Judy yelled out as she delivered a barrage of devastating punches on a Raymond! "Look around Enid we're losing!"

Enid stopped to look around and saw that Punching Judy was right!

Shy Ninja, Brandon and a Real Magic Skeleton along with Sparko were on the ground unconscious from their fights with the robots who overwhelmed them! Gregg was on the ground getting furiously beaten down by a very pissed off Raymond! The dojo ladies and some of the other heroes were being surrounded by a ton of Darrells, Shannons and Ernestos! Even the giant Chameleon Sr. was unconscious on a nearby clearing when another Mega Jethro came out of nowhere and attacked him from behind! Overall things looked bleak for the heroes!

Enid had a grim expression on her face. Punching Judy was right, they were losing. But before Enid could do or say anything she noticed some strange nearby. She saw a bunch of Darrells were chasing after somebody. And after close inspection Enid knew who it was!

"DENDY?!" Enid exclaimed in shock as she saw KO's classmate running for her life! A look of fear was on her face, something that was not common! "What is she doing here?!"

Punching Judy stopped for a brief second from fighting to see what Enid was talking about. And saw a young kappa girl running for her life away from the robots chasing her!

Before Judy could say or do anything Enid all of a sudden leaped into action and ran towards Dendy!

"Enid wait!" Punching Judy yelled out as she tired to run after her! But two Raymond bots blocked her path! "Crap!"

While Punching Judy was dealing with that Enid was running with all her might towards Dendy! Who was losing speed while the Darrell bots were gaining up on her! Seeing the look of fear and innocence in Dendy's eyes just as a Darrell was about to grab her! Something had awaken in Enid! And she soon gained a boost of stamina as her eyes became a dark amber and her teeth started to get a little bit sharp! Like she was gaining fangs or something! And with this new found stamina she jumped with all her strength towards the group of Darrells who didn't know what hit them!

"Don't you dare touch her you rust buckets!" Enid yelled out in rage and hate as she punched a Darrell right in the face and then she summoned a mean fire kick to deal with the rest of them! A few seconds later Enid was surrounded by scrap metal and parts of Darrell! "No one touches my friends, no one!"

A brief minute later Enid had calmed down and her eyes and teeth soon went back to normal. Something she was very confused about because she felt very strange at that moment. Like she gained a power boost or something. Enid stopped over thinking about what happened when she saw Dendy walk up to her.

"I must thank you Enid for your assistance. I feared what those robots were going to do to me when they caught me." Dendy spoke in her usual monotone voice as she bowed her head thanking Enid. "I'm very grateful when you came as you did. Which was very particular since I saw a sudden change in you both physically and emotionally."

Enid was surprised how calm and observant Dendy was being. But before she could say anything to the young kappa girl Enid noticed a Raymond appearing out of nowhere behind Dendy with his laser cannon out and aimed directly at Dendy!

With little time to react Enid did the only thing she could, and that was grabbed Dendy and turn around to shield her from the blast! Which she did and Enid fell to the ground while holding Dendy onto her arms like a mother would do to protect their child.

"Enid!" Dendy screamed out in concern as Enid held onto her tightly! "Enid are you OK?!"

Enid couldn't say a thing because that blast got her good. She felt pain, so much pain coming from her back. It took all her strength not to scream in agony. Enid then heard footsteps closing up on her and Dendy. She then looked up to see the Raymond who shot her with his cannon aimed right at Enid and Dendy.

"What a shame, I was hoping that brat KO would be here." Raymond stated with a bit of disappointment. But that quickly changed when he smirked very sinisterly as he brought his cannon close to both Enid and Dendy. "But I guess one brat will have to do. Say your prayers heroes!"

As the cannon began to charge and glow, Enid held onto Dendy tightly who had her eyes shut in fear. Enid only glared up at Raymond but she soon closed her eyes. Waiting for the end to come.

' _I'm so sorry KO… I couldn't save the Plaza… I couldn't save Dendy… I couldn't even save myself.'_ Enid thought with a sad smile as she waited for the cannon to fire and end her and Dendy's lives.

But nothing came except a loud whoosh and crash!

 **WHOOSH!**

 **CRASH!**

Enid then opened her eyes along with Dendy and both were shocked by what they saw! They both saw that Raymond's cannon arm was gone and was on the ground! Sparks and oil were seem dripping where his arm was and before she could react a fist punched him so hard his was body was sent flying! And it blew up in a loud boom.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone on the battlefield, hero and villain stopped doing what they were doing. And saw a tall mysterious stranger in a hooded cloak that covered his face standing in front of Enid and Dendy! Like he was protecting them! Which he just did!

The battlefield was quiet as the stranger cracked his knuckles.

"So… who's next?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh… things just got real! Now that KO is on the battlefield what will happen? Will he just be like one punch man and wreck everyone or will TKO come out and play? What was with Enid and that weird transformation? Is anyone prepared for the new KO? Find out in the next chapter, which is probably coming I'm a few weeks or next week at the latest! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you liked the battle and Dendy showing up. Something I know a few of you have been waiting for. Sorry or any typos or errors and if the chapter was too short. I'll try and write the next chapter bigger next time. Well, I hope you leave your answers, questions and feedback in a review! I hope you all have a good day or goodnight! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Hero Arrives!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company.**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry if I made you wait but with Assassin's Creed Origins, Middle Earth Shadow Of War, South Park The Fractured But Whole and Wolfenstein coming out. And you pile that onto my work schedule then you can tell I've been busy. Oh yeah Halloween costumes and stuff too. Forgot about that. Anyways I'm happy by all the love and support this story is getting! And I hope this motivate all of you to write your own stories! Now before we get into the chapter I just wanted to say a few things. Some of you have concerns about pairings. Like if this is going to be a harem or something. While I don't have a problem with writing that. It's just I want all of you to enjoy this story. No matter what the pairings are. But it'll be awhile before we have a solid paring for KO. Sure he'll go on a date or two with a few people and they'll be a few hints here and there. They'll be a couple of cute and fluffy moments with everyone. All I need is to hear what you guys want. Remember though that this story is mainly adventure. Not romance. Even though they'll be a bit of that in the future. In the meantime enjoy the beat down that KO will being giving to the Boxmore robots. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Oh and kudos to hardrocker21 for guessing right about what happened to Enid. Something I hope to explore later down the road! Anyways enjoy!**

"Enid wait!" Punching Judy yelled out as she tired to run after her! But two Raymond bots blocked her path! "Crap!"

While Punching Judy was dealing with that Enid was running with all her might towards Dendy! Who was losing speed while the Darrell bots were gaining up on her! Seeing the look of fear and innocence in Dendy's eyes just as a Darrell was about to grab her! Something had awaken in Enid! And she soon gained a boost of stamina as her eyes became a dark amber and her teeth started to get a little bit sharp! Like she was gaining fangs or something! And with this new found stamina she jumped with all her strength towards the group of Darrells who didn't know what hit them!

"Don't you dare touch her you rust buckets!" Enid yelled out in rage and hate as she punched a Darrell right in the face and then she summoned a mean fire kick to deal with the rest of them! A few seconds later Enid was surrounded by scrap metal and parts of Darrell! "No one touches my friends, no one!"

A brief minute later Enid had calmed down and her eyes and teeth soon went back to normal. Something she was very confused about because she felt very strange at that moment. Like she gained a power boost or something. Enid stopped over thinking about what happened when she saw Dendy walk up to her.

"I must thank you Enid for your assistance. I feared what those robots were going to do to me when they caught me." Dendy spoke in her usual monotone voice as she bowed her head thanking Enid. "I'm very grateful when you came as you did. Which was very particular since I saw a sudden change in you both physically and emotionally."

Enid was surprised how calm and observant Dendy was being. But before she could say anything to the young kappa girl Enid noticed a Raymond appearing out of nowhere behind Dendy with his laser cannon out and aimed directly at Dendy!

With little time to react Enid did the only thing she could, and that was grabbed Dendy and turn around to shield her from the blast! Which she did and Enid fell to the ground while holding Dendy onto her arms like a mother would do to protect their child.

"Enid!" Dendy screamed out in concern as Enid held onto her tightly! "Enid are you OK?!"

Enid couldn't say a thing because that blast got her good. She felt pain, so much pain coming from her back. It took all her strength not to scream in agony. Enid then heard footsteps closing up on her and Dendy. She then looked up to see the Raymond who shot her with his cannon aimed right at Enid and Dendy.

"What a shame, I was hoping that brat KO would be here." Raymond stated with a bit of disappointment. But that quickly changed when he smirked very sinisterly as he brought his cannon close to both Enid and Dendy. "But I guess one brat will have to do. Say your prayers heroes!"

As the cannon began to charge and glow, Enid held onto Dendy tightly who had her eyes shut in fear. Enid only glared up at Raymond but she soon closed her eyes. Waiting for the end to come.

' _I'm so sorry KO… I couldn't save the Plaza… I couldn't save Dendy… I couldn't even save myself.'_ Enid thought with a sad smile as she waited for the cannon to fire and end her and Dendy's lives.

But nothing came except a loud whoosh and crash!

 **WHOOSH!**

 **CRASH!**

Enid then opened her eyes along with Dendy and both were shocked by what they saw! They both saw that Raymond's cannon arm was gone and was on the ground! Sparks and oil were seem dripping where his arm was and before she could react a fist punched him so hard his was body was sent flying! And it blew up in a loud boom.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone on the battlefield, hero and villain stopped doing what they were doing. And saw a tall mysterious stranger in a hooded cloak that covered his face standing in front of Enid and Dendy! Like he was protecting them! Which he just did!

The battlefield was quiet as the stranger cracked his knuckles.

"So… who's next?"

No one said a word or did anything. Both sides of this battle were shocked at what just happened. A random mysterious stranger all of a sudden shows up and with ease destroyed that Raymond bot! Like it was a simple Jethro or something!

And that got on one Raymond bot's nerves! So with a growl he transformed his arm into a blaster and was about to open fire! But before a shot could be fired another loud whoosh was heard!

 **WHOOSH!**

The Raymond bot never saw it coming, the stranger appeared out of nowhere! Like a blue lightning strike! And that's all Raymond saw! But as he looked down slowly he could see the stranger's fist buried deep into his chest! Sparks and oil started to slowly be seen where he was punched at! And that was all Raymond saw before being kicked away and sent tumbling towards the ground a great distance away!

And then all of a sudden a loud boom was heard!

 **BOOM!**

The Raymond bot was soon no more but pieces of scrap metal that were sent in all directions because of the explosion!

This caused almost all the robots to flinch or look shock in fear! It only got worst when the stranger began to wipe away the oil that was on his hand! Raymond's oil! The few bot close enough to the mysterious hero slowly began to back up in fear! Something the stranger noticed.

"Now that's over… I'm going to say something and all of you robots are gonna listen carefully to what I have to say." The Stranger softy said while remaining very calm. That really started to make some of the people around him very nervous. It only got worse as he continued to speak! "I've been having a very strange and super stressful week. You know, teenager stuff. And the last thing I need is for you to attack the place I consider a second home. Oh… and hurting my friends too!"

The sheer volume of the last part made a Darrell nearby cry out in fear.

"So, I'm going to be the good guy and give you two choices." The Stranger stated as he started to make his way to the center of the battlefield. Which was also the parking lot in front of Gar's Bodega. All the robots gave the stranger a wide berth as he walked. The heroes in his path only looked on at him in shock and awe. "But before I let you all know those choices. I suggest any heroes or civilians nearby head into the Bodega. And help out anyone who's hurt or unconscious and take them with you."

Most of the heroes including Radicles and Punching Judy didn't move and some gave the stranger an odd look. But before anyone could say or do anything the stranger grew very impatient!

"You all better listen to me. Because this is might be your only chance to get out of here." The Stranger explained as he kept on walking as his cloak gently blew with the light wind. He suddenly stopped when he saw Shy Ninja on the ground knocked out. After giving the poor girl a sad look. He gently picked her up and held her bridal style. The stranger then looked to Rad which caused the green buff alien to freeze up. "Rad, take Shy Ninja and lead everyone into Gar's. All of you help anyone you can too. Because things are probably going to get ugly soon."

Rad looked shocked as the stranger handed him Shy Ninja.

"Go, now." The stranger said as he continued on to his destination. He eventually stopped to turn around after seeing that Rad wasn't going what he told him. "GO NOW RAD!"

Rad immediately flinched and gave a shaky nod!

"A-alright guys! You heard him, everyone head to Gar's!" Rad yelled out ordering everyone to get a move on! Which they all did. From Brandon who recovered from getting knocked out to Pird and Beardo. Brandon of course gathered up his friend's pieces since A Real Magic Skeleton couldn't keep his bones together when knocked out. " And don't forget to help people up either! If they're out cold then carry them if you have to!"

All the heroes and non-heroes did just that. The robots on the other didn't dare and try to stop them. Because after what happened to Raymond no one wanted to be scrap just yet.

While everyone was doing that Punching Judy made her way to Enid and Dendy. Both of who were still shock by what happened.

"Enid! Are you OK?! We have to move now!" Judy desperately exclaimed as he tried to get Enid up. Who was still holding onto Dendy tightly in her arms. "Enid, Enid we have to go now! Let's go!"

A few seconds later Enid started to come out of her daze. She then look to Punching Judy who was still trying to help her up. Eventually she looked down to see Dendy tightly holding onto her. Like a child would do with their mom.

"Enid we got to leave!" Judy exclaimed loudly as she tried her best to help up Enid. Who shockingly got up. Something that caught Judy off guard. But she quickly shook it off and quickly helped Enid off the ground. Who flinched in pain as she got up. The laser blast she got really did a number on her. "Do you need me to carry you guys?"

"No, I just need a minute." Enid groaned out as she held onto Dendy tightly. Who seemed out of it. Thankfully though she was alright. And that's all Enid needed to know at the moment. But her gaze went towards the stranger. Who saved her and Dendy. "W-who is that?"

Punching Judy turned around to look at what Enid was referring to. And she couldn't help but look puzzled.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. But from what he just did it's safe to say he's on our side and not theirs." Judy stated as she and Enid looked on at the mysterious stranger. "Still I think we should do what he said. None of us are in any condition to keep fighting. We'll only get in the way or worse. So we better move it before anything crazy happens. Alright?"

Enid only gave a curt nod. And then they went on the move.

A few minutes later Enid, Punching Judy and Dendy were finally off the battlefield and into Gar's. Where everyone else thankfully got to. The only ones outside now were the stranger and the army of robots. Who were beginning to get antsy.

After seeing everyone was now out of the battlefield and safe. The stranger gave a sigh of relief as he made it to his destination.

"Alright… now that I know everyone is safe. Let's continue." The Stranger stated as he took a glance around the robots around him. Who had his surrounded on all sides. Something a few of them knew. "So, I'm only going to give you guys two options. So listen good."

"W-what choices?" A Darrell bot fearfully asked. Which caused a nearby Shannon to smack him across the head.

"The options that are going to determine who leaves this battlefield. In one piece or in pieces." The Stranger softy whispered as he cracked his knuckles. "Option one! You can all leave and go back to Boxmore. I won't stop you if you do."

Almost immediately after saying that an uproar could be heard in the Bodega. Most likely the people causing a fuss because of what the stranger proposed. And he couldn't argue with them, not after what they've been through.

"Option two!" The Stranger yelled out getting everyone's attention. "You stay and try to destroy the Plaza! Like you were told by your dad! But… if you try… none of you are leaving here in one piece. And while I know a hero shouldn't think like this! But I hope you pick option two! Because no one attacks the place where I work and you definitely don't attack my friends!"

The raw emotion in his voice made everyone flinch! A couple of the robots were debating on what they should do? Should they leave and return empty handed to their father? Or do they do what they came here to do? And if they do attack, can anyone of them take on this powerful stranger?

' _Maybe none of us can lay a hand on him.'_ A Shannon bot thought bitterly as she clenched her fist. But that quickly went away when a sudden revelation hit her. They had this guy surrounded, on all sides too! A sinister smile soon creeped it's way on her face. ' _But I bet all of us can do something!'_

Before anyone knew it! The stranger narrowly dodged a buzzsaw that was aimed right at his head! Which cane from the Shannon who still had that sinister smile!

"We got him surrounded you idiots!" The Shannon yelled out getting all her siblings attention! "He can't take all of down!"

And just like that the once quiet battlefield wasn't so quiet anymore! All of the robots suddenly felt some forms of courage or ignorance! The Darrells along with the Ernestos charged at the stranger! While the Raymonds charged their laser and fire cannons! The Shannon soon charged as well, all except the one who rallied them. Who only looked out with a smile. The Mega Jethros began to make their way to the Plaza. But it would take awhile.

And that's all the stranger needed!

"Hope all that training was worth it." The Stranger softly said to himself as he threw his cloak in the air! Revealing his face to everyone! A purple glint shined in his eye! "Because none of them are leaving here **alive**!"

In a blink of an eye KO appeared out of thin air and in front of a Darrell who never knew what hit! KO gave a swift spin kick to the robot's head and it was gone!

He then with continued to appear and reappear at random! And when he did he would destroy a robot in one or three hits! But the Boxmore robots kept on charging!

Eventually something very unexpected happened, when KO appeared out of nowhere in front of a Raymond. The green robot delivered a unexpected punch to KO's face! That made him stop! Which caused Raymond to smile, but that immediately disappeared when he got a right hook to the face that sent him flying!

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" KO screamed out as he quickly recovered! But he couldn't do his speed technique because a few if the Darrells made it to him! So he had to get up close and personal! "Let's go!"

KO gracefully dodged or blocked any attacks he received and then he would retaliate! One by one KO took down robot after robot like it was nothing. A Darrell would try to attack but he would deliver a kick or punch and then do the same to another!

But he knew he couldn't do this forever. Because he was beginning to get tired!

 **In The Bodega**

The Bodega was quiet, quiet because no one was able to say anything.

The ones who weren't injured and those who were tending to them were all by the front windows and doors. And none of them could believe what they were seeing!

"Whoa! Look at that dude out there!" Bell Beefer exclaimed loudly breaking the silence! "He's taking those metal heads down like they're nothing!"

The Bodega soon grew loud as people began to murmur among each other and then cheering could be heard!

"Man! Who is this guy?!" Mega Football Baby asked out loud as he looked in awe at what was happening outside! "He has to be on Mr. Gar's level if not tougher!"

Hearing that everyone continued to cheer or talk among themselves as the epic battle took place outside! A spectacle none of them could look away from! One person in particular.

Enid had managed to get Dendy to be taken care of by the dojo ladies. Who were watching or tending to the children and injured heroes. It took some convincing but the kappa eventually let Enid go back to the front. After what Dendy's been through it was only natural she needed someone hold and talk to. Unfortunately Enid felt like she wasn't the one to do. Because in her mind she failed and almost got them killed.

Something that was still on her mind. But that changed when she got to the front to see what was happening. And she couldn't be what she was seeing!

The person who saved her and Dendy was going to town out there! He was moving so fast Enid could barely keep up! The way he moved was just so graceful yet brutal and hard at the same time. While the way he fought wasn't elegant, it definitely got the job done!

"Who is this guy?" Enid whispered to herself.

"My guess is that he's probably some big shot from P.O.I.N.T academy. Probably one of their students or teachers." Punching Judy suggested as she stood by Enid and eventually Radicles did the same as well. "He probably heard or saw the fighting and decided to get involve. Though I'm still wondering why he didn't bring back up? Like Chip Damage or any other of the faculty from P.O.I.N.T?"

"Probably so he could just get the glory and attention." Rad suggested as he gave a light shrug as he looked on what was going on outside. But he still didn't look convinced though. "But what I don't get is how he knew my name. Even though my awesome self is pretty well known. You know."

Enid tried her best not to try and punch Rad right in the nose. Punching Judy only gave him a confused and odd stare. She then looked to Enid looking for some kind of explanation.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Enid bitterly said as she only sighed and continued to look out at the window.

While the battle was amazing and worthwhile to watch. Enid could only look at the stranger. Who looked… very familiar.

Even though she could barely keep up with his movements and speed. She still managed to get a good look here and there. But for brief moment the stranger stopped to give a swift kick to a charging Ernesto. And that's when Enid got a good look at him.

Now that his cloak was gone Enid could finally see his face. He looked handsome, and he looked to be around her age if not older. His skin was a dark tan and had muscles that would make anyone stare. His eyes were black and filled with fire as he kept on fighting. His hair was a dark brown and was contained by a headband and rubber band that had most of his hair in a pony tail. But when she got a good look at his headband and face… Enid suddenly froze and grew tense.

The headband, how he knew their names and how come he was so angry when he arrived. How he saw the state the Plaza and it's heroes in. How he found what kind of state she and Dendy were in. How it made him angry… that someone hurt his friends.

"…K-KO?"

Radicles and Punching Judy both looked at Enid very strangely at first. Then shock by what she said. It only grew even more when they both looked out to see the stranger still fighting. And when they both got a good look at him. Shock was an understatement!

"N-no way…" Radicles muttered out in shock as he slowly began to back away from the window. "It-it can't be him… h-he's still a squirt!"

Punching Judy covered he mouth as she gasped in shock.

Enid… only looked on the was happening.

 **Meanwhile Outside**

KO was beginning to gasp a little as he kept on dodging and blocking hits that were coming for him! His breathing was heavy but he still kept on fighting!

' _I can't keep on going like this!'_ KO thought as he gave a spinning kick to a group of Ernestos! He then delivered a barrage of punches at a Shannon who tried to slice him with her buzzsaw. ' _All that running took a lot out of me! I'm can't beat them all!'_

And he was right. No matter how many robots he took out more would take their place. No matter how many times he dodged or block their attacks the more tired he felt! It was only a matter of time before A Raymond or any other robot would get lucky!

Two Darrells suddenly came from behind KO and he barely had time to react at all! KO dodged a blast from one and ran and jumped towards the other one! Where he gave a swift head to the head! Which caused the Darrell to be sent tumbling to the ground! KO then decided to do something different!

He pushed the Darrell by using his palms! Which made the robot be pushed a couple feet back giving KO some much needed space! After getting some space, KO performed a high back flip as he decided to do his mimic ability! While still in the air KO's right leg and foot began to get caught on fire! Which shocked some of the robots nearby!

"Here go Darrell!" KO yelled as he summoned a fire kick, which was Enid's signature ability! While in the air he dashed towards the Darrell who couldn't do anything until it was too late! "Enjoy a fire kick!"

KO immediately did a spinning kick that caused Darrell's head to get knocked off!

"Curse you!" Darrell screamed as his head was sent flying to Boxmore!

But KO couldn't relax just yet! He still had a ton of robots to deal with! And the two Mega Jethro grew closer and closer to the Plaza! With a frown KO got into a defensive position as more robots got closer! Cannons, blasters and other weapons were aimed right at him. And KO knew he could dodge anymore. Not in the condition he was in.

' _Guess… I'm still weak after all.'_ KO thought bitterly while having a very grim expression as robots slowly surrounded him again. His breathing had become slow and hard, indicating he couldn't keep this up. He then took a glance at the Bodega. And had a sad smile as he thought about his friends. ' _I'm sorry guys, looks like this is it. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough!_ '

With that final thought KO readied himself for the assault he was going to get! But before he or anyone could do a thing, one of the Mega Jethros blew up!

 **BOOM!**

Part of the giant robot were sent flying! A few were head towards the Plaza and KO! This made KO act fast as he prepared to jump in the air try and do something! But he didn't need to because someone or something faster than him deflected all the giant parts away from the Plaza!

"I thought something was wrong, but I didn't expect this." A deep and experienced voice called out from behind KO. "Oh, it's good to see you KO!"

KO immediately turned around and saw his boss Mr. Gar! Who had two Raymonds on his shoulder, both clearly knocked out! KO couldn't help but look at Mr. Gar in shock as he casually walked and stood next to him. His glasses seemed to shine when he took a look around his Plaza. And he wasn't happy.

"Well, you've been busy. But how about you let a professional handle this for now."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh snap! Mr. Gar is back and he doesn't look pleased at all! Will the tide be on KO's side now? Or will the robot army destroy the Plaza? What will KO do now that his friends know who he is? Does the glint in his eye from earlier mean anything? Find out more in the next chapter! Sorry for any errors or typos, and if this chapter was short and had less action. But hey, Mr. Gar is here! And Enid, Punching Judy and Radicles figured out that KO is KO. So, expect a new chapter in the coming weeks or at the end of the month at the latest! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have suggestions or questions or feedback leave them in a review or PM if you can! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Staying Focused And Still Being Me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company**

 **AN: Hey guys. I'm here to give you all another chapter. Sorry if I've been gone for a while. But I quit my job sadly. The hours were crap and the people were jerks. Also felt a bit unwanted so I quit. So yeah, lot of stuff. But don't worry. I'll find a better job soon. Anyways I'm glad you guys still love this story. Pairings are still up on the air though. But don't worry because I'm hearing you guys. Now this chapter will mainly be KO and Mr. Gar cleaning house and whatnot. Who knows, might even see some interesting stuff. Ok, with that… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"…K-KO?"

Radicles and Punching Judy both looked at Enid very strangely at first. Then shock by what she said. It only grew even more when they both looked out to see the stranger still fighting. And when they both got a good look at him. Shock was an understatement!

"N-no way…" Radicles muttered out in shock as he slowly began to back away from the window. "It-it can't be him… h-he's still a squirt!"

Punching Judy covered he mouth as she gasped in shock.

Enid… only looked on at the battle.

 **Meanwhile Outside**

KO was beginning to gasp a little as he kept on dodging and blocking hits that were coming for him! His breathing was heavy but he still kept on fighting!

' _I can't keep on going like this!'_ KO thought as he gave a spinning kick to a group of Ernestos! He then delivered a barrage of punches at a Shannon who tried to slice him with her buzzsaw. ' _All that running took a lot out of me! I'm can't beat them all! I don't think I can even use my new powers either!"_

And he was right. No matter how many robots he took out, more would take their place. No matter how many times he dodged or block their attacks the more tired he felt! It was only a matter of time before A Raymond or any other robot would get lucky!

Two Darrells suddenly came from behind KO and he barely had time to react at all! KO dodged a blast from one and ran and jumped towards the other one! Where he gave a swift head to the head! Which caused the Darrell to be sent tumbling to the ground! KO then decided to do something different!

He pushed the Darrell by using his palms! Which made the robot be pushed a couple feet back giving KO some much needed space! After getting some space, KO performed a high back flip as he decided to do his mimic ability! While still in the air KO's right leg and foot began to get caught on fire! Which shocked some of the robots nearby!

"Here you go Darrell!" KO yelled as he summoned a fire kick, which was Enid's signature ability! While in the air he dashed towards the Darrell who couldn't do anything until it was too late! "Enjoy a fire kick!"

KO immediately did a spinning kick that caused Darrell's head to get knocked off!

"Curse you!" Darrell screamed as his head was sent flying to Boxmore at high speeds!

But KO couldn't relax just yet! He still had a ton of robots to deal with! And the two Mega Jethro grew closer and closer to the Plaza! With a frown KO got into a defensive position as more robots got closer! Cannons, blasters and other weapons were aimed right at him. And KO knew he couldn't dodge anymore. Not in the condition he was in.

' _Guess… I'm still weak after all.'_ KO thought bitterly while having a very grim expression as the robots slowly surrounded him again. His breathing had become slow and hard, indicating he couldn't keep this up. He then took a glance at the Bodega. And had a sad smile as he thought about his friends. ' _I'm sorry guys, looks like this is it. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough!_ '

With that final thought KO readied himself for the assault he was going to get! But before he or anyone could do a thing, one of the Mega Jethros blew up!

 **BOOM!**

Parts of the giant robot were sent flying! A few were head towards the Plaza and KO! This made KO act fast as he prepared to jump in the air try and do something! But he didn't need to because someone or something faster than him deflected all the giant parts away from the Plaza!

"I thought something was wrong, but I didn't expect this." A deep and experienced voice called out from behind KO. "Oh, it's good to see you KO!"

KO immediately turned around and saw his boss Mr. Gar! Who had two Raymonds on his shoulder, both clearly knocked out! KO couldn't help but look at Mr. Gar in shock as he casually walked and stood next to him. His glasses seemed to shine when he took a look around his Plaza. And he wasn't happy.

"Well, you've been busy. But how about you let a professional handle this for now."

KO and the robots that were left along with the people in the Plaza were speechless. It wasn't everyday you see someone like Mr. Gar do the things he did unless they were serious. But this situation was kind of serious. Especially with the Plaza being in the state it was in right now.

The former member of P.O.I.N.T casually walked next to KO. Who was still a little shock by what he was seeing. Mr. Gar with a shine from his glasses dropped the two Raymonds he had onto the ground.

"I'm gone for half the day and my Plaza is in shambles." Mr. Gar frustratingly said with a glare that he sent to all the remaining robots. Which made them back up a little in fear. "But I'm glad to see that it's at least still standing. Thank you KO."

KO's eyes immediately went big as he went into full fan boy mode.

"T-thank you Mr. Gar." KO quietly said as he tried to contain the excitement in his voice. "Coming from you that is a- WAIT A MINUTE! YOU RECOGNIZED ME?!

That outburst caused Mr. Gar to sweat drop.

But before he or KO could say or do anything a Shannon who saw thought this was a perfect time to attack rushed them with her buzzsaw. Unfortunately that Shannon didn't get far until she got a kick to the stomach by KO and a flying elbow from Mr. Gar to the head. Both of which that sent the poor robot falling to the ground in a pile of scrap metal!

"Now that was rude! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with my employee here!" Mr. Gar yelled out in a annoyance that made a nearby Darrell cry out in terror. That anger soon disappeared when he turned to KO. "By the way KO great kick you did there. Nice to see you weren't slacking off on your training trip."

"Golly, thanks Mr. Gar!" KO happily exclaimed with a large smile. "My mom trained me like no tomorrow! I got the scars to prove it too!"

The mere mention of KO's mom got Mr. Gar flustered. But he quickly shook it off and continued his glare onto the rest of the robots that remained.

"Okay KO, how about you take a breather while I show these brats the punishment for vandalism." Mr. Gar spoke in a serious and cold tone as cracked his knuckles. Which got a gulp out of a nearby Darrell. "Or if you feel up to it, go take out that Jethro coming our way. Seems like I missed the little fella."

KO only nodded and gave a big smile with a thumbs up! While he couldn't handle all these robots by himself, he could definitely handle a Mega Jethro. With a deep breath KO performed a giant leap that sent him high into the air! Which shocked everyone who saw it! Mr. Gar though only raised an eyebrow.

' _Guess that boy is a lot stronger than I thought. He's probably stronger than Radicles and Enid now.'_ Mr. Gar thought as he couldn't help but give out a small smile as he saw KO leaping towards the giant Jethro. He then brought his attention to all the robots on the battlefield. Which was his wrecked parking lot. ' _Great, the cleanup is going to be a lot of work. But I know KO and his friends can handle it. Now, time for me to do my own cleanup.'_

Mr. Gar immediately went to work and charged forward at a Darrell who only said one word.

"Scrap!"

 **With KO**

As KO continued to leap towards the giant Mega Jethro he could hear the sounds of screaming and fighting. Which probably meant Mr. Gar was cleaning house.

' _Man, I wonder if I'll ever get strong enough to be on Mr. Gar's level?'_ KO thought as he kept on leaping. As he got closer to the giant robot he saw the unconscious body of Chameleon Sr. the father of his self proclaimed rival Chameleon Jr. Who he didn't have much of a problem with anymore. ' _Geez, Jethro must have gotten stronger too! No problem though, because I'm not so simple anymore!'_

" **I am Mega Jethro!"** The Mega Jethro stated in a monotone but loud tone as he made his way to the Plaza. Completely unaware or not caring about KO. A big mistake on his part. " **I am Mega Jethro!"**

KO was pretty much sick of hearing that so with one final jump he launched himself at the giant robot!

"Hope Mr. Gar doesn't mind if I borrow his special move!" KO yelled out as he got closer and closer to Jethro who didn't know what hit him! KO readied himself as he brought his elbow out aiming right at the center of Jethro! His elbow soon caught on fire as he got closer and closer to Jethro! " **Elbow Strike!"**

Jethro couldn't do anything until it was too late! KO's attack hit Jethro at full strength and he literally ripped right through him! A brief second later KO came out the other end and was out of Jethro in no time! After exiting through Jethro the giant robot immediately exploded in a big fiery explosion!

The blast was so big it sent parts and even KO flying! Thankfully KO managed control his flight so he carefully landed safely to the ground with no problem at all.

After landing on his feet KO took a knew to catch his breath. That attack took a lot out of him. But he was still standing and that's all that mattered. He turned around to see the fiery and smoking pile of scrap metal and parts that was once Jethro. KO felt a little bit of pity towards the giant robot he just destroyed. He knew Jethro was only following orders. But he had to protect the Plaza and is friends.

KO's attention was soon brought to the battle that was taking place at the Plaza. He could see that Mr. Gar was holding anything back.

"Wow, remind me to never tick off Mr. Gar." KO muttered out as he cringed a little when he saw a Darrell get sent flying into the air screaming in terror. "He's almost as scary as mom when she gets mad."

A brief minute later KO had gotten his breather and was ready to join his boss at the Plaza. But he stopped when he noticed an orange figure sneaking away from the battle. Upon looking closer KO found out that it was Shannon! The who led the charge against him when he showed up! It looked like she heading off to Boxmore! Most likely running off to tell her dad they failed.

KO only shook his head as he saw the fleeing Shannon. With a sigh he began to make his way back to the Plaza. But all of a sudden stopped. Like something was telling him to.

" **Go after her, she tried to kill you and your friends. Especially Enid and Dendy. Make her and her slimy father pay!"**

"No, it wouldn't be right. We beat them." KO whispered to himself as he clenched his fist a little. "Let her tell Boxman, that will tell him not to attack the Plaza again."

" **Do really believe that?! You know that isn't true! That piece of trash will continue to attack the Plaza! No matter how many robots he loses!"**

KO kept silent as he listened to what the voice was telling him. Even though it was hard.

" **Go to Boxmore and make him pay! Beat him like you did to Jethro! End his miserable life!"**

"No! That's not what a hero would do!" KO shouted out shaking his head! "That's not what Mr. Gar or mom would do! I'm not like that! I'm not a villain!

" **Don't be a fool! Go after her! Remember what you said! None of them are going to leave alive! They hurt Enid, Dendy, Rad and everyone else! Forget about being a hero! Be a man and do what's right!"**

"But I'm not a man! I was just a kid a week ago! I don't know what I am!" KO yelled out as he held his head! Anger and confusion was all he felt! "My heart tells me to be a hero! While my head wants me to be a man! But I don't know how to either!"

" **STOP BEING A WEAKLING! GO AFTER THAT HARPIE AND END HER! THEN GO UP TO THAT PIECE FILTH BOXMAN'S OFFICE AND END HIM! DO IT FOR ENID AND EVERYONE ELSE!"**

KO only yelled out into the air as he fell to his knees as a strange aura surrounded him! The aura was black and purple, it also felt cold! His eyes began to glow a dark purple as he clenched his fists as tight as he can! It looked like the voice was going to win, but KO remembered something his mom told him.

" _The path to greatness is hard and long, even boring sometimes. But there are no shortcuts. So you have to stay… focus."_

Focus, that word played back to back in his head.

KO with a deep breath closed his eyes, then he took a deep breath. Focus, that's what he did.

"Focus… stay focused." KO simply said as he exhaled. The dark aura soon disappeared and all his anger and confusion with it too.

A little while later, the voice was gone. But the words that were said still rang in KO's mind. Those dark and twisted words. He wondered why he heard them, and where did they come from. Were they wrong or right? Was he a hero? Was he a man? Or was he a weakling? Did those dark thoughts were really what he thought?

KO didn't know. And truthfully he didn't want to know.

With a heavy sigh KO got up and took a look at the battle still raging on at the Plaza. He then look towards the Shannon that was now running off to Boxmore. It was clear KO had a choice to make. Will he listened to his dark thoughts or do what was right?

The young hero took a look up at the sky. The clear blue sky as the sun shined brightly. A few minutes later, KO had come to a decision.

 **At Boxmore, The Rival Store Of Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

In a shady and gloomy office overlooking the outside. A short and chubby man that looked like a cyborg in a coat with a chicken leg for a arm was brooding on a large chair. He was currently writing and looking through files and paper work on his desk. His frown indicated he was very annoyed. For good reason to. Because this man was the dreaded Lord Boxman! The inventor of all the robots that attacked Lakewood Plaza daily. And the owner of Boxmore!

"Darn that Cosma! These reports are going to take me all day!" Boxman frustratingly exclaimed as he slammed his chicken hand onto his desk! The scowl on his face only grew. "Today is the day Lakewood Plaza and it's inhabitants will finally be destroyed! And I can't even witness it! My day of triumphant! Curse you financial reports!"

Boxman was not happy. Because today was supposed to be the day he finally did what he dreamed about all these years! To finally destroy Lakewood Plaza Turbo! It took a week of spying and backstabbing to get the information he needed to stage the largest attack he's ever ordered. He found put that Mr. Gar would be gone all day! Along with that wicked dojo lady! Who's been gone for a week along with KO. A brat he wished was at Lakewood Plaza today. It would make him the happiest villain in the world to see the look on his face!

Unfortunately Boxman couldn't do that. Because his investors were breathing down his neck for awhile now. Cosma in particular. Who wanted a report of how well Boxmore was doing. As if that wasn't enough she wanted him to nab Professor Venomous as a financial backer! Who was arguably one of the best villains in the world. And the most dashing and charismatic too. Though he would never openly admit that.

So things were busy, very busy for Boxman. But at least he had the comfort to know that Lakewood Plaza would be destroyed soon. Probably around the time for lunch, which would just be splendid!

Boxman's thoughts soon stopped when his front door was slammed opened!

But before he could yell at who would dare disturb him. He was shocked to see one of daughters Shannon come running into his office! And the head of a Darrell she was holding under her armpit!

"Daddy!" Shannon exclaimed in a panicky and frightened tone! "We have a major problem!"

"Yeah! Really major problem!" The head of Darrell yelled out! "Like really, really, really bad!"

As his two robotic children went on and on. Boxman couldn't help but face palm himself as he sighed very loudly. In his mind today was going to be perfect. No problems, no more failures and no more Lakewood Plaza Turbo! But no, something always had to go wrong. Every time!

' _I swear, I regret not becoming a genetic scientist! I bet Professor Venomous doesn't have to deal with this kind of thing!'_ Boxman thought as his patience was running thin! _'What did these fools mess up?! My plan was flawless!'_

"What did you imbeciles do?!" Boxman exclaimed loudly in a frustrated tone that made both Shannon and Darrell shut up. Seeing that he got his children's attention Boxman continued. "My planning and genius was flawless! How can there be a problem! That meat head Gar is gone along with that insufferable dojo lady! You idiots should have wiped that Plaza and it's inhabitants off the face of the map! What went wrong?!"

Neither Shannon or Darrell said a word. But their father's glare was too much so Shannon cracked.

"Well… you see daddy, what happened-"

 **CRASH!**

Unfortunately Shannon never got to finish be a loud crash was heard! And then the roof caved in where Shannon was standing! The rubble and debris fell on top on the poor girl! Causing her be buried along with the Darrell head! Before Boxman could say or do anything, a tall figure suddenly appeared on top of his desk! Like he teleported or appeared out of thin air!

Boxman immediately went to try and push a big red button under his desk to activate his defense systems and call his robots to guard him! But the stranger with lightning fast reflexes stopped him by grabbing his arm and lifting him in the air!

The evil inventor quickly screamed in terror as the stranger lifted him up to eye level! And that's when Boxman was in complete shock!

"K-K-KO?!" Boxman exclaimed in a shaky and shocked tone!

KO only glared at Boxman in response. Which made him feel even more terrified! It only got worse when KO finally decided to speak!

"Boxman, I know you're a bad guy. I do. But, this time you went too far." KO stated in a intimidating and low whisper as his grip on Boxman got tighter. "Attacking the Plaza I could forget. But attacking it the way you do it, is unforgivable."

Boxman began to shake in fear as sweat started to pour down his face.

"You did it when Mr. Gar and my mom were gone. You did because you felt like it. Your stupid robots almost killed my friends!" KO yelled out right in Boxman's face. Causing him to close his eyes tightly! "You hurt Enid, Rad, Brandon, Dendy and everyone else! And you didn't care if they lived or not!"

"W-w-what a-are you going to do to me?" Boxman meekly asked in a quiver of fear.

The emotionless eyes that KO had was unnatural. It would have made even the most seasoned hero or villain cower in fear.

Boxman's eyes were still shut as he waited for something bad to happen. But nothing happened! All he felt was the floor as KO dropped him like a sack of potatoes!

"I should punch you, like really, really hard. But I'm not going to do that." KO said with a sigh as he took a look at the ground. He then looked back at Boxman who still looked like he was going to wet himself. "Because I'm not like you. And no matter how big and strong I get… I'm still me."

"I don't know why you hate the Plaza. And I wish I knew… because something tells me you aren't all that bad. You're just doing your job." KO said with a small smile and sincere tone that shocked Boxman! It also shocked Shannon who was digging herself out of the rubble of the roof. "I wished… you weren't such a bad guy. Because who knows? We might have been friends, you and your kids."

And with that KO began to make his way out of the office. All the while leaving a very shocked and confused Boxman sitting on the floor. But before KO left he stopped and took a look at Shannon. Who flinched in fear and prepared to defend herself. But KO did something unexpected again, he helped her up out of the rubble!

"You know, you're kind of cute when you aren't trying to murder me." KO kindly stated with a big yet naïve smile. He then took a giant leap out of the hole he made in the roof and was gone. "Oh! And sorry about your robots!"

The silence, that's all that was heard. Shannon only look up at the whole in the roof in shock and confusion. She also felt a little… strange. Because for a brief second her triangular green reset button changed color for a second. But it soon went back to normal.

Boxman on the other was still shaking, but this time not in fear nut in anger!

Because in his mind, KO's words meant nothing. All they were to him were taunting! That is it! How dare that boy come in here and threaten, taunt and humiliate him! In front of his daughter no less!

"DAMN YOU KO!" Boxman yelled out as he raised his fists in the air!

 **At Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

"Hmph, I think they all learned their lesson." Mr. Gar stated in a gruff and tough tone as he took a look around at the dozens of scrap metal and robot parts and bodies. "Though I think I might have over did it."

A beat up and wrecked Raymond stood up.

"You think?!"

That Raymond soon fell to the ground when a rock was thrown right through his head! And with a boom the robot was destroyed!

 **BOOM!**

"No one was asking you!" Mr. Gar yelled out in anger he dropped another rock he had on the ground. "Man, Mondays am I right?"

No one said a word because all the robots were destroyed and everyone else was still in the Bodega.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that." Mr. Gar said with a cough as he looked a little embarrassed. "God I'm lonely."

That quickly changed when KO appeared out of nowhere and landed next to Mr. Gar.

"Well, look who decided to join the party." Mr. Gar said with a hmph. "Saw you take a visit to Boxman's. Didn't give you too much trouble did he now?"

"Nah, just had a little talk and whatnot!" KO happily said with a grin as he walked up next to Mr. Gar. "Wow, you really taught them a lesson didn't you Mr. Gar!"

"What, these scrap heads! I've eaten cookies tougher than these guys." Mr. Gar proudly said with a hearty laugh. "You on the other hand handled business like pro! You could probably take on those kids at P.O.I.N.T academy."

KO's eyes went big as his heart swelled with pride and excitement! Mr. Gar, his idol just complemented him! This was the best day of his life!

But before he could fan boy about it the door of the Bodega opened.

Both Gar and KO looked to the door and saw that a couple of heroes were coming out. By the looks of it they were still on guard. Brandon The Bear along with Red Action were the first ones to come out. And then more and more people.

After seeing the coast was clear, Brandon gave out a loud cheer that many others followed as well!

"We're alive!" Brandon cheered out as he raised his hands in the air. Soon more people came out of the Plaza cheering and celebrating by the fact they were still alive. "Hooray to Mr. Gar and The Mysterious Stranger!"

With that everyone was cheering and clapping their way to Mr. Gar and KO. Who looked shocked and didn't know what to do! By the time he finally notice he was up in the air! Brandon and many other have lifted him in the air while cheering! KO felt like a rock star at that moment. He looked to Mr. Gar who only gave thumbs up. Which meant all he had to do was enjoy himself.

With a light shrug KO decided to just go with the flow and raised his hand. Which caused more and louder cheering!

While that was happening Mr. Gar smiled and only shook his head as he walked to his Bodega. Which didn't look too bad. But it was definitely going to need a clean up.

As he continued walk, Mr. Gar noticed that Rad, Punching Judy and Enid along with Dendy weren't joining the others.

"Guess you lot already recognized him eh?" Mr. Gar asked simply as he arrived to the door of his store. Their silence was all he needed to hear. "You have questions, I get it. But let the kid enjoy the moment a little bit. It's not everyday you save the Plaza."

This got a chuckle out Punching Judy and a small smile from Radicles. But Enid and Dendy remained silent as they both looked on at the scene in front of them. Both had so many questions. Why was their friend older? How did he get stronger? Was he really the same KO? None of them had the answers. But soon they will.

While that was happening KO couldn't help but smile.

' _So, this what it feels like to be a hero.'_

 **KO's Subconscious**

"DAMN IT!" The shadowy figure yelled out in anger as he punched his cage again! And this time the bar undented itself! "That weakling should have ended Boxman and that witch! But no, he had to listen to that woman! Stay focused my ass!"

It looked like he was going to be stuck her for a while. But he quickly remembered something. He could talk to KO. And that was all he needed at the moment. At least until he gets enough strength to break out.

"No matter, I can wait. The more stronger that idiot gets, the more stronger I get too." The figure said with a grin. "And then Enid will be mine… and who knows… why stop there."

Images of Red Action, Drupe, Punching Judy, Shy Ninja, Ms. Mummy and even Shannon appeared in front of the cage.

"Look out world." The figure said still grinning as he looked at the images in a gaze of longing and lust. "Because your not ready for TKO!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: DAMN! That boy is one evil cookie! Like really! Can you think of a more evil teenager? Don't answer that. Anyways, yeah KO came, he saw and kicked some robot butt! While TKO didn't make an appearance, he's still scheming. And it looks like he can talk to KO. Who is completely unaware of the evil lurking inside him. Also remember the pairings are still in the air! I can stress that enough. Of course there will be little moments like I said. OK then, will KO grow stronger? What will he say to his friends? How will the Plaza react when they figure out who they're hero is? Will Boxman make a plan against KO? What's up with Shannon? Will TKO break out sooner than expected?! And where the heck is Carol?! Find out in the next chapter! Which will come out next month at the latest! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and forgive me if I made any errors. Please leave your questions, suggestions and feedback in a review! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Aftermath!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company**

 **AN: Hey guys. I'm back! Still can't believe how much attention story is getting. Also wanted to tell my brother is working on some fan art about the story! When it's finished I'll use as a cover for the story. If you have any fan art you want to share about the story look me up on Tumblr and on OK KO amino. And if you don't have a Tumblr or a member of the amino than just PM me or leave a link in a review. Again thank you all for the support and love. This story wouldn't be anything without you guys. Before I start the story remember to leave your suggestions for pairings or ideas you want to see in the story. Oh and if you're wondering yes I'll be doing episode chapters. Probably only the important ones or even the silly throw away ones too. So don't worry. Now with all of that out of the way…ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Hmph, I think they all learned their lesson." Mr. Gar stated in a gruff and tough tone as he took a look around at the dozens of scrap metal and robot parts and bodies. "Though I think I might have over did it."

A beat up and wrecked Raymond stood up.

"You think?!"

That Raymond soon fell to the ground when a rock was thrown right through his head! And with a boom the robot was destroyed!

 **BOOM!**

"No one was asking you!" Mr. Gar yelled out in anger he dropped another rock he had on the ground. "Man, Mondays am I right?"

No one said a word because all the robots were destroyed and everyone else were still in the Bodega.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that." Mr. Gar said with a cough as he looked a little embarrassed. "God I'm lonely."

That quickly changed when KO appeared out of nowhere and landed next to Mr. Gar.

"Well, look who decided to join the party." Mr. Gar said with a hmph. "Saw you take a visit to Boxman's. Didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

"Nah, just had a little talk and whatnot!" KO happily said with a grin as he walked up next to Mr. Gar. "Wow, you really taught them a lesson didn't you Mr. Gar!"

"What, these scrap heads! I've eaten cookies tougher than these guys." Mr. Gar proudly said with a hearty laugh. "You on the other hand handled business like pro! You could probably even take on those kids at P.O.I.N.T academy."

KO's eyes went big as his heart swelled with pride and excitement! Mr. Gar, his idol just complemented him! This was the best day of his life!

But before he could fan boy about it the door of the Bodega opened.

Both Gar and KO looked to the door and saw that a couple of heroes were coming out. By the looks of it they were still on guard. Brandon The Bear along with Red Action were the first ones to come out. And then more and more people.

After seeing the coast was clear, Brandon gave out a loud cheer that many others followed as well!

"We're alive!" Brandon cheered out as he raised his hands in the air. Soon more people came out of the Plaza cheering and celebrating by the fact they were still alive. "Hooray to Mr. Gar and The Mysterious Stranger!"

With that everyone was cheering and clapping their way to Mr. Gar and KO. Who looked shocked and didn't know what to do! By the time he finally notice he was up in the air! Brandon and many other have lifted him in the air while cheering! KO felt like a rock star at that moment. He looked to Mr. Gar who only gave thumbs up. Which meant all he had to do was enjoy himself.

With a light shrug KO decided to just go with the flow and raised his hand. Which caused more and louder cheering!

While that was happening Mr. Gar smiled and only shook his head as he walked to his Bodega. Which didn't look too bad. But it was definitely going to need a clean up.

As he continued walk, Mr. Gar noticed that Rad, Punching Judy and Enid along with Dendy weren't joining the others.

"Guess you lot already recognized him eh?" Mr. Gar asked simply as he arrived to the door of his store. Their silence was all he needed to hear. "You have questions, I get it. But let the kid enjoy the moment a little bit. It's not everyday you save the Plaza."

This got a chuckle out Punching Judy and a small smile from Radicles. But Enid and Dendy remained silent as they both looked on at the scene in front of them. Both had so many questions. Why was their friend older? How did he get stronger? Was he really the same KO? None of them had the answers. But soon they will.

While that was happening KO couldn't help but smile.

' _So, this what it feels like to be a hero.'_

 **KO's Subconscious**

"DAMN IT!" The shadowy figure yelled out in anger as he punched his cage again! And this time the bar undented itself! "That weakling should have ended Boxman and that witch! But no, he had to listen to that woman! Stay focused my ass!"

It looked like he was going to be stuck here for a while. But he quickly remembered something. He could talk to KO. And that was all he needed at the moment. At least until he could muster enough strength to break out.

"No matter, I can wait. The more stronger that idiot gets, the more stronger I get too." The figure said with a grin. "And then Enid will be mine… and who knows… why stop there."

Images of Red Action, Drupe, Punching Judy, Shy Ninja, Ms. Mummy and even Shannon appeared in front of the cage.

"Look out world." The figure said still grinning as he looked at the images in a gaze of longing and lust. "Because your not ready for TKO!"

 **Back With KO**

KO felt amazing. Even though he was a little tired he did care. His friends were safe, the Plaza wasn't destroyed and he fought side by side with a legend. He only felt more good because the people were still cheering and celebrating. And why wouldn't they? They fought just as hard against the robot army. Even when they were injured or had no chance they still fought.

If anyone was the hero it was all of them.

As the people of Lakewood Plaza Turbo continued to parade him around. KO looked to where Mr. Gar went and saw him standing alongside his friends. Rad, Punching Judy, Dendy and Enid. All of whom looked like they've been through hell. Rad gave him a small thumbs up while Punching Judy waved at him. But what got his attention how Enid and Dendy were acting. They both looked confused and had emotionless expressions.

' _Guess the cat is out of the bag.'_ KO thought with a sad smile. ' _Man, I'm happy to see that they're all safe. But explaining everything isn't going to be easy.'_

And KO was right. He had some explaining to do. He just hope his friends accepted that it was true.

 **A Hour Later**

An hour had passed, and everyone had stopped celebrating. Those who worked or owned stores at the Plaza were doing cleanup. Few of those who decided to help did as well. But those who were just their to protect the Plaza or accidentally got involved went home or to the hospital nearby.

Speaking of which, anyone who was seriously hurt were taken to the hospital. Thankfully there were only a few serious injuries. Like Gregg, Sparko and Shy Ninja. Everyone wished them the best when they're were take.

Those who weren't hurt too bad either went home or stayed to help with the cleanup.

But before anyone at Mr. Gar's could help with the cleanup. There was something very important to explained.

How KO got older and became strong enough to hold off an army of Boxmore robots. And that's what was happening at the moment.

KO and everyone who recognized him or who already knew were in the Bodega. Mr. Gar put a closed sign so they could get some privacy. KO was currently sitting on a chair while looking a little bit uncomfortable. Probably because everyone was looking at him.

Radicles was leaning on the front counter, while Enid was sitting behind the counter in her usual spot. Punching Judy decided to stand along with Dendy. Mr. Gar of course stood next to KO towering everyone.

The air was tense and awkward. All eyes were on KO who felt very uncomfortable. Seeing how KO was handling it, Mr. Gar decided to begin. With a slight cough getting everyone's attention he spoke.

"So, you guys are probably what happened to KO? Am I right?" Mr. Gar asked in his usual gruff manner. Everyone with the exception of Enid nodded. "Okay then, do you want me tell them what happened KO? Or are you feeling up for it?"

KO took a brief minute to think it over. Afterwards he gave a small nod to Mr. Gar. Who nodded backed.

"Um, let's see… where do I begin?" KO asked himself as he nervously scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, it happened like this you see…"

And with that KO explained everything. From what happened, why he was gone and how he gotten stronger. He explained it all.

"And when I heard what was going on I rushed over here as quickly as possible." KO said with a small smile as he finished his tale. "A good thing too. Looked like you were fighting for your lives."

"Yeah we kind of were little dude." Rad said in usual laid back attitude. But that changed when noticed what he said. "Oh, I guess I can't really call you little dude anymore can I?"

This caused KO to laugh a little along with Judy and surprisingly Mr. Gar. Enid and Dendy on the other hand were silent as ever.

"You still call me anything Rad. I'm still the same KO!" KO happily stated with a wide grin. "I'm just a little bit taller and kind of stronger is all. Nothing really hasn't changed much."

And with Enid couldn't take it anymore.

"How can you say that, look at you!" Enid exclaimed as she stood up getting everyone's attention. "You aren't the same KO. That creep wizard took your chance for a normal life away! Aren't you the least bit angry because of that?!"

That outburst shocked everyone including Mr. Gar who looked shock by his employee's surprising outburst. Rad looked a little bit uncomfortable while Punching Judy looked at Enid in a shocked expression as well. Dendy on the other kept quiet.

Strangely enough KO didn't look the least bit surprised by Enid's outburst. In fact, he was kind of waiting for something like this to happen. Especially from Enid.

"I mean, you're right Enid. That guy did do this to me." KO began to say as he thought over what Enid had said. And with a small smile he continued. "But getting angry about it isn't going to change me back. Sure I liked being a kid, going to school and other things I liked doing. But I'm okay with this. I kind of already accepted what happened to me. Because I'm still me… no matter how old I get or how strong I get either."

Enid was shocked by KO's response. And she wasn't the only one either. Mr. Gar couldn't help but look at KO with a proud smile.

' _Guess being out there matured him. A little anyways.'_ Mr. Gar thought as he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. _'He's more like his mom than he'll ever know.'_

Rad looked shock by KO's words. He would have never thought he would hear something like that from KO out of all people. It kind of made him look at the squirt in a new light. Punching Judy also saw KO in a different way as well.

He wasn't the same kid she used to babysit all the time. No, he had matured a great deal. Both physically and apparently mentally as well. And while she didn't want to admit, he was kind of handsome. The way he dressed and look would have gotten anyone's attention. His muscles, his hair and that smile.

Quickly realizing what she was think Judy looked down with a slight blush. Hoping that no one saw her.

Dendy still didn't know how to react sadly. All of this was so confusing to process, even for someone so intelligent like Dendy.

Enid was more angry than confused though, but not at KO. No, she was angry at herself. With a clenched fist Enid decided it was best if she left.

"I'm… going to get some air." Was all Enid said before stalking off to the doors of the Bodega.

After she exited the store, it only got more awkward. No one said a thing until KO got up out of his seat.

"I'll go talk to her." KO simply announced as he made his way out of the Bodega. "This is my fault after all."

And with that KO was gone. Leaving only Mr. Gar, Rad, Punching Judy in the Bodega. Gar couldn't help but shake his head.

' _Teenagers.'_ Mr. Gar thought with a groan.

 **Outside With KO**

As KO exited out of the Bodega he saw Enid heading to where all this began. The alleyway where they fought that wizard.

With a slight frown KO followed her. All the while passing people who were cleaning up all the destruction caused by the robot attack. A few waved at him which made him wave back. A person even came up to him asked to shake his hand. With a smile he agreed. He even got a wink from a girl he's seen around the Plaza. Glitter Starlight, who usually hangs around the arcade. KO of course didn't know how to respond so he just waved and tried to hide his blush.

Awhile later he made it to the alleyway. And he saw Enid standing over the spot where he got blasted at. KO couldn't see her expression but he knew that Enid was feeling terrible.

With a deep breath KO walked up behind Enid, who knew he was there but didn't bother to turn around or even say a word. KO didn't know what to say. When he was still a kid he would always try and find a way to cheer someone up when they were feeling down. But now, he didn't know what to do. Things were just so different now. And that's what was bothering Enid.

"Enid…" KO said trying to get the girl's attention. "Tell me what's wrong, please?"

Enid only sighed as she crossed her arms.

"it's my fault you know." Enid finally spoke in a quiet and somber tone. "What happened to you, maybe if I was quicker than this wouldn't have happened. Or maybe if I just kept my mouth shut. Than that creep wouldn't have turned me into stone and cause all this."

KO didn't look that surprised by Enid's words. In fact he was kind of expecting something like this.

"I should have been quicker damn it!" Enid exclaimed in a choked up tone as she tried to hide a sob. "But no, I was too slow and weak. Just like today, if you hadn't showed up me and Dendy would be dead."

"God… maybe Elodie was right." Enid softy whispered to herself as she looked down at the ground in a mournful expression.

She stayed like that for awhile. But that changed when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her. This made her gasp as she immediately looked up to see KO hugging her!

"It's not your fault Enid. I'd probably be an old man or worse if you didn't stop that wizard." KO softy said with a smile as he held onto Enid. "You're not weak either, from what I heard you rallied everyone to help defend the Plaza. You even risked your own life to save Dendy. So don't go on saying you're weak. Because your one of bravest and strongest people I know!"

Enid was speechless. She's never had anyone say something like that to her. Well, one person… but that was a long time ago. When she called that person her friend, best friend.

With a tearful sob Enid turned around hugged KO. Which caught the young hero by surprise. But he eventually accepted the hug. He never expected someone like Enid to get so emotional. It was a nice to see that she wasn't much of a broody teenager like he originally thought.

A minute went by and Enid stopped hugging KO. She then wiped away any tears she had and did her play it off cool.

"Thanks KO." Enid uttered out as she gave a nervous laugh. "Guess I needed that. Oh and uh, thanks for the save earlier."

KO only smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah don't worry about it!" KO happily exclaimed with a big smile. "I'll always be there when you guys need me."

Enid couldn't help buy chuckle as she is playfully ruffled KO's hair. Which proved a little difficult considering his size. So KO decided to kneel down to help Enid out

"Guess you really aren't the same eh KO?" Enid said with a giggle and smile. "Well, no matter how big you get. You'll always be my little KO."

It took all of KO's strength not to blush. Sadly he couldn't do it so he just let awkward laugh as he looked away in embarrassment. The reason why was because Enid was a bit too close and she used the word "my". Also probably because KO has been feeling a bit weird when ever she thought about her. And he still couldn't figure out why.

Enid of course saw the blush and didn't think much of it. Feeling better she decided that it was probably time to head back now.

"We should probably head back to the Bodega. There's a lot of cleaning up to do." Enid said as she walked past KO who still tried to hide his blush. "Come on KO, with that speed of yours we might be done before lunch. And I'm buying."

"At Beardo's?!" KO exclaimed loudly completely forgetting about what happened. "Please, please, please Enid!"

Enid only giggled seeing how KO was acting. It was nice to know no matter how old he looked KP was still the same hyper, burrito loving hero she knew.

"Yeah why not." Enid slyly said with a smile. "Now come on, let's go before Mr. Gar blows a fuse."

KO let out a loud victory yell and immediately picked up Enid and rushed with all his might to the Bodega!

"Whoa!" Enid exclaimed loudly in shock as she wasn't expecting KO to pick her up! "KO PUT ME DOWN! HEEL BOY, HEEL!"

KO of course didn't listen because they were almost there and the promise of burritos compelled him to do so.

 **Meanwhile At Boxmore**

In the office of Lord Boxman, the evil supervillain was currently looking out his window. As he saw the Plaza being rebuild and cleaned up. He only scowled seeing that all his hard work was for nothing. It only grew when he caught a glimpse of KO! That taunting little brat who was somehow not so little now.

With a loud growl he quickly shut the binds to his window and walked to his chair. Where he immediately sat down. As he did so he looked at the state of his office. It was still a complete mess! The hole in the ceiling was being repaired by two Ernesto bots who didn't have a single clue what they were doing. And two Jethro bots with sweeping mods were cleaning the rubble and debris.

Being mad was an understatement. Lord Boxman was enraged!

"KIDS! REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Boxman angrily yelled out into the intercom! "ON THE DOUBLE!"

Immediately after saying that his office door was burst open as his children came running in. Shannon, Darrell and finally Raymond stopped right in front of their father's desk. All the while saluting with some nervous expressions. Seeing that his children were here, Boxman spoke on a low tone.

"Today… has been a complete and utter failure. The Plaza wasn't destroyed and our robot assembly is working overtime to make up for the major loss of robots. Which will most likely get Cosma and the rest of our investors very upset." Boxman explained in a low and cold tone as he glared at his robotic children. Who were now shivering in fear. "And to make matters worse… we have this new threat to deal with. Who is none other than that brat KO! WHO SINGLE HANDINGLY BEAT ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS IMBECILES! AND HE HAD THE GALL TO COME INTO MY OFFICE AND HUMILIATED ME!"

The anger that came from his voice made Darrell fall to the ground! While Raymond fought the urge to do the same. Shannon on the other hand tried her best to keep her composure.

After a good minute of breathing heavily, Boxman began to calm down. He then turned his chair around.

"I don't know how he did it, but KO is now a larger threat than we originally thought." Boxman stated in a low and calculating tone. "Sending one of you or even all of you would be pointless."

And with that Shannon had just about enough!

"Father! Send me after him! Let me get payback for what he did to you, to all of us!" Shannon shouted out in a eager and loud tone shocking everyone in the room. Even the two Ernesto bots and Jethros were shocked. "Please, let me make it up to you!"

A long silence was all that was heard. A long tense silence, that was soon broke when Boxman finally spoke.

"…I'll give you one chance and that's it." Boxman simply said as he turned around to give his daughter a steely gaze. "But don't go charging in like you usually do. Because KO will be ready… so plan your attack carefully. And when you have a plan… come see me. You're all dismissed. All of you."

Shannon was swelling with pride as she gave her father a salute.

"You won't regret this father!" Shannon exclaimed in excitement. "I won't let you down!"

With that Shannon left the office, soon Raymond did as well but was carrying his unconscious brother. While mumbling to himself. The two Jethros and the two Ernestos left as well. After seeing the last of his children walk out. Boxman then decided it was time for him to make a call.

He summoned his desk monitor hidden inside his desk. He then turned it on and a unexpected face popped up.

"Boxman… this is a surprise." Cosma said in her usual cold and elegant tone. "I heard what happened at Lakewood Plaza. And let me tell you I'm very disappointed."

Boxman flinched a little as the orange lizard villainess glared at him. But he quickly shook it off.

"I'm not calling you because of that. I'm calling you because I am in need of your services." Boxman explained smoothly surprising Cosma. "I would like to place a bounty on someone. A hero, the one who held off my army in fact."

Hearing this surprised Cosma, because Boxman had never called her for her services. Soon she let out a devious and sly smile.

"Oh, well this is certainly surprising Lord Boxman." Cosma coolly replied with a smile as she got closer to the screen. "So tell me, who is this hero you're itching to place a bounty on."

A sinister smile was soon seen on Boxman's face.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man KO is not catching a break is he? At least he talked to Enid. But Dendy and Rad remain. What kind of sinister plan do the villains have in store for our hero? Will KO be up for the challenge? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if I made any errors or typos again. If you have any questions, suggestions or feedback leave them in a review or PM me. Again sorry if this chapter was short. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Crushes And Jealousy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company**

 **Important AN: Hey guys, I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story. This is probably one of the most reviewed and viewed OK KO stories on the site. It's probably not the greatest but that's OK. This story would be nothing if not for you guys. Oh and someone has come forward and asked to some fan art for the story! And I want to thank them for that. If you guys want to do something like that or just want talk. Then follow me on the OK KO amino app. You'll have to get the amino then search for OK KO and join up! It's a real nice place where fans, artists and writers can hang out an talk. Look me up, I'm probably the only Chubby Snorlax there. If you have a Instagram or Tumblr I'm on there too. For Instagram look up chubby_native_619. Anyways want to say pairings are still being considered. Oh and one more thing. As you know Boxman has placed a bounty on old KO. And I need bounty hunters! You can suggested one like from the show or a character from a whole different thing. Like from comics, TV, anime or something. Or you come up with one! Yes like an OC. Now I'm only going to need two or three at most. They'll probably be a throw away characters for that chapter. Or they might show up again. You can send me their bios, designs and powers in a review or PM me. If want to draw one and tell me their bios then send one through Instagram or the OK KO amino. Now don't go crazy. I need them to be below or on KO's level. Remember I'll pick who I use at random. Alright with that out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Father! Send me after him! Let me get payback for what he did to you, to all of us!" Shannon shouted out in a eager and loud tone shocking everyone in the room. Even the two Ernesto bots and Jethros were shocked. "Please, let me make it up to you!"

A long silence was all that was heard. A long tense silence, that was soon broke when Boxman finally spoke.

"…I'll give you one chance and that's it." Boxman simply said as he turned around to give his daughter a steely gaze. "But don't go charging in like you usually do. Because KO will be ready… so plan your attack carefully. And when you have a plan… come see me. You're all dismissed. All of you."

Shannon was swelling with pride as she gave her father a salute.

"You won't regret this father!" Shannon exclaimed in excitement. "I won't let you down!"

With that Shannon left the office, soon Raymond did as well but was carrying his unconscious brother. While mumbling to himself. The two Jethros and the two Ernestos left as well. After seeing the last of his children walk out. Boxman then decided it was time for him to make a call.

He summoned his desk monitor hidden inside his desk. He then turned it on and a unexpected face popped up.

"Boxman… this is a surprise." Cosma said in her usual cold and elegant tone. "I heard what happened at Lakewood Plaza. And let me tell you I'm very disappointed."

Boxman flinched a little as the orange lizard villainess glared at him. But he quickly shook it off.

"I'm not calling you because of that. I'm calling you because I am in need of your services." Boxman explained smoothly surprising Cosma. "I would like to place a bounty on someone. A hero, the one who held off my army in fact."

Hearing this surprised Cosma, because Boxman had never called her for her services. Soon she let out a devious and sly smile.

"Oh, well this is certainly surprising Lord Boxman." Cosma coolly replied with a smile as she got closer to the screen. "So tell me, who is this hero you're itching to place a bounty on.".

A sinister smile was soon seen on Boxman's face.

 **A Hour Later At The Plaza**

The clean up and relief effort for the Plaza wasn't done yet. But it was moving along smoothly. Especially with KO and his coworkers leading the charge. Even though he had single handily held off a robot army, KO wasn't out yet. Not when the Plaza and it's people need help.

With KO's speed and ability to mimic powers, it was easy for everyone else to do help out. Especially when he copied Enid's clone technique. Which caught everyone by surprise. But not as big when everyone else had finally heard who their savior was. Shock was an understatement to say the least.

Reactions were mixed, a lot of people still thanked him and saw him in the same light as his mom and Mr. Gar now. But a few avoided him. Which KO found strange at first, but after a while he figured it out. Most people were having trouble accepting that he was the same little happy go lucky KO. And Rad was unfortunately one of them.

As KO and his solid clones went to work outside and in the various stores helping whenever they can. A certain turquoise buff alien couldn't help but eye a KO clone who was cleaning up the Bodega with him. Something the clone noticed but didn't mind.

A brief minute later the KO clone walked to the other side of the Bodega to sweep up any trash or debris. When he did that, Rad tried to nonchalantly walk to Enid who was at the counter and cash register. Even though the cleanup was still happening that didn't stop people from coming in and shop. Something Enid found very, very annoying. But Mr. Gar told she was still on shift so she did it.

"What is it Rad?" Enid asked with a groan as she turned a page of the magazine she was reading. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Yeah you're totally busy. But can you please tell me how you're cool with all of this?!" Rad whispered loudly as he pointed to the KO clone across the Bodega. "KO, our little buddy is a freaking teenager! How can you act like this is normal?! He about a buff as me! Well not as handsome or cool as me mind you. But he's ripped!"

"Okay one, ew. Second, double ew." Enid gagged a little when she saw Rad flex a little. She then resumed reading like nothing happened. "And finally, calm down. He's still KO… only bigger, taller and stronger."

Rad seemed to mumble when she said stronger. Which made Enid raise a eyebrow, then she got a sly smile on her face.

"Oh my god… are jealous?" Enid asked as she put her magazine down.

"W-what!?" Radicles sputtered out with a crack. "I'm not jealous, I mean come on! Sure the squirt got a little bigger and stronger but I'm not jealous!"

Enid knew Rad was jealous, and she was going to have so much fun with this. With a devious smile she leaned over the counter and gave Rad a sly expression.

"Oh really? Well why don't you look outside and see what's going on." Enid slyly suggested with a smirk as she pointed out towards the window. "And we'll see if you aren't jelly my green annoying friend."

Rad shot Enid a dirty look before doing what she said.

As he looked out through the window he saw the KO clones and the original somewhere out there cleaning up. But what he also saw shocked him. He saw various girls and even a few boys blushing hard whenever they saw a KO clone. A few of the bolder ones even winked, whistled or just stare with stars in their eyes at them. Those who weren't doing that were either asking for an autograph, a picture or just wanting to get a handshake. All of which KO didn't mind. Since the poor guy couldn't say no because he didn't want to be rude.

But what got Rad's attention was that Drupe! The anthropomorphic strawberry girl he had eye on for awhile was talking to a KO clone like they were best friends or something! What he also noticed was the look Drupe was giving KO. And he could have sworn he saw her face get even redder!

"Still not jealous Rad?" Enid asked in a very sly and teasing way.

Rad didn't say a word as his grip tighten on the broom he was holding. And what he did next shocked Enid. He casually walked away without a word and started to sweep. Like nothing had happened at all.

Enid was shocked and very confused by this action. But she eventually shrugged it off. She then resumed reading the magazine she placed down.

But as he continued to read, Enid couldn't help but feel a bit worried about Rad. That's the first time in a long time since she saw him like that.

And she was right to be worried. Because for the first time in a long time… Radicles was jealous. At his best bud no less.

 **Meanwhile Outside**

The original KO was on the roof of the Bodega looking at the clean up. To say the least he was happy. While he was tired, since summoning a whole bunch of clones right after holding off a robot army can do that to you. But he was still happy. The Plaza was safe and secure. And so was it's inhabitants and his friends. KO was as happy as he could be!

However the main KO couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten something? Something very important. He couldn't put his finger on it though. A few seconds later something happened that started to remind him of what he forgot.

A very loud rumbling was heard that shook the group and roof KO was on. Immediately everyone including the KO clones got ready. In case it was another Boxman attack or something worse. And as the rumbling got stronger and louder. A large battle car/tank could be seen in the distance.

" **KOOOO!"**

As soon as that was heard, all of the KO's stopped dead in their tracks and look towards the speeding vehicle in fear! Because each of them knew that voice well! Too well! It was Carol! KO's mom! And by the look of how she was driving she wasn't happy!

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING ALL OVER AGAIN!" A random KO clone screamed in terror as he fell down to his knees in fear! "SHE'S OUT FOR BLOOD! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

All of the KO's except the original did just that. They all stopped doing what they were doing and took off speeding towards the forest! Which shocked and very much confused everyone who saw this! Even Crinkly Wrinkly who usually never knew what was going was even more confused then ever!

As the battle car/tank speeded up, the original KO immediately dropped to the ground hoping to hide! But the funny thing about clones, they'll always look out for their own well being rather than yours.

"MOM! HE'S ON THE ROOF!" A random KO clone yelled out before he and all his fellow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Which meant they dispersed themselves.

"THE BETRAYER!" KO yelled out as he quickly got up and try to jump away from the roof. Unfortunately for him no matter how fast he was, a very ticked off mother is slightly faster! The battle car/tank stopped and like a flash of lightning Carol was in the air heading straight towards KO! "MOM HAVE MERCY!"

Unfortunately for KO his mom was all out of mercy. The only thing he got was a mid air tackle that made him fall to the ground with a loud thump! He immediately brought his arms up expecting to get a punch here or a kick there. But neither never came, all he got was a spine crushing bear hug from his mom!

"OH MY POOR BABY!" Carol exclaimed loudly in a very motherly and concerned as he kept on hugging KO like there was no tomorrow! "I'm so happy you're safe and sound!"

Sadly KO couldn't respond since the hug was coming from a mother who could out muscle Mr. Gar. Yet somehow KO managed to hug back, even in extreme pain he'd always make sure everyone gets what they want.

"M-mom… can't… breath!" KO managed to finally yell out in a very weak and choked up tone!

Carol quickly stopped hugging her son to death to let him breath! Which he gladly accepted with a loud gasp for air!

"Oh, sorry honey!" Carol apologized with a nervous laugh and a slight blush. "I still forget my own strength sometimes."

KO only have out a shaky thumbs up before tried to get up. Sadly couldn't but thankfully his mom quickly helped him up. After taking another deep breath and dusting himself off, KO gave his mom a big smile.

"What kept you?" KO playfully asked with a wide smile. "Traffic?"

Carol shook her head slightly as she hugged her son again but this time a lot softer.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Carol said as she scolded her son while still hugging him. "When I heard the battle was over on the radio stepped on it as fast I could to get here. Are you sure you're OK?"

KO blushed in embarrassment, no matter how big or strong he got. His mom would always treat him like a baby. He of course didn't have the heart to tell her to stop sadly.

"Mom! I'm alright. Those robots didn't even touch me." KO stated with a happy and pride filled smile. "You should have seen me mom! I did everything you taught me to do, I was moving like you out there!"

Carol couldn't help but smile. She was relieved her son was safe and sound. She also felt a bit of pride as he went on telling her what he did. From taking on a robot army by himself to destroying a Mega Jethro in one attack! A thing she couldn't probably do at that age. Looks like all that training was worthwhile after all.

"Come on KO. Let's go check in with Gar." Carol said with a smile as ruffled her son's hair. "Then we'll check out Gladys and the others at the dojo."

KO happily nodded with a giant smile. He then followed his mom to Mr. Gar's. But as they made there way to the Bodega. Both of them failed to notice all the very shocked and confused they got from the bystanders who saw what happened.

"Well… that was uh, that was something." Brandon stated as he took a bite out his chocolate bar as he and everyone else looked on as KO and his mom walked right into the Bodega like nothing happened.

 **Two Hours Later**

It took awhile, but finally the Plaza and all of its shops were fixed!

After KO's clones poofed themselves away. Everyone went back to work and thankfully they continued the work the clones left unfinished. Since it was mainly them doing all the work most of the heroes weren't happy. But picking up where the clones left off was easy. And two hours later everything was back to normal!

Well, normal for them anyways.

Right now the workers of Gar's Bodega were working hard. KO was anyways. Enid was still loafing around either reading or checking on her phone. Rad… wasn't acting himself since he's been in the back of the Bodega stacking boxes or sweeping. It was a little concerning but Enid told KO to give Rad some space.

Which he did, but he still couldn't shake his worry for his best bud.

While KO was sweeping, he noticed someone was watching him from behind some shelves. As soon as he looked the small figure hid from his sight. After getting a quick look KO knew that it was just his friend and classmate Dendy. Who's been acting a bit stranger ever since he came back. Though to be fair everyone was acting strange towards him. Guess things weren't going to be normal for awhile.

"Uh, Dendy. You know I can see you right?" KO said with a somewhat uneasy laugh. "You can come out."

A minute went by and the young kappa girl did just that. But she seemed hesitate at first, like she didn't know if she wanted to go or not. Eventually she did.

KO with a kind smile kneeled down on one knee as Dendy got closer.

"It's good to see you again Dendy!" KO happily exclaimed in his usual way. "Sorry for, you know. Not calling or texting you. Really didn't know how to explain this over the phone. I still don't know to be honest."

"But it's good to see you! I'm also glad that you're safe now." KO stated still smiling. But he stopped when he noticed a tiny bit of red on Dendy's cheeks. "Oh are you alright Dendy? You aren't sick are you!?"

"Uh no KO. I'm perfectly healthy. It's just… strange to see you like this." Dendy admitted with a small bit of shame. "I had a few hypothesis why you were gone. However this was not one of them. Is this… temporary or permanent?"

KO was shocked by that question but didn't show it. With a sad but kind smile he gently patted Dendy's head softy. Which caused her to blush a little bit more. But she somehow managed to keep her emotionless expression.

"Don't worry about it Dendy, my uncle and mom are working hard to figure that out." KO gave a honest an answer as he got back up. "This doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?"

Now it was Dendy's turn to be shock.

"This doesn't affect our friendship does it?" KO asked concerned by Dendy's answer. He hope she didn't say yes. Things were bad enough for him as it. He couldn't handle losing a friend because of this.

Thankfully he wasn't going to.

"Negative KO. Our currant relationship has not changed." Dendy reassured KO with a small but noticeable smile. "No matter how much you change, I know you're still my friend."

KO was speechless. He never thought Dendy out of all people would say that. It was so unlike her. With a wide smile KO unexpectedly gave Dendy a small hug! That immediately caused her to blush hard. She went stiff as a board because she didn't know what to do. Thankfully for her KO eventually stopped.

"That means a lot to me Dendy." KO honestly said with a caring smile. "Thanks."

"U-uh, affirmative." Dendy managed to say finally snapping out of her daze. She then pushed her glasses up. "Though I do have one more question, are still going to be attending school?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." KO stated as he thought about it. Can he still go to school? Or will he be moved up a few grades? That concerned him a little bit. But he knew his mom would figure something out. "I don't know really. Don't worry though, my mom and the school will figure something out!"

Dendy only nodded.

"So, do you want to hit the arcade after my shift ends?" KO asked with his signature smile. "Or do you have plans?"

"Unfortunately I do have plans. My parents will be picking me up in a few minutes. After they heard what happened I'm sure they would want me home right away." Dendy explained as she took a glance at a nearby clock. "Though tomorrow will be an appropriate time have our activity. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Sure Dendy." KO agreed happily while giving a thumbs up.

Dendy only nodded and proceeded to make her way towards the door of the Bodega. But before she left she waved goodbye to KO who waved back in his usual way.

When she finally left KO went back to sweeping.

Meanwhile Dendy gave one quick last glance at KO through the window of the store. And oddly enough her heart still couldn't stop beating faster. Her small blush wasn't going away either.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ Dendy thought as she timidly touched her cheeks and then her chest.

She quickly snapped out of it when she saw her parents pulling up. Her father Pavel along with her mother Pepelina. With a small sigh she went towards them. And hoped that a few hours of rest would help.

But what Dendy didn't know that what she was feeling was perfectly natural. And that she wasn't the only one going through this.

 **Back With KO**

KO went on with his work and continued to sweep. But as he did that he stopped when he saw Enid. Who was working at the cash register.

And he couldn't stop staring.

He blushed when he saw a smile on her lips as she read something funny in her magazine. The way she smiled was a rare and pretty sight. Almost everything about her was pretty. Her warm brown skin, her spiky yet elegant hair. But what got his attention were her hips! His blush only grew as he looked at them and down towards her legs. He never thought wide hips and long legs would make him… feel so funny!

KO immediately stopped looking and resumed sweeping when he saw Enid look his way. When she stopped he shot one last glance towards her before moving away from the cash register as far as he could.

' _W-what's wrong with me?'_ KO thought as his blush wouldn't go away or this feeling he had. His legs were wobbly and he didn't know why. ' _Am I sick? Or does this have to do with me being a teenager!?'_

Whatever it was, he knew that he would have to talk about it to his mom later. And while he didn't know it. That talk was going to be very, very, very awkward. Just like a lot of things to come for KO.

 **In A Dark And Cold Laboratory Somewhere**

Professor Venomous was having a pretty average day so far.

When he woke he immediately tortured that wannabe hero who tried to take him down a couple of nights ago. The screams were music to his ears. Unfortunately the fool quickly fainted so he wasn't as much fun after that.

"He probably won't last long. Hmm, what to do?" The purple evil genius pondered as he took a sip from a glass of his wine. Currently he was in his lab while going over his current projects and future endeavors he had planed. "I could use him as test subject. I have been running a bit low on those."

Before he could come to a decision a large metal door slid open. And out came his most prized achievement. His minion and bodyguard Fink, a small but deadly bioengineered humanoid lab rat. Who he treated like a daughter. And right now she was currently running to him with a data pad.

"Boss! You have to see this!" Fink yelled out as he made to her boss and handed him the data pad. "This was sent to all members of the Villain's Guild! And to a lot of freelance villains, mercenaries and bounty hunters!"

That got the Professor's attention and interest. Whatever it was had to be big if it was sent to practically everyone. As he started to read it a look of surprise was on his face. Then a very devious smile.

"Well, well, well Boxman. Didn't know you had it in you. A bit risky though." Professor Venomous stated with a slight shake of his head. But he immediately smiled once again. "But I like risks."

Fink only tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"What is it boss?" Fink asked wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Ah my sweet Fink, it's a bounty my dear. A very, very hefty bounty in fact." The Professor explained as he handed the data pad back to Fink who eagerly read through it. "So hefty, that I have a job for you."

A very sinister smile soon appeared on Fink's face.

"Do you want me to bring him to you boss?" Fink asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Because it'd be no problem at all."

"Down Fink." Venomous playfully said as he got up from his chair and proceeded to walk to his large monitor. Where he oversaw all his targets and allies. "I need you to gather some reconnaissance on the target. If he is who I think he is, than I want to get as much information on him as possible. I want to know everything about him. His height, weight, hair color and his favorite food. Everything, understand?"

Fink immediately nodded and gave a salute. She then started to make her way out of the lab. As soon as she was gone Venomous brought up a image on the monitor. Which showed a picture of Carol and Mr. Gar when they were younger. And that wasn't all. In the photo were four other people. And all of them were from P.O.I.N.T!

"I wonder…"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Dun, dun, dun! Man, lot of stuff going on! What's up with Rad? In fact what's up with Dendy and KO!? What kind of plan does Professor Venomous have in store for KO? And who will be after KO first!? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you guys can forgive me for any typos and errors. Now if you guys have suggestions for bounty hunters or mercenaries, than tell me in a review or PM me. If you have a OC bounty hunter than tell me in a review or send me a PM. If you got a picture and a bio for them than go the amino OK KO app or send it through Instagram. Now don't go crazy. I'm only accepting four or three bounty hunters. They can be good or evil or anything. As long as they aren't to strong for KO. Got it? Okay then. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review for suggestions, questions and feedback! Expect a new chapter next month! See ya and I hope you have a safe and happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Hunt Is On!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company**

 **AN: Hey guys! Good to be back. I hope you all have a happy and safe Halloween! If you didn't I'm sorry about that. Anyways we have been getting a few suggestions for bounty hunters. And few OC ones too. All of which I don't mind. Now for suggestions it could be from any form of media or anything. It could be Lobo from DC comics, Hero Killer Stain from My Hero Academia or even Hit from Dragon Ball Super. If they can have freaking Captain Planet appear on the show then I can have a bounty hunter, assassin or mercenary from anything else. So please don't be afraid to leave a suggestion. Now we're going to have a bit of a time skip here. You know for story purposes. Oh and don't worry about me missing certain important episodes. Because I won't, filler or throwaway episodes I might skip. Only if you guys want me to do that. Oh before I start I want to thank Silverwings Dragon for the amazing art they did. Which is simply amazing! Also remember, I only need OC or bounty hunters and other guys to fight KO. They might show up again if people want them to though. And don't be mad if I pick your OC. Just sit back and enjoy the story. Alright... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

KO went on with his work and continued to sweep. But as he did that he stopped when he saw Enid. Who was working at the cash register.

And he couldn't stop staring.

He blushed when he saw a smile on her lips as she read something funny in her magazine. The way she smiled was a rare and pretty sight. Almost everything about her was pretty. Her warm brown skin, her spiky yet elegant hair. But what got his attention were her hips! His blush only grew as he looked at them and down towards her legs. He never thought wide hips and long legs would make him… feel so funny!

KO immediately stopped looking and resumed sweeping when he saw Enid look his way. When she stopped he shot one last glance towards her before moving away from the cash register as far as he could.

' _W-what's wrong with me?'_ KO thought as his blush wouldn't go away or this feeling he had. His legs were wobbly and he didn't know why. ' _Am I sick? Or does this have to do with me being a teenager!?'_

Whatever it was, he knew that he would have to talk about it to his mom later. And while he didn't know it. That talk was going to be very, very, very awkward. Just like a lot of things to come for KO.

 **In A Dark And Cold Laboratory Somewhere**

Professor Venomous was having a pretty average day so far.

When he woke he immediately tortured that wannabe hero who tried to take him down a couple of nights ago. The screams were music to his ears. Unfortunately the fool quickly fainted so he wasn't as much fun after that.

"He probably won't last long. Hmm, what to do?" The purple evil genius pondered as he took a sip from a glass of his wine. Currently he was in his lab while going over his current projects and future endeavors he had planed. "I could use him as test subject. I have been running a bit low on those."

Before he could come to a decision a large metal door slid open. And out came his most prized achievement. His minion and bodyguard Fink, a small but deadly bioengineered humanoid lab rat. Who he treated like a daughter. And right now she was currently running to him with a data pad.

"Boss! You have to see this!" Fink yelled out as he made to her boss and handed him the data pad. "This was sent to all members of the Villain's Guild! And to a lot of freelance villains, mercenaries and bounty hunters!"

That got the Professor's attention and interest. Whatever it was had to be big if it was sent to practically everyone. As he started to read it a look of surprise was on his face. Then a very devious smile.

"Well, well, well Boxman. Didn't know you had it in you. A bit risky though." Professor Venomous stated with a slight shake of his head. But he immediately smiled once again. "But I like risks."

Fink only tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"What is it boss?" Fink asked wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Ah my sweet Fink, it's a bounty my dear. A very, very hefty bounty in fact." The Professor explained as he handed the data pad back to Fink who eagerly read through it. "So hefty, that I have a job for you."

A very sinister smile soon appeared on Fink's face.

"Do you want me to bring him to you boss?" Fink asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Because it'd be no problem at all."

"Down Fink." Venomous playfully said as he got up from his chair and proceeded to walk to his large monitor. Where he oversaw all his targets and allies. "I need you to gather some reconnaissance on the target. If he is who I think he is, than I want to get as much information on him as possible. I want to know everything about him. His height, weight, hair color and his favorite food. Everything, understand?"

Fink immediately nodded and gave a salute. She then started to make her way out of the lab. As soon as she was gone Venomous brought up a image on the monitor. Which showed a picture of Carol and Mr. Gar when they were younger. And that wasn't all. In the photo were four other people. And all of them were from P.O.I.N.T!

"I wonder…"

 **A Week Later.**

Things at the Lakewood Plaza Turbo were… strange.

After surviving a massive Boxmore attack, things quickly went back to what was normal for them. Shops were opened and people returned to shop and work. It was nice. But for one person, it didn't feel like that at all.

Ever since KO returned looking the way he did. Things were just strange. From the looks and how people treated him. It was different.

People still saw him as the hero of the Plaza. He didn't mind but he'd be lying if he said he liked people bugging him. And being who he was he couldn't say no or be rude.

Unfortunately that wasn't it either.

The looks and stares he got only got worse through out the week. Girls and few guys were still giving him looks of longing and other things. He even caught a few of them checking out his butt! It confused him more than it annoyed him. Ever since he got back everyone has been treating him differently. Including his friends.

Well, one anyways.

Radicles had not said a single thing to him. Not since he called him squirt. KO also noticed that he's been avoiding him for the past week. At first he thought it was just Rad being Rad. But after see how he's been doing as of late says otherwise.

While he avoided him at work, after work or on his break he would be hanging out or taking with his other friends. Mega Football Baby and Bell Beefer, or the Rad Squad as they liked to be called. He was always laughing and smiling when he hanged out with them. But at work he ignored KO like he was the plague.

It kind of hurt his feelings to be honest. It had gotten so bad that even asked his mom for advice. Sadly she didn't have any.

All she told him was to give him some space and wait for him to talk.

Other than that business has been booming at Gar's Bodega. Especially when KO starts his shift. Because for some odd reason most people started their shopping when his shift begins. He of course thought it was mere coincidence and timing. Enid and Mr. Gar knew other wise though. It was mostly people who fancied KO or his fans that usually came it. Either to watch him work or try to talk to him.

Mr. Gar didn't see it as a problem as long as people were shopping and buying. Enid found it a little annoying, mainly because it meant more work and effort for her. She also found it annoying how they looked at KO. Though she couldn't explain why.

Other than that's things have been calm as if late.

Unfortunately for KO that wasn't the case, because mother's day was coming up! Two days to be exact! And he still couldn't figure out what to get his mom!

Usually he would make her a nice macaroni art with a picture of her. Like he always did. But with everything going on he just didn't have to the time. He also thought this year he try something different. Considering he wasn't a little kid anymore. Even though he acted like one still.

Either way KO knew he had to get something for him mom. But what?

Right KO was restocking shelves while Enid worked at the cash register as usual. Rad was still in the back, either cleaning up or checking on the inventory. So KO couldn't start shopping or looking for a gift right now. But maybe after work on his lunch break. Something he also forgot to prepare for as well.

' _Man, I can't believe I forgot to pack my lunch this morning.'_ KO thought with a sigh. His stomach soon responded with a growl. ' _And I only got enough to get a gift for mom. Unless I can figure something else.'_

With a slight frown KO resumed stocking up shelves. Today was giusto be a long day.

But as he started restocking. KO noticed someone hiding at the end of the aisle he was in. The person soon disappeared in puff of smoke! And then out of nowhere appeared right in front of KO! Who was ready to defend himself but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Shy Ninja?" KO exclaimed in surprise and some confusion. "Uh, can I help you?"

The teal haired ninja only giggled as she tried her best to hide her blush. But sadly she couldn't do it. Before KO could ask again what she wanted, she immediately bowed her head and then presented KO a black bento lunch box! KO of course was even more confused. A brief minute later he finally figured it out.

"Is this for me?" KO asked as he pointed at the lunch box. Shy Ninja only nodded. Not wanting to be rude KO gave a slight bow back. He then hesitantly accepted the gift. Quickly after doing so Shy Ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke again! "Uh… bye?"

KO only shrugged as he opened the lunch box, and boy was he surprised.

In the lunch box was an assortment food! Very tasty food by the looks it! He saw three delicious rice balls or Onigiri to be specific. Along with two little cute octopus shaped sausages. And finally some sort of sweet looking dumpling that were skewered. These dumplings were Dango, a sweet desert from Japan. Of course KO didn't know that. Either way KO's mouth began to water when he smelled the food.

Sadly it was his lunch break yet so he had to wait. His stomach only growled louder.

"I know buddy, I know." KO grimly said with a sigh as he patted his belly. "Man I really need to thank Shy Ninja for this! She is a life saver!"

With that KO stopped stocking and proceeded to walk to the break room. Where he was going to put this amazing lunch away for later. As he did that he failed to notice Shy Ninja spying on him at the other end of the aisle.

"Watashi o sukutte kurete arigatō, KO-kun." Shy Ninja whispered with a blush before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Oh my god… this has to be the best lunch I have ever had." KO said to himself in a whisper as he took another bite from his lunch. He soon moaned in pleasure as he tasted the sweet dumpling. "I-I think I'm going to cry. This is just so good!"

KO's lunch break had just started and yet almost all his food was gone. Something KO wish wasn't true. Because he didn't want this to end. But alas he had to get back to work. In no time he ate all his lunch.

With a smile and a burp he carefully packed the bento up. He couldn't just throw it away. That would be rude. KO placed the bento back in the fridge. He would have to get it when he was done with work. In the meantime he had to find his mom a gift. It'd be easy since he still had an hour left.

Enough time to get a gift.

"Alright! Time to get a gift for mom!" KO yelled out trying to pump himself up. "Onward!"

"KO TAKE THE TRASH OUT TO THE DUMPSTER!" Mr. Gar yelled out somewhere in the Bodega.

"Right after I do that!" KO exclaimed while not losing his enthusiasm!

Still smiling KO left the break room and grabbed two large garbage bags. He then quickly ran out the back door of the Bodega.

While KO was doing that Enid was still up front manning the cash register. Though to be fair she wasn't actually doing that since it was still kind of a slow day. Even with all of KO's new fans and admirers. So she was doing what she usually does. Which is sit around reading her magazines.

But as Enid read on, the doors of the Bodega slid open. With a sigh she looked to see who was coming in. And to say the least… she was confused and surprised by what she saw.

Two very intimidating grey skin aliens with no noses and with yellow eyes came into the Bodega. Armed with what appeared to be blasters! The biggest of the two had a flat-top haircut which was covered by his hat and goggles he had on. He wore a orange shirt, red overalls with black gloves, a belt along with belt pouches. The other one who was the smaller and skinny of the two wore an orange-black jacket, red overalls with an orange hat, and black gloves, belt along with belt pouches just like the other one.

"Uh Octagon, why are we here again?" The biggest one asked in a very thick southern drawl. "Because I don't think we're supposed to be here."

"Rhomboid my dear brother, we be here because a very large sum of money was promised to whoever could get the pest control problem we are currently on done. So much in fact that we're probably not the only ones trying to get this certain pest problem under control." The slimmer one now revealed to be Octagon explained in the same kind of drawl as his brother. Now to revealed to be Rhomboid. "Does that clear things up."

"Um, yeah." Rhomboid said in a still somewhat confused expression. "Well kind of. I meant why are we here, in this nice looking store to be exact?"

Octagon only sighed as he face palmed himself.

"We're here because our type of services are needed. Not only that but because a very hefty amount of money is on the line. Which means we probably aren't the only ones here to conduct our special services." Octagon further explained in a very annoyed tone. "But to put it simply we're here looking for someone who works here. A human teenage boy to be specific."

"Oh, I knew that." Rhomboid simply said with a dumb expression that made his brother shake his head a little. "So, where he at Octagon?"

"That… would be a good question Rhomboid." Octagon stated surprised by his brother's question. He then turned and saw Enid at the counter. "Let us ask this kind lady over her Rhomboid."

Rhomboid only nodded and followed his brother to Enid. Who wasn't really afraid, only confused.

"Can I, help you?" Enid asked as she couldn't help but give the two brothers a very odd look.

"If you would be so kind ma'am. Me and my brother here our looking for a specific someone who works at this fine establishment. You wouldn't happen to know fella named… KO would you?" Octagon asked as he brought out a small data pad. "Because we are here to… to deliver him a very special delivery."

Enid didn't like how he phrased that last part. It sounded very sketchy. She didn't know what to do because these guys looked like they mean business.

"Um… yeah I know him. But uh you just missed him. Yeah sorry." Enid tried to say in calm tone. "He said he'd be gone for a while. Yeah like a very long while. Sorry."

"Oh… our bad miss." Rhomboid apologized taking his hat off. "Sorry to bother you, let's go Octagon."

"Now hold on there Rhomboid." Octagon called out as he stopped his brother from leaving. "You wouldn't be lying to us… would ya?"

Before Enid could say anything. Someone came out of the back, who really shouldn't have done that.

"Hey Enid! I took out the trash!" KO happily yelled out as he merrily came walking in. He then noticed the two alien brothers, and completely ignoring they're guns. "Oh! Customers! Hiya, my name is KO! How can we help you!"

As soon as he said that, Enid face palmed herself while the two brothers pointed there large guns at KO! Who knew at the very moment… he probably messed up.

"Uh oh!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Boy it sure looks like those brothers sure got KO cornered eh? What's going to happen? Can KO handle the first of many bounty hunters, hit men, assassins and mercenaries that want his hide? Will Enid and the rest of the Plaza get involved? Why did Shy Ninja give KO that gift? Will Rad come out of his funk before KO gets his goose cooked? Also… WHAT WILL KO GET FOR HIS MOM FOR MOTHER'S DAY!? Oh can you also guess who the two bounty hunters are? I'll give a cookie if you know! Anyways, sorry if this chapter is a bit short. But I've been busy with Halloween and trying to write more for my other stories. Oh and sorry for any errors or typos. Remember if you guys have any questions, suggestions or just want to leave some feedback leaving them in a review. Or PM me. Expect the next chapter in a few weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Strained Friendship!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company**

 **AN: Hey you guys, I hope you all had a happy and safe Halloween! I know I did. Took my little nephews and nieces out trick or treating. Overall was a good time. What did you guys do? Tell me in a review. Anyways you all have a lot of interesting suggestions for bounty hunters. Now most will show up eventually but I would like to focus on a couple of episode based chapters. Like we're captured, face your fears, the prom and TKO. All of which I know you're all dying to see. So don't worry. OCs will be introduced as well soon enough. Oh and the people who guessed the Vreedle brothers from Ben 10. You were correct and you all get a cookie… a bland and tasteless raisin cookie! Muwhaha! Anyways I still need suggestions for pairings and if you don't have one just tell me what you prefer not to see. Ok, with that out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Can I, help you?" Enid asked as she couldn't help but give the two brothers a very odd look.

"If you would be so kind ma'am. Me and my brother here our looking for a specific someone who works at this fine establishment. You wouldn't happen to know fella named… KO would you?" Octagon asked as he brought out a small data pad. "Because we are here to… to deliver him a very special delivery."

Enid didn't like how he phrased that last part. It sounded very sketchy. She didn't know what to do because these guys looked like they mean business.

"Um… yeah I know him. But uh you just missed him. Yeah sorry." Enid tried to say in calm tone. "He said he'd be gone for a while. Yeah like a very long while. Sorry."

"Oh… our bad miss." Rhomboid apologized taking his hat off. "Sorry to bother you, let's go Octagon."

"Now hold on there Rhomboid." Octagon called out as he stopped his brother from leaving. "You wouldn't be lying to us… would ya?"

Before Enid could say anything. Someone came out of the back, who really shouldn't have done that.

"Hey Enid! I took out the trash!" KO happily yelled out as he merrily came walking in. He then noticed the two alien brothers, and completely ignoring they're guns. "Oh! Customers! Hiya, my name is KO! How can we help you!"

As soon as he said that, Enid face palmed herself while the two brothers pointed there large guns at KO! Who knew at the very moment… he probably messed up.

"Uh oh!"

"Blast him Boid!" Octagon yelled out as he was about to pull the trigger if his blaster!

Unfortunately all he got was a swift spin kick to the face that sent him crashing into his brother! Who fell back in return!

"You not doing anything!" Enid yelled out as she jumped over the counter and got in between KO the two aliens. Both of who didn't look to happy at all.

"Boid, this lady has painfully set us on our backsides." Octagon growled out angrily as his brother helped him up. "What do you think we should do about that?"

"Well Octagon, I think she needs some aggressive blowing up." Rhomboid answered in his usual dumb tone before aiming his big blaster at Enid. "Say goodbye nice cashier lady."

But just as Rhomboid was about to pull the trigger, he was interrupted just like his brother when punched by a blue fire punch! That belonged to KO! However KO still didn't have very good control over his strength still. So he accidentally sent himself and Rhomboid crashing out the window!

"SORRY!" KO apologized loudly!

"Dang it KO!" Enid exclaimed as she face palm herself again. She quickly stopped however when Octagon began to fire his blaster at her! Luckily she was able to dodge the blasts until she got safety behind some cover! But that didn't stop Octagon from stop shooting! "Oh come! First robots now trigger happy hillbilly aliens!"

"Now miss I do believe you have offended me and my brother!" Octagon yelled out as he kept on shooting up the Bodega! "Ain't that right Boid?"

"Yep, you done hurt my disturbed fragile feelings." Rhomboid simply stated as he started get up off the ground which KO did as well. "Octagon, I'll handle this little fella. Can you please blast that mean lady up."

"Can do Boid!" Octagon said with a smile as he didn't stop shooting.

But that all stopped when a big bulky figure appeared out of nowhere punched Octagon out of the store with a loud crash! Which caused him to crash into his brother again that sent both of them tumbling onto the parking lot asphalt!

Both Enid and KO were shocked by this, but they were more shocked to see who delivered the punch!

"Why can't my Bodega stay in one piece at least for a week? Tell me why?" Mr. Gar asked as his shades gave a light shine. He then cracked his knuckles as he walked out of his store and onto the parking lot. "Robot teenagers I can handle. Because they don't know better and they're dad is kind of a butt head. But having some hick aliens shoot up my store is going too far!"

All the yelling, crashing and blaster fire quickly got passers-bys, shoppers and fellow store owners attention. Some thought it was another Boxman attack and went on like it was nothing. However those who saw what was happening didn't.

"Whoa! Are we getting attack by real people!?" Brandon exclaimed as he and his friend A Real Magic Skeleton came running out. The latter there to only see what all the noise was about. While Brandon just wanted to record it if serious. Which it was. But Brandon thought otherwise because of two things. "Oh man Mr. Gar and KO are going to wreck those dudes!"

Ever since the attack on the Plaza a week ago. A lot of people had gotten to thinking that they would have nothing to worry about anymore. Because not only did they have Mr. Gar and Carol. Both of whom are Ex P.O.I.N.T members. But also because they now had KO! Who was probably as strong as Mr. Gar now.

As soon as the words KO were yelled. Many people dropped what they were doing and headed off to see what the commotion was. And when they saw what was going on, many started to cheer?!

"Go get them KO!"

"You can do it!"

"Teach those guys a lesson KO!"

"Go get them cutie!"

A few made KO blush when he heard those ones and saw how they looked at him. He just ignored those ones and gave a nervous wave and smile. Which only got more cheering.

"Um, Octagon. Who's that?" Rhomboid asked as he pointed towards Mr. Gar who crossed his arms as he glared at the two brothers. "Because I reckon he's a lot tougher than us."

"Well Boid, I do believe that fella is the famous retired El-Bow. You know from that team Ma and Pa were always tussling with back in the day." Octagon explained as he picked up his blaster. "And I reckon we had done miscalculated our chances of wining this here skirmish. Fortunately our chances are a whole lot better since we brought our little brother. Ain't that right Boid?"

"Shoot I do believe you are right Octagon." Rhomboid smugly said with a smirk. He then let out a very loud whistle! "Oh Pretty Boy! We got ya some new friends to play with!"

Soon out of nowhere a big bulky figure came jumping and landed right in front of Mr. Gar and KO with a loud crash!

"Ladies and gents, I like to introduce you to one of our baby brothers. Say hello to Pretty Boy."

Pretty was big, bigger than Rhomboid and Mr. Gar! He looked about the same as his brothers. The only thing different were his clothes. He had blonde hair that was cut to look like a young school boy's. His clothes were a black shirt with big yellow ribbon on it, red round hats and red pants.

"Well… he's a big one." Mr. Gar simply huffed out as he pushed his shades up a bit. "So this is your "baby brother" eh?"

While Mr. Gar didn't seem to have a care in the world. KO could only look at the giant in front of them with a fearful expression. It only got worse when Pretty Boy smiled. Which made KO gulp nervously.

"Pretty Boy, I do believe that big fella wants to play. Why don't you play with so we can have a conversation with that little fella." Octagon suggested with a smug smile. Something Rhomboid shared. "Get em."

And Pretty Boy did just that. Or at least tried to. All he got though was a powerful right hook from Mr. Gar.

What happened next shocked everyone. Including Mr. Gar.

Pretty Boy shockingly stopped Mr. Gar's fist with the palm of his hand! Which caused a mini shock wave that blew away most of the clouds and scared most of the animals! This got a gasp of shock from most of the onlookers who saw this.

"That's… new." Mr. Gar said in a surprised tone.

Pretty Boy only smiled as he was about to attack. But he stopped when a blue fire ball hit him! That came from KO! The surprise attack made him let go of Mr. Gar who backed away with a dash.

"Hmm, KO I'll handle this big guy. You in the meantime handle those two hicks." Mr. Gar ordered as he cracked his knuckles once more.

Before KO could say a word Mr. Gar quickly jumped into action! With a mean dash he gave a powerful elbow attack on the big alien. Who amazingly blocked it! Pretty Boy then gave Gar a large and bone crushing bear hug!

"Oh crap!" Mr. Gar exclaimed loudly as he tried to break free from the bear hug! Unfortunately he couldn't do it because the large alien gave giant leap and headed to the forest! "Don't worry! I got this!"

KO could only look on at shock as Mr. Gar was taken away by the huge alien. He soon shook off his shock to dodge incoming blaster fire!

"Ya should worry about yourself rather your friend!" Octagon smugly suggested as he and his brother opened fire on KO! "Because you're in deep water boy!"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" KO yelled out as he tired his best to dodge all the blaster fire coming his way! "Why are you trying to kill me!?"

After hearing that Rhomboid surprisingly stopped shooting!

"Um yeah, why are we trying to blast this little fella Octagon?" Rhomboid innocently asked while looking very confused and a little stupid. "I mean he seems nice enough. Apart from you know punching me in the face and all. And while I like blowing stuff up. I still have morals… I think?"

Octagon only sighed as he also stopped shooting!

"Boid, you remember the conversation we had on the drive here right?" Octagon asked as he glared up at his dimwitted kid brother.

"Uh… no." Rhomboid answered back. Which made Octagon face palm himself very hard. "Are ya mad Octagon?"

"No Boid, I'm just… annoyed is all." Octagon answered with a large sigh.

Seeing that they were distracted, KO began to ponder if he should attack or not. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long because Enid came out of nowhere and kicked Rhomboid in the face that sent him flying!

Octagon was about to attack in retaliation, but a purple laser beam hit him that sent him flying like his brother!

"Great, I never thought I see this guys again."

KO quickly turned around to see Rad walking towards him. His right index finger appeared to be smoking a little.

"Rad! Enid!" KO exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

"You didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun!" Enid stated with a smile as she appeared next to both Rad and KO. She then turned to Rad with a questionable gaze. "You know these guys?"

"Unfortunately I do." Rad answered as he glared at the two aliens getting off the ground. The anger clearly heard in his voice. "These guys are the "famous" Vreedle Brothers. They're part of a family of no good outlaws. Who caused a lot of trouble back on my planet. Which caused my parents move here when I was still little."

"Ya hear that Octagon! We're famous!" Rhomboid happily said with a smile as he helped up his brother yet again off the ground. "Boy Ma would be proud of us!"

"Actually Boid, I think we be called infamous rather than famous." Octagon corrected his dimwitted brother. "And I do believe the odds aren't in our favor yet again Boid."

"Yep." Was all Rhomboid said before he took aim at KO again. "Do we keep fighting Octagon?"

Immediately Rad and Enid went on guard! KO however did something unexpected. He casually walked up to Octagon and Rhomboid like nothing bad was going to happen. What he did next shocked everyone.

"Um, is there a chance you guys can leave peacefully?" KO asked innocently in a calm and polite manner that the Vreedles weren't used to. "Because we just got done cleaning and repairing everything. Is there a chance we can end this this peacefully?"

Enid, Rad and the many onlookers were shocked. But before anyone could say a word. Octagon beat them to it.

"Well, um… we be only here to collect a bounty on you. So, guess all you have to do is come with us and we'll leave here all peaceful like." Octagon explained placing his blaster aimed at the ground. "Ain't that right Boid."

"Yep."

KO of course was shocked like everyone else when he heard this. A bounty? On him of all people? Who would do that? And why? Before KO could think about this matter over some more. The large unconscious body of Pretty Boy hit both Vreedle brothers and seemed to make them hit the ground yet again! However this time it didn't look like they were going to get up. It seemed that hit knocked them out and they weren't going anywhere with their large brother laying on top of them.

"Man, he did not want to go down."

Everyone looked to see Mr. Gar limping towards KO and the others. He looked worst for wear. But he was still standing. His pants were a bit rip and he had a few cuts and bruises.

"Geez, are you alright boss?" Rad asked as Mr. Gar walked passed then and headed towards the Vreedle brothers. "Because you don't look too good."

"Bah! I'm fine. Just got a little winded is all." Mr. Gar stated proudly with a smile. That made everyone sweat drop. All except KO who looked at Mr. Gar with star in his eyes. "Now, how about you help me tie these guys up! I'll call someone to get these numbskulls."

 **A Hour Later**

After that eventful "fight". If you can even call it that. KO, Rad and Enid helped Mr. Gar tie up the Vreedles up. Who were still unconscious and tied up in the back of the Bodega. It took both KO and Mr. Gar to carry the three brothers into the back. Rad would have helped but sadly his levitation beam wasn't strong enough. Enid of course didn't bother since KO and Gar had everything covered.

The only problem they had after that was KO's fans and admirers swarming them. Either to congratulate him, ask for a autograph or a date. Something that made the poor kid light up like a Christmas tree. Thankfully Mr. Gar and Enid shooed them all away.

Now all they had to do was wait for someone to come and pick the Vreedles up. Probably someone from the Plumbers, P.O.I.N.T or any other of the superhero teams or organizations.

While Mr. Gar was doing that. KO and Rad were ordered to watch over the Vreedles. Something both opposed but a glare from their boss made them shut up. Meanwhile Enid was to man the cash register as always.

So it was just KO and Rad. Alone in the back room watching over three alien outlaws.

KO was sitting on a large box while Rad was picking his nose while leaning on a chair. After getting a bugger he flicked it at the still knocked out Octagon. Which made KO frown a little.

"Now that's just mean." KO said as he shook his head at Rad's actions. "They're beat and unconscious. You don't have to treat them like that."

Radicles scoffed a little as he crossed his arms and looked away from KO with a scowl.

"Who asked you?" Rad harshly asked which surprised KO. "These guys deserve a lot worse than what you and Mr. Gar gave them. Stinking Vreedles."

Alright now KO just about had enough of Rad's attitude.

"OK, what's up with you Rad? Ever since I got back you've been nothing but a jerk." KO said as he hopped off the box and landed on the ground. "More than usual too."

The scowl on Rad's face got deeper.

"Oh really? Well forgive me oh great hero of plaza! We all can't be great shining examples of heroism and justice." Rad retorted harshly as he got up from his chair. He then walked up to KO and shockingly got up to his face. "Man, ever since you got bigger you think you can just look down upon everyone. Especially me! And people still like you for it too!"

KO was shocked by this. But to be fair he was more angry. It only got worse when he heard a familiar voice talking to him.

' _ **Who does this meat head think he is? You saved his life and have been nothing but a friend to him. Even when he was a complete jerk!'**_

' _ **He's been the one looking down on everyone. On you!'**_

"I haven't been looking down at anyone. If anyone has it's you!" KO uncharacteristically shot back at Rad. Who was shocked. "Ever since I started working here you've been nothing but a complete jerk. You think you're a god compared to everyone else and think you know everything! Well let me break something to you, you aren't as strong as you think and you don't know everything!"

"Just because I got bigger and a bit stronger you automatically think I look down on you! But I don't! You think I wanted this!?" KO asked loudly as he gestured to his whole body. "I can't go to school! Most of my friends hardly recognized me! And the other half think I'm a some sort of all mighty superhero! But I'm not!."

Rad could only listen as KO started to tear up a little.

"I didn't ask for this!" Was all KO could say as he gritted his teeth and clench his fists. "I wanted to be was a hero! I wanted to be like you, Enid, Mr. Gar and my mom but not like this! Ever since I got bigger things have just gotten more hard and confusing! And I don't know what to do!"

KO then did something unexpected and shocking, with a loud yell he punched Rad right in the face!

It didn't knock him to the ground but it still hurt and caught his of guard. Rad didn't know what to do. He didn't want to attack KO. But he didn't want to get punched again. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about that. Because KO quickly ran out of the room like a flash.

"KO WAIT!" Rad called out as he was about to run after him. But he suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder making him stop. He turned around to see Mr. Gar. Who had a stone like expression. "M-Mr. Gar!"

"I think you've done enough Radicles." Mr. Gar softy said in a serious manner. "Give him some space."

"But-"

"But nothing." Mr. Gar harshly said cutting off Rad. "KO is going through a lot. I'll either send Enid to check on him or go myself later. I think you've done enough."

Rad soon hung his head in shame. Not only did he hurt his best bud but he also disappointed Mr. Gar. A man he held in high regards. With a small nod Rad went back to his chair. Mr. Gar could only sigh and shake his head.

' _That boy still has a lot too learn. But he means well… most of the time anyways.'_ Mr. Gar thought as he brought his attention the back door where KO ran off through. ' _I hope you know that too KO.'_

 **With KO**

KO didn't know where he was going. And he didn't care. He just ran. He ran deep into the back dense forest. Tears still fresh falling down his cheeks. The voice still talking to him.

' _ **Who does that guy think he is!? You should have given him more than a punch!'**_

"Shut up…"

' _ **Why? You know you wanted to! I know everything about you. Your fears, dreams… and your desires. Oh yes, I know those better than anyone.'**_

"Shut up."

' _ **You can lie to yourself all you want. But I know you. I see the way you look at Enid. Remember her flawless skin, her beautiful violet hair… and those legs. You can't lie to me.'**_

"I said shut up!"

' _ **I know who you are KO! YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME! STOP BEING WEAK AND BE A MAN! GO BACK TO THAT PLAZA AND MAKE THAT ALIEN FILTH PAY FOR DISRESPECTING YOU! AND THEN TELL ENID HOW YOU FEEL! STOP BEING WEAK AND DO IT!"**_

"I said…SHUT UP!" KO yelled out in the air as he stopped running.

Sweat was pouring down his face as he dropped down to his knees. A eerie faint foul purple started to form around him. But it soon went away like smoke.

"What's wrong with me?" KO asked himself in a whisper.

He then took a look around and saw that he was in a clearing surrounded by trees. If he had to guess, he was pretty far from the Bodega. Unfortunately… he wasn't alone.

Out of nowhere a small throwing knife was thrown at KO! Who barely rolled out of the way in time! He then got into his fighting stance and began to look for his attacker.

"Who's there!?" KO yelled out as he saw something in the trees hiding. "I'm having a really, really, really bad day. So messing with me right now isn't such a good idea!"

"Oh sorry about that babe." A smooth and robotic voice said. And soon the thing that was hiding in the trees jumped out of them and landed right in front of KO a few feet away. "But I'm here to collect that a groovy bounty on your little head kiddo."

The person KO wasn't really a person but yet another robot. But this time it wasn't one of Boxman's. This robot was tall and thin with teal eyes. He wore a black straw hat, orange scarf, red high-heel boots, a long purple coat with red interior, and with a large black belt. And he was armed with a large sword that looked like a scimitar. He also had a large knife strapped on his chest that was holstered.

"What is up kiddo! You know who I am? Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... Scaramouche the Merciless! The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihilation, the Eradicator of All, baby! I'm the Villain Guild's top assassin babe! And I'm here to kill you!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man KO is not having a good day. First he forgets to get his mom a gift, then he gets shot at by the Vreedles. He then gets into a fight with his best bud, after that he has to deal with TKO and now he has to deal with a robot assassin! Who looks like he means business. What will KO do? Will he survive this coming battle? Will he and Rad make up? Find out next time in the next chapter! Which will be out in a few weeks! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it there were any mistakes or typos. Also if it was short and didn't enough action. But I promise to do better next time. Do you guys know who's after KO now? If so tell me in a review. If you guys have suggestions for the story, pairings or enemies than tell me in review or PM me! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Musical Assassin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry if this was late but I just got Steven Universe Dave The Light and Assassin's Creed Origins. And trying to find a job is very time consuming. But I'm glad you guys wait. And to those who didn't figure it out, yes that robot is from Samurai Jack. The last season to be specific. If you got that right I commend you and your knowledge. And of you know that than you know KO will be in for a serious fight. Before I just wanted to let you know I won't be accepting OC bounty hunters, heroes and villains. I already have a fair enough who will show up. Eventually. Other than that you can still suggest pairings, bounty hunters and other special guests. Yes, special guest like Ben from Ben 10 or any other characters you have in mind. Just let me know. Oh and to the person who suggested KO take on Hit from Dragon Ball… I don't think KO is ready for that. Not yet anyways. But it's not out of the question. Oh and thank you to risedragon0009 for the short fan comic! If you guys want to check it out than look up PixDragon on imgur. Or look me up on Tumblr or the OK KO amino to check it out. It's really good! Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

KO didn't know where he was going. And he didn't care. He just ran. He ran deep into the back dense forest. Tears still fresh falling down his cheeks. The voice still talking to him.

' _ **Who does that guy think he is!? You should have given him more than a punch!'**_

"Shut up…"

' _ **Why? You know you wanted to! I know everything about you. Your fears, dreams… and your desires. Oh yes, I know those better than anyone.'**_

"Shut up."

' _ **You can lie to yourself all you want. But I know you. I see the way you look at Enid. Remember her flawless skin, her beautiful violet hair… and those legs. You can't lie to me.'**_

"I said shut up!"

' _ **I know who you are KO! YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME! STOP BEING WEAK AND BE A MAN! GO BACK TO THAT PLAZA AND MAKE THAT ALIEN FILTH PAY FOR DISRESPECTING YOU! AND THEN TELL ENID HOW YOU FEEL! STOP BEING WEAK AND DO IT!"**_

"I said…SHUT UP!" KO yelled out in the air as he stopped running.

Sweat was pouring down his face as he dropped down to his knees. A eerie faint foul purple started to form around him. But it soon went away like smoke.

"What's wrong with me?" KO asked himself in a whisper.

He then took a look around and saw that he was in a clearing surrounded by trees. If he had to guess, he was pretty far from the Bodega. Unfortunately… he wasn't alone.

Out of nowhere a small throwing knife was thrown at KO! Who barely rolled out of the way in time! He then got into his fighting stance and began to look for his attacker.

"Who's there!?" KO yelled out as he saw something in the trees hiding. "I'm having a really, really, really bad day. So messing with me right now isn't such a good idea!"

"Oh sorry about that babe." A smooth and robotic voice said. And soon the thing that was hiding in the trees jumped out of them and landed right in front of KO a few feet away. "But I'm here to collect that a groovy bounty on your little head kiddo."

The person KO wasn't really a person but yet another robot. But this time it wasn't one of Boxman's. This robot was tall and thin with teal eyes. He wore a black straw hat, orange scarf, red high-heel boots, a long purple coat with red interior, and with a large black belt. And he was armed with a large sword that looked like a scimitar. He also had a large knife strapped on his chest that was holstered.

"What is up kiddo! You know who I am? Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... Scaramouche the Merciless! The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihilation, the Eradicator of All, baby! I'm the Villain Guild's top assassin babe! And I'm here to kill you!"

…

…

…

…

"Uh… what?"

That was KO could say. Because he couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. He's seen a lot of crazy things in his short life. Aliens, dinosaurs, giant babies and evil chicken men. But even he had to admit that what was happening right now took the cake.

"Man oh man! You're speechless aren't you!?" Scaramouche boasted with a smug smile as he dashed right towards KO. Which caused him to dodge away. Thankfully the robot wasn't attacking. But just picking up his throwing knife. "Hey chill babe, I'm not going to ice you yet!"

He then started to play around with the knife like it was a toy.

"Geez, here I was expecting a real challenge but all I get is a dumb kid! Oh well, easy money for me. And a whole lot of it babe!" Scaramouche continue to speak in a smooth and braggy tone. "Thought I had to burn down that little store with everyone in it just to get you to come out. In all seriousness though kiddo, I'm probably still going to do that. Man oh man nothing smells so good than meat bags screaming in agony!"

That made KO frown.

"Oh come on chum, it's just business. Can you dig it!" Scaramouche said with a smile as he threw his throwing knife at KO! Who shockingly grabbed it in mid air! He then in a flash threw it back at Scaramouche, who barely dodged it! "Well, well, well! Guess you aren't some dumb kid after all! Nice dodge and throw by the way babe!"

While it looked like Scaramouche thought this was all a game, KO didn't.

"Look… you want to kill me than fine. But don't you dare bring my friends into this. It doesn't end well for anyone, especially robots." KO threatened as a purple glint shined in his eyes. A rather familiar thing that happened to him not too long ago. "So, how about we do this tomorrow… next week at the latest. I'm not in the mood… and I don't think you want to end up scrap metal either."

"Got to admit kid, you got guts!" Scaramouche laughed in a creepy way as he brought out a flute from his coat? "How's about we see them!"

KO then got in his defensive stance expecting an attack. But all the robot did was play his flute. Which got a strange look from KO. That quickly went away when he saw dead tree almost hit him! Luckily he managed to dodge in time!

As Scaramouche continued to play, more trees both dead and alive magically gathered around him. Like the flute was controlling them?

Before KO knew it, all the trees soon formed into a giant golem monster tree! That had red eyes and was almost as tall and big as Mega Jethro! And it didn't look too happy.

"Oh come on!" KO exclaimed with a sigh.

The tree monster than attempted to crush KO under its huge fist! Thankfully KO rolled out of way in time. But that didn't stop the monster from attacking! Soon KO was rolling and dodging with all his might from the monsters attacks!

And all Scaramouche had to do was play with his flute. Something he enjoyed very much.

KO soon grew tired of dodging and running away, and decided to finally to attack. With his elbow glowing a bright blue he attacked the monster right on its head. Which got destroyed like it was nothing! But before KO could celebrate, a few more trees arrived and took its place as the monster's head!

"That's not fair!" KO yelled out as he dodged the giant's foot from crushing him.

Now KO was back to doing what he was originally doing. Dodging for his life!

But that didn't last long because the giant monster got lucky and swiped KO off the ground with it's fist! That sent KO flying hard into a tree!

"Arghh!" KO yelled out in pain as he hit the tree! He then fell to ground with a loud thud.

While KO seemed to be out, the giant wasn't as it walked slowly towards him. As KO tried desperately to get up. But that attack took a lot out of him. Hitting the tree didn't help either.

The giant only smiled as it made to KO. And just when it was about to crush him under its foot. A lightning bolt shaped kunai hit the giant in the eye. That had a strange wrapping attached to it. And all of a sudden the giant's head exploded! Suddenly four more kunai hit the rest of the giant's body, and then the whole monster blew up in a loud explosion and smoke!

KO was lucky to roll away in the confusion. Scaramouche was shocked by this sudden attack, it only got worse when a kunai was thrown at him. Unfortunately he got away in time and all it hit was his flute.

"Aright! Who's the party crasher!?" Scaramouche yelled out as he brought out his giant sword out. "Because I'm going to make you pay for that flute, with your blood!"

In a puff of smoke that appeared in front of KO, who was catching his breath and trying to get up. Someone very unexpected appeared. It was Shy Ninja!

"S-Shy Ninja!?" KO exclaimed with a loud wheeze. "What are you doing here!?"

Shy Ninja didn't say a word as she got into a defensive stance in front of KO. Like she was protecting him. This only got chuckle out of Scaramouche who grinned smugly.

"Oh, who's this champ? Your girlfriend?" Scaramouche teased as he continued to laugh. This got a small blush out of both Shy Ninja and KO. "Oh this is just precious babe! Your chick coming to the rescue, like one of those cheesy movies or something! Too bad she's only going to die like you champ!"

And with that Scaramouche sprinted at Shy Ninja armed with his sword! That's when the girl hopped into action! With a giant back flip she threw a barrage of kunai at the robot! Who deflected them with his sword.

Scaramouche then leaped up in the air at Shy Ninja. Who disappeared in a puff of smoke just as he took a slash at her! As if that wasn't bad enough, Scaramouche got a flaming kick from KO who got his second wind!

The musical robot was sent tumbling to the ground!

As he started to recover, Shy Ninja appeared next to KO. Who didn't look too happy at all.

"What are you doing here!?" KO asked loudly in a worried yet angry tone which caught the poor off guard. "It's too dangerous here for you! Go back to the Bodega and get help! This guy is out of your league!"

Shy Ninja flinched a little. But the timid girl stood her ground and shook her head. Which shocked KO. But before he could argue Scaramouche got up and with a yell attacked both KO and Shy Ninja. Both of whom jumped out of the way!

But that didn't stop Scaramouche from chasing after one of them. Which was unfortunately KO, who wasn't all there yet.

KO could barely dodge each swipe and slash the robotic assassin gave him! However he couldn't attack back. Not with how fast he was attacking! And he knew that.

"Come on champ, it'll be quick and painless… at least I'll try to make it that way!" Scaramouche laughed as he kept on attacking KO. "Hell, I'll even let your girl live! At least for a little while!"

That was enough KO could handle! And with a loud yell he kicked the sword out of Scaramouche's hands! Then in a flash KO performed a rapid spin kick that hit the robot over and over until he was sent flying!

KO wasn't done yet however! In an amazing feat of speed he ran at Scaramouche and gave him a powered kick into the air! But before KO could follow up, Scaramouche smiled and started to sing. And that's when KO felt immense pain coming from his shoulder! He looked and saw a small knife stabbed right into his right shoulder! It was in deep too because all KO saw was blood and he felt was pain!

"Ahhhh!" KO screamed loudly as he fell down to the ground with a thud! He held his arm tightly hoping it would stop the pain but it didn't.

Seeing that KO was down, Scaramouche saw his chance to attack and he took it! He brought the last of his weapons, which was large tuning sword? But just as he was about to attack, Shy Ninja appeared out of nowhere and attacked with a kunai in hand! Unfortunately Scaramouche was able to block it!

"Tick, tick boom babe!" Scaramouche exclaimed with a smile as he leaped away from Shy Ninja. Who looked confused at first, that changed however when her kunai started to vibrate violently. That's when Shy Ninja figured out what he meant! With barely enough time she threw the kunai into the air! But it exploded mid air that sent Shy Ninja falling onto the ground! "And one down! Time to kill your girl hero!"

As soon as she landed, Scaramouche slowly made his way to her and was about to finish her off. When KO spoke up.

"You leave her alone!" KO yelled out still in pain as he got up on one knee. "You want me! Leave her out of this you musical freak!"

With a scowl Scaramouche thought about it. And with a shrug, he kicked Shy Ninja away that got a painful yelp out of her. That only made KO more angry, but he couldn't do a thing to help. He was out of gas.

"Whatever you say babe, as long as I kill someone." Scaramouche explained with a smile as he started to make his way to KO. Who could only glare at him. Before Scaramouche got to him, he stopped to pick up his giant sword that was laying nearby. "Got to admit it kid, you made me work hard for this. But hey, to quote an old rival of mine. I always get my man."

KO could only look on helplessly as Scaramouche raised his scimitar. He then closed his eyes, accepting his fate. But not before thinking about all, his friends and how he failed them.

' _I'm sorry everyone… mom, Mr. Gar, Dendy… Rad and Enid. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.'_

A brief moment later Scaramouche dropped his sword, and KO felt blood hit his face. But he felt no pain? Confused he opened his eyes and to his horror… he saw Shy Ninja in front of him! Who got slashed across the back and saved KO's life! The pain in her eyes made KO's heart break. But what hurt more was the fact he saw her smile!

"A - sukunakutomo watashi wa anata o sukutta... K - KO Kun." Shy Ninja managed to say weakly before she fell down to ground. Her back left in tears as blood seeped out of her wound.

KO… didn't say a word. All he felt was heartache. He just saw a girl he barely knew, take a killing blow for him. And now… she was probably dead or going to be soon. He then remembered how she gave him her gift, how she bowed and smiled. Now… nothing.

"Man, you sure got a keeper there champ… or well had!" Scaramouche taunted with a smile before bursting into laughter. "Man she really must have liked eh kid!?"

In that instant… all KO felt was anger and hate! Seeing Shy Ninja on the ground bleeding and hearing Scaramouche's laughter was all he could handle!

" **AHHHHHHHH!** " KO roared out in anguish and hate! That caused a small shock wave that sent Scaramouche a few feet back! Soon a eerie and foul purple aura started to form around him like before! His eyes soon glowed a dark purple! " **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

His head band soon started to rip a little as his pony tail broke free! His wild and long hair started to run wild as it danced along with his raging aura! He then let out another animal like roar as he shot two giant power fists in the air! That were huge and purple! That could be seen and felt from the Plaza.

And at that moment… Scaramouche felt fear

 **At Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

Everything was going fine, people were shopping and working. All except Enid who was on her break. She was currently resting on top of the roof. Then all of a sudden… she felt cold. Suddenly she could hear a loud roar. That sounded like it came from an animal! She then saw two giant purple power fists shooting in the air! And she wasn't the only one who saw or felt it.

Carol and Mr. Gar quickly ran out of their respective stores to see what was going on. And when Carol saw what was happening… her heart dropped.

"…Oh no…"

 **Meanwhile In A Dark Cave Nearby**

A shadowy figure was mediating in a dark, dank cave. His dark cloak covered him with the exception of part of his face.

He suddenly stopped when he felt a foul energy. And heard a familiar animal like roar. Wasting no time at all he ran out his cave and saw two huge purple power fists in the distance.

"So… it is time." The Shadowy Figure said with a smile.

 **KO's Subconscious**

Deep in the void, everything was shaking including the cage TKO was in. But he wasn't worried, in fact he was excited.

"Knew it was only a matter of time." TKO said with a sinister smile as his cage continued to shake. Then it quickly stopped… and then his cage door slowly opened. Which only made him smile even more. "Finally…"

As TKO got out of his cage, he was shined in a dim light. He looked almost like KO, in height and all. He even had the same scars and clothes. But the headband that KO had was gone and black wrapping replaced his red muscle tape. His eyes were cold and his hair was long and spiky that was long. So long that it reached his knees. It hand faint purple highlights oddly enough.

He then gave out a loud sigh.

"Well… it's time to introduce myself then… hello world… I'm TKO." TKO smiled sinisterly.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: So… it begins. Sorry if this chapter was short but I wanted to get this out as fast as possible. The robotic assassin Scaramouche has messed with the wrong person. Will Shy Ninja survive? Why did she risk everything for KO? Will the world be ready for TKO? Can KO handle this darkness that is consuming him? Who is that shadowy figure? All will be answered… in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes, I promise I'll do better. If you have any questions, suggestions or just feedback leave them in a review. Expect the next chapter in the comic weeks. Because I think it's time I start working on my other stories. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: All Eyes On KO!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and company**

 **AN: And I'm back! Sorry if it took awhile. But job searching can be a pain. Also working on my other stories isn't easy. Anyways, I'm glad you guys love TKO showing up. Also want thank risedragon0009 for the fan art once again. Who also drew their OC who looks beast! Look up PixDragon or look up my Tumblr to check them out. Oh and some of you guys think this story should be rated M. Don't why, probably because of all the teenage stuff and TKO being a hormonal teen. Or maybe the blood. I won't be changing this story to M rated unless I have to. One more thing, who do guys think KO should end up with? Because here's what is being said.**

 **KO x Dendy**

 **KO x Enid**

 **KO x Shy Ninja**

 **KO x Shannon**

 **KO x Elodie**

 **KO x Red Action**

 **KO x Harem**

 **And few others. All of whom I don't mind. But soon I'm going have to decide. Until then keep suggesting pairings and other things. Because I need your help. One last thing, if you want to do fan art for the story than message me. Anyways, for what you've all been waiting for… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"A - sukunakutomo watashi wa anata o sukutta... K - KO Kun." Shy Ninja managed to say weakly before she fell down to ground. The back of her shirt was left in tears as blood seeped out of her wound.

KO… didn't say a word. All he felt was heartache. He just saw a girl he barely knew, take a killing blow for him. And now… she was probably dead or going to be soon. He then remembered how she gave him her gift, how she bowed and smiled. Now… nothing.

"Man, you sure got a keeper there champ… or well had!" Scaramouche taunted with a smile before bursting into laughter. "Man she really must have liked eh kid!?"

In that instant… all KO felt was anger and hate! Seeing Shy Ninja on the ground bleeding and hearing Scaramouche's laughter was all he could handle!

" **AHHHHHHHH!** " KO roared out in anguish and hate! That caused a small shock wave that sent Scaramouche a few feet back! Soon a eerie and foul purple aura started to form around him like before! His eyes soon glowed a dark purple! " **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

His head band soon started to rip a little as his pony tail broke free! His wild and long hair started to run wild as it danced along with his raging aura! He then let out another animal like roar as he shot two giant power fists in the air! That were huge and purple! That could be seen and felt from the Plaza.

And at that moment… Scaramouche felt fear

 **At Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

Everything was going fine, people were shopping and working. All except Enid who was on her break. She was currently resting on top of the roof. Then all of a sudden… she felt cold. Suddenly she could hear a loud roar. That sounded like it came from an animal! She then saw two giant purple power fists shooting in the air! And she wasn't the only one who saw or felt it.

Carol and Mr. Gar quickly ran out of their respective stores to see what was going on. And when Carol saw what was happening… her heart dropped.

"…Oh no…"

 **Meanwhile In A Dark Cave Nearby**

A shadowy figure was mediating in a dark, dank cave. His dark cloak covered him with the exception of part of his face.

He suddenly stopped when he felt a foul energy. And heard a familiar animal like roar. Wasting no time at all he ran out his cave and saw two huge purple power fists in the distance.

"So… it is time." The Shadowy Figure said with a smile.

 **KO's Subconscious**

Deep in the void, everything was shaking including the cage TKO was in. But he wasn't worried, in fact he was excited.

"Knew it was only a matter of time." TKO said with a sinister smile as his cage continued to shake. Then it quickly stopped… and then his cage door slowly opened. Which only made him smile even more. "Finally…"

As TKO got out of his cage, he was shined in a dim light. He looked almost like KO, in height and all. He even had the same scars and clothes. But the headband that KO had was gone and black wrapping replaced his red muscle tape. His eyes were cold and his hair was long and spiky that was long. So long that it reached his knees. It hand faint purple highlights oddly enough.

He then gave out a loud sigh.

"Well… it's time to introduce myself then… hello world… I'm TKO." TKO smiled sinisterly.

 **Back With KO**

All KO felt… was rage. An anger he's never felt before. All because of this psychotic robot assassin! Because he attacked him but what angered him more was the fact he hurt Shy Ninja! Who risked her life for his in a heartbeat.

Now she's dead or going to be soon. But before KO could help her, he had to deal with Scaramouche. And make him pay for what he did.

As KO's aura and energy continued to grow. He ripped off his headband off with a growl. Letting his long and wild hair free that reached down to his knees. His cold and rage filled eyes still glowing a foul dark purple. He then took a step towards Scaramouche, who fearfully took one back as he started to shake in fear.

For the first time in a long time, Scaramouche was afraid. He didn't have to know that something was wrong with the kid.

' _Man oh man! No wonder his bounty is so large! What the hell was I thinking!?'_ Scaramouche thought as he continued to back away from KO. Who only kept on walking towards him. His expression cold and filled with anger and hate.

Scaramouche's fears only got worse when he heard KO speak.

" **I'm going to break you…** "

That was he said in a cold and rage filled tone. What scared Scaramouche the most was how quiet he was.

"N-now calm down babe! I-I was only kidding about killing you! Honest!" Scaramouche fearfully tried to plead as he continued to back away from KO. "Come on champ! I'm sorry I hurt your babe! How about I vamoose and we'll call it even!?"

Scaramouche's answer was silence.

KO then did something very unexpected. Without hesitation he held onto the throwing knife that was still imbedded into his shoulder and pulled out with a loud roar! As blood dripped down his arm, his wound began to heal!?

With the knife in hand KO continued to make his way towards Scaramouche. Who could only gape in shock at what he just witnessed!

" **I gave you a chance to leave, and you attacked me. You tried to kill me… you made someone I care for bleed!** " KO roared out in anger as his aura only got stronger! " **I'm done playing nice… I'm going to break you! Like a kit kat bar!** "

"Uh… what?"

That was all Scaramouche could say before he got a right hook from hell that came out of nowhere! KO had moved so fast that even his mom would have trouble keeping up. The punch didn't destroy Scaramouche, because KO made sure it didn't. He wanted to make him feel pain and fear. Like what he did to Shy Ninja.

Scaramouche barely managed to catch his balance! And with a new found courage, he attacked KO with his scimitar! As the huge blade got closer and closer, KO blocked it with the small throwing knife! That stopped the blade from hitting him! Which deeply shocked Scaramouche!

In all his years of killing and assassinating, he's never seen something like that before!

But that didn't stop him from trying again! And again!

Scaramouche tried desperately to attack KO. Who only blocked hit after hit with the little knife! Like he's had years of experience handling it! When in fact this was the first time using a blade.

After a full minute of trying to hit KO! Scaramouche tried to deliver an high overheard chop! But all KO did was parried it away and gave a swift kick to Scaramouche on the face! Which caused him to drop the scimitar and land on his metal butt!

KO quickly grabbed the large scimitar before it landed and with lightning speed he brought it by Scaramouche's neck! Who was frozen in terror!

" **Any last words before I destroy you?** " KO coldly asked as he dropped the small throwing knife onto the ground.

Which only made Scaramouche smile because he just found an opening.

"Well babe, what can I say? Guess it's time for me to sing my last swan song!" Scaramouche said with a smile before he broke into song. Which got an odd look from KO. But immediately changed when he remembered what happened last time! "Or better yet yours babe!"

In an amazing feat of speed and reflex, KO managed to deflect the oncoming knife he dropped! But as he did that Scaramouche attacked unsheathing his tuning knife! Luckily KO blocked in time.

"Bye, bye babe!" Scaramouche smugly yelled before dashing away with a smile. But as he dashed safely away, he noticed a rather large sword heading towards him! Luckily for him he dodged it but he frowned when he heard it starting to vibrate and hum. "Ah crap baskets."

 **BOOM!**

The resulting explosion sent Scaramouche flying straight into a tree! He wasn't losing any limbs or anything. But he was sure bad shape. As he started to come to he saw KO coming towards him slowly. With his tuning knife in his hand!

"KO! Baby! Come on, you wouldn't kill your best bud Scaramouche! Would you?"

Scaramouche answered was a swift slash to the chest! And a hard round house kick that knocked his head right off that sent it flying deep into the forest! KO then grabbed Scaramouche's headless body and threw it high in the air! And it quickly started to vibrate rapidly!

 **BOOM!**

And just like that… the musical assassin Scaramouche was no more. As pieces of hot metal and circuits fell from the sky. KO gave out one last roar of anger before falling down to his knees!

Afterwards, the dark aura and anger began to fades away. His long and wild hair stopped flowing. Soon his eyes stopped glowing as well. All KO could do was pant heavily for air.

' _W-what was that!? Did I listen to that voice!? What did I do!?'_ KO thought with a bit of fear as he came to his senses. That quickly changed however when he heard a small moan of pain. Coming from Shy Ninja! ' _She's alive!'_

In a quick dash KO arrived next to Shy Ninja. Who he begin to hold gently into his arms.

"Oh god, Shy Ninja! Are you alive!? Please tell me or give me a sign!" KO pleaded desperately as he held onto Shy Ninja in his arms. "Please don't be dead! Please!"

KO's prayers were soon answered when he saw Shy Ninja open her eyes very weakly. Soon she started to stir back into consciousness. But she gave a loud moan of pain when she started to move.

"O-oh my god! Your alive!" KO exclaimed in shock and joy as he hugged Shy Ninja as softy as he could.

"I-I'm glad you're safe… K-KO Kun." Shy Ninja shockingly spoke in perfect English, though she said low and in pain.

KO could only look down at Shy Ninja in shock. But after seeing a weak smile on her face. He smiled back.

For a good minute both were looking deep into each others eyes. KO couldn't help but blush as he saw how pretty Shy Ninja looked. Even under that mask of hers. The same could be said for Shy Ninja. Who blushed even though she was still in pain.

It was a nice tender moment.

Unfortunately that quickly went away when Shy Ninja flinched a little. Clearly still in very much pain. With a look of worry KO placed the tuning knife he still had into his back pants pocket. He then carefully picked her as best he could.

"Let's get you back to the Bodega!" KO said wasting no time at and dashed off back to the Bodega. "My mom knows a great doctor who will fix you right up!"

Shy Ninja couldn't help but blush. Even though she was in pain, it felt nice to feel KO's strong arms and muscles. Though she would never admit that openly.

As KO speeded off carrying Shy Ninja in his arms. Both failed to notice three figures watching them all of whom were completely unaware of each other.

One was the little green humanoid rat Fink. Who was shocked and amazed by what she saw. Never in her life had she seen such animalistic carriage! She couldn't help but blush a little as she remembered how KO roared and make short work of Scaramouche.

' _I better report back to the boss. Good thing I recorded all of this! He's going to be so happy!'_ Fink thought happily as he put her phone away and scurried off deep into the forest. ' _Man, that guy looked kind of cute. For a stinking hero and human anyways'_

The second person was a girl around KO's age who had had tan skin and light green hair that waved to the right side of her head. She wore two green arm cannons on both hands, one with a light green glove, and both cannons had blue ovals on them. She also wore two green knee pads with blue straps, reddish-brown pants, green slippers that expose the top of her feet, green shoulder pads with little spikes coming out of it, a light blue collar, black visors with a green reflection, a grey headband, and a green and white mask that covered her face.

' _Ah crap… I came here looking for Red Action. But I found something a lot worse!'_ The girl thought with worry before stalking off deep into the woods. ' _Ren Bow's prediction might come to fruition! The mighty evil is here, in this point of time! I need to warn the other Hue Troopers! Hell I need to warm all the hero teams! Retired or not!"_

As the mysterious girl ran off deeper into the woods just like Fink. The last figure was hidden deep in the trees. He looked to be a robot but I'm fact he was something else. He hand a very weird cybernetic silver and green suit. A helmet covered his face his visor was a bright green. He had a katana that was sheathed behind his back. He looked a lot like a ninja, kind of like Shy Ninja.

"This is very troubling…" The mysterious cybernetic looking ninja said in a robotic type tone. "I fear for the boy's life. I must report back to Dr. Angela and my master! Because Talon will surely try to recruit the boy, given all that rage and hate… there is no telling what will happen."

And with that the cybernetic ninja disappeared in flash.

 **KO's Subconscious**

"Well… that sucked." TKO growled out in annoyance. "But at least I'm not trapped in this damn cage."

And he was right. Currently TKO wasn't locked in his cage. He was in fact sitting on top of it.

"Looks like sunshine boy is still in control." TKO scowled with a small sigh. But that changed because all of this wasn't a complete loss. "No matter, I'm out of my cage. And that form he took. It actually brings me a lot closer to taking over this body."

With that TKO smiled as he took a yawn and decided to lay down on top of his cage.

"The only thing I have to worry about is that stinking bounty some dead man put one me." TKO growled out in anger. Because all of this could ruin his plans if he was careful. "We got lucky… this time. But the faster I can get control of this body the better."

TKO then summoned another image of Enid right in front of him.

"Soon…" TKO said in surprisingly soft and tender tone as he looked at the image with longing.

 **With KO**

KO was exhausted, that fight took a lot out of him. Shy Ninja though had it worse. He still couldn't believe what she did. What she did for him. And he couldn't believe he let it happen.

" _I'm supposed to be a hero… but I wasn't that today. I almost got Shy Ninja killed.'_ KO thought with a bit of shame as he took a look at Shy Ninja. Who was still bleeding and in pain. _'Even with all this new power… I was useless!'_

KO was thankful for that mysterious power boost. But he was also kind of afraid of it. Sadly there was nothing he could have done about it. He was happy he was alive, more importantly that Shy Ninja was alive.

As KO closer and closer to the Bodega. Inn the distance he could see three figures coming towards him. A brief second later he recognized who they were. It was his mom, Mr. Gar and Enid! And they saw him and recognized him too.

"KO!" Carol yelled put in shock and concern as she saw her son and the state he was in. It only got worse when she saw he was carrying Shy Ninja. It didn't help that both of them were covered in a bit of blood. "Oh my god are alright!?"

KO didn't answer because he was literally running on empty. He dropped to his knees as his mom and friends got closer. When they finally reached him, all he could say was one thing.

"Help…"

 **An Hour Later**

"Of all the idiotic things you both have done, this takes the cake!" Dr. Recovery yelled out as scolded his niece and Mr. Gar. Who was cowering in fear. "You both should have known better than to let KO run off like that! Thank god he and that girl weren't killed!"

It had been an hour since the fight with Scaramouche. And both KO and Shy Ninja were immediately rushed to the closest hospital. Which was KO's grand uncle's hospital. The famous Dr. Recovery. Who wasn't happy, not one bit. Currently he was scolding Carol and Mr. Gar in his office. While KO was resting in a room nearby. Shy Ninja unfortunately was rushed in the emergency room. Though Dr. Recovery knew she was going to be alright.

"Uncle… is he alright? Is my KO going to be alright?" Carol asked with worry as she waited for an answer desperately.

Dr. Recovery only sighed as he looked at his niece's expression.

"Yes Carol, he's fine. Just a little beat up." Dr. Recovery calmly reassured Carol who gave a sigh of relief. "He's lucky… most people who fight someone like Scaramouche aren't so lucky. How he managed to beat him is simply amazing."

Both Carol and Mr. Gar agreed on that. Because both have fought Scaramouche, back when they were still in P.O.I.N.T in the old days. And he was no pushover. Even with all of the team there they couldn't beat him, only chase him off. Laserblast and Foxtail almost died in that battle.

And yet KO, who was still new to this whole hero thing. Took out Scaramouche like he was a Jethro. Something none of them could still get over.

But KO did it, Mr. Gar went to the battlefield himself and saw it. While he couldn't find anything solid at first. He quickly found Scaramouche's a mile away. The look of terror on his face made Mr. Gar uneasy. Like his last moments were a living hell. So he quickly left and told Carol it was true. Who in turn told Dr. Recovery.

Who of course was shocked.

"There are forces working against us and KO. I fear the Vreedles and Scaramouche aren't the worst to come." Dr. Recovery grimly stated as he took a sear Innis large office chair. He then motioned Carol and Gar to take a seat, which they did. "The Plumbers picked up the Vreedles, while I called someone from P.O.I.N.T academy to pick up any pieces of Scaramouche. Which they did but they couldn't recover his head."

"Which means that creep is still out there. I've heard that he can still function even being only a head." Mr. Gar stated with a sigh as Carol looked more worried. "I'll look for him myself. You can count on that Carol. I won't let him get near you or KO."

Carol looked shocked, this was the first time in a long time Gar has ever said something like that to her. And he didn't stutter or panic like he usually did. Before she could say a word. Her uncle beat her to it.

"You won't find him, and you won't win if you fight him." Dr. Recovery said in a stern and serious tone that got both Gar and Carol's attention. "At least not alone."

Gar then growled out in anger as he stood up and glared right at the good doctor.

"What should we do then!? We can't let that scum roam around with a bounty on KO!" Gar exclaimed loudly as he glared at the tiny doctor. Who glared right back. "I know I ain't the same hero I used to be. But I can't just sit around and wait for that assassin to strike! Least of to Carol or KO!"

"You'll do as your told Gar… don't you dare think I don't want to protect my family." Dr. Recovery coldly said in a low and threatening tone that made Gar and even Carol flinch a little. "But I need you, the both of you to stick close to KO. Because if a bounty can attract both Scaramouche and the Vreedles. Then you both know only more will show up to take a shot at KO."

As much as Gar hated to admit it, Dr. Recovery was right. Bounties that were placed on heroes were rare. But having one placed on KO who was still a hero in training was unheard of. And the amount could only be huge considering it attracted the Vreedles who mostly stick in space and get a professional assassin like Scaramouche's attention.

The only question now, was who would place a bounty on KO. And why?

"Whoever or whatever comes after KO next. I want you to be prepared. Because this is far from over."

Both Carol and Gar nodded.

"In the meantime, I'll use my contacts to try and get that bounty taken down. Or at least make sure it doesn't spread around far." Dr. Recovery said as he began to rub his beard softy. "Though I fear we maybe to late to do anything. And news of the Vreedles and Scaramouche's defeat will reach everyone. Hero and villain alike. I pray that news doesn't hit any of the big organizations or teams. Or KO will be more of a target if he catches the eyes of the Plumbers, P.O.I.N.T academy or even Overwatch."

Carol could only worry when she heard all that. She knew her son was tough. But he wasn't tough enough to take on the people who could take her out. Unfortunately the only thing she could do was wait and prepare KO for the worst. Thankfully she wouldn't have to do that alone. As Gar have her a reassuring nod. That made her smile, which caused Gar to act like a blubbering fool again. Which made Dr. Recovery sigh and Carol giggle.

 **Meanwhile In A Dark Laboratory Somewhere**

It had been an hour since Fink returned, and brought Professor Venomous the footage of KO. And he hasn't stopped going through it ever since.

" Extraordinary…" Professor Venomous muttered out as he couldn't look away from what he saw. All the power and raw emotion! It was magnificent! The way KO moved at extreme speeds with ease and the brutality he did to Scaramouche. All because a girl almost died giving her life for him. Which he found odd at first.

But he smiled. Because he could use that to his advantage. Unfortunately even he and all his creations wouldn't last long against that anger and power. Especially if he wasn't alone. Since Gar and his mother would be sticking close to him from now on.

Luckily though, he had just the plan for that.

With a sinister smile he began to click and type furiously on his keyboard. A brief minute later he had finally done it. He sent the video to all of his "associate" and "allies". Even to a few of his rival. Hell, even posted it online to web. Why? Because no one would pass up something as extraordinary as this.

Many people both good and bad will either want the boy and use him. Or fear him a try to destroy him out of fear. Either way, Professor Venomous knew KO would either surrcumb to his anger or die. It mattered little to him. But if KO should survive and grow stronger. Than he would make his move. Hopefully before… him.

"Well… you handled Scaramouche my dear KO." Professor Venomous said as he took a drink out of his glass of wine. While looked at the paused image of KO when unleaded his anger and power. "But can you handle the many others that will come for you?"

A hard question to answer indeed.

 **Deep In The City, In A Dark Business Tower**

In a dim lit council room. A large group of people gathered around a large business table where going over the video that was sent to them. And to say the least… they were impressed.

"I say… that boy sure knows how to throw a punch." One member said in a soft and feminine voice. That had an accent to it, most likely Scottish or Irish. "He might even give ya a run for your money Akande."

One of the larger members snorted in response.

"I doubt it, but the boy sure does have promise.." The large member said with a small smile as he went over KO's fighting style. "For a child anyways."

One of the members was beginning to grow annoyed.

"Are we going to recruit the brat or not?" The darkest and intimidating member groaned in a low and ghostly tone. "Because if not… let me and Amélie take care of him."

"That won't be necessary Gabriel." The larger member answered in a soft and stern tone. "We'll send that hacker you recruited along with a few freelancers. Who will give him an offer he can't possibly refuse."

"And if he refuses?"

That moment the figure known to be Akande, or better known… as Doomfist let out a sinister smile.

"That's when you come in. If he refuses then we'll eliminate him. Better he's dead than being recruited by Overwatch. Who will know about the boy as well by now. So… tell Sombra to get a move on it"

"I here by call this council of Talon adjourned."

 **Meanwhile In A Dark Alley Nearby**

A rather intimating tall and muscular man was currently standing over a person. Who appeared to be dead! Why, because blood was all over the ground around the body. Who looked to be a hero, and the man had a worn and damaged katana that had blood dripping off it.

The man sported a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. His torso armor was sleeveless, and had his arms in bandages. He also wore two long black wristbands, and a watch on his left arm. His knees were protected with metal pads and his costume was completed with black, steel boots. He donned a worn out blood red scarf and matching headband, as well as a tattered cloth he wore around his face like a mask.

His face looked out of place, like he was missing a nose or something.

"That's one pretender punished." The man groaned out as wiped away the blood off his sword. "All pretenders of justice and truth will die. Until only those who are worthy are left. So says me… Hero Killer Stain!"

With that said, he took off climbed onto the buildings and to the rooftops.

"As soon as I'm done cleaning the filth of this city. I will pay a visit to this so called boy "hero". And if he is unworthy to be called a hero… then he will die by my blade!"

And soon the hero killer now known to be Stain. Rushed off deep into the city.

Whatever happens, the road to being a hero got a whole lot difficult for KO. Who was completely unaware of the coming dangers that were after him.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Well… that was… something. I know I'm kind of going overboard with the crossover characters. But I need bad guys for KO to fight. And good guys too. Anyways. KO won and survived, so did Shy Ninja. Both of whom have gotten a little closer over this battle. Scaramouche was beaten, but not destroyed and his head is missing. Villains and heroes have their eyes set on KO. But what will they do? What will KO do? What was that weird form KO took? And why didn't TKO take over? When will he take over? All will be answered in time. Because next chapter is going to be an episode based chapter! Based on what you'll have to wait and see. Oh and can you guys guess who else was spying on KO? And do you know who or what Talon is along with its members. Also do you know who Hero Killer Stain is? Leave your answers, suggestions and feedback in a review. Expect the next chapter in the coming weeks. Next month at the latest. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And forgive me for any errors and typos. Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The…Worst… Day…Ever! Or is it!?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Man, you guys really love this story! I'm so happy! This story has the most reviews, views, favorites and follows out of any OK KO fic! And I want thank all of you for that. Now, a couple of you think I should make this a crossover story. Something I probably won't do. Because most of the guys showing up are guests. They won't be main stay characters like KO or Enid. They'll appear a few times and that's it. Just like the Vreedles. Who might show up again if you want. Let me know. Also I'm still undecided on pairings. A lot of you want KO x Harem, KO x Enid, KO x Red Action or KO x Dendy. All of which I don't mind. But you guys might. And just to make something clear, KO is a teenager. Remember that, and Dendy is still a kid. But don't worry, I'll have something worked out. Anyways to the people who guessed the Hue Troopers and Genji you were right! Also to anyone who got those dbz abridged references. Good eye. Now this chapter will mostly be KO healing up and dealing with almost getting killed. Also trying to deal with having a bounty placed on along with a whole bunch of other stuff. So yeah… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

 **Meanwhile In A Dark Alley Nearby**

A rather intimating tall and muscular man was currently standing over a person. Who appeared to be dead! Why, because blood was all over the ground around the body. Who looked to be a hero, and the man had a worn and damaged katana that had blood dripping off it.

The man sported a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. His torso armor was sleeveless, and had his arms in bandages. He also wore two long black wristbands, and a watch on his left arm. His knees were protected with metal pads and his costume was completed with black, steel boots. He donned a worn out blood red scarf and matching headband, as well as a tattered cloth he wore around his face like a mask.

His face looked out of place, like he was missing a nose or something.

"That's one pretender punished." The man groaned out as wiped away the blood off his sword. "All pretenders of justice and truth will die. Until only those who are worthy are left. So says me… Hero Killer Stain!"

With that said, he took off climbed onto the buildings and to the rooftops.

"As soon as I'm done cleaning the filth of this city. I will pay a visit to this so called boy "hero". And if he is unworthy to be called a hero… then he will die by my blade!"

And soon the hero killer now known to be Stain. Rushed off deep into the city.

Whatever happens, the road to being a hero got a whole lot difficult for KO. Who was completely unaware of the coming dangers that were after him.

 **With KO**

Speaking of which. KO was currently getting patched up for the cuts and bruises he got from his battle with Scaramouche. Right now he was in a hospital room. Where he was getting patched up by two beautiful cat nurses. Who had him take his shirt off for some odd reason. KO being oblivious didn't mind or care. Though he did kind of knew they only wanted to look and feel his muscles.

' _Girls are weird.'_

That went on for a good couple of minutes. Until his grand uncle came in and shooed them away. But not before they waved goodbye to KO and gave him a seductive wink. That made the poor confused boy blush.

"Corrupting my nurses eh KO." Dr. Recovery teased with a sly smile. "You keep this up it won't be long before you give me a couple of great grand nephews and nieces. Then I can die a happy old man. Ha!"

"Uncle!" KO exclaimed loudly in embarrassment!

Dr. Recovery laughed as hobbled over to KO and gave him a pat on the leg.

"I'm only teasing you boy. But I wouldn't mind a few grandkids before I go on the journey." Dr. Recovery continued to joke at the expense of KO's embarrassment. "Anyways, I'm glad you're alright my boy. But I wish you didn't tussle with Scaramouche of all people. You're very lucky, you almost got that poor girl killed along with yourself."

KO immediately hung his head low in shame.

"Is… is she alright uncle?"

Dr. Recovery gave a reassuring smile as he patted his nephew's legs once more.

"She'll live, don't worry. She's more worried about you then herself matter of fact."

"Really?" KO asked in a surprise. "I thought the last person she would want to see is me. I almost got her killed… I know I wouldn't want to see me if that happened."

"Well, she's not you son." Dr. Recovery sagely stated. "She really needs someone kid. While she'll live, she's still in pain. I think a visit from you will help out a lot."

Silence was all KO had. He didn't know what to do. A good minute of thinking he let out a sigh. He then grabbed his ripped and bloody shirt and put it on.

"Where is she?" KO asked as he had a look of determination.

"She is on the third floor, room 23." Dr. Recovery said telling KO where to go. But before he left the good doctor stopped him. "Before you go lad, how about you take these. Because you look silly without them."

Dr. Recovery handed KO a new headband and large rubber band for his hair.. They looked completely identical to the one he lost. With a smile KO took them and proceeded to put them on. With a new headband and his hair tied into a ponytail. He looked back to normal. Well, almost. A new shirt would have been but he could manage.

"Um, where did mom and Mr. Gar headed off to?" KO asked wondering where his mom and boss were. "I thought they were waiting for me?"

As soon as he asked that, his room door immediately opened and his mom came out of nowhere and gave him her strongest hug yet! Gar wasn't too far behind.

"Oh my poor dumbbell! Are you alright!?" Carol asked worryingly as she kept on unknowingly squeeze the life out of her son. "You are never leaving my sight again young man!"

"Uh Carol… let the boy breath." Dr. Recovery told with a sweat drop that he and Gar shared. "I don't want him to die because of a hug. Not after what he's been through."

Carol immediately stopped and dropped her son. Who gave a loud gasp for air.

"Oh, sorry about that sport!" Carol apologized with a nervous laugh as she helped her son up off the floor. "I'm just so happy to see you in one piece!"

Almost immediately after she said that she smacked KO hard across the head! That completely caught Mr. Gar and Dr. Recovery off guard, KO on the other was expecting it.

"How can you be so stupid to take on someone like Scaramouche! He almost killed you and that poor girl! What were you thinking!?" Carol growled out as she scolded her son. Who only hung his head down in a shame. Something he's been doing a lot. "I taught you better than that! Always stay focused!"

KO only kept quiet as his mom continued to scold him. But after a while, she stopped and could only sigh.

"I know you meant well KO. But what did almost got Shy Ninja killed. Do you understand?" Carol asked in a serious yet caring tone. "People like Scaramouche play for keeps. He would have killed you and that with a smile. Luckily he didn't. But don't think because you won doesn't mean more people like him won't show up. Because they will…"

A tense brief minute later KO finally nodded. But Carol still wasn't convinced.

"I still don't think you do son. Being a hero isn't all fun and games. People die."

Finally KO had just about enough.

" **I KNOW! I MESSED UP!** " KO yelled out as his aura flared wildly. Which made Gar and Dr. Recovery flinch. Except Carol who kept on scolding her son. " **I WANTED TO LEAVE! I TOLD HER TO RUN BUT SHE DIDN'T! SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I KNOW!** I… know!"

His aura then began to calm down as he started to tear up a little.

"I told her to run, to go get help. But she didn't. So, I didn't have a choice but to fight!" KO yelled out as he glared at his mom who stood her ground. "I know I should have ran! But… I couldn't. Not when he hurt her mom… not when he made her bleed."

Carol's scold soften as KO went on.

"I… thought I was going to die there mom. I was scared." KO shamefully admitted. "But I didn't because Shy Ninja took a hit for me. And I barely know her. If anyone was the hero is was her. Not me."

KO then had enough and decided to leave. But not before saying one last thing.

"I'm going to go thank her. And apologize for almost getting her killed." KO harshly said with a cold expression. "Mr. Gar, I'll be back at the Bodega after I head home and get cleaned up. Is that alright with you?"

Mr. Gar didn't say a word and only gave a stern nod. With that KO left the room. Then Mr. Gar couldn't help but look at Carol with worry. It only got worse when she left the room in silence and with her head lowered.

Gar was about to chase after her but was stopped when Dr. Recovery blocked his path with his cane.

"Give them some space Gar. You know she's stubborn as a mule. Let them figure this out by themselves." Dr. Recovery told Gar who wanted to argue, but he knew he was right. "They're both mad, let them cool off and figure some stuff out. If they're still like that tomorrow then we'll talk to them. Alright?"

Gar hesitated a bit before nodding. He hoped the doc was right. Because she didn't want Carol to suffer, not anymore.

 **With KO**

KO was currently walking up the stairs to the third floor. He was still in a foul mood however. It only got worse because the voice came back.

' _ **Who does she think she is? You almost got killed and that woman scolds you like a damn child!'**_

KO frowned as he kept on walking up the stairs. It was clear he was trying to ignore the voice. But he wasn't doing a good job.

' _ **She should be thanking you! You took out a killer and saved your friend! Who appreciates you a whole lot more than your dear mother! You know I'm right!'**_

KO didn't want to admit it, but the voice was right. He should have been thanked. He took out Scaramouche, a bad guy. Isn't that what his mom taught him to do?

' **The whole lot of them! Ungrateful jerks! Rad and your mom!**

"Shut up… why won't you leave me alone?"

' _ **Because you need me, you and that pretty ninja girl would be dead without me. I saved your miserable life. But I can't always save your butt! As much as I hate to admit, your mom was right.'**_

KO tried his best to ignore the voice, that has been bothering him for awhile now. Which kind of made him worry a little bit. Ever since that voice appeared his mood and anger has been getting out of hand.

' _ **Fine… ignore me all you want. But you know I'm right. And I'll be here if you need me. Which you will…'**_

And just like that the voice was gone. But for how long?

"What's happening to me?" KO softy asked as finally reached the third floor. "Whatever it is… it will have to wait until later."

As KO exited the stairs and entered the third floor. He saw hospital staff, patients and visitors walking about. It took him awhile but he finally found what he was looking for. Room 23.

"Well… here goes nothing." KO whispered to himself as he slow entered the room.

When he went in he felt his heart sink a little. He saw Shy Ninja in a hospital gown, she still had her mask and hat on. But everything else was gone. She didn't look good at all either. She was covered in bandages and was in rough shape. And appeared to be sleeping.

With a mournful expression KO slowly and quietly walked over to Shy Ninja's side. He then softy held her hand, which caused her to stir a little. But she kept her eyes shut. Which meant she was still resting.

"I'm… sorry this happened Sky Ninja." KO apologized as softy as he could. "I almost got you killed. You're in this bed because of me. Of I was only stronger I could have saved you. But you saved me."

Without thinking, KO placed his on Shy Ninja's blissful sleeping face. Of all of the crazy things to happen so far in his life. He was happy he had people like Shy Ninja, Enid and Dendy in it.

"You almost died to save me… but why?" KO asked softy as he looked intensely at the sleeping girl. All he got was silence. "Whatever made you do that… I'm sorry you had to do that. I should have been the one saving you. But I was weak… so weak I had to use someone else's power."

"I… I didn't want this. I didn't want to grow up, at least not like this. Ever since this happened, everything has been so confusing. And the people I care about don't even know who I am anymore."

"And everyone else thinks I'm this great hero who could do anything." KO explained with a frown. "Just because I got my mom's mimic ability and because I took on a robot army."

"I'm a failure… maybe my mom and Rad were right. I don't know how to be a hero, I got cocky and almost got you killed along with me."

KO with a heavy sigh decided it was best if he leaved. But as he was leaving he failed to notice Shy Ninja open her eyes. Even when she was completely exhausted, she couldn't help but blush as she touched her cheek where KO touched her.

"K-KO kun." Shy Ninja weakly said as she couldn't help but give KO's fleeting figure a sad look. "You aren't a failure."

With that said, Shy Ninja went back to sleep. Though she couldn't help but feel sorry for KO.

 **Outside With KO**

KO left the hospital with a downcast attitude. Because this was probably one of the worst days of his life. First he was got the Plaza attacked, by three hillbilly aliens oddly enough. Then he and Rad finally had gotten on the last of each others nerves. Which ended up with him punching Rad and running off. Where he got attacked by Scaramouche. And almost got himself and Shy Ninja killed.

On top of all that he and his mom had their first ever fight. Something KO was still ashamed of.

But even with all the bad stuff. A few good things came out of it. He and Shy Ninja were alive. And that was a celebration enough. Yet KO got one more thing off Scaramouche. Something he still had with and he didn't know what to do with it.

KO pulled out Scaramouche's tuning knife out of his back pocket. Something he almost completely forgot. Luckily he didn't.

"What to do with you?"

KO then shrugged as he placed the dangerous weapon back into his pocket. He technically best Scaramouche, so it was only fair he get to keep anything he beat off him. Like the knife in fact. Unfortunately KO didn't know how to use it properly. And it was very dangerous too, even for a knife.

He could remember how Scaramouche used it. Whatever it hit would vibrate and hum loudly then explode. An unfortunate and unforgettable thing he and Shy Ninja saw first had. Luckily KO managed to use that to his advantage when he fought the annoying musical assassin.

"I might just keep it… just in case."

Shorty after that KO put the knife back away into his pocket. Now he had to head home and change. He only hoped his mom wasn't there. Things were awkward enough.

With that KO took of running and broke into a giant leap! And then he headed back home.

After a good 20 minutes later. KO had finally reached his home. Where he quickly changed into some fresh clothes. And he place the tuning knife in his closet. Where he kept all his other cool and neat stuff. When he got home he was surprised to see that his mom wasn't home. Which meant she was already back at the Plaza or still with Dr. Recovery and Mr. Gar.

"I wish I could have the day off… but I can't do that to Mr. Gar or the Bodega." KO stated with a small sigh as he headed off to the front door. "Plus moping and doing nothing here will probably drive me crazy"

As KO got closer to the front door. He began to hear voices, and it sounded like they were arguing.

"Come on Rad! We're going to see if KO is alright! Whether you like it or not!"

"I must concur with Enid, you are acting very childish Rad."

"I don't care! I'm probably the last person KO wants to see!"

"I don't care! KO needs his friends you idiot!"

"I won't do it!"

"Rad! Damn it Rad come back here!"

All of a sudden an engine was heard and the sound of a car was heard taking off down the road. That's when KO opened the door and saw Enid looking frustrated as she glared down the road. And Dendy, who could only sigh and shake her head.

"Why that no good muscle head!" Enid yelled as she shook her hand in the air as kept on glaring down the road. "When I see him again I'm going to knock his block off!"

"Um… hey guys?" KO said getting the two girls attention. "Nice to see ya!"

Immediately Enid turned around along with Dendy, both very surprised to see their friend. It was KO's turn to be surprised when Enid without hesitation hugged KO. Who was caught off guard by the violet haired beauty's sudden hug. ,.

"KO!" Enid exclaimed in a shocked and relived tone as she kept on hugging KO. Who was beginning to blush. "I thought you would still be at the hospital! After the way we found you… I thought you be in a hospital bed."

KO began to stutter like an idiot almost like Mr. Gar when he was around Carol.

"I-I'm fine, honest Enid." KO stuttered out in a nervous yet reassuring tone as he tried his best to keep his cool. "I-I only got a few scratches and bruises."

Enid only responded with a smile as she flicked KO's forehead in a teasing way. That made him blush even more.

"You big dope. Don't scare me like that." Enid softy said as she hugged KO one more time. "I don't think I can handle losing you. Then it would only be me and that muscle head."

KO was shocked by Enid's words. They were sincere and kind. Almost like they were words coming from his mom. But they weren't, and that made his heart pound a little bit faster.

It only got worse when Enid placed her head next his as she continued to hug him. His cheek was touching her hair and skin, the mere touch of her skin made KO grow hot and blush. Thankfully Enid stopped as she gave him a large and welcoming smile.

KO then felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see Dendy. Who has slight blush on her face as she tried her best to act normal.

"I am also very glad you are fine KO. When I heard of your battle with the robotic assassin Scaramouche." Dendy with a small blush and in a low tone as she looked up at KO. Who only smiled. Which made her blush even more. "I-I'm just glad you are alright KO."

"Aw, thanks Dendy!" KO said with a smile as he patted his best friend's head. Well, first best friend. "I'm surprised you guys came to see me. I was just about to head off back to the Bodega when I heads you guys come. Was Rad here?"

Both Enid and Dendy's mood soon turned foul, well more Enid's than Dendy. Who only sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, Mr. Gar told him to drive us here to check up on you. But that idiot ran off like a wuss!" Enid huffed out as she frowned. "Man, he's been acting up like that all week. But this time it sounded like he was afraid to see you. Your mom was also acting weird. What's up with that?"

KO's expression soon went down as he hung his head low a little. That got both Enid and Dendy's attention.

"KO… what's wrong? Enid asked very concerned for her friend, the same could be said about Dendy.

"You guys should come in, I'll make some tea. This probably going to take awhile."

It took almost an entire hour for KO explain to explain everything. And he told them everything. From his fight with Rad to the fight he had with his mom. He also explained the gruesome fight he and Shy Ninja had with Scaramouche. Though he did not tell them about how he beat him. He had enough problems. He didn't need his friends to be scared of him.

Currently KO was sitting on the sofa next to Dendy and Enid who was sitting next to KO on the other side.

"And that's when I heard you guys talking." KO finished telling his long story. "Now Rad and my mom hate me, probably Shy Ninja too."

Enid and Dendy were still trying to wrap their heads around everything thru just been told. Which was a lot. Enid was the first to break the long tense silence.

"Man… that's rough KO. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Enid tried his best to comfort KO who only hung his head low. A small scowl soon appeared on her face. "I knew Rad was a jerk, but that's low. Even for him."

"I agree with Enid. Rad's attitude as of late is isn't good for anyone." Dendy agreed as she pushed her glasses up a little.

While both girls were at an agreement, KO thought differently however.

"It's not Rad's fault guys, or even that crazy robot who attacked me." KO spoke up in a low and sad tone. "Rad and my mom were probably right… ever since I got bigger and a little stronger. I've been a little bit cocky… maybe I not good enough to be a hero?"

That shocked Enid and Dendy greatly. They would have never have thought KO would say something like that.

"Let's face it… I'm probably more of a liability than a hero. With this bounty on me, I don't think I can work at the Bodega anymore… or stay with my mom."

Enid could only gasp when she heard that, Dendy only looked even more shocked. Surely KO wasn't suggesting of quitting at Gars and running away!? Was he?

"I almost got Shy Ninja killed, the Plaza was attacked because of me. Rad hates me… and I can put being terrible son on top of all that." KO shamefully said with a mournful expression. "It would have been the best for everyone if that robot killed me."

As soon as those words left KO's mouth, he suddenly felt a sharp pain across on his cheek. The reason why? Because Enid had slapped KO! Which made Dendy gasp in shock. And made KO look at Enid with shock. But what shocked him more was the fact he saw her crying.

"Don't you ever say that again! You hear me KO!" Enid yelled in a choked up voice as she continued to cry. "How can you say that!? After everything we've been through! All the lives you've touched and changed! And you want to quit the job you love and run away!? What's wrong with you!?"

KO only sat there in silence as Enid went on.

"You aren't a liability KO… you're my best friend!" Enid sobbed out as she glared at KO with tears on her eyes. "You changed my life. You've changed Dendy's, Mr. Gar's, your mom's and everyone else you meet. Even that idiot Rad."

"You may not think you're a hero… but you're my hero." Enid said before giving a KO a big hug. "Please… don't leave us… don't leave me like everyone else. Please."

KO could only look at Enid with shock. Suddenly KO felt something else, and he looked down to see Dendy hugging him. Who was also crying!

There KO sat, being hugged by two of his precious people. Who he made cry. Which got him to thinking what would happen if he did die or ran away. Would his mom be devastated? Would Mr. Gar miss him. Would everyone else care? Would Rad care?

As all these questions went on in his head. He decided to forget about it.

And with a heavy heart, KO brought his arms around both Enid and Dendy and hugged them back. Which surprised them. But no more than what he said next.

"Thank you… both of you." KO sincerely said with a smile. "I promise… I'm not going anywhere. And that's a promise of a lifetime!"

Both girls soon wiped away any tears they had. Enid smiled as she let KO hug her. Dendy quickly wiped away any tears on her glasses. She then with a bit of hesitation hugged KO again. Who couldn't help but feel happy.

 _Guess this day wasn't so terrible after all.'_

But even with that said. KO couldn't help but worry. Worry about his mom, Rad, Shy Ninja and the bounty he had on his head. Which will only bring more people who would want to collect it. But KO decided to forget about all that. At least for now anyways.

All he wanted to do was enjoy the moment. Which he did.

But as he did that, KO was completely unaware of the growing dangers at work. Both from those who were bad… and those who were good.

 **At P.O.I.N.T Academy**

Things were pretty lively at the school for the world's most promising heroes. Currently two students were excused from class and sent to the principal's office for a very special assignment.

"You both know why I have called you here, correct?"

"Yes sir!" The two students stated as they both saluted.

"Good… as you both know. There are rumors of a strong and promising up and coming young hero located near Lakewood Plaza. Those rumors are true."

This got both student's attention but both kept quiet as the principal continued.

"He is said to be the son and student of the former Silver Spark. Who is now retired and working at a dojo at Lakewood Plaza. Which is owned by the renown retired El-Bow."

The more the principal went on, both students were more shocked and amazed. Who wouldn't be, the names of El-Bow and Silver Spark were considered to be holy around the school. Both were excited beyond belief.

"It has also come to our attention, that the hero in question had recently fought Scaramouche. The musical assassin who we've been after for a long time. And had apparently came out victorious."

Both students couldn't believe what they were hearing. Some no named hero had taken on Scaramouche, the most feared robot assassin of all time. And beat him! A feat the original P.O.I.N.T team couldn't even do.

"In week, I'm sending you two to try and convince this person to join our school. If he refuses… leave him be and return at once. Do you both understand? Elodie… Savage?"

Elodie nodded straight away. While the boy now revealed to be Savage. Only kept silent. Elodie was a young teenage girl about the same age as Enid with short blonde hair with poofy bangs, and tan skin. She had on a red velvet dress with a white blouse under it and a short, frilly, poofy skirt that exposed her legs, and a tiny red hat with a pink feather. She had long legs with light-red stockings and small white heels. Overall she was a beauty.

The boy on the other hand looked to be around the same age as Elodie. He was tall and looked rather intimidating. He had short spiky silver hair and pale skin with two dark silver eyes. He had a gray line of paint that went over his right eye in a horizontal way. The clothes he had on was a dark grey cloak that had a bit of black.

"You two are dismissed… I expect you both to leave in the coming days."

With that both Elodie and Savage saluted and left. Leaving the principal to ponder.

"Carol… Gar… do you still blame yourselves for what happened?"

 **Meanwhile In A Desert**

Four large vehicles surrounded their drivers. All of whom were currently arguing with one another.

"This is bad, if Green Guts saw what she says she saw. Then we maybe too late." Black Strategy pointed out in a soft and calm tone. "This is very troubling indeed."

"Then why are we just standings here!?" Green Guts yelled out very annoyed tone that they were just standing here taking. "If that guy is the might evil the Prysma Crystal for told. Then we have to take him down!"

Two of the Hue Troop nodded in agreement with Green Guts. But one still remained unconvinced. And that was the largest member of the troop. Blue Power, who is all the current leader of the group. Ever since Red Action destroyed the Prysma Crystal, she had taken over as leader as they continued to hunt her. Unfortunately that will have to wait.

"No… if this is the mighty evil we must know for sure." Blue Power said in a stern and serious manner. That made everyone look at her. "That's why I think it would be a great idea if one of us goes undercover to this Lakewood Plaza. That person's mission will be to get close to this KO. By any means necessary. Understood?"

All of the Hue Troop nodded, with the exception of one member. Yellow Technique.

"Who's the one going undercover?"

Now, that was the question of the year. Who would go?

"…."

 **Meanwhile Somewhere Far Away From The Plaza**

Two figures could be seen walking down a deserted dirt path in a forest. One was a large man with the build of Mr. Gar. But looked more intimating. He had spiky black hair and tan skin with red eyes. He had two prominent scars, a large one that was located across his chest. And another over his left eye. The clothes he had on were black karate gi while being bare foot. The last of his clothing was a large necklace of praying beads.

His expression was calm and silent. While his fellow traveling companion was the complete opposite.

"Come on Tetsuken! I'm bored and hungry!" The last figure whined in feminine and high tone. "You said we could go to Spacey's!"

The person was a girl, who appeared to be KO's age before he grew up. She had medium-brown skin, bright green eyes, dark black hair that was dyed purple. She had a thin wiry figure. She had her hair in a very interesting pig tail style. Her clothes were black combat boot's, black and purple stockings with a black double-layer skirt, a simple black T-shirt, and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's.

"We'll eat later Nyx." Tetsuken said in a low tone as his traveling companion continued to whine. "I'll take you to Dairy Queen if can keep quiet."

"With what!? You got no money!"

"No, but you do. Don't play coy with me either. I saw you pickpocket that traveling salesman."

Nyx gave out a cheeky smile before hopping onto Tetsuken's back. Which didn't bother him. But it caused him to grumble a little.

"Oh you aren't any fun you old man!"

"Why I picked you to be my student is still a mystery to me." Tetsuken growled out as wanted to throw the little girl off him.

"Because I almost kicked your butt!" Nyx pointed out with a smile. "Besides, you can't get rid of me. Because I'm going to surpass you!"

Tetsuken could only groan. He hated this girl. But she was right. A long time she fought him and almost beat him. She impressed him so much that he decided to take her along with him to try and find worthy opponents. That fact she was a good thief only sweeten the deal. He also tolerated her because they both didn't care about all this hero and villain stuff. All they cared about was fighting and money, more so for Nyx on the latter.

"Hey old man! Where are we going!?" Nyx asked as she hopped of Tetsuken's back with a back flip.

"We're going to a place called Lakewood Plaza Turbo. I've heard a that great hero has surfaced there." Tetsuken explained as he continued to walk along the path. "If the rumors are true… I want to test my strength against him. We'll be there by the end of the week. Or two if we rest up along the way."

This caused Nyx to sigh heavily.

"Great, another poor sap for the grinder."

Tetsuken soon smiled, in a very sinister and creepy kind of way. That would have made anyone uneasy. Expect Nyx who only frowned.

"We'll see… if he is as strong as the rumors say… then I'm in for a good fight!"

 **Meanwhile In The Backyard Of Suburban Home.**

"So… the son of Silver Spark has a bounty on his head eh?"

"Yes gramps… and he's with his mother. The one who humiliated our family. And the Kaktus Krew."

An old looking cactus mam could only scowl when he heard that. He had a light-green cactus with leafy hair and soul patch. He wore a black tank top and jeans that went over his feet, with a wallet chain, spiked armbands, sunglasses, and it looked like he had no eyes. He also carried a metal cane with a leafy tip at the bottom end.

His grandson looked almost identical to him, except he appeared to be tall and young. He looked a lot tougher too. He wore a large black trench coat and pitch black goggles. His weapon of choice was a large staff that looked almost like his grandfather's cane.

"We can finally get our revenge gramps! The reward money alone can set up our family for years! No more back breaking work for my parents! Mom and the kids can finally get what they deserve."

The old cactus began to think it over and with a sigh he spoke.

"Alright Johnathan… we'll leave in a few days. But be prepared, Silver Spark's son is probably stronger than his mother."

"Yes gramps! I won't let you down!"

"I know son… I know."

The old man soon looked up to the sky with a sad expression.

"Don't worry my friends… I'll win this time. For all of you." The old man said before standing up with a fire awaken inside him. "Succulentus of the Kaktus Krew is ready for one more encore!"

It looked like things were only going to get a lot harder for KO. And his friends and family too.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Wow, lot of stuff went down. KO's life is getting crazy. Will he and his mom make up? And in time for mothers day? Will he and Rad forgive each other? Will he get stronger for the coming dangers and challenges? Will P.O.I.N.T academy successfully recruit KO? Who will the Hue Troopers send to spy on KO? Who are these mysterious people that have appeared? And will Succulentus and his grandson finally get their revenge? Find out next time! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Also want to thank the people who summited their OCs. A few still haven't appeared yet but don't worry. As the story progresses the sooner they will appear. Hope you guys don't mind the OCs. It's just that I can't keep relying on special guest characters to fight KO. Also hope you loved the cute moments KO had with Enid, Dendy and Shy Ninja. Leave your suggestions, questions, answers and feedback in a review! Sorry for any errors or typos! Expect the next chapter in the coming weeks or next month at the latest. Again thanks for all the love guys. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Knowing Your Mom! Part 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **Important AN: Hey guys! I'm back. Got to say, the new episode. Mind… blown! I won't spoil anything but you should see it if you haven't already! Anyways, I'm pretty close on deciding a pairing. I just hope all of you will be happy about it. If not then I'm sorry. I'm glad you guys are happy and are still supporting this story. Which has grown a lot! I hope it gives you the drive to write your own stories. If you haven't figured out this chapter is going to be KO trying to make up with his mom. And who knows? Have a fight or two? One more thing… who do you guys think should appear next. As a special guest, like Captain Planet from the show. It could be a hero or anybody. It could be Ben from Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Superman, The Teenage Ninja Turtles, Goku or even Wolverine! I'm open to suggestions! Leave them in a review. Oh and some one has made a comic about the story! Look up my Tumblr or amino to check it out. Here's the link,** a/Q1hz4 **. Also if you want to read some awesome OK KO stories then look up A Helping Fist from fallen pens. A nice little story about KO helping various heroes. Next is Stressful Thoughts, a nice Enid and Rad story by destinyrays023. And finally Rematching, a cute Enid and Elodie story. Who of course will appear soon on this story. One more thing… I got a challenge for you artist out there. If it isn't too much trouble, I want you to draw what pairing you prefer to see on this story. It will be good for the story and might sway me and people to pick it. Now you don't have to do it, it's only a simple request. Even of you don't think you're a great artist I still want to see your work. Send a link to me or hit me up on Tumblr or the amino app. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"So… the son of Silver Spark has a bounty on his head eh?"

"Yes gramps… and he's with his mother. The one who humiliated our family. And the Kaktus Krew."

An old looking cactus man could only scowl when he heard that. He had a light-green cactus leafy hair and soul patch. He wore a black tank top and jeans that went over his feet, with a wallet chain, spiked armbands, sunglasses, and it looked like he had no eyes. He also carried a metal cane with a leafy tip at the bottom end.

His grandson looked almost identical to him, except he appeared to be tall and young. He looked a lot tougher too. He wore a large black trench coat and pitch black goggles. His weapon of choice was a large staff that looked almost like his grandfather's cane.

"We can finally get our revenge gramps! The reward money alone can set up our family for years! No more back breaking work for my parents! Mom and the kids can finally get what they deserve."

The old cactus began to think it over and with a sigh he spoke.

"Alright Johnathan… we'll leave in a few days. But be prepared, Silver Spark's son is probably stronger than his mother."

"Yes gramps! I won't let you down!"

"I know son… I know."

The old man soon looked up to the sky with a sad expression.

"Don't worry my friends… I'll win this time. For all of you." The old man said before standing up with a fire awaken inside him. "Succulentus of the Kaktus Krew is ready for an encore!"

It looked like things were only going to get a lot harder for KO. And his friends and family too.

 **A Day Or Two Later**

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and it was a weekend. School was out and people were enjoying their day off work and school. Well… almost everyone anyways. Because unfortunately the workers of Gar's Bodega were still working. And their lives haven't exactly been easy as of late.

With KO almost getting killed and the drama that was happening around the Plaza. Things were kind of rough, and awkward too.

KO and Rad were pretty much avoiding each other, or acting like the other didn't existed. Things were only worse for KO and his mom. Who haven't said a word to each other since the talk at the hospital.

It had gotten so bad that KO had been walking to work ever since. So he could just avoid his mom. Who wanted to talk, but was afraid to. It wasn't that KO didn't want to talk and make up. Its just he didn't know where to start. Whenever he or his mom got home, they would usually stay in their rooms.

KO's problems only got worse when people got word that he fought Scaramouche. And his following and admirers had grew even more. While KO's growing fame attracted customers and whatnot. It was still hard to do any work when you're being watched.

Thankfully right now he wasn't dealing with that. Because he was currently on his break with Enid. Who's been his anchor through this whole thing. And he was grateful for that. A friend was something he really needed.

KO was sitting across Enid from the break room table.

"I don't know what to do Enid." KO admitted with a sigh. "Me and my mom haven't said a thing since the hospital. We can barely make eye contact at home. Which I barely am most of the time."

"Where have you been going?" Enid asked with a hint of surprise and worry. "Because I don't like you being alone. Especially with that bounty on you"

"Don't worry, I've been mostly at the hospital checking on Shy Ninja." KO answered with a small smile. "Though I haven't really talked to her…I've just been checking in."

Enid nodded, KO was still beating himself for what happened. But at least he didn't quit his job or ran away. At least not yet anyways.

The only good thing to come out of these last few days was the fact the Plaza hasn't been attacked.

But who knows how long that could last?

"So… how have you been?" Enid ask with a hint of worry.

KO couldn't bring himself to smile. He couldn't lie to Enid. Not when she looked at him like that.

"What can I say Enid?" KO asked with a small frown. "My mom and Rad won't even look at me. I got a bounty on me. I got the Plaza attacked and I almost got myself and Shy Ninja killed. Oh and it's mother's day today… and I haven't gotten anything for my mom."

"That's rough buddy." Enid said with sympathy as touched KO's hands that made his blush slightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure something out. And I'm here for you."

KO couldn't help but blush. He then smiled as he held Enid's hand. Which caused her to blush slightly in return.

"Thanks Enid, you and Dendy have been there for me through all this crazy stuff." KO thanked Enid with a big smile, that the ninja girl found cute. Well, KO was always cute but that's beside the point. "I'm really glad to have you guys in my life!"

"Aw, not a problem brush head." Enid playful teased with a smile. "So, do you need help picking a gift for your mom?"

"Well…" KO began to say with a bit of hesitation before continuing. "I really don't know. I was originally going to give her this macaroni art I usually give her. But I don't think that's going to cut it."

"You know, it's funny." KO said with a small smile. "I've know my mom my whole life, but I don't know a whole lot about her. All I remember is her and me, I never asked about her past… or even my dad."

Enid kept quiet as KO went on with a sad expression.

"I never really thought about it… all I know is that he was a great hero. And I was content with that. But with everything that's been going on… I wish I could have a dad to talk to." KO admitted with a frown. That made Enid give him a sympathetic look. She forgot how fortune she was to have two parents and two brother, even if they did drive her crazy. She loved them. "I don't even know who he looks like or even his name. Just like I don't know a thing about my mom's past."

KO then sigh heavily as he got up from his chair and started to walk out of the break room. But not before giving a small wave and smile.

"Thanks Enid, for everything." KO thanked Enid once again. "Tell Mr. Gar I'll be back after my break. I need to find a gift for my mom."

"Alright!" Enid called out as KO left the room. "Hope you can find something."

 **With KO**

As KO walked out of the store, he looked up at the bright blue shy with a sad frown.

' _What am I supposed to get mom?'_

Was all KO thought before walking through the Plaza, casually looking at the stores he passed. Hoping to find a good place to shop. Which was hard considering the only place to get anything as a gift was at the Bodega. But KO didn't want to shop there, not with Rad working the cash register. The last thing he wanted was more drama.

KO could only frown as he reached the end of the Plaza. He couldn't find a think. He then looked near the Bodega to see Mr. Gar leaving and going to his car. Probably to go on another secret mission. KO then realized something, his mom said her and Mr. Gar were once close. So, that probably meant he knew more about her than he did. It was worth a shot.

"Hey Mr. Gar!" KO called out to his boss as he broke into a run towards him.

"Huh? Oh, hello KO." Mr. Gar greeted in his usual manner as he stopped to look down at his youngest employee. Well, not anymore since he got cursed and all that. "What can I do for you son?"

"Well… I was wondering something." KO began to say with a low tone and a bit of hesitation. "You knew my mom back in the day right?"

That made Mr. Gar blush and freeze. Something he usually does whenever Carol was even mentioned. Gar then responded with a shaky nod.

"Cool, so that means you probably know tons of stuff about her!" KO exclaimed happily as he raised his fist in the air. "Can you tell me what she used to do? Or liked to do? Or what are her likes and dislikes?"

"Or how about you tell me how you two met?"

Mr. Gar flinched a little by that question. Which meant he clearly uncomfortable with all these questions. What should he say? He liked KO, he was a hard working employee and was honest. He even brought in more customers just for working. But he didn't know how to answer.

Should he tell him he and his mom were in the original P.O.I.N.T team? That they were close? That he accidentally got their teammate killed? How his mom blamed him for it. That he was one of the reasons why P.O.I.N.T fell apart? Would Carol hate him even more if he told KO without her permission. Would KO hate him too? All of this was too much for Gar to handle, so he did the only thing he could do.

"Oh would you look at the time! Time for me to go on a super secret mission!" Mr. Gar nervously shouted out in a quick and panicky tone. "Well I better go! See you later KO!"

And with that Mr. Gar quickly entered his car and took off like his life depended on it! Leaving KO shocked, confused and in the dust.

"Uh… what just happened?"

With a sigh KO began to make his way back to the Bodega.

"This day couldn't get anymore worse."

Almost immediately after he said that, a large plant looking root popped out of the ground and smacked him hard to the ground! Then three more popped out of nowhere and started to attack KO! Who was so caught of guard that he couldn't block or see where he was getting attacked from! A minute went by of KO getting smacked and whipped by the large roots. And when they were done KO was on one knee panting heavily with scratches all over his body.

"Well crap, he ain't so tough gramps!" A voice called out that was making its way towards KO. "Are you sure this is that witch's son pops?"

"No doubt about it kiddo." Another voice said with a cough. It sounded like the person who was talking was old or sick. "The wanted poster is as clear as day. Isn't that right, KO… Robot Destroyer and son of Silver Spark!"

KO then felt something hard hit him across the face, but this time it wasn't a root or vine. But a hard metal blunt object! And all KO saw after that was darkness.

 **Meanwhile With Carol**

Carol, the woman formerly known as Silver Spark was not having a good couple of days. First her son almost got himself along with someone else killed. By an old adversary. Who she and her old team had trouble dealing with. But what got her so down was the fact she and her son had gotten into a fight. Because she got so spurred up on the moment. KO almost got himself killed along with Shy Ninja, and he needed to know that. Unfortunately Carol wasn't convinced, and that got KO angry.

An anger she hasn't seen in a long time.

Since then, her son has barely said a word to her. And she was too afraid to do anything about it. It's gotten so bad that KO has been walking to work and barely comes home at all. Gar and her uncle tried to talk to her, but she ignored them. She never wanted her son to hate her. Ever since he got cursed things haven't been easy. And her uncle has yet to find a cure or treatment. He did say he found three notable people that could help. A doctor that used to run with Overwatch, who was apparently a miracle doctor. A woman who works close to the Plumbers who knew a lot about magic. And finally an old master on a small island who knew a thing or two about this kind of thing.

Sadly, Dr. Recovery has yet to contact anyone of them.

So, Carol had to wait. And stay focused.

"That boy is so much like his father." Carol stated in a low tone with a sad smile. "I wonder if you'd be happy by the man he is becoming…"

She remembered the first time she held KO in her arms, he was so small and beautiful. Now look at him, he was probably stronger her than her and anyone from P.O.I.N.T combined. And to speak truthfully… that frightened her. Because she knew that people would want that power for their own selfish desires. No matter if they were good or bad.

KO was making a name for himself, she heard people were already calling him the Robot Destroyer. A simple title but a title none the less.

Carol could only sigh as she brought her phone out to see the time and the date. It was mother's day. A day she looked forward to because her son would always try to make her smile. But now… she didn't know.

As Carol continued think everything over. The entrance of her dojo opened and Gladys, one of her students came in running in with Enid. Which surprised her.

"What's up ladies?" Carol asked as she got up from her seat as both girls stopped right in front of her panting heavily. The look on their faces were grim. "What's wrong, you're kind of scaring me a little."

Gladys gave Enid a sad frown before nodding.

"Carol… KO was attacked… and taken."

 **With KO**

KO was beginning to regain consciousness, he felt a faint pain. From his head to all over his body. He also felt something tight around his chest, as he looked down he saw that a dozen vines wrapped around him like rope. KO looked around and saw he was in a forest clearing, and he was tied up onto a large tree.

"Well, look who's awake!"

KO then look up to see the people that had attacked him and kidnapped him. They were both cactus people looking people, which wasn't strange since KO has met anthropomorphic plant, fruit and vegetable people like Drupe and Colewort before. One of them was really old, something KO got right away when he saw the cane. Which he suspected was the thing that hit him. The other person looked to younger and tougher, he carried himself proudly. And KO suspected that staff wasn't just for show.

"Got to admit, I was expecting more of a fight from the mighty KO. Son of Silver Spark." The younger one said with a frown as he walked up to KO. Who still wasn't all there. "You are KO? Right?"

KO knew these guys meant business, so he decided to try something out of place.

"Huh… oh yes magic plant man… I would like a hug." KO stated in a fake delirious state. "Can I have a Kit Kat too?!"

Both men couldn't help but look at KO strangely as he began laughed like a lunatic. Which caused both men to sweat drop.

"Uh, I think you hit him too hard gramps."

"Yeah, I think you're right Johnathan." Succulentus answered with a frown. "Hope I did give him a concussion or brain damage. All I wanted do to was knock him out."

"Should we… take him to a doctor?" Jonathan asked wondering what they should do with their prisoner. "I just wanted payback, and the poster did say they wanted him alive."

Succulentus began to think over what was being said. He didn't want this poor kid to die, or be worst off. All he wanted was some payback against Silver Spark. He was a bad guy, well former anyways. His grandson was delivery boy who's just starting out in the villain thing. Yet he knew his grandson wasn't really a bad guy. In fact he was only doing this because of the reward money and for the family. He knew he did want to kill this kid. And Succulentus felt the same.

"Well, I don't really know son."

"Gramps… is this kid gonna get killed when we bring him in?"

Now that was a good question. Unfortunately old Succulentus didn't know that answer. All he wanted was some revenge on Silver Spark for his friends, who are almost long dead now. He didn't want this kid to die. No matter who his mom was. He was a bad guy, not a monster.

"I… don't know son. I expect so, the Villain Guild and Boxman want him alive. But… knowing them he won't survive for what they have in store for him." Succulentus grimly said with a frown that made his grandson flinch and KO. Something Succulentus saw but decided to keep quiet about it. "If we take him in, he will most certainly die."

KO looked shock to hear this. Because he final knew who placed that bounty on him. And the one who almost got him and Shy Ninja killed! It was Boxman! With a newfound strength and anger that had taken him over! KO gave out a powerful yell as his aura flared up! Then like it was nothing he broke out of the vines!

This sudden turn of events caught Succulentus and his grandson completely off guard! In a sudden puff of smoke KO had disappeared from sight and suddenly appeared behind Johnathan! Who couldn't do anything until it was a too late!

KO quickly grabbed Johnathan and brought him into a choke hold! Succulentus immediately tried to summon his cactuses but KO stopped him.

"Eh! Don't move or this guy gets it!" KO warned loudly as tighten his grip on the cactus man! Even though it hurt a little, KO didn't want to get attacked again. "Look man, I just want to talk! That's it!"

Succulentus looked shocked, what was this boy thinking? Johnathan still tried his best to put up a struggle. But KO proved to be too strong. And he knew his grandpa wouldn't attack if he was in the way. Even if it was Silver Spark's son.

"What is you want to talk about boy!?" Succulentus harshly asked as he was still ready to attack if needed.

A minute went by before KO answered.

"Who's Silver Spark?" KO asked simply with some confusion.

That caused both Succulentus and Johnathan to look at him like he was an idiot. Which they were beginning to think was true.

"Um… are you serious?" Succulentus asked with a sweat drop as he dropped his attack stance. "You really don't know that your mom is the world famous Silver Spark?"

"WHAT!" KO yelled out in shock… before being replaced with confusion. "Who's Silver Spark?"

Succulentus soon face palm himself hard while his grandson could only laugh a little.

"Hey gramps, I like this kid!" Johnathan yelled out in a weak and choked up voice.

Succulentus could only sigh as he looked at KO with a frown. How did this lid not know who his mom was or used to be. He knew it was a long time ago but still. P.O.I.N.T was still a thing right?

"Look kid… I only wanted to get back at your mom. For what she did to me and my friends a long time ago. When your mom was still in the hero business." Succulentus explained in a calm and with a cough. "If you let my grandson go… we'll leave and leave you and your family and friends alone,"

"Gramps!" Johnathan yelled out as he tried his best to break free from KO's grip. "Don't! We needed the money! For my parents and my siblings!"

"What?" KO asked in shock as he looked at both Succulentus and his grandson.

"That's right, we only kidnapped you so we can get the reward money. And to get a little bit of payback at your mom." Succulentus admitted with a bit of shame. "Don't hurt my grandson, please."

KO was shocked to see Succulentus bend down on his knees. Which was hard to watch since old poor Succulentus was having trouble. His grandson could only try his best not tear up by seeing his grandfather on his knees begging. It wasn't right. And KO knew that, unfortunately something deep inside him didn't feel the same.

' _ **Don't be fooled, they attacked you. They were going to turn you to Boxman!"**_

" _ **Destroy these fools like you did to that robot freak! They deserve to die! Do it!'**_

' _Stop. '_

' _ **No! Stop being weak! Be a hero and end this evil! Then afterwards we can go after that little Boxman and kill him! Something you should have done in the first place!'**_

' _Shut up.'_

' _ **Mom was right! Rad was right! It's your fault Shy Ninja is in the hospital! This is all your fault! Your not a hero! So stop acting like one and do what should have been done! END THESE WEAKLINGS NOW!'**_

Before KO could say or anything, a sudden powerful energy blast was fired at KO! KO immediately threw Johnathan aside as he dodged the blast! That went straight towards Succulentus! Who tired to quickly summon his cactuses to shield him, but he too late and the blast hit him that sent the poor retired villain flying and landing on the ground with a thud!

"Gramps!" Jonathan yelled out in shock and concern!

He immediately ran after to check on him! But out of nowhere another energy blast was fired and it went straight for Johnathan! Which hit and sent him flying hard into a tree! A sickening crunch was heard as he hit the tree! He screamed loud in agony before passing out from the pain!

KO was shocked and felt a bit of pity as he saw the unconscious bodies of Succulentus and his grandson. They didn't deserve that! They were only trying to help their family! Sure they were still bad guys, but they didn't deserve this! Least of all Succulentus. Who KO hopped was alright.

"Damn it you two! I said hit the boy!" A loud and angry voice yelled out in the dense forest behind him! "Keep your bloodlust in check fools!"

"Forgive us brother."

"Yeah we're sorry big bro!"

"Who's there!" KO yelled in anger as he got in a defensive stance! "Show yourselves cowards!"

A loud growl was heard before another energy blast came right towards! That KO stopped with his own energy blast! Something he mimicked thankfully when he saw the second one. As the two blasts hit each other, a loud explosion was made when the met contact!

"Interesting… so the rumors are true. The boy can mimic abilities." The voice from earlier said as it got closer and closer to KO until the person was finally revealed. "Too bad it won't save you boy."

The person wasn't exactly a person, but an anthropomorphic wolf! Almost like a werewolf! He had teal-colored fur, and wore a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes. Soon he was joined by two more wolves! One had red fur and wore a torn muffler, gloves and red boots. He was short compared to the teal one. The last one was shorter than the two, but looked more like an animal than them as well. He had gold fur with a white muzzle and chest. He wore green pants with suspenders, and sported a slightly sadistic and deranged facial expression, though it is most likely to be fierce. His build looked hunched-over and lanky, with seemingly abnormally long arms. It also looked like he was the one who fired the energy blast at KO.

"Who are you!?" KO asked harshly as he glared at the trio of wolves. "What do you want!?"

The biggest and tallest of the trio smiled.

"Together, we three brothers are the strongest, Trio De Dangers!" The teal one yelled out. "I am Bergamo, the strongest and eldest brother!"

"I am Lavender!" The yellow snarled out with a sinister grin. "The most ruthless and the middle brother!"

"And I am Basil!" The red one howled our with a smug smirk. "I am the youngest and the fastest!"

"And we're here child.. is because we were hired to kill you."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: KO can never catch a break can he? Who are these strange yet powerful warriors? Who sent them? Will KO, Succulentus and his grandson survive this attack! Will Carol and the others arrive it time to save KO? Will KO lose control again! And is TKO right? Find out next time! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Expect this fight to last two chapters! If you know who the Trio De Danger brothers are than you know KO and everyone are in for a fight. Again thanks for all the love and support guys. Expect the next chapter whenever. I need to work on my other stories. Don't forget to check out the ones I recommend. They're pretty good. Also check out the comic PixDragon has finished drawing. Don't forget the challenge either! Leave your thoughts, questions and suggestions for pairings, special guest and enemies for the story! Sorry for any errors or typos! If I don't get the chance I hope you all have a happy holidays! See ya and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Knowing Your Mom! Part 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys, this going to be a short but brutal chapter. Expect the next chapter in a few days. Or a week since Star Wars Battlefront 2 and Pokémon are coming out soon. Before we start I want clear up a few things. One, yes the Trio De Dangers are from Dragon Ball. But they aren't the same. Like how the Vreedles and Scaramouche aren't exactly the same. Again these guys are special guests. They'll probably only show up once or twice and they're done. Because this story isn't a main focus crossover. Nor will it's rating change either. Also this story doesn't take place in Dragon Ball or in universe 9. KO's universe is like where multiple universes like Overwatch, Dragon Ball, Ben 10, Samurai Jack and many others meet. But that doesn't mean all the characters are the same or have the same strength or backstory. Just read and enjoy the story. Also pairings are close to being decided. So leave a suggestion because I'm going to decide quick. One more thing, KO knew his mom was a retired hero. But until Knowing Your Mom he didn't know she was Silver Spark or know she was in P.O.I.N.T with Gar. Something he's still trying to figure out. Alright… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Damn it you two! I said hit the boy!" A loud and angry voice yelled out in the dense forest behind him! "Keep your bloodlust in check fools!"

"Forgive us brother."

"Yeah we're sorry big bro!"

"Who's there!" KO yelled in anger as he got in a defensive stance! "Show yourselves cowards!"

A loud growl was heard before another energy blast came right towards! That KO stopped with his own energy blast! Something he mimicked thankfully when he saw the second one. As the two blasts hit each other, a loud explosion was made when the met contact!

"Interesting… so the rumors are true. The boy can mimic abilities." The voice from earlier said as it got closer and closer to KO until the person was finally revealed. "Too bad it won't save you boy."

The person wasn't exactly a person, but an anthropomorphic wolf! Almost like a werewolf! He had teal-colored fur, and wore a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes. Soon he was joined by two more wolves! One had red fur and wore a torn muffler, gloves and red boots. He was short compared to the teal one. The last one was shorter than the two, but looked more like an animal than them as well. He had gold fur with a white muzzle and chest. He wore green pants with suspenders, and sported a slightly sadistic and deranged facial expression, though it is most likely to be a fierce one. His build looked hunched-over and lanky, with seemingly abnormally long arms. It also looked like he was the one who fired the energy blast at KO.

"Who are you!?" KO asked harshly as he glared at the trio of wolves. "What do you want!?"

The biggest and tallest of the trio smiled.

"Together, we three brothers are the strongest, Trio De Dangers!" The teal one yelled out. "I am Bergamo, the strongest and eldest brother!"

"I am Lavender!" The yellow snarled out with a sinister grin. "The most ruthless and the middle brother!"

"And I am Basil!" The red one howled out with a smug smirk. "I am the youngest and the fastest!"

"And we're here child.. is because we were hired to kill you."

KO was shocked to hear this.

"Wait, I thought Boxman wanted me alive?" KO asked in surprise as he looked at the trio of wolves in slight confusion. "Why do you want to kill me?"

Lavender and Basil started to laugh sinisterly while their older brother Bergamo remained stone face. Eventually KO figure it out, these guys weren't after his bounty. Nor did they work for Boxman.

"You… aren't here to take me in are you?" KO asked with a frown. "Who do work for? Talk!"

Basil soon growled as he was about to attack KO for the gall to order them around. But Bergamo stopped him. He the moved up in front of his brothers with his arms crossed as he answered KO.

"You are brave boy, idiotic but brave." Bergamo stated in a stern tone as he looked at KO. Who was still ready to fight. "We were hired by someone on this planet who wants you dead. Apparently you are a threat to their plans for this planet. I don't care how or why, but we were given a job. And we're obligated to finish it."

KO grew tense again. Whoever these guys were, they meant business. The biggest one looked and felt strong, stronger than anyone KO has ever fought. Even Scaramouche. The other two were strong, but not as strong as their brother. But they were stronger than Enid, Rad and maybe even himself. KO knew he couldn't win. But what could he do?

As KO went about what he should do. The red one, Basil started to grow impatient. Something his brothers noticed. Lavender only laughed while Bergamo only scowled.

"I don't like killing, least of all children. Especially ones who have great potential like you boy." Bergamo admitted with a sigh that surprised KO. Of all the brothers, KO could tell that this guy was different. Unfortunately he looked prideful and looked like he was someone to finish what needed to be done. "Unfortunately we took a job and we have to finish it."

"Basil!" Bergamo called out that made his younger brother walk up next to him. "Kill him… and do it fast. And don't toy with him!"

Basil gave out a animalistic smile as he laughed.

"No promises big bro!" Bail laughed out as he walked closer to KO until they were a couple of feet apart. KO glared and scowled at Basil, who only smirked. "I'm going to have fun with you brat. I may not be the strongest. But if those two behind you can take you down, then I got noting to worry about."

KO scowled even more at Basil, he then turned around to look at Succulentus and his grandson with pity. Johnathan was still unconscious, that hit from the tree really got him. Succulentus on the other hand was moving and moaning in pain. At least they were still alive. But they didn't deserve that, they were only trying to help their family and friends. Something he wished he could do. But he didn't need to think about that now. Not with his opponent growing more impatient.

"Don't you dare ignore me… you BRAT!" Basil howled out in anger as he disappeared in a flash!

KO barely had enough to time to block an incoming roundhouse kick that Basil gave him! Who appeared out of nowhere! Basil was surprised by this, but it didn't matter. He was going to kill this kid no matter what.

With unnatural speed Basil gave KO a upper cut kick that he couldn't block in time! Which caused him to be thrown in the air! Basil only grinned as he flew up in the air!? That would have shocked KO, but unfortunately he was kind of busy getting a hard kick that sent him flying to the ground at high speeds! Eventually a loud crash was heard and KO landed so hard that he caused a small crater and made a lot of dust to kick up.

Basil then casually landed gently on the ground with his arms crossed. He couldn't help but grin when he saw his handy work.

"Hmph! Thought the kid would last a little longer." Basil thought with a smirk before shrugging. "Oh well."

Lavender started to laugh while Bergamo kept his stoic expression. But as Basil started to make his way back to his brothers, Bergamo felt a sudden burst of energy coming from the crater. This caused Bergamo to smirk which confused Lavender, until he also felt the sudden burst of power.

"Basil look out!" Lavender yelled out trying to warn his brother.

Unfortunately Basil was too slow to respond and he immediately got punched in the back of the head that sent him crashing into the ground hard!

Lavender and even Bergamo were shocked by what they saw. Standing over Basil was KO, who had a foul purple aura around him. Almost like the time he fought Scaramouche. But this time it was different. While KO was angry had a foul aura around him. His eyes were still normal and his hair was still the same. It looked like he was controlling this power. But for how long?

Lavender was shocked and speechless, it had been an age since he saw someone get the drop on Basil. Bergamo only smirked as he felt KO's power.

"He does have potential indeed." Bergamo stated with a smirk. But that changed when he saw Lavender about to attack. "Stay your hand brother."

"What!?"

"You heard me." Bergamo growled out making his brother quiet down. "This is our baby brother's fight. So let him fight it. If he loses… then you can get involved."

Lavender only growled in annoyance. Unlike their big brother, he and Basil cared little for honor. All they cared about was the thrill of he fight and the kill. But Lavender knew better than to question his brother or go against him. So Lavender kept quiet and watch the battle.

Basil moaned a little in pain as he tried to get up. But he could do that because KO grabbed Basil's tail and began to spin him around! Basil could only howl in pain until KO finally let go and launched him into the air! Which made Basil think he would be safe. Unfortunately he wasn't because KO flew at high speeds in the air towards Basil! This shocked Lavender but made Bergamo smile.

' _His mimic ability is very interesting.'_ Bergamo thought with a smirk as he looked at KO with intrigue. ' _There is no telling what else he could mimic. This child is very interesting. No wonder our employer wants him dead. If he has proper training he could be as strong as me.'_

Basil managed to recover in the air, but that didn't stop KO from launching a barrage of punches at the red wolf! Who's smirk was replaced with a snarl. Basil may have been caught off guard by KO's sudden power up. He wasn't beaten yet! No matter how many times KO punched Basil blocked every single one like nothing!

Having enough of this Basil kicked KO away from him and flew higher into the air and began to fire a barrage of energy blasts! They didn't call Basil the fastest for nothing because KO was having trouble dodging all the energy attacks! The more he dodged the more attacks that would come after him. So he needed to change his game plan differently. KO quickly summoned four clones in puff of smoke, that made Basil stop his attack for a brief second. A big mistake.

Because KO and his took this chance to attack! With a loud battle cry KO and his clones charged at Basil at ungodly speeds. So fast the Basil barely had enough time to get his defenses up in time! KO and his clones were punching and kicking at Basil who couldn't dodge or block all of them! And when a lucky shot got him in the face it sent him falling towards the ground!

"NOW!" KO yelled out as he started to fire all the energy attacks he could muster, something his clones soon followed suite!

Unfortunately for KO and his clones, Basil wasn't like Scaramouche. Which meant he wasn't as weak like him as well. Seeing the incoming barrage of energy attacks coming towards him. He only smirked.

Basil soon crossed his arms as he began to smirk. Suddenly pink aura began to form around his feet. Something KO knew that shouldn't have been happening or was a good sign.

"Wolfgang Pressure!" Basil howled out with a smirk as he started fire a barrage of pink energy blasts at KO and his clone's attacks! That hit all of them and made them explode! Sadly for KO and his clones, Basil was done yet. "Die you pests!"

Basil continued proceed with his attack! Soon multiple pink energy blasts were coming right towards KO and his clones.

"Scatter!" KO yelled out ordering his clones to scatter! Each of them gave out a nod before doing just that.

Sadly most of the clones were destroyed when they couldn't get away fast enough from the attack. Thankfully KO was unharmed along with two of his clones. Both of whom regrouped with their original. All three could only glare and scowl at the smirking wolf who kept his arms crossed.

"We're not doing a thing against this guy!" A clone yelled out in anger. "What can we do!?"

His fellow clone only nodded with despair. While KO began to think about something, something he's been working on since his fight with Scaramouche. An attack he's been thinking about that involved his clones. KO looked to his clones who gave a nod, since both knew what he was thinking.

"I'll distract him. You two gather as much energy as you can. Alright?"

Both KO clones nodded and flew a few feet away from KO. Who glared down at Basil who looked confused by what was going on. That changed however when KO without warning charged at him! Basil resumed his Wolfgang attack. But this time KO was dodging the attacks left and right and even over and under as he got closer and closer!

Basil didn't know what hit him until it was too late! KO had launched a high speed headbutt at Basil's upper body that sent him flying with a loud yell and gag! Both Lavender and Bergamo were shocked by this sudden and strange attack. It only got Lavender more angry while Bergamo couldn't stop but marvel at KO's unwavering spirit and strength.

Basil on the other hand… was mad. When he crashed onto the ground, he had gotten sick and tired of this brat! Who's humiliated in front of his brothers! He was already considered the weakest brother! He was going to be damned if he was going to let this this little pest beat him.

"You are… DEAD!" Basil yelled out at the top of his lungs! "I'M NOT GOING TO LET A FILTHY HUMAN CHILD BEAT ME! YOU HEAR ME!?"

KO could only shake his head at Basil.

That was the final straw for him! With a yell of anguish and hate. Basil grabbed something out of his pocket. It looked like a dried up red fruit is some kind. A strange nut perhaps. While KO was confused by this, Basil's brothers were absolutely livid.

"No little bro!" Lavender yelled out trying to talk some sense into his brother. "You might not win this if you use that!"

"Listen to Lavender you idiot!" Bergamo yelled out angrily. "Let your brother handle this!"

Basil for the first time in a long time wasn't smiling. No more joking around or teasing. For the first time in a long time. He was serious. He needed to win this fight no matter the cost. But before doing that, he looked at his brothers and gave them a thumbs up.

"Thanks for giving me a hell of a ride. Even though I was the runt and always getting on your nerves. I'm glad you mutts were there for me!"

And with that all said, Basil ate the fruit. Almost immediately his power suddenly skyrocketed like nothing KO has ever felt before! He howled out as loud as could as a red and foul aura surrounded him! As his howls got stronger so did his power! Soon his eyes were beat red and his body started to grow! Mainly his muscles! Basil was now as buff as Mr. Gar or Rad.

"This is where you die!" The big powered up Basil yelled out as launched himself and KO. Who was prepared.

Unfortunately this wasn't the same wolf he was fighting anymore. He was stronger, bigger and most importantly… faster!

KO wasn't fast enough to block Basil's kick! And he wasn't fast enough to stop or block the rest that followed! Soon KO was getting kicked so hard that he was beginning to scream in pain!

Sadly Basil wasn't done there. As soon as stopped his attack, he grabbed KO by the head and started to headbutt him repeatedly! Blow after blow KO could only scream as he was beginning to fade! Blood started to seep out of the cut on his forehead as Basil continued his attack!

While Lavender began to laugh and cheer for his brother. Bergamo couldn't help but frown. The boy didn't deserve that. This is why hated targeting children. A waste of innocence and potential. That's why he let his brothers handle the dirty work.

Bergamo closed his eyes and tried to block out the screaming.

Basil eventually stopped his brutal onslaught. He had by the neck as he lifted him up a little. Basil could only smile at his handy work. KO looked to be crying… his panting was heavy. He had blood on his forehead that trickled down to his face. Cuts and bruises were seen all over his body. Mainly his face.

"You fought like a true warrior boy…" Basil began to say as he brought his right hand over KO's chest. His claws razor sharp. "I'll give you a warrior's death. Any last words."

It took awhile before KO responded. Which was him beginning to laugh and smile weakly. Which caught Basil and his brothers by surprise. Did KO finally lose it?

"I-I'm… not… done yet." KO wheezed out. This confused Basil until he felt two enormous power levels behind him. "And… neither are my clones!"

Basil quickly turned around to see two of KO's remaining clones. And they had a glowing orange aura around them! It looked and felt like they were powered up to the max. Which they were. Unfortunately Basil could feel their power and it was too much for the clones to handle. And they knew that when he saw them smirk.

With a loud yell they changed at high speeds at Basil! Lavender could only look on with confusion. While Bergamo realized what was going to happen.

"BASIL! RUN THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!"

Basil looked shocked by this and was about to just that. Until a loud scream was heard! Then Basil's hand felt strange and wet. He then felt two strong arms bear hug him tightly!

He turned back and what he saw shocked him! KO, had let Basil stab him just so he could get a tight grip on him! Basil took a look and saw that KO was in immense pain as tears started to form around his eyes. But that didn't stop him from smiling. Even when he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Double Kamikaze KO!"

That was all KO yelled out before his two clones made contact with him and Basil. Who only screamed as he and KO were caught in a massive explosion that the clones caused!

Lavender could only yell and scream as he tried to save his little brother. But was stopped by Bergamo! Who was a completely shocked and horrified by what he just saw. Did that boy… just blew himself up along with his brother so he could win!?

Before his clones exploded. KO had a small smile as his thoughts went to his family and friends.

' _I'm sorry…Enid, Rad, Dendy, Mr. Gar, Shy Ninja and everyone… I'm especially sorry to mom. Guess I won't get to know more about your past, my dad or… get you that gift.'_

' _I'm sorry…'_

 **A Mile Away**

As a loud explosion rocked the forest. Three figures stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the ahead of them and saw smoke coming from that direction.

"What was that!?" Rad yelled out as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

Carol and Enid on the other hand were quiet. Because strangely enough, their hearts dropped when they saw that explosion. Like something deep inside of them knew what it was.

Eventually Carol snapped out it

"Let's move it kids!" Carol yelled out getting Enid and Rad's attention. "My son needs us!"

Both Enid and Rad nodded. Then all three were off running towards the smoke and where that explosion came from.

' _KO… please be safe.'_ Enid thought as she couldn't shake this horrible feeling. ' _I can't lose you… so please be alright.'_

Unfortunately for Enid, Rad and Carol… KO was far from alright.

 **To Be Continued?**

 **AN: KO couldn't beat Basil. So did he commit the ultimate sacrifice? If so… how will his family, friends and the world react? Where was TKO? Did Basil and KO survive? What will happen when Enid, Rad and Carol get there? Find out next time. Expect the next chapter in a few days. A week at most. Sorry for any errors or typos. Leave your suggestions, questions and feedback in a review. Don't forget to leave you suggest pairing. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Knowing Your Mom! Part 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: What is up guys! Sorry if I've been gone for awhile. But with Pokémon and Star Wars Battlefront 2 out I couldn't resist. Anyways you guys were pretty chill about that last chapter. KO got his butt handed to him, which goes to show you all that he will need to get stronger. Because Basil was the weaker brother out of the Trio De Danger Brothers. And it's not going to get easier for him either. There are people out there stronger than the Trio De Dangers. Which means he needs to get stronger. But how? Should he listen to TKO or find someone to train him. A famous mentor? If so who? Leave your suggestions in a review. Anyways, pairings are close to being decided. These are the ones I'm leaning towards. KO x Enid because duh. KO is crushing hard on her and the poor guy doesn't know how to deal with it. KO x Shy Ninja because it's unique and a interesting pairing. KO x Dendy, still trying to figure out how this would work since the age gap between them now. KO x Red Action, just because I know a lot of you have left a review about it. And finally KO x Harem. Where mostly everyone wins. Except those who are tired of seeing this. Personally I don't care, I want everyone to be happy. So yeah, there are your choices. PM me or leave a review for your choice. Oh and expect a lot of stuff to happen in this chapter too. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Oh and say thanks to risedragon0009 for the amazing cover! Here's a link to his Tumblr,** **post/167581888014/cover-story-for-ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-fanfic**

"BASIL! RUN THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!"

Basil looked shocked by this and was about to just that. Until a loud scream was heard! Then Basil's hand felt strange and wet. He then felt two strong arms bear hug him tightly!

He turned back and what he saw shocked him! KO, had let Basil stab him just so he could get a tight grip on him! Basil took a look and saw that KO was in immense pain as tears started to form around his eyes. But that didn't stop him from smiling. Even when he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Double Kamikaze KO!"

That was all KO yelled out before his two clones made contact with him and Basil. Who only screamed as he and KO were caught in a massive explosion that the clones caused!

Lavender could only yell and scream as he tried to save his little brother. But was stopped by Bergamo! Who was a completely shocked and horrified by what he just saw. Did that boy… just blew himself up along with his brother so he could win!?

Before his clones exploded. KO had a small smile as his thoughts went to his family and friends.

' _I'm sorry…Enid, Rad, Dendy, Mr. Gar, Shy Ninja and everyone… I'm especially sorry to you mom. Guess I won't get to know more about your past, my dad or… get you that gift.'_

' _I'm sorry…'_

 **A Mile Away**

As a loud explosion rocked the forest. Three figures stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the ahead of them and saw smoke coming from that direction.

"What was that!?" Rad yelled out as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

Carol and Enid on the other hand were quiet. Because strangely enough, their hearts dropped when they saw that explosion. Like something deep inside of them knew what it was.

Eventually Carol snapped out it

"Let's move it kids!" Carol yelled out getting Enid and Rad's attention. "My son needs us!"

Both Enid and Rad nodded. Then all three were off running towards the smoke and where that explosion came from.

' _KO… please be safe.'_ Enid thought as she couldn't shake this horrible feeling. ' _I can't lose you… so please be alright.'_

Unfortunately for Enid, Rad and Carol… KO was far from alright.

 **Back At The Battlefield**

Dust and smoke was all that could be seen as the explosion was over. Lavender and his brother were shocked by what had just happened. This was supposed to a simple hit. And it had taken a complete turn to the worst.

They still didn't even know if their brother was still alive. Something Lavender wanted to find out desperately. No matter what happened!

"Basil!" Lavender yelled out in concern as he zoomed passed Bergamo and headed to where the explosion took place. "I'm coming you runt!"

Bergamo only stood there still in shock.

' _What was he thinking? What the hell were both of them thinking!?'_ Bergamo thought with a clenched fist. ' _Both of them were being young and foolish! Now… they're probably dead.'_

A true lost. Because not only did a true potential and promising boy was cut down in the prime of his life. His baby brother, Basil. Was probably dead too. And Bergamo just stood there and watch.

Lavender searched hard through the dust and the large crater the explosion left behind. But he couldn't see or sense a thing. That is until he felt a small amount of energy… and then another one. As he turned to check it out, the beat up unconscious body of Basil was thrown at him! Lavender immediately caught it and looked down at his brother in shock and worry.

"Bergamo I found him!" Lavender called out getting his big brother's attention. "He's hurt bad! He needs healing now!"

Lavender was correct when he said his brother was hurt bad. Basil's eyes looked almost lifeless, but he was still breathing. He had shrunk since he no longer had large muscles anymore. A side effect after you eat that special fruit that he ate. It gives the user an immense power boost and muscle gain for a short time. But after that the powers of the fruit take a toll on the body. It's a miracle he was even still alive.

Basil's body was covered in cuts and bruises. Faint smell and signs if blood could be seen too. Bergamo instantly appeared in front of Lavender and had a look of relief. But that changed when he and Lavender felt and heard someone walking towards them. And when the dust settled… they were shocked by what they saw.

"Impossible…"

KO was alive! But he was in far worst shape than Basil. His shirt and vest were nothing but pieces of cloth. His pants were thankfully less damaged. He had cuts, bruises and blood all over his body. Mainly around his chest where he got stabbed by Basil, KO placed pressure over his wound the best he could. But it wasn't going to last long. Because KO was fading.

But somehow and someway KO wasn't going to drop to the floor dead. Not yet. His eyes were heavy along with his breathing. It looked like he was barely hanging onto his balance. Bergamo and Lavender couldn't believe it. They were shocked even further by what KO did next.

"I-I'm… still… up!" KO yelled as loud as he could before he fell down to his knees. The pain proving too much for him. Yet KO still managed to stay awake. But he didn't know for how long. Especially since those two wolves were here. "Go on! Bring it!"

Lavender let out a snarl as he handed Basil to Bergamo. Who was still in awe by KO. Then with a loud yell Lavender charged at KO who let out a weak smile. Bergamo tried to stop his younger brother, but after seeing their baby brother in the state he was Lavender lost it! As he got closer with his right hand claws raised then all of a sudden Lavender got a kick to the face! A red flaming kick!

The kick itself sent Lavender flying backwards! Luckily he was able to recover with a flip and landed safety on his feet. He growled at the person who dare attacked him. And was surprised to see her growl back!?

Enid had appeared just in time, but something was different about her. Her eyes were a dark amber and had a wolf like quality to them. Her teeth were sharp and her canines got a bit longer, that wasn't all because her finger nails became long and sharp almost like claws. What was strange was that Enid was growling at Lavender like an animal. Almost like she was a wolf herself. The glare she sent Lavender almost made the yellow looking wolf flinch.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Enid growled out as she bared her teeth. The way she got in front of KO was like that of a female wolf protecting it's mate. "Do you hear me!?"

Lavender responded with a snarl. And was about to attack but was stopped when Bergamo slapped him across the head while he had a still unconscious Basil over his shoulder.

"We're not alone you fool." Bergamo harshly said with a frown as he pointed up towards the crater. Where Carol and Rad quickly jumped down next to Enid and KO. "We're outnumbered."

"KO!" Carol cried out in shock and worry when she saw the state her son was in. "Oh my god are you alright!?"

KO didn't say a word as he was about to fall onto the ground. Luckily Enid disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared next to KO catching him. Enid then held him while she placed his head on her arm. The look of shock and worry said it all on Enid's face.

"KO!" Enid yelled out in worry as Carol hopped next to her and held her son's head. Rad on the other hand got in front of them and stood over them protectively as he glared at the trio of wolves I'm front of him. "Say something!"

KO opened his eyes very weakly. And when he saw his mom and Enid. KO thought he had died and went to heaven. Because he could have sworn he saw two angels. But he was still alive… at least for now. He gave a small and weak smile at both his mom and Enid.

"T-thought I… went to heaven there… because I see angels."

That was all KO could say before he began to cough up blood! His strength was failing and he stopped placing pressure on his stab wound. Something that made both Enid and Carol more worried and afraid. Carol immediately placed pressure on KO's wound with her hand. Enid would have felt a little lightheaded, because there was so much blood. But KO needed her.

"KO stay awake! You hear me! We're going to get you to your uncle!" Enid shouted desperately trying to keep KO awake. Who was still smiling, but knew he was fading fast. "Remember what you promised me! Don't you dare leave me! KO please stay awake!"

Carol couldn't help but cry at the scene in front of her. Her son was dying, and she couldn't do a thing about it! Rad turned and gave a worried and grim look at KO. He then turned back to the Trio De Dangers with hate in his eyes. Rad hasn't felt this much anger in a long time.

Lavender still looked ready to fight. But Bergamo knew that was the rage talking. Unlike his brother, Bergamo knew this fight was going to get more bloody. He also knew if Basil and that boy didn't get proper medical attention. They were going to die. And that's the last thing he wanted. Even though they took a hit on the boy, he fought like a true warrior. Something about him reminded him a lot of a warrior he and his brothers fought a long time ago.

A full tense minute of thinking. Bergamo finally spoke.

"Lavender… we are leaving." Bergamo stated in a low tone that shocked everyone. Even KO looked shocked, and was barely conscious. Lavender was about to protest but after the cold look he got from his older brother he shut his mouth. Bergamo then turned to KO and his group. "My brother is injured berry severely. So is that boy. We'll leave in peace if you let us."

"Like hell!" Rad yelled out as he glared at Bergamo and Lavender with all he had. "You almost killed my best bud!"

"Rad!"

Radicles turned around and was shocked to see Enid crying. Something he's never seen ever.

"KO is hurt bad! He needs a doctor you muscle head!" Enid cried out as she held onto KO a little bit tighter. "Let them go! We can fight them later… but not now. Not with KO like this."

Rad has never see Enid like this. She was practically falling apart. Carol was worst off. Rad would be the same but he was just so angry. With a heavy sigh Rad nodded and stood down. Which made Lavender and Bergamo do the same. Bergamo handed Basil back to Lavender who nodded and ran off. But not before sending a glare at KO. All who remained was Bergamo. Who had something to say.

"Boy! If you can hear me than listen well!" Bergamo yelled out getting everyone on guard. Except KO who barely had enough strength to turn his head to look at Bergamo. "You fought like a true warrior. You even beat Basil, but you are still our target. And we always finish the job. But… not today."

"You have earned your rest warrior. But know this. This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Bergamo went on before he started to take his leave. But not before giving KO one last piece of advice. "Lavender is far stronger than Basil. And will not rest until the one who hurt his brother is dead. So train… become stronger because there are far more stronger people who want you. Dead or alive. And when everything is all said and done… and if you're still standing. You will die by my hand boy. So train… or die."

When Bergamo was finished, he was gone in a flash.

Rad gave a small sigh of relief, but that changed when he heard KO starting to cough again. The teal alien quickly went to Enid's side and looked down to see that his buddy was in bad shape. Carol was still crying as she held her son's head. Enid started to cry as she began to slowly return to normal.

"Guys… we need to move him. Now." Rad stated in a low tone as he couldn't help but grimace at the grisly state KO was in. Never in his life has he seen someone take such a beating. The blood didn't help too. It only got worse as KO continued to cough up blood. "We have to get him to a hospital now! Enid help me pick him up!"

Enid wiped away her tears and gave a weak and shaky nod. Carol soon helped them out as they all lifted KO of the ground. And immediately they all carefully ran off towards the Plaza.

But as they lifted KO up, he placed a hand on his mom and gave her a small smile.

"S-sorry… I forgot… to get you a gift…"

That was KO could say before he passed out from the pain or exhaustion. Carol continued to cry silently. Even when his life is in danger. All he cared about was making sure those around him are happy. Carol knew they had to get her son to a hospital. And quick.

In their hurry they failed to notice Succulentus stalking off into the woods while helping his grandson move along with him. But before he left he could help but look at the battlefield and remember what happened.

"That boy… is truly something else." Succulentus stated weakly. "I better warn the Villain's Guild."

 **Two Hours Later, In A Underground Facility Somewhere Far Away From The Plaza**

In a dim lit conference room, a Shadowy Figure tall with a slender body and grayish-purple skin. With a stubbled chin, mouth, and nose that were visible under a black hooded scarf he wore. He also had on a light black trench coat with dark black gloves and boots. The figure was surrounded by 4 large monitors. All of which showed a dark and obscured figure in each monitor. But all were different in size and gender.

"So, the Trio De Dangers failed… how unfortunate." One figure stated in a bored and highly intellectual type of tone. "It appears the coming storm is still growing in power. We must act now or the prophecies and calculations will come to pass."

The rest of the figure only mumbled in agreement. All except one, a woman who wore a dark rope and wore a pale mask that resembled a demon with six dark horns.

"No… the brothers are still on mission. And Bergamo promised me himself the job will be done. Soon."

One of the figures scoffed.

"My dear High Priestess, you rely too much on such bothersome creatures. We should have sent my androids to deal with the boy."

Another figured only chuckled as he saw his fellow "allies" argue.

"We should be trying to recruit the boy. Let me send a few of my students to fetch him. Such potential and promise shouldn't be wasted."

Soon arguing was all that could be heard. Eventually the Shadowy Figure raised his hand and immediately the arguing stopped. Then the figure spoke with some voice distortion device.

" **You should have told me you were sending assassins after the boy! He is important to my plans! He better survive his injuries… or you all consider this partnership between us null and void."**

None of the figures dared to speak. Eventually one did.

"So, does the boy live?"

The Shadowy Figure scowled as he clenched his fists.

" **For all your sakes… he better."**

"It does not matter… if the boy lives then the Trio De Dangers are to deal with him. Until then… you may all do what you want with him."

All of the figures nodded.

"Until then… we shall watch the boy. And if he lives… then we will prepare for the coming storm."

And with that all the monitors turned off. And Shadowy Figure was alone. The scowl on his face soften a little.

" **You better live boy…"**

 **At Dr. Recovery's Hospital**

Carol, Mr. Gar, Rad and Enid were all waiting impatiently in a waiting room. It had been an hour since they got KO to the hospital. To say the least Dr. Recovery and the staff were shocked in the state KO was in. But they acted fast and got KO into surgery. The good doctor himself went in and promised he'll do whatever he could. That was an hour again and Carol and everyone have yet to hear nothing. It was torture for them, more for Carol and Enid.

Mr. Gar had only arrived a few minutes ago. And when he arrived Carol practically flew into his arms and just cried. Gar was shocked and would have acted how he usually acted when around Carol. But after seeing the state she and his employees were in. He kept a stone like expression and waited with Carol. Who really needed a friend right now. So she stayed close to Gar, who was there for her.

Unfortunately for Enid. All she could sit down on a chair hugging her legs as she waited. Rad faired no better as he gave a sympathetic look towards Enid. He wanted to talk to her. But he didn't know how. So, he just stood there leaning on the wall. Waiting.

Eventually all their waiting paid as Dr. Recovery came walking out. He was in medical garb that had some dried blood here and there. His expression was grim and that of exhaustion. Immediately Carol and everyone rushed to him.

"Uncle!" Carol exclaimed in concern. "KO, is my son alright!?"

Dr. Recovery grimly looked around and saw that everyone was waiting for him to answer. With a heavy heart he sighed deeply as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Carol… I know this isn't easy to hear. But KO has lost a lot of blood, his fight with that fighter left him in bad shape." Dr. Recovery explained grimly with a frown. "That explosion only made things worse. Most of his organs are shot to hell. It's a miracle that he's even alive. Unfortunately… that won't be the case for long. His lungs and heart were damaged, very heavily."

This got a gasp out of both Enid and Carol. While Gar and Rad tried their best to be calm.

"W-what does that mean?" Carol asked in a shaky tone of voice as she held onto Gar's hand tightly. A few seconds went by and Dr. Recovery still hesitated. "Dammit tell me!"

Dr. Recovery held his head down and spoke in a low and grim tone.

"I called a friend of mine who will be here in a few hours. But without her… I doubt KO will last the night Carol." Dr. Recovery grimly explained with a heavy heart. "He will die without her… I'm sorry."

At that very moment, Carol's world started to fall apart around her. Her heart sank, and her mind went blank. Eventually she couldn't handle it and she cried out loudly in anguish. She immediately cried herself in Gar's arms. Who was still reeling from what he just heard. Rad was shocked, his legs were weak like he was about to faint. Thankfully that didn't happen, because Enid ran passed everyone and slammed the doors leading to surgery wide open!

"Enid!" Rad yelled out as he was about to run after her.

But was stopped by Dr. Recovery. Who only gave Rad a small but sad smile.

"Let her go son… it's alright. Something tells me she needs this."

Rad didn't say a word as she started to cry as well. He didn't want KO to die. Especially not how they left things. He didn't want to lose his best bud. Not when he hasn't said sorry.

 **With Enid**

Enid kept on running, that's all she could do. She ran passed hospital staff who told her to slow down. Which she didn't. Enid was blocking everything out. All she cared about was finding KO. And eventually she found him. She saw him though a window of the room he was being held in.

Wasting no time at all Enid burst right into the door and was shocked to see what she saw. KO was in rough shape, really rough shape. He had a hospital gown on and was covered in bandages, had an IV drip near him and he had a tube going through his mouth. Overall… KO looked like hell.

Enid slowly walked her way to KO's side. She continued to silently cry. But before she grabbed KO's hand and held into. A brief minute went by… and Enid bent down and gave KO a small peck on the cheek.

"Remember your promise… brush head." Enid softy said with a small smile. She then touched KO's cheek, where she kissed him. "Don't make regret… caring again. Please don't KO. Please… fight."

 **Meanwhile In KO's Subconscious**

All KO felt was cold. As he started stir though, all he saw was darkness. Then he started to hear voices.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

"Great… like I don't have enough problems."

"Oh don't be like that. We're finally all together! Yay!"

"I swear sunshine boy if you don't shut up I'm going to ring your little neck!"

KO started to slowly get up. But as he got up he was shocked to see who the voices belonged to!

KO saw what looked like to another him, almost like one of his clones. But this wasn't a clone. His hair was long and spiky, that reached to his knees. His clothes were slightly different. His wrist tape was replaced with wristbands with spikes. He also had a small chain hanging out of his pockets. His expression was cold and expressionless. He had a strange kind of feeling around him. Like being next to a wild feral animal.

The final person KO saw shocked him the most… because he looked exactly like him as well. But smaller! He looked exactly like him before he was turned into a teenager! And all the little KO was doing was smiling.

"Hey big me! I'm glad you're alright! So is TKO!" Little KO stated with a big grin as he pointed to the meaner and edgier version of KO. "Ain't that right bro!"

"Piss… off… you little brat." TKO growled out as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Just tell that idiot why he's here already!"

"Oh right!" Little KO realized with a grin. "We're here to talk to you about what happened."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" KO yelled out as he immediately jumped on his feet. "Where am I!? Who are you guys!?"

Little KO titled his head slightly in confusion while TKO groaned and face palm himself.

"God… if we do die… at least I die happy knowing you guys will go down with me."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: …**

…

…

 **Well… turns out TKO isn't the only one in KO's head anymore. Who is that little KO? And why is he buddy, buddy with TKO? Will KO live long enough to find out? Who is this amazing doctor that can save KO's life? Who are the dark forces working against KO? Will the Trio De Dangers get their revenge? And what was up with Enid? Find out next time! Remember, leave your suggestions for pairings and mentors for KO in a review! Or PM me. Also leave your questions, answers and feedback in a review. Expect a new chapter in a few days or weeks. And remember don't forget to leave your suggestions. For pairings and mentors for KO. With that out of the way. See ya and have a happy thanksgiving, you know in case if I don't get the chance to say it in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: For Them…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **Important AN: Hey guys, sorry if I've been gone. Been sick, and enjoying Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon. Which are amazing. I recommend you all check them out. Probably the best ones in the series. Other than that sorry for being late. I'm gonna answer some questions then we'll begin. Someone was wondering why Dr. Recovery was able to perform surgery on KO since they're related. I doubt anyone was going to stop him since he is the head doctor and an old retired famous hero. Also Carol wouldn't want anyone else helping KO other than the best. As for pairings, it's come down to KO x Enid, KO x Shy Ninja, KO x Dendy or KO x Harem. All of which I don't mind. But until I decided I'll keep teasing until then. Also glad you like the other KO and TKO. Both of whom are going to play a major part in the story. Other than that I need one more thing from you guys. KO needs to get stronger, so what do you think I should do? Make him merge with TKO and Little KO. Go out on his own for awhile to train alone. Or find a mentor. It could be anyone from any cartoon, anime, game or even comics. And who do you think is coming to help save KO? It's a famous doctor, but who? Give me your answers and suggestions. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

 **With Enid**

Enid kept on running, that's all she could do. She ran passed hospital staff who told her to slow down. Which she didn't. Enid was blocking everything out. All she cared about was finding KO. And eventually she found him. She saw him though a window of the room he was being held in.

Wasting no time at all Enid burst right into the door and was shocked to see what she saw. KO was in rough shape, really rough shape. He had a hospital gown on and was covered in bandages, had an IV drip near him and he had a tube going through his mouth. Overall… KO looked like hell.

Enid slowly walked her way to KO's side. She continued to silently cry. But before she grabbed KO's hand and held into. A brief minute went by… and Enid bent down and gave KO a small peck on the cheek.

"Remember your promise… brush head." Enid softy said with a small smile. She then touched KO's cheek, where she kissed him. "Don't make regret… caring again. Please don't KO. Please… fight."

 **Meanwhile In KO's Subconscious**

All KO felt was cold. As he started stir though, all he saw was darkness. Then he started to hear voices.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

"Great… like I don't have enough problems."

"Oh don't be like that. We're finally all together! Yay!"

"I swear sunshine boy if you don't shut up I'm going to ring your little neck!"

KO started to slowly get up. But as he got up he was shocked to see who the voices belonged to!

KO saw what looked like to another him, almost like one of his clones. But this wasn't a clone. His hair was long and spiky, that reached to his knees. His clothes were slightly different. His wrist tape was replaced with wristbands with spikes. He also had a small chain hanging out of his pockets. His expression was cold and expressionless. He had a strange kind of feeling around him. Like being next to a wild feral animal.

The final person KO saw shocked him the most… because he looked exactly like him as well. But smaller! He looked exactly like him before he was turned into a teenager! And all the little KO was doing was smiling.

"Hey big me! I'm glad you're alright! So is TKO!" Little KO stated with a big grin as he pointed to the meaner and edgier version of KO. "Ain't that right big bro!"

"Piss… off… you little brat." TKO growled out as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Just tell that idiot why he's here already!"

"Oh right!" Little KO realized with a grin. "We're here to talk to you about what happened."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" KO yelled out as he immediately jumped on his feet. "Where am I!? Who are you guys!?"

Little KO titled his head slightly in confusion while TKO groaned and face palm himself.

"God… if we do die… at least I die happy knowing you guys will go down with me."

Little KO could help but shake his head and smile.

"Oh TKO, you're incorrigible!" Little KO happily said with a smile. "We're not going to die… not yet anyways."

"…God I hate you…" TKO harshly whispered with a scowl.

While Little KO and TKO were doing, whatever it was they were doing. Teen KO was more confused than ever. Then all of a sudden KO realized something. TKO's voice sounded very familiar. A brief minute later KO remembered why, TKO was the voice! The voice that was always antagonized him or say things about his friends and family. And about Enid.

"You!" KO shouted out as he pointed his finger at TKO, getting his and Little KO's attention. "You're that voice! The voice who keeps messing with me!"

TKO smirked as he still had his arms crossed. Little KO only looked worried as he saw the exchange between his KO and TKO. KO could only glare at TKO, who kept on smirking.

"So, the hero finally figured it out." TKO taunted with a grin. But that quickly changed into a scowl. "Maybe if you had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess! Because of your stupid noble conscious, we're dying!"

KO was shocked and confused yet again, but more shocked.

"What do you mean dying!?" KO asked loudly. "Who are you guys!? Where are we!? What's going on!? Why do you both look like me!?"

That's when both TKO and Little KO looked at each other. Eventually TKO scoffed and turned away from his doppelgangers. Little KO gave a nervous laugh as he took a seat on the ground.

"Well… who we are is simple. We're you, or a part of you anyways." Little KO explained with a small smile. "We are currently in your subconscious. A place where your mind and sprit meet. And the reason why you're here… is that you or rather we are dying. Right now…"

KO couldn't believe what he hearing, he didn't want to believe. Of all the crazy things he's been through. What he was hearing was the craziest. How could he be in his mind? How could these two in front of him be him? How could he be dying!?

That's when KO realized something.

"The fight with that crazy wolf… I remember now."

With that KO fell on his butt as he tried to come to terms with what was going on. He remembered everything. Getting kidnapped by Succulentus and his grandson, finally knowing who placed the bounty on him. The fight with Basil, all the pain he went through… the crying faces he saw before he blacked out. It was true, he was dying. So if that was true, then that meant what Little KO was saying was true.

"So… that means I'm… or we're dying." KO said in a low tone as he looked to his little counterpart. Who gave a sad frown before nodding. "How long?"

"Until tonight or tomorrow." TKO answered in a low yet serious tone. "Maybe less. Apparently some famous doctor is coming to save us. I doubt it though."

KO hung his head low.

"So this is it then." KO sadly stated in a grim tone.

Little KO gave KO a sympathetic look. While TKO turned around for a minute to look, he resumed brooding. What a sorry sight they make.

"If you had listen to me, we wouldn't be dying you fool!" TKO harshly pointed out as he kept brooding. "Now we're going to die. My chances of escaping this hell hole are over! Because of you, I'll never get to see Enid!"

KO quickly grew tired of his gloomy doppelganger and his attitude. Not to mention his unsavory attraction to Enid.

"I'm getting sick of you talking!" KO growled out as he got off the ground and glared at TKO with all his might. Something that made TKO chuckle. "I'm also sick of you talking about Enid. If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up."

Now that made TKO a little annoyed.

"I'll talk whenever the hell I want sunshine boy!" TKO growled out with a snarl. "Besides, why stop at Enid. What about that cute little shy chick we saved. Or maybe someone else. Would that bother you too?"

KO aura then flared a dark orange, while TKO's a foul purple. Both gave out a yell before they charged at one another! But as they were about to make contact with each other, Little KO's eyes glowed a bright white and a calm yet powerful aura formed around him! Then with a mighty yell his aura caused a powerful shockwave that sent both KO and TKO flying!

" **ENOUGH!** " Little KO exclaimed loudly in a booming yet mystical tone. The sheer power of the voice made both KO and TKO fall to their knees. Both of whom tried desperately to get up. But the power of their little counterpart proved too much. " **We're not here to fight**... we're here to decide something very important."

Little KO soon started to calm down and his aura and voice followed suite. The pressure that both KO and TKO felt went away soon after. KO couldn't help but look at his little self in awe. TKO only scoffed as he got of the ground which KO did next.

"Alright… now we're all friends again!" Little KO exclaimed returning to his happy go lucky self. Which made both KO and TKO sweat drop. "So, let's talk about what we're going to do."

KO looked confused by what his little self meant.

"What do you mean?" KO asked in confusion. "I thought you both said we're dying? And that our only hope is this famous doctor gramps knows."

"Yeah you are right, we are dying." Little KO stated in his usual tone, that was a bit unsettling considering how grim their situation was. "But we don't have to wait for the doctor to come and save us. Because we have another option that could save us."

"Whoa are you serious!?" KO asked in shocked tone. "Then why are we just standing around!? Let's do it!"

This caused TKO to scowl while his younger self frowned a little.

"What's wrong?"

TKO continued to scowl as he looked to Little KO who only frowned. Seeing this made TKO scowl. A brief minute went by and TKO decided to tell his opposite what was wrong.

"The only way we can survive is if we all fuse into one being."

KO didn't know how to feel about that. Because he didn't know what it meant. Seeing that KO was lost TKO growled in annoyance.

"Let me explain this as carefully as I can, so your idiotic and naïve mind can follow." TKO stated with a grin as KO glared at him. "So, if you didn't already know. While we are similar to you, the three of us are completely different beings. Even though we share the same physical body, we aren't the same being."

KO looked only more confused as TKO went on, Little KO looked lost as well. Even though he already knew what was happening. TKO wanted to throttle the both of them for being so dense. But he doubted he could take the both of them on together. So, he quietly growled before resuming.

"If we fuse into one entire being. There's no telling what would happen. Our memories, personalities and whatever makes us different… would probably be gone. And only one of will be the dominant personality." TKO explained grimly. "While I like the idea of being in charge, and with you two gone forever. I don't want to gamble it away. Even though we are dying… I rather die than not get the chance to see the world through my own eyes. Or see Enid."

Both KO and Little KO looked shocked by this side of TKO. When KO first saw him and realized he was the voice, the voice who's been tormenting him. Who's been giving him these thoughts about Enid. Something KO didn't like, at least the way he talking about it. While LO didn't like TKO. He didn't hate him. Even though he knew TKO couldn't say the same. But he wanted to live, just like the rest of them. He was afraid. All three of them were.

Little KO could help but give both KO and TKO a sympathetic look. While they all had just met, the little KO couldn't help but feel like sorry for TKO and KO. He only had manifested a few days ago. But TKO had been with KO forever, locked up in a cage like an animal. That would make anyone cranky.

A long awkward silence soon fell. No one said a word. That is until KO spoke.

"So… are you like an emo version of me?" KO asked very innocently.

Little KO couldn't control himself as he started to roll on the ground laughing. While TKO growled in anger as a tick mark appeared on his head. Awhile later Little KO stopped laughing but was still giggling, TKO continued to silently fume. Eventually he stopped and decided to answer KO's question. No matter how idiotic it was.

"No… I'm not an emo version of you… dumb ass." TKO growled out with a scowl.

KO on the other hand didn't look convinced.

"So, does that mean you're a goth version of me?"

TKO then with a snarl launched a small KI blast at KO. Who quickly deflected it with ease. That's when Little KO got in between them again. After getting a quick glare from him, TKO huffed angrily before turning away from KO and Little KO. KO on the other hand was still lost.

"I'm… not… a goth or emo… dumb ass." TKO angrily answered with a frown. "I'm just a guy with a certain taste of fashion that hates life and everyone. Except for a few people…"

A long silence soon followed.

"So… that means you're a hipster?"

Little KO burst out laughing again as he could barely stand up. TKO, just kept quiet as he looked in the distance. He soon sighed heavily.

"I… hate… both of you… I really do." TKO huffed out in a low and annoyed tone.

A full minute went by and Little KO finally stopped. TKO decided to remain quiet. KO on the other hand was more confused than ever. And decided to finally ask one more question.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"I've been here since the beginning. Ever since you or rather we were born." TO explained as he kept his arms crossed. "I'm your anger, pride, greed and everything you aren't. Basically I'm a better you."

This made KO give TKO a very heated glare. Little KO only sighed heavily.

"The brat here showed up here a few days ago. Been a massive pain too." TKO pointed at Little KO with a frown. "I can only guess he's you when you were smaller. But more… well dumb."

"Hey that's not nice!" Little KO exclaimed with a pout. "And a good thing I showed up too. Because you were trying to break free and take control!"

KO looked shocked by this news while TKO glared at Little KO angrily. Who glared right back.

"You little snitch!" TKO yelled out in anger as his aura flared up again! Which made both small and bog KO to do the same. " **I'M DONE PLAYING NICE WITH YOU FAKERS!** "

With that TKO charged at both KO and his little counterpart. But before anyone could throw a punch. All three of them fell to the ground in pain as everything started to shake around them! TKO began to cough up blood, Little KO started to scream in agony. KO on the other hand was on his knees and was bleeding through his shirt. With a pain filled groan KO touched the spot where blood was coming from. He then looked at his hand to see blood. His blood, their blood.

A few painful seconds later the shaking stopped. And the pain went away, most of it anyways. KO was the first to recover from the painful episode. After getting back on his feet he rushed to his little self and picked him up. Poor little guy looked like hell. All of them did. TKO started to slowly get up. With a slight groan he wiped away any remaining blood.

"It's happening… isn't it?" Little KO asked with a sad frown. "I don't want to die… not yet."

KO and TKO both looked at their little doppelganger with pity and grim expression. Which was surprising for TKO. But even he could help but feel a bit of pity for Little KO. Even if he found the brat annoying. He couldn't help but share his fear. He didn't want to die. Not yet, not until he's free. Not until he meets Enid. Not yet.

As Little KO moaned in pain, KO turned to TKO with a frown.

"Look… I don't like you and you definitely don't like me. But neither of us wants to die." KO stated in a low tone with a grim expression. "So we'll wait… and if that doctor doesn't show up. We fuse, all of us. No matter what."

"Not for us." KO went out with a determined look. "But for the people we care about. For Mom, Rad, Mr. Gar, Dendy, Gramps, Shy Ninja, Enid… for everyone."

TKO stood there in silence. While he really hated the idea of dying, and being fused wasn't such a great choice either. He couldn't help bit agree with KO. Even though he could care less about most of the people he said. Enid and their mom… he hated them least. With a sigh and frown TKO nodded.

"Well… let's hope that doctor shows up."

 **Meanwhile In The Real World**

While it didn't seem long for KO, Little KO and TKO inside their subconscious. A lot of time had passed since Enid came running into KO's hospital room. A couple of hours in fact. But for KO's family and friends, it felt longer.

Carol had yet to leave KO's side. The same went for Enid. Both girls have seen better days. Rad and Mr. Gar along with Dr. Recovery were outside the room. So they could talk about one thing. Why? Why did this happen?

"I should have stayed behind… I should have watched him." Mr. Gar said in a low tone as he looked through the window into KO's hospital room. He felt horrible seeing the state KO, Enid and Carol were in. Seeing Carol… brought him back to that day. That day when Laserblast died. "God… I should have been a better boss and friend!"

Mr. Gar quickly got a cane to the knee that made him yelp in pain. He looked down to see Dr. Recovery glaring at and hushing him. Which he begrudgingly did. Rad couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene in front of him.

"Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault. So quit beating yourself about it." Dr. Recovery soft said that gave Gar some comfort. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine and mine alone."

Both Rad and Mr. Gar were shocked by this.

"I should have told the boy more of the dangers that laid ahead of him. But I didn't." Dr. Recovery softy went on with a grim expression. "Now that boy is dying in there, my own grandnephew. That boy and his mother are the only family I have left… and I failed them."

"It should be me on that bed…" Dr. Recovery said as he tighten his grip on his cane. His expression was that of regret and anger, most anger. "I should have been with him."

Rad couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the good doctor. While he really didn't know Dr. Recovery very well. But he could tell he really cared about KO. Mr. Gar knew he and the old man were always at odds with each other. Mainly when it came to Carol. However no matter how much they argued or were at odds with one another. Gar had nothing but respect for Dr. Recovery.

"Boy… you said three wolves were the ones who did this to KO right?" Dr. Recovery asked Rad who nodded. "Were their names Bergamo, Lavender and Basil?"

"Yeah! I only heard those last two but yeah." Rad answered with a frown before it turned into anger. "Who are they!? And where do they live because I want them to pay for what they did to KO."

Gar looked at Rad with a frown while Dr. Recovery chuckled a little. Which got on Rad's nerves.

"If you're correct about those names… than you wouldn't last a second against them." Dr. Recovery stated in a dead serious tone that shocked Rad deeply. But before he could argue otherwise, the doctor continued. "They're called the Trio De Dangers. And they're one of the few strongest in the whole universe. It's lucky you all are alive. It's a miracle that KO even defeated one them. A feat Gar or Carol couldn't possibly do alone."

Rad looked at the old man in shock. That couldn't be true, could it?

"I doubt any hero today could stand up to them. People like them usually stick to the shadows and far reaches of space. For them to be interested in KO… is very troubling. And I doubt they are the only ones too." Dr. Recovery went on. Further shocking Rad and even Mr. Gar. "KO… is strong, arguably the strongest in these parts. For him to take on Scaramouche and Basil, and defeat them. Is simply amazing. But very troubling."

"Because there are individuals out there… who want nothing more than a challenge. People who would want KO, dead or alive. In my entire life… I've only met few individuals who were strong, kind and caring as KO. And they're all gone now." Dr. Recovery explained with a sad smile. As he remembered the heroes he called friend. Heroes who were close to gods. And how they were all gone now. "Which means they'll be after KO, if he survives. Because he's the kind of person this world needs right now. A true hero with a noble and just heart. Which are a rarity."

"If he lives… no, when he lives." Dr. Recovery stated with a fire in his eyes. "I will make sure he is trained and ready. Trained the way I was and his mom. Even if I have to drag the people here to do it. I will not fail him…"

Rad and Gar couldn't help but look at the good doctor in a whole different light. Was what he said true? Is KO the strongest? Will training make him prepared for the coming dangers? While both men didn't know that for sure, they did know one thing. They would need to get stronger. Stronger for KO. That when Rad, with a fire in his eyes decided to ask Mr. Gar something he's been meaning to ask for awhile.

"Mr. Gar?" Rad called out getting the hero's attention. Rad hesitated for a second but took a deep breath and spoke. "Can… can you train me please!?"

Both Mr. Gar and Dr. Recovery were shocked by this odd and unexpected request. But they were even more shocked by what Rad did next. The young alien bowed down! And it looked like he was crying!

"Please! I know I'm a lazy good for nothing, but please! I want to get stronger, not for me but for my friends. For KO!" Rad stated in a low and shaky tone as he kept bowing. "I know I haven't been a good friend to him… but I want to change! I want to be brave and strong enough to protect me friends! Please!"

Mr. Gar… was speechless. He's never seem Radicles act like this. His young employee was always laid back and a bit of an ass. But now, he didn't see any of that. All Gar saw, was a hero who realized his mistakes and wanted to become a better hero. A better person and friend. Something Gar understood. Because not too long ago he was in the same spot.

As Rad continued to bow and cry, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Mr. Gar smiling down at him.

"Rad… while you are sometimes a bit full of yourself. You have a caring and strong heart." Gar said with a smile. "I will train you… so you can protect your friends. It won't be a walk through the park. But I know you'll handle it."

Rad was speechless. Soon his tears were that of joy. With a smile Rad nodded, which made Gar smile back.

Dr. Recovery couldn't help but look at the scene with amazement. With a small smile he nodded to himself.

' _Maybe KO isn't the only one here with potential.'_ Dr. Recovery thought with a smile. His attention then returned to KO's room. Where he saw Carol and Enid siting next on each side of KO's bed. Both not moving an inch. Which made the good doctor wonder. Should he tell Shy Ninja what was happening. Because she was still recovering here in the hospital. And was worried why KO hasn't come to check in on her. ' _Maybe…"_

 **Meanwhile With Carol And Enid**

Things in the hospital room were quiet. The feeling in the air was that of regret and worry. Both Carol and Enid have yet to move away from KO's side.

Enid looked terrible. She had yet to call home and tell her family where she was. She didn't want to leave KO. And she didn't want him to leave. All she cared about right now was KO. All Enid wanted was for him to wake up, and smile at her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But… she knew that everything wasn't alright. All she wanted was for KO to move, to do anything. Most of all though she wanted KO to live.

Whatever Enid was feeling, Carol was worst off.

The famous retired hero has seen better days. It looked as if all she's been doing was crying. Which was true. All Carol could do was sit and wait. Which infuriate her to no end. All she wanted was to make sure her baby boy was alright. However it looked like she could use a break, or at least a cup of coffee.

"Carol… why don't you go get a cup of coffee." Enid suggested in a kind and low tone. But was met with silence. Soon Enid continued. "Carol, you can trust me. I won't leave his side. Please, go get some coffee. You need it."

This caused Carol to giggle a little.

"I do kinda look worst for wear don't I?" Carol asked with a giggle. That made Enid smile in return. "I just… don't want to leave him. Especially when I can lose him… when we can lose him."

Enid didn't say a word. Eventually she unexpectedly got up from her seat and walked to Carol. And gave her a small hug that shocked her.

"We're not going to lose him." Was all Enid said in a soft and caring tone.

Carol soon started to cry softy as held her son's hand and Enid's.

"I'm such a terrible mother… the last time we spoke was when we argued." Carol admitted with a sob. "I should have been there for him."

Enid couldn't help but feel sympathy for the grieving mother. She knew things between her and KO have been rough. But she knew KO still loved his mom. A few minutes went by and Carol stopped crying. She then got up and gave Enid a big hug, which made the poor ninja girl blush.

"Thank you Enid, for everything." Carol thanked Enid who smiled. "I think… I'll get a cup of coffee at the cafeteria. You'll come get me if something happens right?"

Enid smiled and nodded. And that was all Carol needed. As Carol got up and headed to the door. She turned around and saw Enid taking her seat and watching over KO. While doing this Carol noticed something in Enid's eye. They had a certain look about them. A familiar spark that she once had. For someone she looked up to a long time ago. Unfortunately she lost him before she could do or say anything. She lost Laserblast, and eventually she grew distant from her friends. Eugene especially.

' _Whatever happens… I just hope they're not hurt in the process.'_ Carol thought sadly. ' _Because I know for sure they're not the only ones trying to work their feelings. Poor kids…"_

Eventually Carol left, leaving Enid and the still unconscious KO. Who was losing a desperate battle for survival. All Enid and everyone could hope for was that whoever Dr. Recovery sent for comes quick. Because KO didn't have long. And Enid knew that.

"Keep on fighting just a little longer KO…" Enid whispered softy as she held onto KO's hand. "Fight… please."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Rough chapter to write. Being sick doesn't help. So yeah, things don't look good for KO, TKO or Little KO. Things are only worse for their family and friends. Will KO and the others be forced to fuse? If so, what will happen? Will Dr. Recovery keep his word and help KO get stronger by finding him mentors? If so who? Who else will be after KO? Will Rad get stronger from Gar's training? Will Enid find a mentor soon too? Who is this famous miracle doctor that's coming to save the day? And will they arrive in time? Hope you guys liked the chapter. I glad you guys love the story so far. Even though I make a lot of mistakes. So yeah, I need mentors for KO. It could be anyone from anywhere. As long as they are reasonable. Also give me some suggestions on who do you think will come and save KO. It has to be a famous doctor, I'm open to ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave your suggestions, answers, questions and feedback in a review. Because I really like reading them. Expect the next chapter next week because I need to work on my other stories and try and beat this sickness. If you want to do some fan art or hang out, look me up on the OK KO amino. Don't worry about it being unsafe because it isn't. You have my word. The people on there are super nice. Look up chubby snorlax, and it's most likely me since I'm probably the only guy named that on there. Here's a link to download it** **store/apps/details?id= . =utm_source%3Dweb_test**

 **If the link doesn't work go to the app store on your phone or tablet and download amino. Where many other aminos are other than OK KO where you can hang out, post your stuff and have fun. Just be sure to search OK KO. Thanks, it's a lot better than Tumblr and less toxic.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a happy holiday! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Heroes Never Die! Part 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys, thought I give you all one more chapter before I start working on my other stories. That and I kind of have writers block when I'm working on my other stuff except this one. Which is getting a lot of love and support. But don't forget there are a whole lot of cool stories about KO and his friends on this site. So check them out. You guys have a bunch of good ideas about mentors. I'll be sure to consider them. Pairings are still on the air. But not for long. It's a lot harder considering you guys want Enid or Dendy or Shy Ninja or a harem. Which I would perfect since everyone kind of wins. But I have an idea where everyone wins. What do you guys think of Little KO and TKO getting together with someone? Like Little KO being with Dendy, Fink or anyone else their age. And TKO being with whoever you think is best. Because don't they deserve to be with someone too? Also do you think I should keep calling younger KO Little KO or something different? And one more question, do you thing KO is depressed? If so how? Leave your answers and suggestions in a review. Moving on… this is it ladies and gentlemen and that technical rainbow in between. Will KO and his counterparts fuse? Or will a miracle happen. You'll see now! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

 **Meanwhile With Carol And Enid**

Things in the hospital room were quiet. The feeling in the air was that of regret and worry. Both Carol and Enid have yet to move away from KO's side.

Enid looked terrible. She had yet to call home and tell her family where she was. She didn't want to leave KO. And she didn't want him to leave. All she cared about right now was KO. All Enid wanted was for him to wake up, and smile at her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But… she knew that everything wasn't alright. All she wanted was for KO to move, to do anything. Most of all though she wanted KO to live.

Whatever Enid was feeling, Carol was worst off.

The famous retired hero has seen better days. It looked as if all she's been doing was crying. Which was true. All Carol could do was sit and wait. Which infuriate her to no end. All she wanted was to make sure her baby boy was alright. However it looked like she could use a break, or at least a cup of coffee.

"Carol… why don't you go get a cup of coffee." Enid suggested in a kind and low tone. But was met with silence. Soon Enid continued. "Carol, you can trust me. I won't leave his side. Please, go get some coffee. You need it."

This caused Carol to giggle a little.

"I do kinda look worst for wear don't I?" Carol asked with a giggle. That made Enid smile in return. "I just… don't want to leave him. Especially when I can lose him… when we can lose him."

Enid didn't say a word. Eventually she unexpectedly got up from her seat and walked to Carol. And gave her a small hug that shocked her.

"We're not going to lose him." Was all Enid said in a soft and caring tone.

Carol soon started to cry softy as held her son's hand and Enid's.

"I'm such a terrible mother… the last time we spoke was when we argued." Carol admitted with a sob. "I should have been there for him."

Enid couldn't help but feel sympathy for the grieving mother. She knew things between her and KO have been rough. But she knew KO still loved his mom. A few minutes went by and Carol stopped crying. She then got up and gave Enid a big hug, which made the poor ninja girl blush.

"Thank you Enid, for everything." Carol thanked Enid who smiled. "I think… I'll get a cup of coffee at the cafeteria. You'll come get me if something happens right?"

Enid smiled and nodded. And that was all Carol needed. As Carol got up and headed to the door. She turned around and saw Enid taking her seat and watching over KO. While doing this Carol noticed something in Enid's eye. They had a certain look about them. A familiar spark that she once had. For someone she looked up to a long time ago. Unfortunately she lost him before she could do or say anything. She lost Laserblast, and eventually she grew distant from her friends. Eugene especially.

' _Whatever happens… I just hope they're not hurt in the process.'_ Carol thought sadly. ' _Because I know for sure they're not the only ones trying to work their feelings. Poor kids…"_

Eventually Carol left, leaving Enid and the still unconscious KO. Who was losing a desperate battle for survival. All Enid and everyone could hope for was that whoever Dr. Recovery sent for comes quick. Because KO didn't have long. And Enid knew that.

"Keep on fighting just a little longer KO…" Enid whispered softy as she held onto KO's hand. "Fight… please."

 **In KO's Subconscious**

Things finally calmed down inside KO's subconscious. No more shaking or painful episodes. However there was something worse plaguing KO and his counterparts. Something worse than death. Boredom!

KO was currently laying on the ground looking up at the darkness and occasional flash of light that would surge. TKO was sitting down cross legged while brooding with his arms crossed. Little KO who looked fine now was sitting down looking at both of his older selves awkwardly. Ever since that sudden painful episode KO and TKO haven't said a word or done anything.

"This… is uh… nice?" Little KO tried to break the awkward slightly silence.

KO only smiled and nodded while TKO scoffed in annoyance.

"God… waiting to die is so boring!" TKO yelled out with a huff. "This sucks!"

KO sighed heavily with a small frown. This whole thing has been nothing but a nightmare, and he was cool with that. What he wasn't cool with is TKO complaining. And Little KO knew that. Unfortunately so did TKO.

As time went by, Little KO decided to pass the time with small talk. Even though the entire situation was bleak.

"You know… we should get a T.V!"

Both KO and TKO stopped and gave a very odd stare at Little KO. Who had a innocent and happy smile. Both TKO and KO looked at each with shock then confusion.

"I don't think that's going to happen uh, what's your name again?" KO asked as he got up from his spot. "I know you're a little version of me, or what I used to be I guess. But calling you KO is going to be hard to get used to. What do I call you? Little KO, Kid KO, KKO or how about LKO?"

Little KO stopped smiling and began to think it over. TKO decided to put his two cents in, unfortunately not in a kind way.

"How about twerp, brat, insect or puny loser?" TKO suggested with a smirk that showed his sharp teeth. "Or maybe pipsqueak?"

This caused Little KO to hang his head low. KO on the other hand glared at his dark counterpart. Who just grinned. Soon things were quiet and very awkward again. Little KO still felt a little down, KO was still mad at TKO. Who just sat there bored out his mind. Something he was quite used to. Being locked up in someone's head can do that to you.

Awhile later Little KO got out of his funk and decided to ask questions again.

"So… it's almost time isn't it?" Little KO asked in a soft and grim tone.

Both TKO and KO stayed silent. KO had a soft and remorseful expression his face as he looked to Little KO. TKO kept on brooding, but for a second his expression soften. They were all afraid. Not of dying, not anymore. But were afraid of what they had to do. Fusing together, it was almost like dying.

"Do… any of you have any regrets?" Little KO asked softy. "You know… in case this doesn't or does work. Because there's no telling what's going to happen. Anything?"

Both KO and TKO were shocked by their little younger self's question. TKO just scoffed and resumed on staring out at the darkness. KO just shook his head at TKO's response. He then gave a small smile at Little KO who smiled back.

"Regrets… never thought I would have one of those." KO admitted with a sad smile before he sat up from his spot. "Sadly I got more than one."

This got Little KO's attention, also TKO's but he hid it.

"One, probably not getting the chance to say sorry to mom or Rad. I haven't been a good friend or son." KO admitted with a soft and regretful tone. "I shouldn't have been fighting with them in the first place. But I was. And I regret it."

TKO just groaned in annoyance. While Little KO couldn't help but feel sympathy towards KO. Even though they were separate beings, they could still feel each others feelings. The good and the bad.

"I regret not being stronger, not being strong enough to protect my friends and family." KO went on with a frown. "I regret… a lot of things."

Memories of Enid, Shy Ninja and Dendy flash though his head. Something KO's doppelgangers felt too. Little KO smiled at he remembered Dendy, all the fun times they had. Well, the times she had with the big him anyways. If he had to regret anything. It would be that he never got see her or be with her. For TKO, he couldn't help but think about Enid. Not so long ago he just wanted her for her body. Just like the rest of the girls her age and beautiful woman that hanged out at the Plaza.

But something changed. When he heard her through KO, and as he got to know more about her. He didn't just want her for her body anymore. He wanted something else. Unfortunately he didn't know what that was. Because all he's ever know was hate, greed, anger and lust. But she made him feel different. And he wanted to know what that was. Which only made him want to break out of this prison quicker.

KO on the other hand… didn't know how to feel. When he was smaller, everything was simple. All he wanted to be was a hero and have fun with his friends. Now, everything was different and confusing. The stares, the fans, the admirers, the bounty hunters, the strong and dangerous opponents. But most of all… these strange feelings he couldn't understand. The feelings he get when he was around Enid or Shy Ninja. He looked up them when he was smaller. Now he could probably beat them no problem.

What bothered him most of all though was his feelings towards them. Something he now doubt he would ever get to find out now.

All of a sudden, the shaking returned. Then all KO, Little KO and TKO felt was pain again. All of them were on the ground yelling or growing in pain! They soon started to bleed and cough up blood!

"Crap! T-this is it!" TKO growled out in pain as he tried to get up. "G-guess that doctor didn't make it in time!"

KO didn't say a thing as he tried his best not scream. As time went by, the pain didn't stop and neither did the shaking. It only got worse in fact. KO then looked to both TKO and Little KO.

"Something tells me… you guys don't want to go through with it." KO managed to groan out as he tried to get up, but to no avail. TKO just smirked while Little KO gave KO a shaky nod and sad smile. "Thought so…"

All of them were at an agreement. They weren't going to fuse. While they were all afraid of dying. They didn't know what was going to happen if they fuse. It might have been worse than dying. And the last thing TKO wanted to be was trapped in another prison. At least dying, he would kind of be free.

Little KO was afraid. But at least he wasn't alone.

"You know even though we just met… it feels like I've known you both my whole life" KO stated with a smile as the shaking and pain continued. This shocked both TKO and Little KO. But they only smiled in return. "It was nice… getting to know you both. E-even you TKO."

"Y-you know… if I'm dying here… I'm glad you two idiots are too." TKO admitted with a smug smile as he started feel tired. Along with KO and Little KO.

"Aw… that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to us." KO stated weakly with a smile.

"At least… we'll face this together." Little KO said weakly as he felt very tired. He then extended his hand to KO. Who accepted it and held his hand. The tiny KO did the same with TKO, who was hesitate at first. "Come on… TKO… you know you want to."

TKO thought about it, and with a sigh he shrugged and accepted Little KO's hand.

"Screw it… we're dying anyways." TKO said with a smirk.

Hand in hand, three KOs were ready to face the unknown. Together. The shaking started to slowly stop. The pain slowly went away. KO and his counterparts were slowly fading away. But they still held hands. Shorty everything grew dark, and darker. Eventually everything was covered in darkness.

 **Meanwhile In KO's Hospital Room, A Few Minutes Earlier**

Things were calm in KO's hospital. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of KO's heart monitor beeping steadily. Unfortunately things were still bleak. All of KO's friends and family were in the room. Enid and Carol sat on the chairs on each side of KO's bed. Gar stood over next to Carol and Radicles was leaning against a wall.

It had been a rough couple of hours for them. The fact it was late in the evening didn't help. Carol was tired and worried, the coffee she got from the cafeteria helped. But that was hours ago. She could barely stay awake. Thankfully she had Mr. Gar who's been there for her. Who was also tired but was better at not showing it.

For Enid and Rad, that was another story. It was getting very late and both of them had yet to call their parents.

Rad felt his pocket vibrating and slowly got his phone out. He saw that his mom sent him a text message. Asking where he was and if he was fine. With a sigh the turquoise buff alien teenager turned his phone off. Something Mr. Gar and Carol noticed.

Enid wasn't no different. The only difference is that she turned her phone of hours ago. All she cared about right now was KO.

Both Mr. Gar and Carol took a moment to look at each other in concern. Then both of them nodded.

"Uh, kids…" Carol started to say getting Enid and Rad's attention. "I appreciate you all for being here, and I know KO would be too if he was awake. But… it's getting late and I think your parents might want to know where you are."

This caused Rad to sigh and made Enid scratch her head awkwardly.

However before they could say anything. The beeping from KO's monitor started to beep very rabidly and loudly! This caused everyone to look at the monitor to see it was acting up! Mr. Gar immediately rushed out the door.

"We need someone in here!" Mr. Gar yelled out!

Immediately a doctor along with three nurses came in rushing past Mr. Gar and everyone. The doctor quickly checked the heart monitor and had a serious expression.

"He's going into cardiac arrest, get Dr. Recovery now!" The doctor yelled out! "And get me some defibrillators!"

Two nurses nodded and rushed out of the room. Soon a nurse returned with defibrillators and two more nurses. Meanwhile Carol, Mr. Gar, Rad and Enid tried desperately to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong!" Carol asked in a fearful tone as Mr. Gar held her back. "Is my son alright!?"

"Please get them out of here!" The doctor ordered two nurses who nodded. It wasn't that he was being a jerk, he was only following procedure. Soon both nurses made Carol and everyone leave. Which was difficult since Carol and Enid didn't want to leave. Thankfully Mr. Gar and Rad convinced them. Or more like force them out along with them. After seeing and hearing the door close. The doctor and nurses went to work. The doctor then got the defibrillator paddles and rubbed them together. "Clear!"

While the doctors and medical staff were doing all they can inside the hospital room. Carol was trying to get out of Mr. Gar's grip. Which was difficult for Gar considering how strong Carol was. But he still held on.

"LET ME GO EUGENE!" Carol yelled out as she tired desperately to break out of Mr. Gar's hold on her. "HE NEEDS ME!"

"Carol, calm down! There's nothing you can do for him!" Mr. Gar stated in a grim yet caring tone. "It's up to the doctors!"

Carol soon lost her strength as she began to break down in tears. She then fell down to her knees with Gar still holding onto her. But instead of holding her down, he hugged her. Soon Carol accepted Gar's hug and cried into his embrace.

Enid was no different, Rad was holding her back so she wouldn't rush into the hospital room. Eventually she just cried and did something unexpected. Enid cried into Rad's chest who was shocked at first. But he soon sighed with a heavy frown as he hugged her. And she accepted it.

Things were looking grim for everyone. It looked like KO and his family and friends would need a miracle. Luckily, they had the next best thing.

 **At This Very Moment In Dr. Recovery's Office**

"I'm so glad you made it my dear." Dr. Recovery said in a kind and polite tone with a relived smile. "I know things are pretty hectic with you and your friends. But I'm glad you took the time to get here and help."

Before the person the good doctor was talking to could speak. A cat nurse suddenly burst through the office door breathless and frantic state.

"Dr. Recovery! It's your nephew!" The nurse exclaimed in a grim tone and expression. "He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Dr. Recovery had a look of shock and horror on his face. He quickly hopped out his chair and headed towards the door. But was stopped by his guest, who softy stopped them by grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry my old friend…" The stranger kindly spoke in a soft and feminine tone with a smile. "I promise I'll save your nephew. Because heroes never die on my watch."

The stranger got up and revealed themselves. The stranger was revealed to be a tall and slim and beautiful woman. Who looked to around their late 20s or early 30s. She had flaws pale skin and bright blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were like sapphires. She wore white lab coat and had on a pair of smart glasses. As she got up from her seat, she grabbed an odd looking mechanical staff she placed nearby her seat. After getting it she nodded to Dr. Recovery who smiled.

"Are you ready Dr. Recovery?" The stranger asked with a kind smile.

"Why yes Dr. Angela, I think I am." Dr. Recovery answered with a kind smile as he and the other doctor left the office with the cat nurse in tow.

It looked like a miracle was going to happen after all.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Well, looks like KO is going to be alright. Hopefully. Is KO going to die? Can his friends and family accept it if he does die? Who is this mysterious doctor? And can she save KO? Find out next time in part 2! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it was short, I promise the next one will be longer next time. In the meantime give me your answers, suggestions and questions. Expect the next chapter next month. Hope you all had a happy thanksgiving. If you don't celebrate it I still hope you had a great time with whatever you were doing! Tell me if you guys think I should pair Little KO and TKO with someone. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with your suggestions, questions and feedback. Sorry for any errors and typos! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Heroes Never Die! Part 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey, I'm back. Sorry of if I was late or something. Before we start I want to get something out of the way… I read a review that got me a bit irritated. I can take criticism, it happens and I love it. But this person, an anonymous reviewer left a review telling unless I'm depressed I should make KO depressed and how it's not my story to tell. One, I'm not depressed. I'm quite happy and content with life. Second, it's my story bucko. You don't like where it's heading, stop reading. I was only asking you guys if KO was depressed because someone mentioned it looked like he was. Alright? Good, anyways I might pair Little KO and TKO with someone. On who I'll let you all decide. In the meantime we'll worry about our boy KO. Who is still fighting for his life. Another thing, I've decided KO will be mentored by not one but three people. Not all at once but one at a time. I've already decided on the first, the last two I'll leave to you guys. Pairings are close to being decided, which might be KO x Enid, KO x Shy Ninja or the harem option. Also some of the OCs might show up soon. Expect a bit to happen in this chapter. Now with that all out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"I'm so glad you made it my dear." Dr. Recovery said in a kind and polite tone with a relived smile. "I know things are pretty hectic with you a d your friends. But I'm glad you took the time to get here and help."

Before the person the good doctor was talking to could speak. A cat nurse suddenly burst through the office door breathless and frantic state.

"Dr. Recovery! It's your nephew!" The nurse exclaimed in a grim tone and expression. "He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Dr. Recovery had a look of shock and horror on his face. He quickly hopped out his chair and headed towards the door. But was stopped by his guest, who softy stopped them by grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry my old friend…" The stranger kindly spoke in a soft and feminine tone with a smile. "I promise I'll save your nephew. Because heroes never die on my watch."

The stranger got up and revealed themselves. The stranger was revealed to be a tall and slim and beautiful woman. Who looked to around their late 20s or early 30s. She had flaws pale skin and bright blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were like sapphires. She wore white lab coat and had on a pair of smart glasses. As she got up from her seat, she grabbed an odd looking mechanical staff she placed nearby her seat. After getting it she nodded to Dr. Recovery who smiled.

"Are you ready Dr. Recovery?" The stranger asked with a kind smile.

"Why yes Dr. Angela, I think I am." Dr. Recovery answered with a kind smile as he and the other doctor left the office with the cat nurse in tow.

It looked like a miracle was going to happen after all.

 **Back In KO's Hospital Room**

Things were grim and very dire. The doctors were doing everything they can. But they were losing KO, and fast. And all Carol and the rest of KO's friends could do was wait.

The head doctor there, was doing everything he can to save KO. He and the other hospital staff were doing everything by the book. But they were still losing KO.

"Clear!" The Doctor shouted out as he pressed the defibrillators onto KO's exposed chest and activated them! KO's body jolted a little, but nothing happened. "Again, clear!"

The doctor defibrillated KO again, and was met with no response.

"Clear!"

…

"Clear!"

…

"Clear!"

KO's heart monitor rang loudly in a single tone now. And it continued to do that. Before the doctor could try again, another doctor stopped him by placing his hand on the other doctor's shoulder. Who turned around and saw his colleague giving him mournful expression as he shook his head. The doctor knew what he was saying, but he didn't want to give up.

"Call it…" The other doctor told his younger colleague in a soft and forlorn tone.

The younger doctor didn't say a word. As he took a look at KO's heart monitor and saw nothing. Then with a grim expression looked down at KO. Who didn't move. Eventually the younger doctor sighed.

"That's it…" The younger doctor stated with a grim expression and solemn tone. Something the other doctors and nurses shared. Eventually the doctor placed the defibrillators back where they belonged. He then turned to a car nurse. "Go find Dr. Recovery and tell him. I'll… tell the boy's family and friends."

The nurse gave a small nod with a saddened expression. But before anyone could do anything. The door opened and Dr. Recovery along with his guest and the nurse sent get him came in. Dr. Recovery could only sigh heavily as he saw KO. He then turned to Dr. Angela who nodded. As she walked past the doctors and nurses, a few blushed when they got a good look at her. And a few were shocked. Because they knew who she was.

The doctor who was trying to revive KO walked up to Dr. Recovery and was about to speak. But was stopped when the old doctor raised his hand.

"Watch…" Was all Dr. Recovery said as he pointed to Dr. Angela.

All the hospital staff were silent as they saw Dr. Angela walk up to KO's bed, with her staff in hand. She looked down at KO with pity.

"So young… unfortunate that this happened to you" Dr. Angela stated as she gently touched his cheek, which was cold to the touch. "Don't worry dear… you shall not die here."

With that the beautiful and mysterious doctor lifted up her staff which glowed a very bright golden light. Which caused most of the hospital staff to look away from the near blinding light. Suddenly a small golden ghostly orb appeared over KO.

"There you are darling." Dr. Angela whispered softy with a smile. She then raised her staff higher and a blinding light engulfed the hospital room. "Heroes never die!"

All of a sudden KO's body started to glow a bright gold, then like a sudden miracle. KO's heart monitor began to beep again at a steady pace! Everyone in the room except Dr. Recovery were shocked. The old doctor on the other hand smiled. As the light began to disappear, KO began to wake up! Which shocked the hospital staff even further.

As KO started to wake up, he felt strange. He still felt a bit of pain and some discomfort oddly enough. When he opened his eyes he was in shock. He never expected to wake up again at all. But here he was, in a bed. With a tube down his throat!

Immediately KO panicked and tried to take the tube out. Which caused some of the hospital staff to panic. One doctor tried to make their to KO and stop him. But was once again stopped by Dr. Recovery. Who simply pointed again at Dr. Angela. Who softy touched KO's cheek which made his stop and look up at the doctor. Who took his breath away.

"Calm down, you are alright." Dr. Angela softy said with a caring smile as she gently caressed KO's cheek. All of which made KO stop panicking. "Rest now dear, you've earn it. Sleep."

KO didn't know why, but he was compelled to do what the mysterious and beautiful doctor was telling him. For a min KO took a look around to see if he was in the other place. Because the woman standing over him was like an angel. Eventually KO closed his eyes again and decided to do what the doctor told him to do. Rest.

' _I got to stop waking up like this.'_ KO simply thought as he slowly went to sleep.

Seeing KO close his eyes, Dr. Angela gave out a small sigh of relief. With a small smile she turned to Dr. Recovery and group of shocked hospital staff.

"Well, I think the boy will make a full recovery." Dr. Angela stated with a proud tone and smile. "Though I recommend he should probably take it easy for week or two at the least."

The hospital staff were speechless. They just saw this woman bring back someone from the dead. Meanwhile Dr. Recovery could only laugh heartily with a smile.

"You have to give me one of those my dear. Might even replace that for my cane." Dr. Recovery jokingly still smiling. The old doctor then slowly walked up to both Dr. Angela and KO who was now fully asleep. He looked up at Dr. Angela with a grateful expression. "Thank you Angela. This boy means a lot to not only me, but to his mother and friends too."

Dr. Angela only smiled and gave a slight bow.

"It's the least I can do." Dr. Angela stated with a smile. "Especially since you helped me out with Genji."

"It wasn't a problem at all my dear." Dr. Recovery replied still smiling.

Everyone else in the room were still shocked and now confused by the exchange between both doctors. That stopped however when Dr. Recovery turned around and motioned one of the doctors to come here. Something the young doctor did, but did so with his head down in shame. Probably blaming himself for losing KO.

"All of you did well. Don't you forget that." Dr. Recovery stated in a sagely and soft tone. That made all his staff look at him in shock. The youngest doctor was speechless. Dr. Recovery only looked up at the young man with a smile. "You did every you could, and sometimes that isn't enough. It's a doctor's job to do everything in their power to save lives. And you did that. You all still have a lot to learn. But I know you all will be better than me one day. You got that?"

Most of the hospital staff were speechless, but eventually all of them gave a heartfelt bow to both Dr. Recovery and Dr. Angela. The youngest doctor was trying his best not cry.

"Yes sir!" They all exclaimed.

"Good." Dr. Recovery nodded as he started to make his way out the door with Dr. Angela in tow. Before he left he gave one final order to his staff. "Make sure everything is back in order, and be sure to watch the boy. He's out of the woods but he still might need more help. Understood?"

All the doctors and nurses nodded, and with that Dr. Recovery turned to his guest.

"Let's go tell my niece the good news. I think everyone would want to hear the news as well."

"I believe so." Dr. Angela replied with a smile.

With that all said, both doctors left the room to go tell Carol and KO's friends the good news. Leaving the hospital staff to place all the emergency equipment away. While KO peacefully went to sleep.

 **With Carol And The Others**

After calming both Enid and Carol down. Both Radicles and Mr. Gar led them to a nearby lobby. Where people would wait for their families or friends. It was common to have a lobby on each floor in a hospital this big.

Mr. Gar was sitting by Carol who was a complete mess. Thankfully she had Gar sitting next to her. Who was tenderly holding her hand. And he wasn't freaking out, which was a first. But they both did have other things on their minds. Both if them were extremely worried about KO. And they weren't the only ones. Enid wasn't fairing any better than Carol, except she was alone sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

Rad tried to comfort her, but Enid made it pretty clear she didn't want that. All she wanted was to make sure KO was alright. Rad didn't like it but he respected Enid's wishes. He wasn't feeling too good either. The young alien felt so helpless. Something he's been feeling for awhile now. Ever since the attack on the Plaza. He wanted to be strong, like Mr. Gar, Enid… and KO.

KO… the kid has been nothing but the best of friends to him. Even when he was being jerk. At times more than a jerk. But the kid always been there for him. From when they fought Mega Jethro to listening to all his stories. However instead of being a friend in return, all he did was act like a jealous jerk. Some friend.

But that wouldn't happen again.

If KO makes it through this, no. When he makes it through this. Rad promised himself he'll try better. And when KO would need a friend in his time in need. He'll be there. To fight alongside him.

While Rad was making that promise.

Enid was sitting on her chair hugging her legs for comfort. Her thoughts and worries all focused on KO. Ever since that door closed, all she wanted to do was run in there and do something. Anything. But she couldn't. Her best friend was in that room dying. And she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

' _Why does this always happen to me?'_ Enid thought bitterly. ' _Why do all the people I love hurt me… or leave me?'_

Enid's thoughts went to when she was younger. When she was still friends with Elodie and when she met Rad. Before he was full of himself. While she would never admit to anyone. She missed those days. Days when she would spend hours talking or hanging out with Elodie. She even kind of wished things would have ended differently between her and Rad. Maybe if he wasn't a complete jerk when they went on their date, they could have at least been friends.

Now, she was going to lose another friend. Someone who actually made her start to care again. Even before he got older and stronger, KO has always been there for her. That's probably what got them into this mess. Maybe if she was a bit quicker and stronger, than I wouldn't be in fighting for his life.

Enid didn't want to lose KO. And thankfully she wasn't going to. Because as everyone was feeling grim, Dr. Recovery came walking in with Dr. Angela. Instantly everyone got up from their seats ran up to Dr. Recovery while failing to notice Dr. Angela.

"Uncle! Is KO alright!?" Carol exclaimed loudly in worry as she got on a knee to get on her uncle's level. "Is my son alright!?"

Dr. Recovery couldn't help but smile as he gave a small laugh.

"Well, there were some complications." Dr. Recovery stated in a serious face and tone. That made everyone worry. But that changed when the old doctor smiled. "Thankfully this woman next to me arrived just in time. KO is alive and well, we'll have to look after him for a day or two, but other than that he should make a full recovery. He's going to be just fine Carol."

Everyone was shocked, but all soon turned to joy and relief. Carol started to cry again. However these were tears of joy. She was so caught up in the moment, she turned around and gave Gar a back breaking hug. Which caught the muscular hero off guard. Event though he smiled and hugged her back with a rare smile on his face. Both of them were happy that KO was going to be alright.

Radicles would have yelled out in joy, but stopped when he saw how Enid was. The ninja girl was very quiet and was crying just like Carol. Rad also saw that she was smiling too. Something they both shared. So, Rad was content to smile. For now anyways.

Both doctors smiled as they looked on at the scene in front of them. In their line of work, things like this usually never happen. Most of the time it never ends happily, for anyone. But this time it did. And that was good enough for them.

Eventually Carol and Mr. Gar noticed the other doctor, so did Rad and Enid.

"Thank you, for everything." Carol thanked Dr. Angela who only smiled. When she did that, both Carol and Mr. Gar couldn't help but feel déjà vu. Like they've seen this woman from somewhere. "Excuse me, but have we met before? You look very familiar."

"Well I would hope so." Dr. Angela giggled with a smile that only got her more odd looks from everyone except Dr. Recovery. "After all, P.O.I.N.T and Overwatch did occasionally work together at times. Both of you haven't changed much, eh Silver Spark and El-Bow."

Both Carol and Mr. Gar were shocked by this sudden surprise. They were shocked when they finally remembered why this woman was so familiar. It was because they've all worked together in the past. Back when P.O.I.N.T was still starting out, and when they were still professional heroes.

"MERCY!?" Both Carol and Mr. Gar exclaimed loudly in shock!

This caused Dr. Recovery to shake his head with a sigh. While both Rad and Enid were at a complete loss since they didn't have the faintest idea what was going on.

Meanwhile Dr. Angela or better known as Mercy couldn't help but giggle with a smile.

 **Meanwhile Nearly In The Woods**

It was late, the moon was out and so were the stars.

It was a beautiful and peaceful night. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that everyone under the moon's light had good or noble intentions. In a large tree that over looked the hospital and the road nearby. A dark figure appeared out of nowhere. Who revealed themselves in the moon's light.

"So… this where the boy was taken. "Hero Killer Stain stated on a low tone with a bored expression. "I wonder how many other pretenders are in there."

It took Stain days to get here, he wanted to test this famous upcoming hero. To see if he was worthy of the title. When he got word of a great battle that took place nearby that involved the boy. He was expecting more. Yet all he found when he got to the battlefield was blood and the destruction caused by the battle. It wasn't long until he got word that the boy went up against a mighty foe, one of the Trio De Dangers. A group even he would avoid.

While he heard the boy managed to beat one them. He also got word the boy was in a severe injured state and was rushed to the nearest hospital. Which was here. Stain hoped to sneak in and talk to the boy, or at least get a good look at him. Unfortunately the hospital wasn't any ordinary hospital. It was a hospital for injured or ailing heroes.

A place where finding any pretenders would be easy.

"Suppose I can continue my work here… until the boy recovers." Stain stated with a smile as he looked at the hospital with interest. "That hospital is piled with all sorts of fakers and pretenders. A place that is reversed for true heroes!"

The hero killer's anger started to get the best of him as he clenched his fist tightly. His goal, his dream was to rid this world of fakers and pretenders who tarnish the title hero. And his work was only beginning.

"Hero is a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats! Too many are undeserving... Just money worshipers playing hero! Until this society wakes up and rectifies itself... I will continue to do my work."

With a fire lit inside him, Hero Killer Stain jumped down the tree to a nearby branch. And began to hop towards the hospital, with the intention of continuing his work. But as he got closer, a sudden glint of light made him stop.

Then all of a sudden three ninja shruiken were throw at him out of nowhere!

The hero killer immediately drew his katana and deflected the throwing stars with ease. But he was quick enough to dodge or block an incoming golden orb that hit him right in the face! The impact caused him to land roughly on a tree branch.

"That's far enough… Hero Killer Stain!" A robotic like voice called out in a very serious tone. "You won't go any further."

Stain soon scowled as he tried to find out where his attackers were.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Stain growled out in anger as he still had his katana drawn.

"As you wish…" Another robotic voice stated in a calm and tranquil tone. "Come Genji ."

"Yes master!"

Eventually Stain's attackers revealed themselves as they came out of the shadows. One was in the trees, standing on a tree branch. And it was the mysterious robot looking ninja that was spying on KO after his battle with Scaramouche! Who's name was revealed to be Genji. Down below the tree, another person revealed themselves. Well, this individual wasn't really a person. More like a robot.

But unlike a normal Boxmore robot or like Scaramouche, this one was different. It looked almost like a monk, because of the clothes he was wearing and the markings on his forehead. What was strange was the fact he had a collection of golden orbs floating around him. In fact he was also floating in a meditation pose. Which was very odd.

"Chizome Akaguro or do you prefer Hero Killer Stain?" The monk robot asked in a tranquil tone as he floated a few feet in front of the hero killer. Who only scowled. "Ah, I sense great anger in you. Lay down your weapon, and I promise you that you'll have a fair trial."

This made Stain smirk.

"I'm afraid I can't do that monk… my work must continue." Stain than got into a fighting stance. Which made Genji land next to the robot monk. The tension in the air only got worse when he drew his katana just like Stain. "To truly accomplish anything... one needs will and conviction. Those without it... the weak ones.. They'll be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why I must go to that hospital… now move or I'll kill you. The both of you!"

The monk only sighed heavily.

"I hope we could have avoided this, but we can't let you go." The monk said in a very calm yet serious tone. He then summoned two of his orbs, but something was very strange about them. They were both transparent, one was a bright gold color and one was a foul dark and purple one. One was in his hand and so was the other on his other hand. "I respect that hold your ideals and conviction close. But I won't let you kill… especially if that involves a hospital."

The hero killer could only growl in anger as he glared at the robot monk and cybernetic ninja. Both of whom seemed ready to fight if necessary. Stain didn't know if he could win, because from where he could tell he was fighting robots. Which meant his Bloodcurdle ability was useless. So which meant he had to rely on his skills alone.

Everyone was quiet, like the calm before a storm. Both sides waited patiently for the other to make a move. Eventually a lone leaf fell from a tree, and it slowly fell to the ground. And as soon as it hit the ground… both Stain and Genji leaped through the air!

Sword met sword as they clashed with one another! This was going to be a battle to remember!

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Looks like things are going to get bloody! KO is out of the woods thanks to Mercy. But that doesn't mean he's out of danger yet. Even now people with dark intentions are moving against him. Will Hero Killer Stain win against Genji and the mysterious robot monk? Or will his work be stopped? How do Mercy, Carol and Mr. Gar know each other? Find out next time! Expect the new chapter in a week or two. Three at the latest. Remember to leave your suggestions for paring and mentors for KO. Don't forget to leave a review with your feedback and questions too. Oh and look at my Tumblr page or OK KO amino to check out a very awesome comic my friend risedragon0009 made. It's not finished yet but will be soon. Here's the artist's Tumblr page, give them some love and a follow.** **htt**

 **ps:**

 **/www**

 **.tumblr.**

 **com/**

 **dashboard**

 **If you want to do some fan art hit me up on amino or on this site. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Not Your Fault…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys, if this came out a bit late sorry. Getting stuff ready for Christmas is rough. Especially since I haven't got a job yet, I've been shoveling snow and doing any odd jobs I can do for money. But I'm getting by. Anyways, I'm glad you all love the story. And I've been thinking, KO is probably going to be out of action for a little bit. So, how about I put out a chapter or three involving Enid, Rad and anyone else who you guys would love to see. I love giving side characters some screen time. I'm opened to suggestions. Pairings and mentors are still being decided. Also someone was asking for a continuity change, and I'm kinda on the bench about it. Sure I might skip an episode or two. But I do plan on doing the ones I like and you guys like. If you have any suggestions then leave them in a review as always. Expect a few crazy things to happen in this chapter too. And don't you guys worry about be abandoning this story. I plan on finishing this. So don't worry. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Hero is a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats! Too many are undeserving... Just money worshipers playing hero! Until this society wakes up and rectifies itself... I will continue to do my work."

With a fire lit inside him, Hero Killer Stain jumped down the tree to a nearby branch. And began to hop towards the hospital, with the intention of continuing his work. But as he got closer, a sudden glint of light made him stop.

Then all of a sudden three ninja shuriken were throw at him out of nowhere!

The hero killer immediately drew his katana and deflected the throwing stars with ease. But he was quick enough to dodge or block an incoming golden orb that hit him right in the face! The impact caused him to land roughly on a tree branch.

"That's far enough… Hero Killer Stain!" A robotic like voice called out in a very serious tone. "You won't go any further."

Stain soon scowled as he tried to find out where his attackers were.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Stain growled out in anger as he still had his katana drawn.

"As you wish…" Another robotic voice stated in a calm and tranquil tone. "Come Genji ."

"Yes master!"

Eventually Stain's attackers revealed themselves as they came out of the shadows. One was in the trees, standing on a tree branch. And it was the mysterious robot looking ninja that was spying on KO after his battle with Scaramouche! Who's name was revealed to be Genji. Down below the tree, another person revealed themselves. Well, this individual wasn't really a person. More like a robot.

But unlike a normal Boxmore robot or like Scaramouche, this one was different. It looked almost like a monk, because of the clothes he was wearing and the markings on his forehead. What was strange was the fact he had a collection of golden orbs floating around him. In fact he was also floating in a meditation pose. Which was very odd.

"Chizome Akaguro or do you prefer Hero Killer Stain?" The monk robot asked in a tranquil tone as he floated a few feet in front of the hero killer. Who only scowled. "Ah, I sense great anger in you. Lay down your weapon, and I promise you that you'll have a fair trial."

This made Stain smirk.

"I'm afraid I can't do that monk… my work must continue." Stain than got into a fighting stance. Which made Genji land next to the robot monk. The tension in the air only got worse when he drew his katana just like Stain. "To truly accomplish anything... one needs will and conviction. Those without it... the weak ones. They'll be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why I must go to that hospital… now move or I'll kill you. The both of you!"

The monk only sighed heavily.

"I hope we could have avoided this, but we can't let you go." The monk said in a very calm yet serious tone. He then summoned two of his orbs, but something was very strange about them. They were both transparent, one was a bright gold color and one was a foul dark and purple one. One was in his hand and so was the other on his other hand. "I respect that hold your ideals and conviction close. But I won't let you continue to kill… especially if that involves a hospital."

The hero killer could only growl in anger as he glared at the robot monk and cybernetic ninja. Both of whom seemed ready to fight if necessary. Stain didn't know if he could win, because from where he could tell he was fighting robots. Which meant his Bloodcurdle ability was useless. So which meant he had to rely on his skills alone.

Everyone was quiet, like the calm before a storm. Both sides waited patiently for the other to make a move. Eventually a lone leaf fell from a tree, and it slowly fell to the ground. And as soon as it hit the ground… both Stain and Genji leaped through the air!

Sword met sword as they clashed with one another! This was going to be a battle to remember!

 **Far Away In A Clearing In The Forest**

"ARGHHH!"

A loud howl of pain was heard, then another one. All coming from an odd looking air vehicle/spacecraft. Which belonged to the one and only Trio De Danger brothers. And things were not going well for them.

"I know brother! I know!" Lavender yelled out as he tried his best to strap Basil onto a bed in their medical bay. Which was proving very difficult. He tired to sedate him, but his rage fruit was still burning inside him. "Calm down dammit!"

When Basil woke up, he was running on pure instinct and rage. He was in pain and angry. He also need proper medical attention. Unfortunately they were wanted just about everywhere. So finding a proper doctor to fix their brother thought illegal means was there only option.

While Lavender was dealing with Basil, their older brother was outside staring out at the stars. Deep in thought. Ever since that battle, Bergamo interest in the boy only grew.

It wasn't everyday Bergamo would find someone who could take on any of his brothers. Let alone beat them. While Basil wasn't the strongest out them. He wasn't weak. But that boy beat him. Even though he almost got himself killed, that kid threw everything he had at Basil. And he was still up asking for more.

"Earthlings… quite an odd bunch." Bergamo whispered to himself with a smile. He then looked back up at the night sky. "The nights are very beautiful here. Almost reminds me of home."

Eventually the howling stopped. Which was a welcome change. A few minutes later Lavender walked down the ramp from their spacecraft. He saw his older brother and gave him an indifferent look. Lavender then walked up next to Bergamo. Who didn't bother to look at his younger brother as he spoke.

"How is the runt?"

"Fine… but he'll need a doctor soon. Our medical bay isn't equipped enough." Lavender growled out as he started to walk back to their spaceship. His mood was sour. And Bergamo knew that. "I'll get the ship ready."

"You disagree with me, on my choice of letting that boy go." Bergamo called out to Lavender that made the short wolf stop. A light scowl appeared on his face as his older brother went on. "I know you want revenge, and you will get it. But not now. Let the boy rest and get his strength back. Then you'll have your revenge.

"Why would I want that!" Lavender howled out as he turned around and glared at his brother. Who glared right back, that made Lavender back down for a brief moment. But his anger got the better of him and he held his ground. "We should have killed that boy! He was weak and vulnerable! Or have you forgotten what our job is, dear brother!"

Bergamo muscle tensed up as he tried his best not to attack his brother. Even though it would have been called for. Sadly Lavender was the type of person not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"You aren't going soft… are you bro-"

Lavender was about say with a sly smirk but was silenced when Bergamo grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the air! A very serious scowl was on his face as Bergamo glared at his younger brother. Who was trying to break out of Bergamo's grip but to no avail. Breathing was quickly getting harder for Lavender as his eldest brother's grip tightened.

"The only reason why you are alive... is because you're my brother. And the promise I made to our mother on her death bed! But don't think that will save you from a well deserved beating. Dear… brother." Bergamo growled out softy as he saw his brother try his best to fight back. Eventually Bergamo dropped his brother to ground. Who immediately gasped for air as he tried to get up. "Our father was an animal Lavender, don't be like him. You are powerful. But you toy and taunt your opponents and pray on the weak. Our mother would be disappointed in you. I pray Basil will live and see the right path. Unlike you."

Lavender could only growl in anger as his brother looked down at him. Something he's grown quite tired of. Yet Lavender stayed on the ground on all fours glaring at the ground. He couldn't hope to fight against and win. So, he would be submissive… for now.

Bergamo was going to order Lavender to prepare the ship. But his sensitive and enhanced hearing heard something. Like a twig snapping, at first he thought it was an animal. But he heard something else, the sound of armor moving and blasters being armed. And it sounded like they were surrounding them and their ship.

"Great… company." Bergamo sighed heavily as he looked through the dark and dense forest. And saw people in the shadows, armed to the teeth. "Lavender get up, we have visitors."

Lavender looked up at his brother in confusion. Then suddenly dozens of light shined brightly coming out of the trees. Which were followed by dozens of heavy footsteps and blasters being ready to fire.

"Trio De Dangers! This is Magister Hulka, of The Plumbers! And you are to stand down!"

A large humanoid with a pink skin and a strong built came out of the forest. Along with a few dozen men. All of them were wearing white, black and silver with a bit of red armor. The armor of The Plumbers. All of them had large blasters out with flashlights attached to them. And all were aimed at Bergamo and Lavender.

"Plumbers… that boy's allies must have contacted them." Bergamo stated with a huff as he looked around at the little army that surrounded them. Many of them were humans and a few were aliens. And they were all armed. "Or maybe they saw us on their scanners because of your flying."

"Shut up!" Lavender howled out in anger which made his brother grin. Lavender glared with bloodlust at The Plumbers. Who stood there ground. A feral grin appeared on his face, which unnerved many of The Plumbers. "So… can I kill them?"

This made Magister Hulka sweat. But he kept his guard up. Armed with his side arm along with his plumber badge out. He ordered his men to move up slowly.

"This is your last warning! Stand down or we will bring you down!"

Bergamo only sighed again. This was supposed to be a simple hit. But it has gone totally wrong. Seeing no other way out this, Bergamo nonchalantly walked to his ship and gave a nod to Lavender. Who smiled even more like an animal.

"Make it quick…"

Blaster fire and screams of horror and pain filled the forest as Lavender unleashed all his rage on The Plumbers. While it wasn't the boy who harmed his brother. Blood was still blood. And he did so love causing pain.

As the screams continued and blaster fire, Bergamo walked up the ramp to his ship. With a heavy expression.

"This is going to be a long couple of days."

 **Back At The Hospital**

After KO was "resurrected". Things slowly began to calm down. Slowly. KO was taking a well deserved rest. While being watched carefully by the hospital staff. As for the others, that was another story.

Carol and Mr. Gar had told Enid and Radicles to head home. Especially after how late it was. That and after getting two serious calls from their parents, Mr. Gar didn't gave them much of a choice.

While they didn't like it, both teenagers eventually gave in and went home. On the promise that they could come again tomorrow. Which Carol, Mr. Gar and Dr. Recovery would allow. But before leaving both Rad and Enid begged to see KO before they left. A request Dr. Recovery allowed, as long as they were quick and quiet.

Rad was the first. As the buff alien slowly entered KO's room. Radicles couldn't help but frown at the state his buddy was in. At least he was alive.

"Hey there buddy…" Rad softy whispered as he walked up to KO's bedside. "I'm glad you're alright. You'll be better in no time squirt."

Rad tried to smile, but he couldn't.

Not in the state KO was in. Beaten to nearly an inch of his life, with bruises and scars that shouldn't be there. Not when he could have done something. Rad blamed himself for letting this happen. His best friend needed him, and failed. Because of his weakness and pride. KO almost died.

And Rad promised himself that would never happen again.

"I promise buddy, I'll be a better friend… if you still want me as one." Rad quietly said with a frown. "Even if you don't want to be friends anymore after this. I still got your back KO. I'll become stronger. Stronger like you…"

Rad then lightly held KO's hand.

"Get well soon buddy." Rad said with a small sad smile as he took his leave. But not before giving KO's unconscious body one last glance. "I promise…"

As Rad left the room and softy closed the door. KO's left index finger twitched slightly.

A few moments later, the door opened again. But it was Enid who slowly enter this time. And for the most part… she looked sad and relived at the same time.

The violet haired ninja girl softy made her way to KO's bedside. The same side Rad was standing on. Enid had a faint and downcast smile as she looked down at KO. Sadly that changed in a sorrowful frown. She then lightly swept bangs of hair away from his face. KO was in bad shape.

His headband was in tatters. It was barely hanging out. His face had a few bruises and a new scar. That small and located over his right eye. Enid looked down to see through hospital gown to see his chest covered in bandages.

Battle scars, bruises and heavy battle injuries. That's something KO didn't deserve. He deserved a lot better. When he was smaller, KO was kid with a heart of gold. Who cared about everything and wanted to be friends with everyone. Sometimes even with his enemies. Back then he was strong. Not at strong as he was now, but still strong.

He looked up to her, Mr. Gar, his mom and even Rad. Being a hero. It wasn't long ago that she truly knew what that word meant. Before she understood what it meant, Enid thought it was about being strong and having amazing abilities. To have fans and admirers screaming your name. But that wasn't it… because Enid found out what true hero was when KO tried his best to save her.

Enid knew what a true hero was, because KO was that. A hero.

He risked everything for her, and it cost him a normal life. His childhood. The chance to grow up and experience such amazing things. Still KO went on with his life with a smile. He fought off an entire robot army to save her, his friends and the Plaza. He risked everything to save Shy Ninja from that robot assassin. At the expense of his own life.

So, Enid knew what a hero was. Because one was laying down in front of her. But even though KO did all those amazing things. He was still himself. Always smiling, making friends and making sure everyone was happy. Not because of a reward or fame. But because he wanted to make everyone happy. Even if it cost him everything.

KO had not only changed her life, but everyone at the Plaza.

"Thank you for not giving up. And not making me regret for caring again…" Enid softy said, before leaning down giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Get better brush head…"

Enid then with a small smile, quietly left the room. Leaving KO alone to sleep. But deep down Enid blamed herself. Because in her mind this would have been if she was strong. And that would be all she thought about all night, that along with KO.

 **An Hour Later, In The Hospital Cafeteria**

"Thank you again Mercy… I mean it." Carol thanked the miracle doctor again. Who only smiled. "Can't believe after all these years, we meet up again like this."

Dr. Angela or better known as Mercy smiled brightly as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. It had been an hour since Enid, Rad and Gar went home. Gar really didn't want to go, not with the way Carol and KO were. Which both woman found touching and sweet. But after a talk from Carol, Gar eventually left. But not before making a promise to come tomorrow to check on KO and of course Carol.

Enid caught a ride home with Rad. Who was happy to help. Truth be told, both of them wanted to go home and sleep. Unfortunately their minds weighed heavily on KO. And both teens weren't looking forward with the talk they were going to get from their parents.

After everyone left, Dr. Recovery made sure an extra bed would be place in KO's room. So Carol wouldn't leave his side. Something the she appreciate greatly. Dr. Recovery then went back to his office to check on some paper work and to make sure KO would be properly watched before he would leave. Even he needed sleep. Eventually it was only Mercy and Carol. Who decided to catch up over some coffee in the cafeteria. Which doesn't seem to close. Probably because it was manned by robots.

"It was surprising to hear from your uncle, it was more surprising to find out he needed my help. I didn't think it would be your son though." Mercy admitted as she placed her coffee down. "I heard that you were retired and had a son. I even heard what happened to him. Magic and curses are such nasty business."

Carol couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Same old Mercy." Carol giggled out which made the Overwatch veteran giggle in return. "So, what have you been up to. Last I heard you were helping refugees in Iraq."

That's when Mercy's smiled faded.

"I was. After Overwatch fell apart that's what I've been doing. Trying to help those in need." Mercy stated in a soft and mournful tone. That made the mood turn into a downcast and serious. Which made Carol frown sadly. "It hasn't been easy, but I've managed."

Things grew silent as both tried their best not to make the mood any more sad. Unfortunately Carol wanted to ask something that's been plaguing her mind for awhile. What really happened to Overwatch.

"Mercy… what happened?" Carol softy asked finally. "I only heard what the media told us, but I need hear what really happened."

Mercy gave a heavy sigh as he hung her head low. A somber expression was all she had. Eventually she spoke.

"It started with the rumors of secret and controversial missions that Blackwatch did. The public eventually turned against us and with the united nations breathing down are necks… everything fell apart." Mercy said somberly with a light frown. "Jack and Gabriel… they tore Overwatch apart. Many agents and others had to pick a side. The result was the destruction of the Swiss Overwatch Headquarters. Which was caused by Gabriel, he had enough of Jack getting all the spotlight and glory. He… turned Overwatch from the inside out. In the end he and Jack killed each other. Good friends became the most bitter of enemies."

Carol was shocked. She heard what happened to Gabriel and Jack. She had the pleasure of meeting them along with Mercy and the others when they were hunting down the Shimada Clan. Who have been causing trouble for P.O.I.N.T for awhile back then. It was a dream come true for Carol. Not only was she part of the world famous superhero team P.O.I.N.T, but she also got to work alongside her idols of Overwatch.

Jack Morrison, he was such a handsome and endearing person. His friend Gabriel Reyes was a bit quiet and kept to himself. But when he met Carol, that changed. He was smitten with her instantly. And he didn't hide it very well at all. Something that got on both Laserblast and Gar's nerves. However Carol didn't feel the same way. Not because he wasn't handsome or rude, in fact he was quite the opposite. Gabriel had a rugged and charming look that would make any woman and man blush. He was also nothing but a gentleman when around Carol. Eventually they settled on being friends. And talked to each other regularly. Until one day they both just stopped.

Carol also met many of the other operatives of Overwatch back then. Ana Amari one of the best shooters she's ever seen. She was also a caring and wonderful mother. Carol even met her daughter on one occasion. Little Pharah, a sweet little girl who wanted to be just like her mom. Ana was the kind of mother Carol strived to be. She was saddened to hear her death.

She eventually met everyone else. Winston, the kind and super intelligent gorilla. Tracer, the most mischievous and fastest person she's ever met. Torbjörn, a small yet kind engineer who got along famously with Dr. Greyman. Reinhardt, the famous crusader with his famous power armor and hammer. Who always smiling, even during the most dire of situations. Carol remembered a time Foxtail challenged him to an arm wrestling match at one point.

Now that was an evening to remember.

Carol finally met McCree, Genji and Mercy. McCree was punk with a nasty habit of smoking. But he was always a gentleman around her. Guess even punks have manners too. To Carol, he was someone who was trying to make up for his dark shady past. And she respected that.

Genji… was a complete mystery to Carol. He had cybernetics because of a fight with his brother. Who was apart of the Shimada Clan and was going to become the head. Until he was forced to kill his brother. An act he failed to do. Ultimately Genji's brother left the clan and went underground. Genji was always focused on the mission, he also had this deep sadness Carol always felt. She saw it in his eyes.

At one point, Carol tried to talk to the battle scared cyber ninja. Who just brushed her off. Eventually though Genji gave in and talked to Carol. Something they did quite often. Until… Overwatch fell apart. Last she heard, he was traveling the world. Trying to find his place in the world. Laserblast took a surprising interest in Genji. He even tired to recruit him into P.O.I.N.T, something that didn't sit well with Gabriel or Foxtail. But Genji turned him down.

Last but not least was Mercy. Who saved Carol's life at one point. When she was injured very badly because of a run in with the Shimada Clan. Thankfully Mercy was there to save her. After that Carol and Mercy were the best of friends. Who kept in touch, until one day Carol just stopped. Something that still bothered Mercy to no end.

"I'm sorry for what happened Mercy. You guys were the best, better than my team. You guys were close too." Carol said in a sympathetic voice and look. She then reached over and held the kind doctor's hand. Which got a smile out of her. "You guys were a family… and they tore you apart. I… can't believe Gabriel would do something so terrible. To tear you guys apart. If I had known, maybe I could have done something!"

Mercy was surprised by Carol's outburst. She knew that while they weren't close, Carol saw Gabriel as a friend. Something the Blackwatch leader treasured. But his jealousy and hate for Jack was all that mattered to him in the end. Mercy then gave Carol and soft pat on the hand.

"My dear, there's nothing you could have done." Mercy stated in a tender and sad tone. That shocked Carol, but Carol only nodded. "The Gabriel we knew was gone. All he had was anger and jealously. No matter how much he cared for you, it wouldn't have stopped him. Don't blame yourself Carol. What happened was Jack and Gabriel's fault. Not yours."

Carol hung her head low. Mercy was right, as per usual. What happened wasn't her fault. But that didn't mean she didn't feel sad though.

"Thanks Mercy." Carol thanked Mercy again with a big smile.

Mercy only a smiled in return.

"Now, enough of all this gloomy talk." Mercy stated in a merrier tone with a smile. "Let's talk about the good times we had. Like how Foxtail and Reinhardt took part in that arm wrestling contest. I've never seen so many scrapes and bruises in my life."

That's when both Carol and Mercy shared a well deserved laugh. After that all they did was talk. About old times and happy memories.

 **With Enid, At Her Home.**

Enid was having a lousy night.

When Enid got home, she had to change into her witch outfit. So her parents wouldn't get suspicious. Something that's been difficult to keep on doing. Sooner or later Enid would need to come clean about her desire to be a ninja. A desire her parents wouldn't be happy about, because it was too dangerous and ninjas weren't "spooky enough". However she wouldn't have to worry about because her parents were more concerned where she's been.

At first Enid kept her indifferent expression up and stayed silent. But when the threat of a grounding came up. She had no choice, Enid still wanted to check on KO. So, she told them everything. To say the least, Enid's parents were shocked.

They knew what happened to KO, which was a shame. Curses aren't any good at all. They also heard of his exploits too. Taking on robot army while saving their daughter. Both of them were immensely grateful. But after hearing what happened to him. They were shocked to their very core.

It was hard to see their daughter nearly cry when she explained what happened to KO.

Both Enid's parents eventually let Enid off the hook. And let the poor girl hop to bed. Though they told Enid the next time she's out late, that she should at least calm them next time.

However… even though Enid was tired and in her soft comfy bed. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was KO.

Enid slowly got off her bed and walked to her room's window. Her violet hair was loose and ran wild. Enid wore a black short tank top that showed her midriff, she also wore light blue and white pajamas that had throwing stars on them. Her expression was a somber one, but she looked sad and worried.

Suddenly her door opened and Enid turned around to see her mom.

"Hey honey…" Wilhamena stated in a soft and motherly tone. "Can't sleep?"

Wilhamena was a beautiful woman who was also a vampire. It was safe to say Enid got most of her looks from her mother. While she got her dad's anger and unwavering strength. Wilhamena was a tall, thin vampire with dark skin. She had beautiful red eyes, long curly blue hair, two sharp fangs. She wore pretty purple dress. She also had long dark nails with dark lipstick.

"Yeah…" Enid answered simply in a dried tone as she kept looking on her window. Her attention was on the moon and how full and beautiful it was. Like she couldn't look away, but she did. "I can't stop thinking about KO. Like everything… is my fault."

Wilhamena looked at her daughter with a sympathetic frown. Enid hasn't been herself for last few weeks. She originally thought it was nothing but teenage nonsense. Or maybe it was that Enid had finally found a boyfriend, or girlfriend. But it was something serious. Enid was blaming herself for what happened to her friend. That… or maybe she was falling hard for him and didn't know it.

Either way, Enid needed help. Wilhamena eventually made it to Enid's. Although she still wouldn't turn to look at her mother. Which made her sadly frown.

"Honey, whatever happened to your friend wasn't your fault. Being a hero isn't easy. It comes with job." Wilhamena tried her best to comfort her daughter. But Enid remained unconvinced. Eventually Wilhamena came to the conclusion that this KO meant a lot more to Enid then she originally thought. "This KO… really means a lot to you. Doesn't he?"

That made Enid flinch a little. But she kept her gaze out the window. That's all Wilhamena needed.

"Enid, I know you don't like to show your feelings. Least of all talk about them." Wilhamena admitted with a small frown. "But I want you to know me and your father are here. Whenever you want to talk, we'll be here."

With that Wilhamena decided to take her leave. But before Wilhamena could even take a step. Enid stopped her by grabbing her hand. Which made Wilhamena stop to give her a concerned look. It only grew as she saw Enid hung her head low, and when Wilhamena heard the faint sound of crying.

"It's… all my fault mom." Enid stated in a brittle and low voice. Fresh tears could be seen falling down from her face. "It's my all my fault! Maybe if I was stronger and faster! Than none of this would have happened to KO! If wasn't overconfident and weak, I could have stopped that wizard from cursing KO!"

Wilhamena was shocked, she's never seen her daughter in this kind of state. Not since the fiasco with Elodie. An unfortunate event Enid still hasn't gotten over yet. But this was worst. Whatever happened to KO, it was really eating her daughter up.

"He's just a kid mom, or at least he was until I ruined that!" Enid wailed out more as she couldn't stop herself from crying. All the pent up emotions, it was bound to happen eventually. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me! None of these people would be after KO if it was for me! He almost died today mom! And it's all my fault!"

Enid would have kept on going, but Wilhamena thankfully stopped her. By bringing Enid in a loving and warm hug. That caught Enid completely off guard. Her crying even stopped as she heard the caring and soothing words Wilhamena told her.

"It's no one's fault honey, least of yours." Wilhamena told her daughter in a soft and motherly tone. "This boy, KO. From what me and your father have heard. He's really something else. Not because of the amazing feats he's reached or the amount of bad guys he's defeated. But because he made you happy, the most happiest we've ever seen you. He's changed your life honey, and from what I've heard not just yours."

And she was right.

KO had changed everyone's lives. Hers, Rad's, Mr. Gar's, Dendy's, Shy Ninja's and everyone else he's met. Even before he got older and stronger, KO had this certain way with people. He could make even the most obnoxious person like Rad feel welcomed. He managed to get both Dendy and Shy Ninja out of their shells to show their real selves. But what was amazing, was that he got her to care again. A thing Enid had forgotten about completely. Until KO came into her life.

Enid was silent for the longest time. Her mother soon grew worried again. But that changed when Enid wiped away her tears and looked up at her mom with a fire in her eyes.

"Mom… can you please train me!?" Enid asked in a determined and serious tone that was the complete opposite of what she was doing a little while ago. "I want, no… I need to get stronger. So I can be there for not only KO, but for everyone. I need to get stronger!"

Wilhamena couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. Her weeping and depressed daughter had not only did a complete 180, but had asked for training. Wilhamena also saw a fire in her daughter's eyes. A fire she hasn't seen in a long time. The fire and desire to protect and fight. The eyes she and her father had long ago. When they were young and ready to take on the world together.

Eventually Wilhamena gave a sympathetic smile.

"I haven't had the need to fight or train for a long time honey. I'm afraid I can't train you." Wilhamena finally answered her daughter with a sad and soft tone. That immediately dashed Enid's hopes away. But a sly smile changed that. "But, that doesn't mean I know a person who can't help you. The same person who trained me and your father in fact. A legendary trainer. Who I think would be happy to train you."

Enid's hope traveled to new heights. She couldn't help but give her mom a hug, which the beautiful vampire returned. Afterwards she gave Enid a kind but stern look.

"Now, I think it's time you get to bed young lady. Tomorrow might not be a school night, but you still got work. So, hop off to bed. You've earned it." Wilhamena playful ordered her daughter as she pointed to the her bed. That made Enid shake her head with a smile as she did as she was told. But as Enid turned around to walk towards her bed. Wilhamena decided to tease her for a bit. "After all dear, I know you want to get up extra early to see your little boyfriend before you head to work."

"MOM!"

 **Meanwhile In The Woods Near The Hospital**

Deep in forest, away from everyone's sight. A deadly battle was taking place.

It had been a hour since Hero Killer Stain had commenced his fight with Genji and his master. And it was starting to show.

Stain was panting heavily, he had scars and scrapes all over his body. His clothes were ripped here and there. But he was still in his fighting stance with his sword raised. So was Genji, who was panting a little as well. Meanwhile the robot monk was watching on nearby. Making sure Stain wouldn't make a break for the hospital.

Genji looked exhausted, at least by the way he was panting. His armor had scratches and a few dents. All from his fight with Stain.

Both ninjas were in a little clearing, facing each other with their swords drawn. All the while Genji's master watched on the sidelines. Both were exhausted, but were still ready to fight. Stain was angry, yet strangely excited. It's been awhile since he found a worthy opponent that could match his skill. This strange robot in front of him. However something told Stain that this stranger wasn't a machine. At least not a complete one. When he saw his movements and techniques, Stain knew that they couldn't be from a robot. That was all human skill and instinct.

"You are pretty good…" Stain commented with a grin as he kept his guard up. "You aren't a robot are you?"

"No, I'm not a machine." Was all Genji said before throwing another wave of throwing stars at Stain. Who quickly deflected them with his damaged and worn katana. "You are also skilled as well. For a murderer."

Stain began to laugh maniacally with a grin. Something Genji found unnerving, while the monk found very interesting.

"As if you can talk down to me, shinobi. I remember now where I've seen those techniques and fighting style. You are from the Shimada Clan aren't you?"

This made Genji freeze for a brief moment. The monk looked at his student with concern, even though he couldn't properly express it. That was Stain needed to see.

"So, I am right. Which means you are no better than me. But at least I have a cause to kill!" Stain yelled out as he ran towards Genji with his sword drawn! "Unlike you criminal filth!"

Genji barely had enough time to block the attack with his sword! Yet again steel met steel! Both ninja glared at each other as both tried their best to push one another and break their guard!

It would have been like that for awhile, until both of them and the robotic monk heard a loud yell. Then a very familiar voice yelled out that the monk and Genji knew quite well.

"Move out of the way Genji!" A loud and gruff voiced called out in a thick German accent! "Fire Strike!"

Before Genji and Stain knew it, a large fiery projectile was heading there way! But Genji saw this as his chance to strike. While Stain was distracted, Genji punched him right in the face and broke their stalemate! The cybernetic ninja then back flipped away from the incoming projectile! That Stain barely had enough time to dodge.

However that was the last of the hero killer's worries, because deep in the trees. A small and petite figure came flying out of the trees with a furious and happy battle cry.

"Cheers, loves! The cavalry's here!"

Stain was soon greeted by gun fire and bullets! All aimed at him! Thankfully his armor wasn't just for show and stopped most of the bullets, the rest he had to defect. Which was quite a feat for him to accomplish. But he did it.

Soon the small figure joined Genji's side, then a rather large person in very heavy armor came out of the woods and took his side next to the monk.

The figure who shot at him was a woman, who looked to be in her early 20s. She had short wild chestnut hair, and worse orange goggles for some reason. She also wore flight jacket over a skin tight light orange body suit. She also had a strange device strapped to her chest that gave out a light blue glow. Her weapons were odd, they were both strange pistols Stain has never seen before. The person in the heavy armor had to be a man, because of his posture and the way he walked. The man was in some strange knight looking heavy armor. He also had on an odd helmet on as well. His weapon of choice… a large war hammer.

Stain then noticed a lion shaped emblem forged into his right gauntlet. An emblem Stain knew because he once saw that same emblem in action. He also noticed the British flag stitched into the girls jacket. On her right arm. Which meant she was British, that and Stain could tell from her accent. And Stain figured out that the man in the knight armor probably belonged to the Crusaders. A military order of modern day knights that were stationed in Germany and a few place around the world. All of whom Stain thought were all wiped out.

"Oh, hey Genji!" The woman chirped happily. She then turned around to give a wave to the monk. "Hey Zenyatta! Knew me and Reinhardt would catch up!"

"Greetings Tracer." The monk now revealed to be named Zenyatta greeted with a small wave. He then turned to the large man next to him. "And greetings to you as well Reinhardt."

Reinhardt gave a jolly laugh before patting Zenyatta on the shoulder.

"Ah it is good to see you my omnic friend!" Reinhardt heartily stated with another laugh. But that changed when he saw Stain, who was still ready to fight. "So, this is the scoundrel we've been hunting?"

"Yes." Genji simply said before getting into another fighting stance with his sword drawn. Which made Tracer ready her guns. "Watch out, he's very skilled."

Tracer only smiled.

"Well, he's never fought me before." Tracer happily stated with a smile, than in the a blink of an eye. She reappeared directly in front of Stain with her guns raised and aimed directly to his face. "Think you should give up love. You're outnumbered and out skilled too."

Any normal person would have given up then and there. But Stain wasn't any normal person.

"No… it's you who is out skilled!" Stain yelled out as he kicked Tracer so fast in the stomach she didn't even see it. Then like a blur, Stain raised his sword and slashed her across the face! Thankfully Tracer recovered in time to move out of the way, so all Stain did was cut her cheek. Which was all he needed. "Yes!"

Stain then back flipped out the way and brought his sword up to his mouth. Where a bit of Tracer's blood was. And then out of the blue, he licked it!?

"Eww! That's proper nasty!" Tracer exclaimed with disgust. Something Reinhardt and Genji shared. "What's wrong with you-"

Before Tracer could finish, her whole body suddenly froze! She dropped her guns and fell to the floor! Which shocked everyone except Stain, who only grinned.

"W-what's… happening!?" Tracer cried out in a strained tone as she tired to get up but couldn't! She couldn't move a muscle! She looked up to Stain with a glare. "What… did… you do!?"

Stain smirked maniacally as he raised his sword in the air.

"I killed you…"

And with that Hero Killer Stain brought his sword down onto the paralyzed Tracer!

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: WOW! That was a long chapter! And man a lot happen! Bergamo and his brother are at odds with one another. Carol's past with Overwatch is revealed, and a whole lot of stuff too. Like how Gabriel Reyes was sweet on her. Rad blames himself for what happened to KO, and he's not the only one. Enid's pent up emotions finally gave in. Looks like she blames herself for everything as well. Thankfully her mom was there for her. It also looks like Rad isn't the only one who's gonna some training. Also, will Tracer survive her encounter with the hero killer? Who will train Enid? Will Bergamo see the error of his ways? When will KO wake up? What other challenges await out hero? Find out next time! Expect the next chapter whenever, maybe in a week or a few days if I'm feeling up to it. Before Christmas for sure. Don't forget to leave your suggestions for mentors for KO and now Enid! Pairings are pretty close to being decided so leave your choices and suggestions in a review! Also leave your feedback in a review too! Thanks for reading and sorry for any errors and typos. See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Guilt And Hate…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **Important AN: Hey guys! Here to give you another chapter! Glad you all like the last one. Still need suggestions for mentors for KO and Enid. One more thing, and this is serious. I have finally decided what the pairing is going to be for KO. Sadly I think it would be best if I kept it secret, for now. Not because I want to torture you guys. I just want to keep you guessing and see if you can figure it out before I reveal it. I'll leave some teases and clues. As always. But just a heads up, it's not Dendy or Fink. Sorry to all you KO x Dendy and KO x Fink shippers. I don't have anything against the pairings. In fact I like them quite a bit. However KO is older in my story, and Dendy and Fink aren't. So yeah, don't want things to get creepy. With the age gap and what not. Fret not my lovable readers. Because I still need a pairing for Little KO. And the edge lord himself TKO. So there you have it. I have a pairing planned, but will not reveal it yet. Tell me if you want Little KO and TKO to be with someone as well. Don't forget to suggest mentors for KO and Enid. Because I'm kind of lost. I think Enid would have a magical or supernatural teacher. You know, because her mom knows the teacher pretty well. We'll see if I can get her a ninja mentor too later down the line. Remember it can be anyone from any movie, cartoon, TV show, game or even any comic. I'm all ears. Oh and to talk about a serious topic. Net neutrality, a topic I'm sure you've all heard. It means we are able to look up the content we like. You know like this amazing site you are on right now. So yeah, being able to look up what we want is cool. However, that's about to change. Because a bill or whatever is about to passed where we might not even to get on this site anymore. Or any website for that matter. It means companies like Version and AT &T will be able to make sure you can't look up or get on sites they don't like. Like this one. No more stories. Can you believe that? Your right to look up whatever you want will be gone. Oh and they'll be able to make you pay more for your Internet too. Which would suck. So, if you don't give a shit that's cool. If you do, then do something about. Talk about it, call or text congress. Don't be a jerk though, these are the guys you want on your side. Speak up or we probably won't be able to get on this site or do anything we like. Oh and paying more for my Internet is a no go because I can barely pay for it as it is. So yeah, sorry if I was preachy. But I love writing… and you guys love my work. Even though I'm a terrible writer. And they could take that away. So… please do something. Or not… that's up to you. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Oh, hey Genji!" The woman chirped happily. She then turned around to give a wave to the monk. "Hey Zenyatta! Knew me and Reinhardt would catch up!"

"Greetings Tracer." The monk now revealed to be named Zenyatta greeted with a small wave. He then turned to the large man next to him. "And greetings to you as well Reinhardt."

Reinhardt gave a jolly laugh before patting Zenyatta on the shoulder.

"Ah it is good to see you my omnic friend!" Reinhardt heartily stated with another laugh. But that changed when he saw Stain, who was still ready to fight. "So, this is the scoundrel we've been hunting?"

"Yes." Genji simply said before getting into another fighting stance with his sword drawn. Which made Tracer ready her guns. "Watch out, he's very skilled."

Tracer only smiled.

"Well, he's never fought me before." Tracer happily stated with a smile, then in the a blink of an eye. She reappeared directly in front of Stain with her guns raised and aimed directly to his face. "Think you should give up love. You're outnumbered and out skilled too."

Any normal person would have given up then and there. But Stain wasn't any normal person.

"No… it's you who is out skilled!" Stain yelled out as he kicked Tracer so fast in the stomach she didn't even see it. Then like a blur, Stain raised his sword and slashed her across the face! Thankfully Tracer recovered in time to move out of the way, so all Stain did was cut her cheek. Which was all he needed. "Yes!"

Stain then back flipped out the way and brought his sword up to his mouth. Where a bit of Tracer's blood was. And then out of the blue, he licked it!?

"Eww! That's proper nasty!" Tracer exclaimed with disgust. Something Reinhardt and Genji shared. "What's wrong with you-"

Before Tracer could finish, her whole body suddenly froze! She dropped her guns and fell to the floor! Which shocked everyone except Stain, who only grinned.

"W-what's… happening!?" Tracer cried out in a strained tone as she tired to get up but couldn't! She couldn't move a muscle! She looked up to Stain with a glare. "What… did… you do!?"

Stain smirked maniacally as he raised his sword in the air.

"I killed you…"

And with that Hero Killer Stain brought his sword down onto the paralyzed Tracer!

But just as Stain was about to stabbed his sword right down onto Tracer, she disappeared in the blink of an eye!? All Stain stabbed was the dirt from the ground! A spilt second later Tracer reappeared next to Genji, where she was originally before she confronted Stain. For a brief moment she was standing up, but quickly fell down. It would seem whatever Stain did to her was still affecting her. Even when she was using her Chrono accelerator.

As Tracer was about to hit the ground, Genji gracefully caught her in his arms. Reinhardt and Zenyatta soon got in front of them protectively. The old knight had his hammer ready and Zenyatta summoned his orbs.

"Tracer! Are you alright child!?" Reinhardt asked worryingly as he turned around to give Tracer a very concerned look. "Genji, what's wrong!?"

Genji immediately looked down at Tracer, who was struggling to speak and move. Whatever Stain did, he got her good. That's when he remembered something. Something very important about Stain that he had overlooked. Stain's ability.

"She's fine Reinhardt." Genji calmly called out to the old knight. Who gave a sigh of relief. But that changed when Reinhardt glared hard at Stain through his helmet. "She's paralyzed, from our opponent's ability it would seem."

"What!?" Reinhardt exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry old friend. It's only temporary." Genji stated as he looked to Stain with a steely gaze. Which made the hero killer smile manically. "Stain has the ability paralyze his opponents by just ingesting a little of their blood. He's killed countless individuals by using this ability."

This shocked Reinhardt a little. In all his life he's seen countless strange things. Fought many enemies with strange powers and skills. But he's never encountered a man like Stain. Who held noble yet foul convictions. Now he's just learning he has some odd ability to immobilize anyone just by ingesting their blood? Times were indeed changing.

"Seems like you know more about me than I thought shinobi. Impressive." Stain stated with a mocking yet impressed tone. "Than you know why I must continue my work! This world… is full of self in titled heroes! Who parade and disgrace the word hero! You, Crusader! You know what I'm talking about!"

Reinhardt was speechless, and so was everyone else. Before the old knight could respond. Stain continued.

"I've heard tales of the Crusaders, an order of men and women who all shared noble and honorable ideals and convictions. You should understand, beyond anyone else!" Stain preached with a determined expression as he lowered his guard. His gaze still locked on Reinhardt. Who… just stood there. "Live with honor, die with glory! That was your motto! Your conviction! So, you must understand my conviction! We are the same Crusader, we seek to make this world a better one!"

Genji and Tracer couldn't believe what this man was talking about. It sickened them truthfully. Yet Zenyatta oddly enough understood what Stain was talking about. Ideals and convictions. He had them as well. In a strange way… the robotic monk kind of respected Stain. His methods though he didn't respect. But Stain's desire and ideals, that's something Zenyatta respected.

Reinhardt… was still speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. Was this man in front of him right? Were they the same. Eventually, Reinhart lowered his guard down and did something very unexpected. He slowly removed his helmet using his free hand. Showing his grizzled and battle hardened face. His snowy white beard and hair along with his prominent scar on his eye. He looked like a true knight, from a bygone era. His expression was soft as he looked to Stain.

"You claim to know me, but you don't know that half of what I've been through. While you have your heart on a noble ideal. Your methods… are unforgivable!" Reinhardt harshly yelled shocking Stain. "We are noting alike! I'm not a hero, I'm just trying to make up for the mistakes I've made a long time ago. I do this not for a reward or the glory, not anymore When I was younger, around your age. My arrogance and ignorance cost me the life of my teacher… my friend. I'm no hero… and neither are you."

This shocked Stain even further and began to get him a little bit angry. While everyone else carefully listened to what the old knight had to say.

"It's true your ideals and convictions and noble, but your methods do more harm than good. Changing the world for the better is a just and noble cause. But not if that means more killing… that's something I hoped the people of today would understand. I'm no hero… I'm only a shield for the innocent." Reinhardt stated with a heavy expression before putting his helmet back on. "Now… are you going to come along peacefully child. Or do you want to test your might against mine?"

Stain expression soften for a brief moment. But quickly returned back to normal. He then sheathed his worn katana, and gave Reinhardt a serious look.

"It's true I'm not a hero… but you're wrong though. Because I see a true hero right in front of me." Stain softly stated that surprised everyone, including Reinhardt. "However, If I don't fix it... if someone isn't... stained with blood...! If heroes aren't restored...! Then this world will never see true heroes again! That's why I must continue my work! Goodbye Crusader… hopefully we will not meet again!"

With that Hero Killer Stain quickly threw a barrage of throwing knives at Genji who was still holding Tracer! Thankfully Reinhardt was there and activated his energy shield! That protected himself and everyone else from the throwing knives. Stain only smirked before bringing out a small black pellet and threw it on the ground! When it hit the ground it exploded , smoke engulfed him and around him.

"Keep fighting Crusader! Hold your convictions close!"

And that was all Stain said before disappearing as the smoke slowly dispersed.

Reinhardt could only frown. Their target got away. With a heavy sigh he turned to Genji.

"Genji, give Tracer to Zenyatta. I need your help to look for him." Reinhardt ordered Genji who looked surprised. But gave a firm nod before carrying Tracer to his master. Who gracefully took her with ease. "Watch her close my friend, she's quite a handful."

"Don't worry." Zenyatta replied with his usual calm and sagely tone as he held Tracer carefully in his arms. That made the young speedster grumble with a pout. The last thing she wanted was to be treated like a baby. "Good luck, and may the Iris guide you."

Genji gave a short bow before joining with Reinhardt, who gave a small laugh before shaking his head a little. He sure did keep the strangest company. Even both were off. Genji took the trees while Reinhardt followed on foot and tried his best to keep up with the cybernetic ninja. Their efforts were probably pointless. Stain could have head anywhere. At least he was headed to the hospital.

"Zenyatta, do think Reinhardt really feels that way?"

Zenyatta looked down at Tracer in surprise, event though he couldn't properly express it. The monk could see Tracer was conflicted. The talk between Reinhardt and Stain really got to her. Truth be told, it also got Zenyatta to ponder as well.

"I mean, he always looks so happy. But… is that why he joined Overwatch? Because he blames himself for his mentor's death."

This really troubled Tracer.

Zenyatta was wise, at least that's what many thought of him. His closest friends and comrades would usually come to him and ask him for advice. And he would always answer the best he could. However, he wasn't human.

But that didn't mean he couldn't feel emotion. He could feel anger, fear, sadness and other emotion. It's just that he didn't know how to act on this emotions or show them. All his years of training made it difficult.

What Tracer was feeling, Zenyatta didn't know if his advice would be good. So, he answered truthfully.

"Reinhardt is a caring and whimsical individual, but he does indeed carry guilt. I doubt anyone of us don't carry it. Maybe at first, he joined Overwatch out of guilt. But now… Reinhardt is fighting for something else entirely." Zenyatta sagely stated as he turned to the direction where Reinhardt and Genji ran off too. He then looked back down at Tracer. "He's fighting for more than for his mentor. He's fighting for everyone. Being in Overwatch changed him, being around all of you changed him."

Tracer was speechless by Zenyatta's unexpected words. She honestly felt a bit touched by them.

Maybe Zenyatta was right. Maybe Reinhardt did join Overwatch out of guilt, or maybe not. Whatever made him do it. Being a part of Overwatch changed him. He lost friends, his mentor, his family. But he found a new one in Overwatch.

Tracer gave a small smile.

"Yeah, you might be right." Tracer stated with her signature smile. "Oh, um Zenyatta?"

"Yes?"

"I still can't feel my legs." Tracer simply stated with a nervous smile. "Do you think you can carry me to back to our transporter?"

"Of course."

As Zenyatta hovered in the direction to their transport vehicle. Which was parked close by to the hospital with Tracer still in his arms. Both failed to noticed Hero Killer Stain looming over them in trees. He thought about eliminating them both. But his attention went to the hospital in the distance. Where he planned to do his work. Now though, he was having second thoughts.

Apparently that talk with Reinhardt really affect Stain.

Eventually the hero killer turned away from the hospital. But before he left, Stain give a parting glance and thought over what Reinhardt said.

"You are their shield Crusader… and I'm the blade you protect them from."

Stain then disappeared in a blur. Moving away from the hospital and away from his pursuers. His plans may have been foiled tonight. But that doesn't mean his work is done, or his quest. He'll just have to wait around until the boy he's heard so much about gets better. He will stay his blade, for now.

 **Meanwhile At The Hospital, In KO's Room**

Everything was calm and quiet in KO's hospital room. The only sound was the steady beep coming from his heart monitor and small noises from the rest of the medical equipment. Doctors, nurses and visitors could be seen occasion outside of KO's room. But not a lot like earlier. Because everyone else was home or getting ready to leave for home. Dr. Recovery was one such person.

The old doctor was outside KO's overlooking the sleeping KO. And Carol, who was sleeping peacefully in the small guest bed next to him. Something Dr. Recovery arranged so Carol wouldn't have to leave her son's side.

After returning from the cafeteria with Mercy, who sadly left because she had another emergency to deal with nearby. Carol went to bed next to KO. Who looked a lot better than before. Something both Carol and Dr. Recovery were thankful for. The doctor even got that tube out of KO's throat. Since he really didn't need it. So, the only thing KO had attached to him were the heart monitor stuff and IV drip.

However, even though KO will live. There's no telling if he will fully recover. Mercy apparently had fixed a lot when she resurrected KO. His internal organs were all healed up. Along with any broken, shattered or dislocated bones. His scars and other injuries were another story. Unlike the first time KO was in a fight, his scars and chest wound weren't healing.

Dr. Recovery heard that KO somehow managed to heal most of history injuries when he fought Scaramouche. Something that the good doctor was desperately trying to find out how. Yet after KO fought Basil, he was in critical condition. If KO could healthy his injuries then why didn't he do it after or during his fight with Basil?

The old doctor was stumped on this.

With a small sigh Dr. Recovery decided to let it go. Right now he was just happy KO was going to be alright. And that's all that mattered.

Giving out a small yawn, Dr. Recovery decided it was probably best to leave now. He should have been gone an hour ago. But he wanted to make sure his family was taken care of first. Seeing that Carol and KO were going to be alright. The retired hero doctor was about to leave. That is until he sensed someone hiding at the end of the hallway.

It wasn't an enemy or anything like that. In fact, it was one of his patients.

"Shy Ninja, I know you're there." Dr. Recovery called out softy to the end of the hallway. Immediately he heard a loud "eep". Which made the old man sigh. "You can come out my dear. You aren't in trouble."

Eventually Shy Ninja did came out from hiding. The young ninja looked a lot better than last time the old doctor saw her. She was still in a hospital gown and was using a crutch to help her move along. She still wore her baseball cap and face mask. Which didn't do a very good job of hiding her blush. Poor girl was probably embarrassed to be found out of her room wondering the halls of the hospital. Or maybe she was blushing for another reason.

' _I swear… KO is just like his mother when she was that age.'_ Dr. Recovery thought with a small sigh and a smile. ' _Catching everyone's interest, guess that's to be expected. Speaking of which me and that boy really need to have a talk. Don't want him acting foolish. Especially if this keeps going on.'_

Giving a small shake of his head, Dr. Recovery went back to the task at hand.

"So, is there any particular reason why you aren't resting?" Dr. Recovery asked while raising an eyebrow. All Shy Ninja do was blush and timidly shook her head. However she took a quick glance at KO's room. And that's when Dr. Recovery put the pieces together. "Ah, so you are here for KO. I should have know that."

Shy Ninja looked down to the ground trying to avert Dr. Recovery's gaze. But she took another glance at KO's room, this time concerned by the looks of it. Which meant she probably heard what happened.

"I'm sorry my dear, but KO is resting. He'll most likely be up tomorrow though." Dr. Recovery told the girl in a unfortunate tone. That caused her to hang her head low in sadness. Which really got to the good doctor, who eventually sighed and motioned her to follow him. "I'm afraid you can't go in to check on him. His mother is in there and they both need their rest. However that doesn't mean you can't see him through the window."

Shy Ninja was surprised by this. She was expecting to be asked to return to her room and rest. But instead she was told quite the opposite.

"You can check on him, but only for a few minutes. After that you should return to your room. Wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't tell you otherwise." Dr. Recovery kindly stated with a light chuckle. "Now… go on dear."

The old doctor got a nod from Shy Ninja before she made her way to the window. What she saw made her heart ache a little. It has been awhile since she last saw KO. While she was happy to see KO again, she didn't want it like this. From what she heard from the hospital staff gossip. KO was in far worst shape than he is now. She also heard he died.

Thankfully that wasn't true.

Though that didn't stop her from feeling terrible. Shy Ninja wished she could have came sooner. When KO was in his time of need she wasn't there. It was a terrible feeling. Especially after everything he's done for her.

While still recovering from her encounter with Scaramouche. KO had visited her as often as he could. He of course did it while hidden and secret. He even dropped off some flowers at one point for her. It made her happy to see KO come to visit her. She just wished he could do it in person.

Shy Ninja knew why he only visited her in a secret was because he still blamed himself for what happened. KO still thought he was the cause of her injuries. Something that wasn't true. Yet he still though it was his fault.

Shy Ninja softy placed her hand on the window. Her blush was still present as she looked at KO with longing.

It was no secret, she had a crush on KO. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because he saved her and the Plaza? Or maybe is was just because of his looks. Or his caring and energetic attitude. Maybe it was because of his strength and powers. She really didn't know.

Maybe it was a silly old crush. Shy Ninja didn't know why she was attracted to KO. But she wanted to find out. And when if it's not meant to be and he doesn't feel the same way. At least they could be friends.

Dr. Recovery saw how Shy Ninja looked at his grand nephew. It was a look he had a long time ago when first met his soul mate. When he was still young. When it was the golden age of heroes. Things were simpler back then. The heroes would foil the bad guys plans and everyone cheered and wanted to be them.

Now, things have changed. Taking a look at KO, Dr. Recovery knew things have really changed. For the best and worst.

' _I will help you get stronger nephew.'_ Dr. Recovery promised himself. ' _Even if I have to train you myself.'_

As time went by, Shy Ninja gave a small yawn.

"Ah, guess that means your time is up my dear." Dr. Recovery stated with a kind smile. Though Shy Ninja didn't look to be too happy. Something the kind doctor immediately put rest. "Don't look so glum my child. You can come visit KO tomorrow. I promise."

Shy Ninja smiled under her face mask and gave Dr. Recovery a polite bow.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"Kekkou desu, doctor… I'll b-be… fine." Shy Ninja timidly said.

"Ah, you're getting better my dear." Dr. Recovery commented with a smile. "Keep on learning and you'll be speaking enigish in now time. Now, off to bed with you."

Shy Ninja gave another bow before leaving. She even gave a caring glance at KO through the window before she left.

Seeing he was one again alone. Dr. Recovery couldn't help but feel a bit sad and jealous. He was jealous how Shy Ninja and KO could have something he used to have. Love. He missed his soul mate deeply. But he was also happy for KO. And Shy Ninja. They were young and ready to experience the wonders of life.

Dr. Recovery reached down his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped locket. When he opened, he saw a small picture. A picture when he was in his prime. He wasn't the only one in the picture, there was a handsome young man standing next to Dr. Recovery in the picture. And they were holding hands. That wasn't all because there was an engraving etched on the other part of the locket.

It read, my partner, my hero, my loving husband and soul mate.

"Hmm… to be young again." Dr. Recovery softy said with a sad smile.

The old doctor placed the locket away back in his pocket. He then gave one last glance and KO's room and smiled. And with that, that doctor proceeded to leave the hallways. It was time to head home. And wait for tomorrow to come. Hopefully a good and happy day.

As the doctor left the hallway. The old doctor had no idea what was going on with KO. Or to be more specific, in his mind.

 **Meanwhile In KO's Subconscious**

Things were once again quiet in KO's subconscious. However it wasn't empty or void of light like earlier. There were a few flashes of surging light in the distance. And two people could be seen siting by a large cage. Well, to exact only one was siting and other one was laying down lazily on top of the cage.

"So, you think he'll be back TKO?" Little KO asked his brooding older self. Who responded with a yawn as he tried to appear asleep. Unfortunately for him, Little KO wasn't falling for it. "Oh come big bro, do you think he's coming back or not?"

TKO sighed he sat up from his spot. He turned to look at Little KO with an annoyed expression.

"Alright, first of all. Don't call me bro. Second of all… I hate you." TKO harshly told his younger counterpart who kept on smiling. Which really started to get on the last of his nerves. "And finally… I don't care. That dumb ass can ignore us for all I care. He's done it before. Now… please shut up."

TKO then with a yawn laid back down on his cage. Either trying to sleep or act asleep. As long as it didn't involve talking to Little KO. Who didn't get the message, or did and didn't care.

"You really hate him… us I mean."

TKO just laid there silent. Looking up at the ceiling as surges of light flashed overhead. He did hate KO… but not for the reason most would think. He was annoyed by Little KO. Although he didn't hate him, he didn't like him but at least he had someone to talk to. Even though he would never shut up.

Being locked up in a cage half your life would do a lot to a person.

He hated being alone. But he hated being around people. TKO just wanted one thing. Freedom, something he was getting closer to achieving everyday. Soon he'll be free. Free to do whatever he wanted. What he wanted most though… was Enid. The only person he legitimately gave a crap about. And she didn't know he even existed. All she saw was KO, the sunshine boy. His warden. The person who took everything from him. And the only person standing in his way.

So yeah… he hated KO. More than anything. If he wanted Enid, KO will have to be out of the picture. And he had a plan for that. He just needed time. Something he had plenty of.

TKO wanted out. And he was going to get out one way or another.

Little KO gave TKO a sad yet wary look. He didn't know TKO long, or KO. Yet it's felt like he's known them for years. They were basically the same person, at the beginning at least. Now, they were just three people sharing the same body. With one of them in charge. Something TKO wanted all for himself. And there was no way KO was going to let that happen.

How he felt himself? Sure he would like to see world with his own eyes. See the sky, the dirt from the earth and other things. He wanted to experience life for himself. To be able to make friends and have fun. Little KO was very similar to KO when he was still a kid. Their looks, attitude and kind nature were identical. Almost anyways.

While KO had the drive of wanting to be a hero, along with anger of TKO. All Little KO wanted was some friends, to have fun. And most importantly… not to be alone.

At least he wasn't alone.

Little KO decided to do something very dangerous. But if things got out of hand. The little guy knew he could handle it. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

TKO was peacefully dozing off when he felt his cage rumble. He then heard the sound of someone struggling behind him. When he turned around he was surprised and very annoyed.

"What are you doing brat?" TKO harshly asked in an extremely low tone. His glare didn't seem to affect Little KO who smiled as he finally got up on top of the cage. The little guy then shocking laid down next to him. "Oh hell no… you get off or I'll make you get off!"

Little KO didn't care the threats TKO said to him. He only smiled and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep by the looks of it. Normally TKO would have kicked off the cage or worse. But he was tired. Dying and then being resurrected could do that to anyone. With a loud groan TKO got back to laying down.

"I'm too tired… as long as you shut up and stay on your side of the cage! You can lay here." TKO shouted out with a deeply annoyed expression. This made Little KO smile, who nodded completely agreeing to TKO terms. He on the other, was to tired to get mad. "I liked better when I was alone."

TKO soon turned to face the other way as he laid back down. Little KO just smiled as he tried to get comfortable.

"Night, night TKO!" Little KO happily exclaimed with a small yawn.

"What did I say!?" TKO yelled out with annoyance.

"Sorry!"

Everything grew quiet again. Eventually TKO heard a light snoring and groaned. He then felt something smuggle right next to him. He turned around and saw Little KO snuggling up against his back. TKO wanted to kick the little guy off the cage then and there. But he stopped because he was too tired. So, he laid back down with a sigh.

While TKO didn't particular like this situation. He'd be lying if he wasn't a bit happy with not being alone. Besides, the kid wasn't that annoying. He was still annoying though, but he was tolerable. Unlike KO.

"I will get out of here…" TKO whispered to himself with a determined look in his eyes. "Just you watch sunshine boy… I will be free."

 **Meanwhile, In An Apartment Complex In The City**

The sounds of cars, sirens and all the sounds of the city could be heard. The sounds Mr. Gar was quite used to.

The famous ex-member of P.O.I.N.T was home, or at least he will be in a minute. He was currently in an elevator going up to the top floor, where his apartment was. It's been an hour since he left the hospital. After making sure his all employees were alright. Notably KO, who was going to be just fine. Though Dr. Recovery said he might be out of work for awhile. And to top that off, he promised to train Radicles.

Which meant it might only be Enid running the whole store by herself for awhile. Something the young ninja wasn't going to be happy about. Not one bit.

Gar would gave thought more on the matter but the elevator stopped. Soon the doors opened and Garden walked out of the elevator and made his way to his apartment. As he walked past other apartments, he couldn't believe he was living in one of the most well known and expensive apartment complexes in the city. Guess being your own boss and owning a well known and famous Plaza did a lot to help out. Also being an ex-member of P.O.I.N.T helped out a lot too.

Though if Gar was being honest, he really didn't care.

Eventually Gar made it to his apartment. With a small sigh he got his keys out his pocket and used them to open the door. The door opened and Gar went it, he then closed the door behind him.

His apartment looked nice. A little to nice. Gar barely had anything of interest. He had a kitchen stocked up the necessary essentials and appliances. The same for his bathroom. He even had a flat screen TV along with a nice looking sofa and really recliner chair.

Gar decided to get something to eat. So he walked into the kitchen to see what he could get from the refrigerator. When he looked into it though, he only saw a sad excuse of a fridge. He had a couple cans of soda and plate of leftover pizza he ordered a few days ago when he was too lazy to cook. With a small sigh he grabbed the plate and a soda.

"Guess I better get stocked up tomorrow or soon." Mr. Gar grumbled to himself as he walked into the living room and took a seat on his recliner chair. Which he reclined back. He then grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. "Wonder what's on?"

Gar got comfy and watched what appeared to be a strange show. It appeared to be a drama doctor type of show.

"Great, more hospitals." Gar sighed with a frown as he took a bit out of his pizza. He then popped up the soda and took a drink. "Wonder what else is on?"

The ex-member P.O.I.N.T started to surf the channels. All the good shows weren't on, probably because it was midnight. As Gar continued to change channels, he stopped as something caught his eye. It was a promo for an upcoming debate for Stage Left. A show where heroes and other celebrities show up to talk. It used to be ran by Crinkly Wrinkly, that is until they hired a young and attractive woman by the name Dynamite Watkins, Action News Anchor.

"Tune in next week where we will talk with retired and up and coming heroes to debate about something shroud in mystery."

"What happened to the original P.O.I.N.T? Tune in Friday at-"

The TV was suddenly turned off as Gar wasn't really hungry anymore. With an impassive expression, Gar took a large chug of the soda which emptied it. He then crush the can with his hand and got up from his seat. Following that he made his way to the nearest trash can and threw the plate and empty soda can in. He knew it was a waste, but he really lost his appetite. He also felt very down.

Guess that promo really got him into foul mood. Because he knew why P.O.I.N.T fell apart. It was because of what he did.

"I let Laserblast die… and then I let everyone down." Mr. Gar whispered to himself as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. "All because I was jealous. I tore the team apart. I tore my family apart."

It was no secret Mr. Gar still blamed himself for what happened to P.O.I.N.T, it lingered in his mind always. After Dr. Greyman lost his powers, everything went down hill from there. His jealously and timid nature got his teammate killed. All because he was jealous of him being together with Carol. It was supposed to be a simple mission but it went wrong completely wrong. Laserblast went in alone it to a secret lab that was disguised as a donut shop. And he didn't come out.

After that… he left P.O.I.N.T, and so did Carol.

Gar traveled around and made a name for himself. Which made him one of the strongest heroes of today. Eventually he met a little robot who became his traveling companion. And his friend. Plazamo, a little robot who ultimately became Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

As time went by… he was alone again. That is until he met and hired his employees.

Who eventually became like his team. Like his family.

Mr. Gar's took a look on a shelf by his TV. Where he held many photos, souvenirs and other things from his past. There were photos of him and P.O.I.N.T, one with him and other famous heroes or with him saving the day. One photo in particular, meant a lot to him and was taken not so long ago. Gar slowly walked up to shelf and grabbed said photo which was framed. It was a photo of him and his employees. Radicles, Enid and KO before he was cursed. And he was in the middle with a small proud smile. Rad was smiling along with KO who looked to be ecstatic. While Enid just smile with her arms crossed.

He let one family down… he'd be damned if he let another one down.

Gar with a determined look, thought about what he was originally thinking about. When he was in the elevator. With him trying to train Rad and KO recovering from his fight. It will only be Enid all by herself. And that's the last thing she would want. He needed Gary in the stockroom. So, it would be a problem.

And that's when Mr. Gar had an idea. What if he hired some more employees? One or two at most. He had some money stocked up and the Bodega was doing well. So hiring more people wouldn't be a problem. Though they will have to be tough and prove themselves. Just like Radicles and Enid, he only hired KO because Carol asked him too. And he couldn't refuse. Still, KO has proven himself. Like a lot. He's a hard worker, a polite and kind person. And he's strong. Strong enough to take on guys he would have second thoughts on fighting.

"Guess I'll put an ad in the paper tomorrow, I'll probably put up one on the Internet too." Mr. Gar said to himself. He then yawned. "Now, I think it's time to hit the sack. Man I'm beat."

Mr. Gar then placed the photo back on the shelf. After that he headed to his room to get some well needed sleep. Tomorrow was a new day. And hopefully a better one. He'll probably head out early to check on KO and then leave for the Bodega.

Mr. Gar had a plan. The only question though, will it back fire for him?

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man, another long chapter. Hopefully not the last. So, Reinhardt and Stain shared some words and their convictions. Tracer didn't die. Stain is still at large. Waiting for KO, which is not going to end well. KO is out of the woods, and has still caught the eye of Shy Ninja. A bit of Dr. Recovery's past has been revealed. TKO is plotting something and is kind of warming up to Little KO. And Gar has a lot of guilt and issues. Will his plan for hiring more people back fire on him? Will Overwatch introduce themselves to KO soon? Will Shy Ninja figure out why she's attached to KO. And will something more come out of that revelation? Who will Mr. Gar hire? And will they have the best intentions. Alright, hope you liked the chapter. Again sorry for any errors or whatever. I'm still trying so please bare with me. Expect a lot to happen in the next chapter. And who knows, KO might actually be up. Expect the next chapter in a few days or in a week. If not at the end of the month. Don't forget to leave a review with your suggestions for mentors and general feedback. Thanks for reading! See ya! And if I don't get the chance. I hope you all have a happy holiday!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Changes, Both Good And Bad!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey, guys. This is the last chapter until I finish working on my other story. So this will be a long one. We might even look up some characters who we haven't seen in awhile too. Who? You'll find out. I'm glad you guys really the story. Wish I was seeing a bit more reviews so you can tell me what I've missed or tell me what you want to see. But it's alright. As long as you guys continue to read the story I'm happy. Another thing, while I'm not taking suggested pairings for KO anymore. That doesn't mean you can't suggest some for other characters. Like Rad, Mr. Gar, Carol and everyone else. So leave them in a review. Oh and I still need suggestions for KO and Enid's mentors. So keep that in mind. One more thing if you're wondering if KO technically died in the last few chapters, he did. His heart stopped and the doctors couldn't revive him. So yeah, he died. Also if you are wondering why Dr. Recovery couldn't heal KO himself with his powers. He's old. Very old. In the state KO was in, trying to heal him would have probably have killed him. The doctor may have been able to do that in his prime. But he's not in his prime. Anyways… I've kept you all waiting long enough. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

It was no secret Mr. Gar still blamed himself for what happened to P.O.I.N.T, it lingered in his mind always. After Dr. Greyman lost his powers, everything went down hill from there. His jealously and timid nature got his teammate killed. All because he was jealous of him being together with Carol. It was supposed to be a simple mission but it went wrong completely wrong. Laserblast went in alone it to a secret lab that was disguised as a donut shop. And he didn't come out.

After that… he left P.O.I.N.T, and so did Carol.

Gar traveled around and made a name for himself. Which made him one of the strongest heroes of today. Eventually he met a little robot who became his traveling companion. And his friend. Plazamo, a little robot who ultimately became Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

As time went by… he was alone again. That is until he met and hired his employees.

Who eventually became like his team. Like his family.

Mr. Gar's took a look on a shelf by his TV. Where he held many photos, souvenirs and other things from his past. There were photos of him and P.O.I.N.T, one with him and other famous heroes or with him saving the day. One photo in particular, meant a lot to him and was taken not so long ago. Gar slowly walked up to shelf and grabbed said photo which was framed. It was a photo of him and his employees. Radicles, Enid and KO before he was cursed. And he was in the middle with a small proud smile. Rad was smiling along with KO who looked to be ecstatic. While Enid just smile with her arms crossed.

He let one family down… he'd be damned if he let another one down.

Gar with a determined look, thought about what he was originally thinking about. When he was in the elevator. With him trying to train Rad and KO recovering from his fight. It will only be Enid all by herself. And that's the last thing she would want. He needed Gary in the stockroom. So, it would be a problem.

And that's when Mr. Gar had an idea. What if he hired some more employees? One or two at most. He had some money stocked up and the Bodega was doing well. So hiring more people wouldn't be a problem. Though they will have to be tough and prove themselves. Just like Radicles and Enid, he only hired KO because Carol asked him too. And he couldn't refuse. Still, KO has proven himself. Like a lot. He's a hard worker, a polite and kind person. And he's strong. Strong enough to take on guys he would have second thoughts on fighting.

"Guess I'll put an ad in the paper tomorrow, I'll probably put up one on the Internet too." Mr. Gar said to himself. He then yawned. "Now, I think it's time to hit the sack. Man I'm beat."

Mr. Gar then placed the photo back on the shelf. After that he headed to his room to get some well needed sleep. Tomorrow was a new day. And hopefully a better one. He'll probably head out early to check on KO and then leave for the Bodega.

Mr. Gar had a plan. The only question though, will it back fire for him?

 **The Next Day, At The Hospital**

It was a bright and sunny morning over the local hospital. The hospital staff that were doing the late shift were leaving for home. And those who have the rest of the day were coming back for their shifts. Overnight visitors and patients were getting up. All except two.

It was a rough night for Carol, so it was no surprise she was sleeping like a rock on her foldedable bed that was right next to KO's hospital bed. She had her usual clothes on and had her hair let down. Her headband was close by though.

At first it was a bit uncomfortable. But Carol didn't care. She was tired and wanted to be close to her son. So it mattered little to her where slept. All that mattered was KO. Who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. KO looked a lot better than last night. He wasn't completely at a 100%, but he was better than before. Dying and coming back from the grave can do that to anyone.

The sun shined brightly into KO's room through the windows. And it so happened to shine on KO's face while it missed Carol completely.

KO then started to stir a little. Before long the young hero opened his eyes. He was confused and a bit delirious. But he slowly started to get his focus back and soon everything became clear again. KO began to look around the room and was confuse yet again.

"Where am I?"

KO took another look around the room and finally remembered where he was.

"Oh… yeah I'm in the hospital." KO spoke up in realization as he tried to get up. However he stopped when he felt a sudden sharp pain on his chest. "Ow!"

KO stopped trying to get up and got comfortable on his bed. Eventually he just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. He began to remember what happened. When he got kidnapped by Succulentus and his grandson, his fight with Basil, how he met TKO and Little KO. He even remembered that he died.

At least, it felt like he died.

He felt so much pain, they all did. Him, TKO and Little KO. Then he felt nothing. At first he was scared but that soon went away. When he saw a bright white light, he felt nothing but a warm and welcoming embrace soon after. It was so nice. There was no pain, no cold and no more worry. Eventually though, that went away and he woke up. And for a brief moment. He thought he saw an angel.

A beautiful and elegant angel. Who's warm smile and voice calmed him down when he woke up. Just remembering the whole thing made KO blush a little. And that's all KO remembered before he was told to rest by the angel. Which he did.

KO knew he should have felt happy he was alive. But if he was being honest with himself. He wasn't happy. The reason why, because he almost killed himself. How was he going to explain that to his mom and friends? KO was still debating if he should even tell them what happened. With Succulentus, the fight and his meeting with TKO and Little KO.

He was more worried about that than anything.

"What am I going to do?" KO asked himself with a sigh.

Before he could continue on the matter, a sudden loud grumble was heard. That came from KO's stomach. Which meant he was hungry, very hungry.

"Man, I'm hungry." KO simply stated with a sheepish smile. "How am I going to fix that?"

KO thought over what he should do. As he was thinking, he finally noticed his mom sleeping next him in a foldable bed. He was shocked to see her. He thought she would have went home instead of spending the night here. Especially after how he's been treating her as of late.

Our young hero still felt guilty about the fight they had few days ago. Which resulted in them not talking. KO knew he was doing intentionally. Because he was afraid. He's been afraid a lot as of late. With everything changing. His strained friendship with Rad, his strange and awkward feelings when he's around Enid. The fact people were trying to kill him or capture him didn't help either.

And that was just a few of his problems.

Ever since he got older. Life just keeps on rolling out the punches. It made him miss how things used to be. When he was still a happy go lucky kid who just wanted to be a hero. When things were simpler.

Now, everything was just hard.

KO just laid there. Still keeping his gaze up at the ceiling. He was afraid to speak now fearing his mom would wake up. That's the last thing he wanted. Soon KO started to weigh his options. And eventually he had an idea.

But first he had to take all this stuff connected to him off. Which wasn't going to be easy. His plan was for him to summon a clone or two to help him out. A technique he's seem to have mastered when he mimicked Enid's powers. At first he was shocked when they were tougher and more solid than Enid's which poof after one hit.

With out a second thought KO drew all his power and energy and tried to summon a clone. But was shocked to see nothing. He quickly shook of his shock and tried once again. And all he got was the same result. Nothing.

"Alright, let's try this again." KO said to himself with a determined look. He then placed his hands together and summoned all his power into them for the cloning technique. Yet even with all his power and focus, he still couldn't summon a single clone. That didn't stop him from continuing to try however. "Come on, what's wrong!?"

KO kept on trying and trying. Soon he just gave out a loud groan and stopped with a sour expression . He knew getting angry wasn't going to help him. KO just couldn't help it.

Seeing no other alternative. KO carefully took off the IV and other medical equipment off him. He knew he only had a few minutes until the doctors or nurses will know something is up. So he had to act quick if he wanted to get out of here.

After getting all the stuff hooked up to him off. KO took a deep breath, readying himself. He then tried to get up but stopped when felt another sharp pain coming from his chest. It didn't help that his legs were weak too. He looked down to see bandages wrapped all around his chest. Notably where he got stabbed by Basil. He could also feel something else under the wrappings. Which were probably staples or stitches.

Whatever they were, they felt verified uncomfortable. At least they weren't hurting.

Knowing he was running out of time. KO powered through the pain and got up on his feet. It took a minute for him to get his balance. But he soon got his balance and a good hold on the floor. His legs still felt a bit wobbly though. Nevertheless, that wasn't going to stop him. He was hungry and needed some time to think. He only hoped that he won't get in trouble for this.

"Let's see if I can get something to eat." KO softy said as he started to limp to the door. But he stopped when his eye caught his mom. Who was sleeping peacefully. He just style there for a moment until he finally got the courage to walk up to her. "I'm… sorry I haven't been a good son mom."

"I shouldn't have been fighting with you. You've been there for me than anyone else though this whole thing. I… really don't deserve to be called your son." KO whispered to himself with his head hung low in shame. He then did something unexpected. He took off his worn and teared headband off and placed it nearby his mom's head. His long and wild hair was led down. He almost looked like TKO, if his brooding was replaced with misery. "I'm sorry mom… I wish this never happened. I wish I was still the same happy kid you knew and love. But I'm not… not anymore."

KO then kneeled down a little and kissed Carol on the forehead.

With that all said and done, KO was about to leave. That is until he realized he was wearing nothing but a hospital gown and his underwear. He soon blushed in embarrassment when he pictured someone seeing him like this. Let alone a girl. He took a look around he room and saw some fresh clothes nearby on a chair. It was a simple white t-shirt and blue sweat pants. With little choice KO just sighed and walked over to the clothes and began to strip. He then softy put the clothes on.

It was difficult at first considering he was still in rough shape. But he managed to get the shirt on no problem. Putting on the pants was the main problem. He almost fell over trying to put them on. Thankfully he managed to get the pants on. Seeing he was all set, KO made his way to the door.

But he stopped briefly to give his mom mournful glance.

KO then went on. Going wherever, to think about some things. However as he walking he failed to notice someone watching around the corner.

 **A Few Minutes Later, On The Roof**

KO eventually found himself on the roof. It wasn't easy but he did it. Turns out mornings are pretty busy. Luckily for him he blended in nicely. So the nurses and doctors didn't know a thing. They probably will find out soon though that he was gone. But right now he just needed some air and time to think. He also tried to go to the cafeteria to get some grub. But there were too many people there. So he decided to head to the roof instead.

He was also trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Because he still couldn't use his clone technique. Matter of fact, he really couldn't do any of his powers or techniques.

He even tried to try out flying, something he mimicked when he fought Basil. But he couldn't fly. No matter how hard he tried. Eventually KO gave up and decided to leaning on the rooftop railing. Where he could see everything. The parking lot, the forest, the city in the distance and even Lakewood Plaza Turbo. It was nice. But it didn't help him feel any better.

He was at a lost.

Everything was changing. KO didn't know what to do. He had learned a whole lot of the things. He found out it was Lord Boxman who had placed the bounty on him. He was the person responsible for almost getting Shy Ninja killed. Who placed his family, friends and the Plaza in danger.

KO gritted his teeth in anger. His hands that were holding onto the rails tightened immensely. Before he knew it, KO had crushed a part of the rails like they were tinfoil! He quickly realized what he was doing and stopped with a slight gasp.

It looked like he still had his super strength. His powers though, were still not working. And he didn't know why.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" KO asked himself with a loud sigh. His anger was getting the better of him. "Why can't things just be back to normal? When all I had to worry about was school, stacking shelves and fighting Jethros and Darrells. Argh!"

KO smashed his hands down onto the railings. Which he instantly destroyed! The railings bars were all bent as they collapsed when he hit them with all his strength. It looked like the broken and bent railings were going to fall over towards the parking lot. But KO acted fast and caught the rails in time.

Our young hero gave out a sigh of relief before placing the broken and bent rails safely on the ground. Seeing that he kind of fixed his mistake KO decided to take a seat on the ground. His expression was that of mild exhaustion and a bit of annoyance. But that slowly changed into sadness.

KO was scared.

Scared because he had no idea what to do. Yesterday he thought he had everything figured out and had all this power. Now, he was lost and apparently powerless. What frightened him the most though, was facing his mom and friends. After what he did. He was afraid of what they would say and react. He almost killed himself to defeat a powerful enemy.

Well, to be technical he did kind of die.

But he had enough on his plate. The last thing he wanted was to try and figure out that mystery.

KO just signed as he looked up to the sky. Finding out who placed a bounty on him and losing his powers were one thing. But finding out you have two people living inside your head was completely different. Especially when one was your younger self and one who's basically you darker half.

So yeah, it was no surprise KO was at a complete lost.

"Greetings" A calm and robotic tone all of a sudden called out.

That immediately made KO jump and exclaim in surprise!

KO got up and immediately turned around and saw who surprised him. And it was an odd sight. KO saw what looked to be a robot. But instead of looking like the ones from Boxmore or even Scaramouche. This robot looked like a monk who was wearing monk clothes. His face was expressionless too. Unlike the other robots he's encountered. He was also floating or hovering in a cross legged position. Like he was mediating.

Normally KO would have been defensive, especially since it was another robot. A certain group of individuals that he hasn't had the great track record of getting along with. Except maybe Mr. Logic. Who was a kind robot barber KO met one day. He was a serious but swell guy. Sure liked cutting hair a lot though.

While KO knew not all robots were bad. It didn't hurt to be a tiny bit suspicious. Even though this guy seemed pretty calm.

"Uh, hello." KO greeted with a nervous laugh and smile.

"Greetings." The monk robot kindly greeted again with a light bow of his head. He then slowly floated his way to KO. "I am Zenyatta, what would your name be young one?

KO was surprised by how polite this robot was. He was even more surprised when he asked for his name. Not wanting to be rude, KO answered.

"Oh, my name is KO." KO answered with a smile as he offered his hand to Zenyatta. Who accepted him and gave him a firm handshake. "Zenyatta, right?"

"Indeed." Zenyatta replied with a small nod. He then released KO's hand. "I must say, I thought I would be the only one out here."

"Do you want me to leave?" KO asked in a nonchalant manner as he pointed to the stairs. "Because I can leave if I'm bothering you."

"That's alright young one." Zenyatta stated happily and he floated past KO to look over the horizon. "You aren't bothering anyone. It's not a law to take in this world's beauty."

KO just smiled and gave a nod. Things grew quiet eventually. Then it kind of got awkward. For KO at least. Zenyatta just floated there looking out in the distance. The monk was taking in the local scenery. It was beautiful in the ominc's mind.

"So um, are you a patient or just visiting someone?" KO asked somewhat nervously as he took a step and stood there next to Zenyatta. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm here with a few of my colleagues and my student. Apparently they have an old friend who's here right now. And they want to surprise her. I thought it would be best if they visited her without me. I wouldn't want to be what you would call, a third wheel."

KO smiled as he nodded. He then joined Zenyatta looking out to the horizon. It was calming. But it still did put his mind to rest. Something Zenyatta knew.

"You seem troubled KO." Zenyatta stated with calmly as turned to KO. Who looked surprised. "I hope you can forgive my rudeness. It is just that I've noticed you seem very troubled about something."

Our young hero didn't say a word as he brought his gaze onto the ground. It was clear KO didn't want to talk about it, least of all to a stranger. However Zenyatta being Zenyatta decided to push a little bit more. A tactic he used quite often on Genji. Back when he was still trying to find his inner peace and accept who he was.

"You know, talking about your troubles with a stranger is usually better than talking about them with someone you know. The reason why?"

KO stopped looking down at the ground to give Zenyatta an odd look.

"Because in the end we may not be friends or enemies. We are only strangers, sharing a moment."

KO was surprised by Zenyatta's words. He didn't know why. But something about this strange monk made him feel… calm. Like he was talking to his uncle or his mom. He hesitant at first, but KO decided to talk about what's been bothering him. In a certain way so Zenyatta wouldn't think he was crazy.

"My life… has been changing a lot. And everything has just been so confusing and hard." KO finally spoke up with a gloomy tone and expression. "I've been fighting with my mom and my best friend. All because I messed up. I almost got someone close to me killed recently. I have these awkward and strange feeling I get whenever I'm around I'm around my other best friend. I have people wanting to capture me or kill me. And to top it all off… I almost killed myself to stop a powerful bad guy from killing me. So yeah… don't think my mom or my friends are happy about that."

Now, at this point a normal person would look at KO like as of he was insane. But this was Zenyatta he was talking to. A robot monk who like any other omnic, that it until he and his brothers experienced a spiritual awakening. When this occurred he and his fellow enlightened omincs decided to abandoned their preprogrammed lives to establish a communal monastery deep in the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligence and, like humans, possessed the essence of a soul.

So, hearing what troubled KO was indeed strange. But Zenyatta has seen and heard even stranger things. Not seeing or hearing any reason for him to stop. KO went on.

"I just wish… everything could just be the same like it was." KO admitted with a deeply sad frown. "Before I was stronger, before any of this happened to me. Why can't I have that? Why do things change!?"

Not expecting an answer, KO took a seat down next to Zenyatta. Who just sat there in the air looking down at our young hero. All KO could do was sigh. His head was lowered so he could hide his miserable expression.

Eventually Zenyatta decided to finally speak.

"Change… is a curious thing KO. Change is good, yet sometimes bad. It eventually happens. And there's nothing we can do about it. No matter how hard we want it to." Zenyatta told KO in a honest and calm tone. This didn't make KO feel any better though. That is until he heard Zenyatta continue. "Sometimes our lives have to be completely shaken up, changed. Family and friends change, so do feelings. Love is rare, life is strange, nothing lasts. People change. But don't be afraid of change."

KO looked up to Zenyatta with a confused expression.

"One reason why people are afraid of change is because they are focused on what they could lose. Instead of what they have to gain. This road called life is strange, hard and scary. Nothing is easy." Before Zenyatta could continue, a small yellow bird flew right next to him and KO. Looking at Zenyatta with interest and curiosity. Zenyatta just chuckled a little before lifting his hand up, which caused the tiny bird to land on it. Which shocked KO but only made Zenyatta chuckle once more. "But remember KO… to cherish those you have around you. Your mother, your friends and even the one you've been fighting. Sure feelings change, relationships and friendships change. But love… never changes."

Zenyatta softy petted the bird which made it chirp happily. Events the bird took off back in the air. It headed towards the horizon, and it wasn't alone. Four more bird joined it, and they flew to the horizon. Together.

"Change is frightening, but you know what's more frightening?" Zenyatta asked KO which made his shake his head lightly. So, Zenyatta decided to tell him. "Allowing that fear to stop you from evolving, from progressing. From growing. Don't fear change KO… welcome it and cherish those you have around you. And if those you love change and leave. Then cherish the memories you had with them."

KO was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

So, he decided to think over Zenyatta's wise and caring words. Maybe he was right, he was afraid of change. He was afraid of losing his mom's love. His friend's trust and love. He was afraid. But Zenyatta told him not to fear change. He told him to evolve, progress, to grow. Instead of fearing of losing his family and friends. He should cherish them. And to be happy.

KO knew it wasn't going to be easy. But like Zenyatta told him, nothing is easy. As he saw the birds continue to fly together in the unknown. He was finally calm. For the first time in awhile. Even though his life has been hard and scary. It was nice to take in silence and beauty of the world. Eventually KO took a deep breath and exhaled. His eyes were filled with determination. He knew what to do.

But not before turning to Zenyatta and giving grateful smile and light bow.

"Thank you Mr. Zenyatta. You really helped me out a lot." KO thanked the wise and kind robot monk. Who only chuckled as he gave a bow in return. "I think I'm going to head back inside, and try to fix my problems instead of hiding from them."

"May the Iris guide you young KO." Zenyatta waved goodbye that KO returned with a smile. "I wish you only the best."

KO nodded with his signature smile. He then started to leave towards the door that led to the stairs. But not before giving Zenyatta a curious glance. The robot monk gave a curt nod before turning around to look at the horizon. KO only smiled.

Zenyatta was sure a strange robot. But he was wise and an alright guy in KO's book.

' _Here goes nothing.'_ KO thought with a new found fire in his eyes. ' _No more running, time to face my problems. No matter what happens.'_

And that's when KO left through the door and proceeded to head downstairs. Leaving Zenyatta all by himself. Alone to his thoughts. His thoughts about KO.

Zenyatta wasn't a fool. He knew the boy was hiding something. And that was his business. But he'd be foolish not to notice the struggle inside KO. He saw it in his eyes. He was fighting an inner battle inside himself. Just like he once did. That of harmony, and discord. Something Zenyatta knew quite well.

"That boy will soon have to make a choice. That of harmony… or discord." Zenyatta stated with calm tone as he summoned his orb of harmony and discord. "Or perhaps he will choose a different path… a path of inner peace."

Zenyatta's orbs soon disappeared in a flash.

"Whatever he may choose. He will indeed be interesting to observe." Zenyatta stated with a small chuckle. He'd be smiling if he could. "And who knows… I might take him as a student. If he would accept my help that is."

Zenyatta then noticed the bent and torn off railing KO tore off earlier. He looked down the bent railing with curiosity.

With a light shrug Zenyatta resumed looking out in the distance. The sun was rising and a few clouds were out. It was a beautiful day. If Zenyatta could, he would smile. It was sure a beautiful day.

 **With KO**

Our teenage cursed hero was walking down the stairs. No longer limping. Even though KO did feel some discomfort while walking. It wasn't as bad as before. Just as he made it to the floor of his hospital room. He immediately stopped when someone came through the stairwell door and almost ran into them.

The person almost fell, but thankfully KO caught them just in time.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" KO asked the stranger, who was a girl and in a hospital gown. It took awhile before KO realized who this person was. And he was shocked. "Shy Ninja!?"

It was indeed Shy Ninja. She still had on her baseball cap and her face mask. The only thing different about her was that she was wearing a hospital gown.

It took a brief moment for Shy Ninja to get her bearings back. And when she did the young ninja girl blushed like never before. Because she was standing so close to KO, who was also holding her very close so she wouldn't fall. But what made her blush the most was the fact their faces were so close to each other.

KO was even blushing a little too. He could smell her and feel her breath. It wasn't bad in anyway, Shy Ninja had a sweet scent that reminded him of those Dango dumpling she made him. Which caused his stomach to slightly growl. That made KO freeze and blush like never before.

Shy Ninja didn't notice because she was trying her best not to freak out. This the closest she's ever been to someone. It was a lot to take in. Especially since she was this close to her crush. She could feel the heat of his breath. Which only made her blush more.

As a minute went by, KO was still holding onto Shy Ninja who didn't try to get out of his hold. Either because she didn't want to or she was too scared to move. Eventually though something did happen.

Shy Ninja's whole body went limp! The poor girl had apparently fainted!

KO quickly acted and grab Shy Ninja's fainted body. He didn't know what to do.

"AH! Oh no! What do I do?" KO asked in a very panicky state as he looked around to see if anyone could help him in this awkward situation. Sadly he was alone. "Aw man."

With a loud sigh KO did the only thing he could do. He picked Shy Ninja up and held her bridal style. Thankfully he wasn't hurting as he was earlier. Also still having his strength was good too. Though this situation was still embarrassing. It only got worse when KO realized something.

Shy Ninja was in a hospital gown, and when he woke up in one. He was only in his underwear. Which would have meant that logically… the same would said for the other patients. At least that would make sense. KO sure wasn't going to check.

"…"

KO's face got even more red as his imagination got the better of him.

"I don't know what to do!" KO exclaimed loudly.

KO couldn't think of a way out of this awkward situation. He couldn't just leave Shy Ninja like this. But he couldn't really walk back to his room carrying her like this. Our young hero was at a complete loss. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly like it was fate pulling a cruel joke on KO. The stairwell door opened that Shy Ninja came through!

"AHH!" KO yelped out in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed young man!?" A familiar and elderly voice shouted out in shock. "And why is she unconscious!?"

KO immediately looked down and saw that it was his uncle, Dr. Recovery. And he was not happy.

"Um…" Was all KO could say before he got hit hard on knee by Dr. Recovery's cane. "Ow! What was that for!?"

Dr. Recovery only groaned as he shook his head in annoyance.

"For being a fool." Dr. Recovery sighed heavily. He then walked over to KO and gestured him to come down to his level. Which he did. The old doctor then examined both Shy Ninja and KO. "You two are lucky you aren't in worse shape than when you came in. If so, both of your injures and wounds would be reopened."

KO just hung his head low in shame.

Dr. Recovery then got a suspicious look on his face. Which got KO very nervous. That only got worse when Dr. Recovery got close to his face.

"Um uncle, you're kind of freaking me out."

"What were you two doing?" Dr. Recovery asked looking at KO very suspiciously. "You two weren't… getting frisky were you?"

KO's blush went to new heights as he froze up. He quickly began to sputter nonsense until he finally started to make sense.

"G-g-gramps! No! We weren't doing anything!" KO shouted out at the top of his lungs. He was blushing so far hard from embarrassment. It took a brief second before KO started to calm down. "I was on the roof to get some air, then after I was done I came down trying to head back to my room. And that's when Shy Ninja came out nowhere and almost fell. I barely caught her in time."

Dr. Recovery's suspicious looked than lessened a bit. But he was still not convinced.

"Why is she unconscious then?"

That's when KO started to sweat rather nervously. Which made Dr. Recovery even more suspicious. Eventually KO sighed heavily and decided to tell his uncle the truth. Even if was very embarrassing.

KO processed to tell Dr. Recovery everything. Even his brief awkward moment that he and Shy Ninja shared. To sum it all up, Dr. Recovery started laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny uncle!" KO exclaimed still blushing while giving a rather annoyed pouty face. "What am I supposed to do?"

It took a minute before Dr. Recovery finally stopped laughing. The old doctor than slowly made his way to the stairwell door. But not before gesturing KO to follow him.

"Come on, I know where the poor girl's room is. You're gonna have to carry her though. I'm not as spry as I used to be." Dr. Recovery said with a kind smile and light chuckle. KO was hesitant as first. But after getting a reassuring nod from his elderly uncle, KO slowly followed his grand uncle. "After this, you're heading back to your room and get some rest. Alright?"

KO did the only thing he could do, and that was nod. He knew better than to argue with his uncle. So he did as he told and began to follow his uncle. While it was embarrassing for him. KO wanted to get Shy Ninja back to her room. Where she'll be safe and alright. That's all KO cared about.

"You know, she came over to your room to check on you last night. She was very worried since you didn't come to check on her yesterday." Dr. Recovery stated as he walked through the door with KO close behind. Who stopped briefly in shock. But he quickly resumed following his uncle. "She may be shy, but she really cares for you."

"Hmm?"

KO took a look down at the fainted Shy Ninja. Who looked very peaceful. If KO was being honest, she looked very cute. But KO instantly shook that feeling off along with the blush,

"Yeah, I care about her too." KO replied with a with a big smile. That made Dr. Recovery raise an eyebrow. Did KO know what he meant? "I care about all my friends."

Dr. Recovery rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Turns out KO was still very oblivious.

"Bless your heart KO." Dr. Recovery stated with a smile that confused our young hero greatly. "Come on son, let's get your little girlfriend back to her room before your mother wakes up."

"Uncle!"

"Hahaha!"

Teasing aside, KO respected his uncle. He trusted him just like his mother and friends. But KO was still debating if he should tell him about everything. From TKO, Little KO and how he couldn't use his powers or techniques. He wanted to, but would he understand. Would he look at him like a freak? What would happen. All of these things plagued KO's mind.

Eventually KO came to the decision that it would be best if he kept TKO and his little counterpart a secret. For now. Though telling him about his powers and techniques and how they weren't working would be alright. Considering it might be medical in a way.

However KO wanted to get Shy Ninja to her room. He'll have to talk to his uncle later. So, KO just followed his uncle's lead through the halls of the hospital. And even he knew today wasn't going to get any easier.

All KO could hope for was that everything will end for the best.

 **In The City, Mr. Gar's Apartment.**

It was busy day in the city. Traffic and other troublesome things that went with the city were happening. And Mr. Gar has yet to leave for work.

The reason?

Well, because our buffed up hero was finishing up on his helped wanted ads. It took him all morning to get them all right. First he was busy making the template and making sure there were no mistakes or errors. Then he had to make sure everything in order as well. Like what are the qualifications needed and how should they contact him.

"And done." Mr. Gar stated loudly in a very proud tone.

He was at his computer right now and had just finished making his help wanted ad. He then started to print it out so he could drop it off at the local newspaper place. After inspecting his ad he gave a satisfied nod and smile.

"Well, better post this on the inter webs or whatever." Mr. Gar said with a slight frown and sigh. He hardly been on the Internet. So this was going to be difficult. But he's done harder things before. "Alright, so I'll click here… and here. Then here and right there. And done!"

The ex-member of P.O.I.N.T could only sigh in relief. He had placed his ad on the local job listings. Hopefully someone will be able to call in and see if they want the job. He specifically said he only needed two employees who had combat training or experience. Mr. Gar wasn't messing around this time.

Seeing as he was done. Mr. Gar got up from his desk in and turned his computer off. Time for work.

Mr. Gar made his way out of his bedroom and walked into the hallway. Where he quickly made his way to the living room. He then took a look around to make sure everything was off. Seeing that everything was off and fine. The buff hero gave a satisfied nod.

"Time for work." Mr. Gar told himself with a small sigh. He quickly started to check his pockets and was relieved to feel his car keys. Looked like he was already to go. "I just open the Bodega up and wait until Gary or one of the others show up. Then I'll go check on KO and Carol."

Gar was surprised, he didn't freak out when he mentioned her name. Guess being so close to her these last few days were helping him. Shrugging his surprise off he then started to make his way to the front door.

But just as Mr. Gar was about to touch the door nob. His phone started to ring? Which was surprising because he wasn't expecting a call. It couldn't possibly be someone calling for the ad. Right?

As a few seconds went by, Mr. Gar finally decided to answer it.

"Uh, hello?" Mr. Gar greeted in his usual manner. He then started to hear someone talking. A girl. "Yes this is Mr. Gar."

As the girl continued to talk through the other line. Mr. Gar was shocked.

"Oh really? I just placed that ad only a moment ago!" Mr. Gar exclaimed in shock as he couldn't believe someone was already asking about the job. The girl on the phone began to sound slightly panicked. "What? No, of course not. It's no problem."

The girl eventually calmed down and resumed talking. She then asked about what she read from the ad and asked if they were true or not.

"Yes, I'm currently hiring people who have combat training or experience." Mr. Gar answered the girls question. He then grew quiet as he listened to what the girl had to say. "Well, the job is pretty much self-explanatory in the ad. If hired it will be your job to work the cash register or stock up shelves. And to help protect the Bodega and Plaza from anything dangerous. Which are mostly evil robots. And now the occasional hit man and bounty hunter."

The girl on the other end of the line grew quiet. But she eventually started to speak.

"Oh, really?"

"I mean, if you're interested than yeah. You can come in and I'll give you an interview. I'll have to make sure I get your files and Pow Card data are in order first. Then I'll test your abilities and combat experience." Mr. Gar told the girl on the other end in a rather surprised tone. "Unfortunately I can't interview you today. I'm pretty swamped. How does… tomorrow sound?"

The girl continued to talk, which made Mr. Gar soon smile.

"Great! Swing by the Bodega tomorrow and come straight to my office and we'll talk more there." Mr. Gar told the girl, who sounded very excited and happy. She then proceeded to thank Mr. Gar. "No its alright. Thanks for calling. I'll see you later. Take care."

The girl then said goodbye. And hung up the phone because all Mr. Gar could hear was a continuous ring.

"Well, guess that one problem off my chest. I should probably just head straight to the Bodega." Mr. Gar stated happily with a smile. But that changed into a small skeptical frown. "Though I should probably wait a bit more until someone else calls. I did ask for two employees after all."

Mr. Gar eventually decided he'll go on with his plan to drop off his ad at the local newspaper. With a small sigh, Gar began to prepare himself for the long day ahead.

"At least I have one potential employee on the list." Mr. Gar stated with another smile as he walked out the front door. He then carefully locked the door back up and proceeded to walk to the elevator. "She sounded nice at least, hopefully she can get along with KO and the others."

Unfortunately what Mr. Gar didn't know, is that his potential employee had a different agenda than being an employee at the Bodega.

 **Somewhere In The Nearby Desert**

"Oh my god that sucked!" A rather annoyed Green Guts yelled out as she placed her phone away. She then glared at her teammates all gather around her. "Why do I have to be the one undercover! This blows!"

Both Yellow Technique and Black Strategy giggled. While Blue power sighed heavily.

"Because you're the one who wanted to get close to the action." Black Strategy teased Green Guts who glared very angrily at her teammate who only smiled. "Besides, we all voted and you had the most amount of votes. So, stop complaining. Why are being such a pain? Is the poor green baby scared of the mighty evil?"

"Shut up!" Green Guts growled out in annoyance.

Yellow Technique couldn't help but smile at her two teammates antics. Blue Power on the other hand, still had a rather stoic expression. That got Yellow Technique's attention.

"You seem troubled boss. What's wrong?" Yellow Technique asked her leader who seemed hesitant to answer. "Come Blue, the others are pretty busy fighting with each other. It's only me."

Blue Power took a glance at Green Guts and Black Strategy who were still squabbling with one other. Eventually the large and buff lady sighed. She turned to Yellow Technique who nodded.

"I think we're going to need more help if this person is the evil Ren Bo was talking about." Blue Power explained with a sigh. " And I think I know who could help us. But… you aren't going to like it."

Yellow Technique was confused at first, but that turned into shock when she realized who Blue Power was talking about.

"No." Yellow Technique harshly told Blue Power is a serious and low tone. "Anyone but her."

"Yellow… we need her."

"We don't… NEED HER!" Yellow Technique yelled out at the top of her lungs at Blue Power. Which made both Green Guts and Black Strategy look at her in shock. While Blue Power remained calm with her arms crossed. Not the least bit surprised by her teammates outburst. "She betrayed us… she betrayed me."

Yellow Technique then hung her head low with a crestfallen expression. She then look up and walked up to Blue Power and got in her face. Which made her stare down at Yellow Technique with a frown.

"Do whatever you want… oh fearless leader." Yellow Technique growled out with a scowl. She then stomped of towards her vehicle, the Lamprey. But not before looking back at Blue Power with a glare. "But be careful around her. That girl will betray your trust… and break your heart."

Yellow Technique then got into her car, and drove off. To blow off some steam.

Both Green Guts and Black Strategy looked at each with worry. Then they looked to their leader. Who frowned with a heavy sigh.

"Green… I got another assignment for you." Blue Power called out getting the feisty chubby girl's attention. "If you make contact with Red Action at this Lakewood Plaza. Tell her… we need to talk. Peacefully."

Green Guts and Black Strategy were shocked. But before anyone of them could voice their objection. Blue Power beat them to it with a serious glare and cold expression.

"I know what you're going to say. So shut up and listen." Blue Power coldly ordered her teammates to listen. Which they did, with little choice of course. "If this guy is the mighty evil Ren Bo was talking about. Then we'll need all of us to take him down. Just like Prism Crystal told us. Alright?"

Green Guts nodded, even though she didn't like it. She trusted Blue Power's judgment. Black Strategy was hesitant. But eventually gave in and gave a nod to her leader. Who smiled.

"Thank you guys…"

Blue Power then turned to the direction where Yellow Technique bolted off towards with a worried frown.

"I hope Yellow will understand. Eventually."

The future looked rough for The Hue Troopers. And not just them, but for everyone at the Plaza. KO and Red for certain.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: That… was long. Wow, lot of stuff to talk about. KO trying to deal with change. His fateful meeting with Zenyatta, who is rather interested in KO. KO and Shy Ninja's cute little interaction. Oh, and don't forget The Hue Troopers. Who seem to be planning something, that involves KO and oddly enough Red Action. It also looks like Green Guts is going to be undercover for her team. What will she think of KO and the others? Will our feisty plump green haired girl fall for our boy KO? Will KO follow Zenyatta's advice? Will he still be oblivious to Shy Ninja's not so subtle attraction to him? Will things get better? Who else will answer the ad for The Bodega? And will their intentions be pure? What's up with The Hue Troop and Red Action? And why does Yellow Technique hate Red Acton so much? Find out next time! Now, I'm not accepting suggestions for KO and his pairing. But TKO, Little KO, Rad and any other characters are open game. So, leave your pairing suggestions in a review. Along with your feedback too. I'm still open to suggestions for KO and Enid's mentors. Also this is going to be the last chapter until I finish the next chapter on my Loud House one. So don't worry. If I don't get the chance, I hope you all have a happy holiday! See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Road Ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys, hope you all has a happy holiday and new years! Whatever you celebrate. I hope you had a good one. This is it! The first chapter of the new year! I'm so happy you all love this story. So many people have been doing fan art and doing their own stories, it's amazing. I'm still thinking if I should make another OK KO story. I have two in mind but I don't want to do more than I have to. After I'm done with this one and my Loud House story only time will tell. Anyways, I still need pairings for TKO, Little KO, Rad and a few others. Though if you something else in mind leave your suggestions and ideas in a review. I also need mentors for KO and Enid of course. Other than that I'm good. One more thing before we start, if guys have any ideas or suggestions for new attacks that KO and his friends could use after or when they do their training. I'm all ears. Before we start to I need to address one last thing. Someone left a review saying everyone is a Mary sue. Took me awhile to think over that one. I mean, not everyone in my story is perfect. KO is dealing with a lot of stuff and got his ass kicked really bad by Basil. Who is the weakest out of the Trio De Dangers. And everyone else isn't that strong or perfect. They all have problems. Including KO. Anyways, this chapter will mainly be about the characters that will show up later in the story. New friends, allies, future enemies and rivals for KO and his friends. Oh, and if you're wondering, yes. Yellow Technique and Red Action were an item. In my story anyways. Alright, with that all out of the way. Let's do this. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Somewhere In The Nearby Desert**

"Oh my god that sucked!" A rather annoyed Green Guts yelled out as she placed her phone away. She then glared at her teammates all gather around her. "Why do I have to be the one undercover! This blows!"

Both Yellow Technique and Black Strategy giggled. While Blue power sighed heavily.

"Because you're the one who wanted to get close to the action." Black Strategy teased Green Guts who glared very angrily at her teammate who only smiled. "Besides, we all voted and you had the most amount of votes. So, stop complaining. Why are being such a pain? Is the poor green baby scared of the mighty evil?"

"Shut up!" Green Guts growled out in annoyance.

Yellow Technique couldn't help but smile at her two teammates antics. Blue Power on the other hand, still had a rather stoic expression. That got Yellow Technique's attention.

"You seem troubled boss. What's wrong?" Yellow Technique asked her leader who seemed hesitant to answer. "Come Blue, the others are pretty busy fighting with each other. It's only me."

Blue Power took a glance at Green Guts and Black Strategy who were still squabbling with one other. Eventually the large and buff lady sighed. She turned to Yellow Technique who nodded.

"I think we're going to need more help if this person is the evil Ren Bo was talking about." Blue Power explained with a sigh. " And I think I know who could help us. But… you aren't going to like it."

Yellow Technique was confused at first, but that turned into shock when she realized who Blue Power was talking about.

"No." Yellow Technique harshly told Blue Power is a serious and low tone. "Anyone but her."

"Yellow… we need her."

"We don't… NEED HER!" Yellow Technique yelled out at the top of her lungs at Blue Power. Which made both Green Guts and Black Strategy look at her in shock. While Blue Power remained calm with her arms crossed. Not the least bit surprised by her teammates outburst. "She betrayed us… she betrayed me."

Yellow Technique then hung her head low with a crestfallen expression. She then look up and walked up to Blue Power and got in her face. Which made her stare down at Yellow Technique with a frown.

"Do whatever you want… oh fearless leader." Yellow Technique growled out with a scowl. She then stomped of towards her vehicle, the Lamprey. But not before looking back at Blue Power with a glare. "But be careful around her. That girl will betray your trust… and break your heart."

Yellow Technique then got into her car, and drove off. To blow off some steam.

Both Green Guts and Black Strategy looked at each with worry. Then they looked to their leader. Who frowned with a heavy sigh.

"Green… I got another assignment for you." Blue Power called out getting the feisty chubby girl's attention. "If you make contact with Red Action at this Lakewood Plaza. Tell her… we need to talk. Peacefully."

Green Guts and Black Strategy were shocked. But before anyone of them could voice their objection. Blue Power beat them to it with a serious glare and cold expression.

"I know what you're going to say. So shut up and listen." Blue Power coldly ordered her teammates to listen. Which they did, with little choice of course. "If this guy is the mighty evil Ren Bo was talking about. Then we'll need all of us to take him down. Just like the Prism Crystal told us. Alright?"

Green Guts nodded, even though she didn't like it. She trusted Blue Power's judgment. Black Strategy was hesitant. But eventually gave in and gave a nod to her leader. Who smiled.

"Thank you guys…"

Blue Power then turned to the direction where Yellow Technique bolted off towards with a worried frown.

"I hope Yellow will understand. Eventually."

The future looked rough for The Hue Troopers. And not just them, but for everyone at the Plaza. KO and Red for certain.

 **Far Away In A Clearing In The Forest**

Far from civilization, in a clearing. Two green and white triangular ships were parked. They were long, with white, green and black colors. And they had a strange symbol painted on the side of a wing. A Plumber symbol.

Also in the clearing were a number of people, all in standard Plumber armor. All heavily armed except one. A few were by some rather long and large zip up black bags. While the rest were setting a perimeter around the clearing. One of the bags appeared to unzipped, and had an arm sticking out of it. A very lifeless and bloodied arm.

A tough and pretty looking woman, who had short light brown with blue eyes. She wore a very unique Plumber armor. Which was mainly red. She looked to be in charge. When she saw the arm sticking out of the bag. She had a light frown.

"Cadet!" The woman called out to a Plumber near the bag. Who flinched before giving a salute. Giving the woman his attention. "Zip up that body bag. I don't want our superior landing and seeing that."

"Yes Magister Gunther!"

As the cadet Plumber was doing what he was ordered. The woman, Magister Molly Gunther could only sigh. This entire operation didn't sit well with her. When she and her team arrived, it was horrible. Bodies, blood and destruction everywhere.

"This was a blood bath." Molly whispered to herself in a low and serious tone. She took a glance at the body bags. All of them in a neatly in a row. There were about 15 body bags. And that was hard for her to swallow. "None them deserved this."

"Dammit Hulka!" Magister Molly growled out with a scowl. "Why didn't you wait for backup?"

The Magister took a look towards the body bag the held Magister Hulka. Well, what was left of him. The brute of a Plumber was the only one who was ripped limb from limb. Molly still thought they may have forgotten a limb or body part. All this death, only an animal could do this.

Eventually Molly sighed and began to make her way to the body bags. As she made her way there she saw the looks on her team's faces. All of them were somber and mournful. It was hard to lose one of there own. This though, this was beyond anything they could imagine. Their comrades, their brothers and sisters in arms. None of them deserved this.

Just as Molly was about to take another step. Something caught her eye that was on the ground. It was a Plumber badge. Their symbol. It looked to be covered in a bit of blood.

She slowly bent down and picked the badge up. With a downcast expression she walked over to one of the body bags and placed the badge on the body bag. Which was Magister Hulka's.

"You were a hard ass Hulka, but you were a hell of a Plumber." Molly softy told the motionless body bag. That held her dead comrade, and friend. She then took a glance at the rest of the body bags with sad smile. "All of you were…"

The Plumber nearby couldn't help but lower their heads in respect. It was the least they could do. In the end they fought like true Plumbers.

Soon low but loud humming noise got Magister Molly and rest of the Plumber's attention. They looked to the direction where the noise was coming from. And saw that another Plumber ship was coming. Except this one was different, instead of the normal colors. It was orange, black and a light brown color. It took a brief moment for Magister Molly to realize who's ship that was.

"Why would he be coming here!?" Magister Molly exclaimed rather loudly in a shocked tone and expression. "When they said a member of the brass was coming, I didn't think it would be him!"

Some of the Plumbers looked confused while a few, who were veterans. Looked very shocked and nervous.

Finally the unique ship finally landed. Right next to the other two Plumber ships. A brief second a part of the ship's underbelly started to go descend down to the ground. Like a ramp. Eventually a light whoosh sound was heard. Like an automatic door was open. And before anyone knew it. Someone was walk down the ramp.

The person disembarking the ship, was a tall periwinkle colored alien. Who's skin appeared to be fur. And the person looked to be a man. His clothing was the same as of the rest of the Plumbers. He had black markings and the middle of his face was white along with a bit of facial hair. That made short beard under his chin. He also had pointed ears. He carried himself in a very serious and commanding manner. He seemed to be very important because all the Plumber, including Magister Molly. Were all shocked to see him.

Immediately Magister Molly and the Plumbers all stood up straight. And quickly saluted the tall alien.

"At ease." The tall alien softy said in a calm and authoritative tone.

"Yes Magistratus Blonko!" All the Plumbers exclaimed with respect as they were at ease. Though a few of them were still nervous and shocked.

Why would the leader of the Plumbers be here of all places?

As Magistratus Blonko made his way to Magister Molly, he couldn't help but frown sadly when he saw the body bags. That changed into a small smile as he stood in front of Magister Molly. Who had a serious and respectful expression as she saluted him.

"At ease Molly, even though I'm your superior. I'm still just Rook Blonko." Rook calmly stated with a smile. That made Molly feel at ease. Rook then took a glance at the body bags and started to frown again. "What happened here Molly?"

"Last night we got a tip some high value wanted fugitives were here on Earth." Magister Molly started to explain in a very formal and serious manner. "First we had to get some further information before we could make our move. That's when I sent Magister Hulka and two squads of Plumbers to scout ahead. As per protocol dictates. Unfortunately… when Magister Hulka identified the fugitives. He rushed in with the squads and tried to bring them."

Rook could only sigh. This was a complete mess. The senseless loss of life, it troubled the Magistratus greatly. Never has he seen such death and brutality. Even the foes he and his partner used face were never this bad. Rook need answers.

For example, why did Hulka charge in?

"Why would Magister Hulka charge in so recklessly?!" Rook exclaimed in a shocked and harsh manner. That made most of the Plumber nearby flinch. It was never a good ideas to get Rook Blonko mad. "Why did so many of our comrades have to die?"

The whole area was silent as their leader, their Magistratus awaited an answer. Finally Magister Molly Gunther took a deep breath and answered.

"Magistratus… Rook, the people who did this were the Trio De Dangers."

That immediately made Rook's blood run cold. Those names may have not meant to most of the Plumbers nearby. But it sure meant a lot to him. The Trio De Dangers. There were few beings in this universe he was afraid of. And those three were on the top of the list.

When he last met them, he, his partner and their team were almost wiped out. Thankfully his partner was good at getting them out of jams. His partner Ben Tennyson. Or by what he liked to call himself, Ben 10,000. One of the greatest heroes around.

It took all his wits and the power of a device call the Biomnitrix. Which allowed him to take the forms of various aliens. Who could also fuse with other alien beings. A few who could be considered omnipotent. And yet it took everything he could to end the battle in a draw. After the battle the Trio De Dangers left for wild space to lick their wounds.

Rook had hoped that they would never come back. Unfortunately, they did.

A grim expression was all Magistratus Rook Blonko had. That made most of the Plumbers who saw concerned. All except Magister Molly, who had an indifferent look on her face as she awaited her leader's orders.

Eventually Rook took a deep breath and his once grim expression was replaced with a serious and determined look. A look Magister Molly knew well. A look Rook always had when she was still an Alpha Squad Member.

"Alright, listen up!"

Magister Molly and the rest of Plumber saluted and stood at attention. All of them waiting for their leader's orders.

"I want this area swept for any further evidence. Then I want the Plumbers on high alert. All the way from here to our furthest outposts. And Molly, I want you to gather any information why the Trio De Dangers have reappeared. I want to know why they were here and why they left."

"Yes Magistratus Blonko!" Magister Molly and the Plumbers exclaimed together. All of them saluted and at attention.

"One more thing Molly." Rook called out to Molly. Who stopped to give all her attention to her leader and friend. "I think Hulka and his squads deserve to be treated proper. I'll take them to the nearest Plumber facility so they can be handled with care."

"They died in the line of duty… I'm going to make sure they're honored. Even though this could have been avoided." Rook spoke with a low tone and heavy heart. These were his Plumbers. They didn't deserve to be butchered like this. And Molly knew that. "I know it's not much, especially to the families. The families I'm gonna have to write to. But I promise… I'll bring whoever did this to justice."

Magister Molly was surprised to see this new found fire in Rook's eyes. He was dead serious. And he doesn't make promises that he can't keep.

"Yes sir… me and the rest of the Plumbers are behind you sir." Molly saluted with a determined look and smile. "I better head off, unless you need help. You… don't need to do this sir. At least not alone."

Rook turned to give Molly a sad smile.

"I'll be alright Molly. I want-no… I need to do this." Rook hesitantly stated with a sad smile. "I'll handle the arrangements myself. It's the least I could do. These were my Plumbers. Our comrades."

The ex-Alpha Squad member gave an acknowledging nod.

"I'm gonna head out and gather any info I can. But Rook?"

"Yes Molly." Rook replied.

"What do we do if they come back?" Molly asked slightly concerned. "Because if the stories are true than even with the whole Plumber force. We don't stand a chance. Even if he have Tennyson and the rest of his team on our side."

As much as Rook hated to admit it, Molly was right. The Trio De Dangers were arguably the most wanted and strongest in the entire universe. The only people Rook know of who could fight them head on were either dead or in hiding. Ben could barely bring the fight to a draw when they last fought. And he even had the Biomnitrix.

They were going to need a lot of help if the Trio De Dangers returned. The problem was though, who could help them. Maybe Max Tennyson knew someone who could help? If anyone could help, his former mentor would know.

' _Only time will tell… I hope fate is on our side.'_

 **Far Away, On The Battlefield Where KO Fought Basil**

The sun was shining over a scared and destroyed clearing. Craters both big and small were seen everywhere. Fallen and destroyed trees could be seen as well. Destruction was everywhere. And if you looked hard enough, dried up blood could have been see as well. All of this was the result of KO's battle with Basil, one of The Trio De Dangers.

A battle that ended in a draw. That almost cost KO his life.

"Man, this place is a mess!"

In the distance a large figure could be seen waking towards the battlefield. He looked very annoyed as a small girl was walking along side the giant of a man.

"Come on Tetsuken, we finally made it! Can we find a nice hotel or set up camp. I'm so tired!" Nyx exclaimed loudly with displeasure. "You made us travel here day and night, from hitchhiking to walking non stop! I'm hungry and tired!"

"Pipe down. We'll rest and get some grub later. I want to check this place out first." Tetsuken stated in a calm yet mildly annoyed tone. His light scowl didn't help but make Nyx mad. "This is where I sensed those massive amounts of energy yesterday."

Nyx gave a loud groan and began to pout a little.

"Stupid old man!"

The gruff looking fighter sighed heavily as he walked ahead of his traveling companion/student. They've been traveling nonstop. Their original destination was Lakewood Plaza Turbo, which was fairly close. He originally thought it would take a week or two at best to get here. But he forget to taken in account of hitchhiking and taking the bus.

Yeah, fighting and finding strong opponents was his thing. Calculating distance and days were not.

As Tetsuken walked over in the middle of the clearing. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Whatever happened here was a tough battle. And he missed it.

"Well crap."

If he had to guess. The battle that took place here happened a day or two ago. And by the looks of it, the people fighting were no pushovers. That excited him a little. Maybe that hero kid he's been hearing so much about fought here? Though if that was true then his plans for facing him could be in jeopardy. Because who ever fought here were either injured very severely or dead.

How he knew? Well, he smelled the faint scent of dried up blood. It was faint and almost gone. Be he got a whiff of it. Whatever happened here. It looked like his plans would have to wait. At least for now.

"Nyx!" Tetsuken called out the young girl getting her attention. "We'll set up camp nearby. Go on up ahead. I'll catch up."

The young pickpocket only sighed and she gave a nod to her teacher/traveling companion. Having a camp site in mind. Nyx started to head back the way they came through. She noticed a nice big shady tree they passed awhile back. It seemed like a good of a place to set up camp.

Although, as Nyx was making her way out of the clearing. She couldn't help but give Tetsuken a slightly concerned glance. Even though it didn't seem like it. She had a soft spot for the muscle head. He was looking forward to this fight. Now, it looked like it might never happen.

She knew whoever fought here were completely out her league. She was strong, but even she had limits. Tetsuken though? He wanted to reach his limit. But he had yet to find someone who could take him there. He's beaten countless powerful guys. With ease. And that's what he hated the most.

Whoever fought here could probably take him to his limit. But he missed it. And whoever did fight here. Are either out of commission or dead.

' _Sorry old man'_ Nyx thought with a sad frown. ' _Guess you'll have to wait a bit longer.'_

Tetsuken had a dark expression his face. He lowered his head a little, that cast a light shadow over his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes. He wanted to make sure Nyx was at a safe distance before he decided to do anything. A little while later, when Tetsuken felt Nyx was at a safe distance.

The monster of a man started to clench his fists. Then the air around him started to get tense. The earth around him started to shake a little! Like a tremor was happening. A brief moment later that tremor started to turn into an earthquake! Any animal nearby were now running on terror. Even the few dangerous ones. Like dinosaurs, wolves, bears and mountain lions!

"DAMMIT!" Tetsuken yelled out in anger as his fists started to change!? They soon started to take a metallic appearance! As if that wasn't strange enough. His whole body started to heat up! Like his blood was boiling. "I MISSED AN AMAZING FIGHT! THE FIGHT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"

Tetsuken was a simple man, even though he didn't look like one or fight like one. All wanted was to fight. That's all. However, fate was cruel to him. He was cursed with tremendous strength and power. A power he was letting out right now! It had many names. Chi, chakra, aura, etc. But he liked to call it Ki. A powerful power that can help perform amazing feats. Like flying, enhancing your strength, speed, endurance and even firing energy blasts. And he was cursed with having that much power. That's why he wore these prayer beads.

All he wanted in life was to fight. To find… the one. The one who could finally match him in battle. The one… to finally give him a true fight. But alas, that fight would have to wait. For now.

Eventually, Tetsuken slowly began to calm down. He started to take deep and slow breaths. The air began to calm, and so did the earth around him. The earthquake became a small tremor. And finally, the shaking stopped. The air was calm now as well.

Even his body was beginning to cool, eventually his fists turn back to normal.

Everything was calm again. Unfortunately Tetsuken was still in a sour mood. He wanted to fight. However it looked like he would have to wait.

"Well… I can wait." Tetsuken softy stated with a smile. Even though he missed such a good fight. Whoever survived. Will need time to heal. And he could wait. Besides, if the rumors about this rookie hero were true. He should be up and ready to fight soon. At least, he hoped. "KO… I will fight you."

"The question is though? Are you the one?"

Tetsuken then started to leave the battlefield. Where KO and Basil fought. Waiting was a pain. But he could do it. After all, all good things come to those who wait.

 **Meanwhile, In Professor Venomous's Lair**

Deep in the evil villain Professor Venomous's lair. Where the evil genius performed the most vile and unnatural of experiments. It was also where he lived along with his most successful creations. Like for example.

His bodyguard/henchmen Fink, was drawing. In her room. Which was pink and filled with many expensive things? Many of them children toys and other stuff. To a normal person this would seem very strange.

"Hope the boss likes this." Fink muttered to herself with a smile. The one she liked more than beating down some heroes was drawing. That and ice cream. A few moments later the small humanoid rat was finally finished with her drawing. "And done!"

Fink with a big smile happily walked out of her room. And started to make her way to her boss's lab. Which was down this long cold and metallic hallway. A place most would consider creepy if anything. She on the other hand didn't mind. She was so used to it that it never bothered her. All she cared about was her boss and making him happy.

"Wonder what's he been doing in there?" Fink asked herself with a bit of worry. As she got closer and closer to Professor Venomous's lab. "He's been in there for days."

A few minutes went by and Fink found herself standing in front of a large metal door.

With a deep breath she knocked on the door firmly. A few seconds later she heard the voice she knew so well.

"Come in."

The large metal door slid open like an automatic door. As she peered into the large room, she noticed the room was barely lit. The only source of light was the dim lights on the ceiling. Thankfully she could see in the dark with ease. Unfortunately she didn't see any sign of Professor Venomous.

"Uh, boss?" Fink called out as she tried to look for her boss/creator. "You in here?"

"Yes Fink, I'm way in the back." Professor Venomous called out in a very uncharacteristic tone. Like he was, happy? "Come here. I have something to show you."

Without any hesitation, Fink happily walked through the door and marched her way towards the back. She walked passed many strange things. Mostly lab stuff like test tubes, computers and etc. As she got closer and closer towards the back. Fink started to see something very strange. Cages, cages everywhere she looked. From small to the biggest. She also heard noises coming from them and seeing something move in each of them. This lab was large, and it mostly contained all of these cages.

All of these were Professor Venomous's "failed" creations. The professor experimented with whatever he wanted to. Mostly genetic splicing. On animals and humans. That's how she came to be, Fink. The humanoid lab rat of Professor Venomous. Unfortunately for everything success. There's failure.

It was hard for Fink to walk on like nothing was wrong. This was the one place in the lab she hated. But what she hated most were the noises. The moaning, groaning and the growling. As if that weren't bad enough, all of them had their eyes on Fink.

Unlike Fink, all these creatures didn't have any intelligence. Only acting on animal instinct. And most of them started out as humans. However after Professor Venomous was done with them. They were nothing more than animals.

After a very uncomfortable few minutes later. Fink had made it to the back of the lab. She saw her boss, Professor Venomous. And he was currently sitting on a lab chair… while looking at a rather large cage with a proud and smug smile.

"Um, hey boss." Fink called out as she held the drawing a bit close to her chest. "I… made something for you."

The purple skinned villain slowly turned his chair around and gave Fink a kind smile.

"Oh, well give it here." Professor Venomous softy said presenting his hand. Fink hesitant at first, but finally she handed her drawing to the professor. As he took a good look at the drawing, he couldn't help but smile. It was a crude drawing of him and Fink. "Well, it looks lovely Fink."

"Really?!" Fink exclaimed in shock.

Professor Venomous just smiled as he patted Fink's head. Even though he was a evil scientist who didn't care about like and loved his unnatural work. He still had a heart. A cold and calculating heart that had a soft spot for his most prized creation. Fink.

"Of course." Professor Venomous reassured with an even caring smile. That made Fink smiled while a bit teary-eyed. Unfortunately this touching moment was interrupted when a low groan was heard. Fink and the professor looked to see that it was coming from the cage. "Ah yes, I almost forgot."

The purple skinned evildoer placed the drawing on a nearby table. After which he slowly walked over to the cage, with a creepy smirk. This only confused Fink even more.

"Uh boss?" Fink called out getting her boss's attention. "What's in there?"

The professor grew quiet, which made Fink a little nervous. His face turned from Fink who couldn't see his expression. Finally Professor Venomous moved, and he started to chuckle. That turned into a full maniacal laugh. That only caused Fink further confusion.

Eventually the professor stopped when he turned around to look at Fink with rather smug expression.

"Fink, I like to introduce you to my newest creation." Professor Venomous stated proudly. "Come closer my… newest creation. Come introduce yourself."

All that was heard was another low groan. Then what sounded to be like loud footsteps. As the footsteps got closer, the more nervous Fink got. Eventually whatever was making the groaning and footsteps revealed themselves into the dim lighting of the large lab.

Fink gasped in shock and fear when she saw the creature. It was big and buff, it was probably bigger than that hero Mr. Gar. It walked on bipedal but still acted like an animal. It's skin was a dark grey and it's muscles were quite bulky. It had no hair. Only large bone like spikes coming from its head down its back. Like it was all a part of its spine. It looked like the creature was naked, but Fink finally noticed it was wearing stretchy black shorts and a spiky collar. It had sharp teeth and claws. It's had dark pupiless eyes, like an alien. It looked down at Fink with curiosity. Like a child would do if it saw something interesting.

"Um… boss… what is that?" Fink asked in a shaky and fearful tone as she took a step back.

"This Fink… is what happens when you splice the DNA of three former heroes of P.O.I.N.T along with a bit of a animal DNA." Professor Venomous stated proudly with a grin as he walked closer to the cage. Which made the large creature lower itself to Venomous's level. When it did, The professor patted it's head. "I'd like you to meet… Berserker."

Fink was still lost, why would the professor make this… thing!? This wasn't going to replace her, right? While she didn't know how to sense power levels, Fink knew this thing was a monster. It looked the part too. This Berserker.

Professor Venomous noticed Fink's worried expression. And decided to place it to rest.

"Don't worry my dear Fink. Berserker isn't going to replace you. He's only a stepping stone for what I have planned for the future. I see an army of bioengineered creatures. Made up of the DNA of this world's heroes." Professor Venomous explained with a sinister smile as he looked at Berserker. With a dark look in his eye. "But first… I need said DNA and more Glorbs. It will take some time to put my plan to action. But I know where we can get an abundant of DNA. And do you know where this place is?"

Fink thought the professor was talking to her. And was about to speak. But something very unexpected stopped her.

" **Lakewood… Plaza… Turbo**!" Berserker growled out

Both Fink and the professor were shocked. But the professor soon smirked and began to laugh very manically.

"Bwahahahaha!" Professor Venomous laughed loudly foe awhile. Then he suddenly stopped as he looked up at Berserker when he rose back up. "Yes my dear Berserker… that's your mission! When the time is right, you will bring me what I need! You will bring me… the blood of those fools at Lakewood Plaza Turbo!"

Berserker soon gave out a loud roar! That caused many of the other experimented creatures to roar, moan, groan or growl loudly along with him! Professor Venomous began to laugh again as his creations roared away. Fink on the other… just smiled.

' _Those heroes have no idea what's coming.'_

And she was right. The future just got a bit darker for KO, his friends and Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man, things are going to get crazy. The Plumbers are on high alert, even Rook is scared! And he's the leader of The Plumbers! Tetsuken and his protégé Nyx getting close to KO and his friends. And Professor Venomous has revealed his most dangerous creation yet! Will KO and his friends be able to handle Tetsuken, Nyx and this Berserker? Will Rook be able to get help for when the Trio De Dangers show up again? How strong are Tetsuken and this Berserker? Whose DNA does Berserker have? You're just going to have to wait to find out. Anyways guys, sorry if this wasn't the chapter you wanted to start the new year. I promise the next one will be all about KO, his friends and a whole lot of stuff. Before I head off into the sunset, I still need mentors for KO and Enid. I'm still open to pairings for TKO, Little KO, Rad and anyone else you think need some love. If you have any attacks, moves or power up techniques you've made up for any of the characters. Namely KO. I'd love to hear them. Well, this is the end of the chapter. If I made any mistakes forgive me. I hope you loved the chapter and leave your questions, suggestions and feedback in a review. If you want you can PM me as well. I don't mind. Anyways, expect the next chapter in a few days to a week. Two or three weeks at most. Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Together...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry if I've been gone for awhile. Like a long while. I've been trying to get my GED. Which is going to help me out a lot when I'm looking for a better job. Other than that I've been struggling to write I guess. Sometimes I get the feeling to write and then I don't. Some of you might know what I'm talking about. Another thing is that I've been playing the new OK KO game that just dropped recently. And I got to say, it's awesome. I recommend you all check it out. Anyways, a few of you were wondering about Shannon. Like if I forgot about her or something. Well, I haven't forgot her. In fact, she's going to have a very important role in this story. So expect her to show up soon. And with a devious plan too. As for mentors for KO and Enid. I've decided KO will have three mentors. One for right now, and two others down the road. The first will be more of a spiritual and wise mentor. Who will give him advice and help him deal with his self doubt and inner conflicts. The second will probably be a weapons type and survivalist type mentor. Probably like a swordsman or a former hero/villain with a dark past. Who will probably be hard on KO at first, but will eventually warm up to our brush head. The final mentor… will be a major powerhouse. Maybe a famous and long thought dead hero or warrior. Who will help KO be the next big hero. As for Enid, I think I might give her two mentors. A supernatural type one and then a ninja or martial artist one. I already have KO and Enid's first mentors planned. The last few though I still can't come to a decision or think of something. Here's a list of whom I've been thinking about.**

 **KO's Second Mentor:**

 **Older Leonardo Or Raphael From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Semi-Older Scotsman From Samurai Jack**

 **Genji Or Hanzo Or Reinhardt From Overwatch**

 **A Retired Agent Six From Generator Rex**

 **Pearl From Steven Universe**

 **Hero From RPG World And OK KO: Let's Be Heroes**

 **Old Man Logan From Marvel**

 **A Possible Redeemed Hero Killer Stain From My Hero Academia**

 **Deathstroke From DC Comics**

 **Older Rook Blonko From Ben 10**

 **KO's Third Mentor:**

 **Old Turtle Hermit Krillin From Dragon Ball Absalon Or Multiverse**

 **Whis From Dragon Ball Super**

 **Retired Old Saitama From One Punch Man**

 **Ben 10,000 From Ben 10**

 **Ryu From Street Fighter**

 **A Visiting All Might From My Hero Academia**

 **And that's just a few I've been thinking about. I'll list Enid's potential mentors in the next chapter. If you like anyone from these lists then leave in a review. If you have someone else in mind, leave your suggestion in a review. But let's get to what you're here for. The new chapter. One more thing, I'm still open to suggestions for TKO, Little KO and anyone else you think needs some love. Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Um… boss… what is that?" Fink asked in a shaky and fearful tone as she took a step back.

"This Fink… is what happens when you splice the DNA of three former heroes of P.O.I.N.T along with a bit of a animal DNA." Professor Venomous stated proudly with a grin as he walked closer to the cage. Which made the large creature lower itself to Venomous's level. When it did, The professor patted it's head. "I'd like you to meet… Berserker."

Fink was still lost, why would the professor make this… thing!? This wasn't going to replace her, right? While she didn't know how to sense power levels, Fink knew this thing was a monster. It looked the part too. This Berserker.

Professor Venomous noticed Fink's worried expression. And decided to place it to rest.

"Don't worry my dear Fink. Berserker isn't going to replace you. He's only a stepping stone for what I have planned for the future. I see an army of bioengineered creatures. Made up of the DNA of this world's heroes." Professor Venomous explained with a sinister smile as he looked at Berserker. With a dark look in his eye. "But first… I need said DNA and more Glorbs. It will take some time to put my plan to action. But I know where we can get an abundant of DNA. And do you know where this place is?"

Fink thought the professor was talking to her. And was about to speak. But something very unexpected stopped her.

" **Lakewood… Plaza… Turbo**!" Berserker growled out

Both Fink and the professor were shocked. But the professor soon smirked and began to laugh very manically.

"Bwahahahaha!" Professor Venomous laughed loudly foe awhile. Then he suddenly stopped as he looked up at Berserker when he rose back up. "Yes my dear Berserker… that's your mission! When the time is right, you will bring me what I need! You will bring me… the blood of those fools at Lakewood Plaza Turbo!"

Berserker soon gave out a loud roar! That caused many of the other experimented creatures to roar, moan, groan or growl loudly along with him! Professor Venomous began to laugh again as his creations roared away. Fink on the other… just smiled.

' _Those heroes have no idea what's coming.'_

And she was right. The future just got a bit darker for KO, his friends and Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

 **At Enid's Home**

The household of Enid's family, or the spooky household to their neighbors liked to call it. Was calm, but not for long. Because Enid's father, Bernard. Was cooking up breakfast in the kitchen.

"Yep, gonna be a good day today!"

Now, most would think since Enid's mother was a vampire. The same would be said for her father. Though they would very wrong in assuming so. In fact, Enid and her brothers father and Wilhamena's husband was someone very shocking to many. Bernard, was a werewolf.

How he and Wilhamena ended up together and started a family is anyone's guess. But no matter how strange it was. Bernard was a loving father and husband. He also cared immensely for his daughter and her well being.

"I hope today will be a lot better for you too honey." Bernard whispered to himself with a sad smile.

Bernard was big and tall purple furred werewolf with yellow eyes, dark purple eyelids, and a triangular black nose, short pointy ears, along with thick black eyebrows. He had two sharp noticeable teeth sticking out of the left side of his mouth, and sharp black claws on his toes. He was currently wearing an unbuttoned, green checkered shirt, revealing his chest and stomach. He also wore blue shorts that were ripped on the leggings, revealing his knees, along with a black belt holding up his shorts. He was also wearing an apron too. That said kissed the cook oddly enough.

A few minutes later, Bernard had a proud and satisfied smile. Breakfast was done. The furry purple werewolf of a husband and father started to make plates for everyone. He had made bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"And done!" Bernard proudly stated as he finally prepared everyone's plates. It took a little awhile to get everything to the dinning room. Seeing everything was ready, Bernard decided it was time to call everyone for dinner. In his own way. "ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Breakfast is ready!"

Immediately a small bat came flying in, while holding two disembodied heads. Who were smiling?

"Alright boys, time to eat." The bat said happily with a very caring tone as she dropped the heads. Who quickly morphed bodies for themselves!? "And remember, no candy until after."

The two heads, now full sized kids. Gave a smile and thumbs up to the bat. One of the kids had round body with short limbs, similar to the other child. He had green skin and had a huge stitched mark across his forehead, with screws on each side of his head, resembling Frankenstein's monster. He had spiky dark green hair on the top of his head. He also wore a cute purple suit, with grey pants and black shoes. The other kid was round with short limbs too. His head although was round and orange that resembled pumpkin, with huge blank eyes, and a thin mouth with a tooth. He wore suspenders along with a short and a cute little red cape.

These kids were Enid's kid brothers, who were twins. Boris and Icky. Which made them Bernard and Wilhamena's sons.

Speaking of Wilhamena, the bat that was flying around. Was her.

The bat quickly summoned a large puff of black smoke. And then morphed into a very beautiful vampiress. After gracefully landing nearby her husband, Wilhamena smiled as she gave her loving husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Breakfast looks wonderful honey, but no swamp goulash surprise?"

Bernard smiled before giving Wilhamena a loving kiss on the lips. Which made Boris and Icky giggle when they took their seats at the dining table. Wilhamena giggled a little as she gave Bernard a playful push.

"Bernard, not in front of kids." Wilhamena giggled with a smile as Bernard brought her close to him. His wolfy smile making her giggle a bit more. "So, what's the occasion honey? You usually don't cook this kind of stuff unless it's special."

That's when Bernard stopped smiling. Which made Wilhamena give him a worried look.

"What's wrong Bernard?"

The purple werewolf just sighed. He couldn't hide anything from his wife. That's one of the many reasons he loved about her. Bernard took a glance at Boris and Icky, who were minding their own business while eating the delicious food their dad made. After seeing they had some privacy, Bernard decided to tell his wife everything.

"I just… want to make Enid feel happy today. With everything happening, I just feel helpless." Bernard stated with a frown. "Her friend almost died last night. Even though he didn't, that's still a very traumatic experience. Our daughter… she shouldn't have to go through that. Not alone at least. I just want to be a good father."

Wilhamena was slightly shocked by her husband's answer. That shock eventually became worry. It's true, what Enid went through last night would make anyone feel terrible. But these kind of things happen when you're aiming to be a hero. She should know.

"Oh Bernard." Wilhamena sighed with a small smile. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Enid's friend last night. Being a hero is dangerous. We both know that."

Bernard gave a slight dejected look and sigh.

"But."

Bernard's ears and face perked up when he heard his wife. Who was smiling at him.

"You've always been a good father Bernard. And don't you forget that." Wilhamena proudly stated as she gave her large and furry husband a hug. Along with a slight peck on the cheek. "And a good husband too."

Bernard was shocked, and that shock quickly turned in happiness. His wife always seemed to know how to get his spirits up. Even when he's at rock bottom.

"Thanks honey… it's really nice to hear you say that." Bernard thanked Wilhamena who was still smiling. "I'm so lucky to have married such a smart and beautiful woman."

"And don't you forget it." Wilhamena giggled out.

Bernard chuckled lightly as he gave his wife one more kiss. It was a nice and loving moment between husband and wife. Unfortunately that moment ended when both Bernard, Wilhamena and the kids heard the sound someone rushing down stairs. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and saw Enid. Panting heavily in her night wear.

"Is… that … normal food?" Enid asked in bewilderment while panting. The secret ninja slowly made her way to dinner table. As soon as she got close, Enid immediately smelled the breakfast. And she still couldn't believe it. "Bacon, eggs and pancakes! Is this a dream!?"

Boris and Icky both looked at their big sister oddly. Then resumed eating their breakfast. Both twins knew that at times their sister was strange. In this kind of family it wasn't too surprising. While the twins went on eating their food. Bernard and Wilhamena couldn't help but sweat drop at Enid's odd behavior.

"Uh no honey, this isn't a dream. Your plate is right there" Bernard stated with a smile. While pointing towards the plate at the other end of the table. "Dig in honey."

Enid quickly snapped out of her daze and wiped away a bit of drool from her mouth. Then with a glint in her eyes, Enid proceeded to jump high in the air! While in the air she did a flip. Eventually she gracefully landed on the chair at the end of the table. Where her plate so happened to be.

After landing Enid quickly began to eat her food with gusto! It had been so long since she's ate a real breakfast that her dad had made. He only cooked this kind of stuff during special occasions like her birthday. Or when she feeling down. Like when Elodie betrayed her or when her first date with Rad ended in disaster.

Or like yesterday.

She was in a bad place yesterday. Who wouldn't be? She almost lost her best friend. All because she wasn't there.

At that moment, Enid stopped eating. Her expression was rather gloomy. Something that made both her parents worry. Wilhamena turned to Bernard giving a worrisome look. All Bernard could do was sigh.

He then took a glance at Boris and Icky. Who were just about done with their food. Bernard then realized this was good timing.

"Kids, you're excused." Bernard stated with a smile. Both Boris and Icky nodded and smiled as they got off from their chairs. And began to make their way out of the dining room. Enid was about to do the same but was stopped by her dad. "Not you Enid."

Enid looked confused and a bit shock.

"I think it's time we have a talk." Bernard said in a very serious yet caring tone.

Hearing this immediately made Enid sigh heavily. She really didn't want to this. All she wanted was to eat breakfast real quick then get ready. So she could go check on KO before she had to go to work. But she knew better to not brush off her parents.

Eventually Enid begrudgingly sighed and sat back down on her chair. Which made her parents smile.

"Come on honey, tell us what's really bothering you." Bernard somewhat pleaded for his daughter to open up to them. "Your mother told me about your talk you both had last night. So… do you really want to get stronger?"

Enid was shocked. She wasn't expecting her dad to ask her that. Enid looked over to her mom who gave a very supportive and loving smile. While her dad had a very stern expression. It looked like he wanted an honest and clear answer from her.

It took awhile but Enid finally spoke.

"Yeah. I want to get stronger." Enid stated with a very determined look on her face. Something both Bernard and Wilhamena haven't ever seen in their daughter. "I don't want to see anymore of my friends hurt. Not when I can do something about it."

Both Bernard and Wilhamena were deeply shocked by their daughter's answer. It wasn't long ago that Enid would admit she had friends. Especially what happened with Elodie and Radicles. But it looked like things change. Eventually Bernard and Wilhamena's shock turned into pride. Which caused the both of them to smile.

Bernard looked over to his wife, who was smiling before giving him a small nod.

"Enid. You're excused."

That's all Enid need hear. With a smile Enid got off her chair and rushed out of the dining room.

"No running up the stairs!" Bernard shout out with a mild growl.

"Sorry dad!" Enid yelled out.

All Bernard could do was sigh while Wilhamena just giggled. It looked somethings don't change that much.

"So, do think she's ready?"

Wilhamena stopped giggling to look at Bernard, who was currently giving her a serious yet concern look. She may have stopped giggling. But Wilhamena was still smiling.

"Who knows Bernard? All we can do is put our trust in her." Wilhamena tried her best to reassure her husband with a caring smile. Unfortunately Bernard still looked remained unconvinced. "Bernard… she's not a little girl anymore. Whether we like it or not, Enid is growing up."

"I know Wilhamena. I know." Bernard sighed as he began to rub the back of his head. "I just wished she could still be our baby girl a bit more longer. She's already been through so much already. What she went through with that girl Elodie and now this. For Pete's sake, her friend almost died yesterday. What are supposed to do if something else bad happens to her?"

As all these worries were going through Bernard's mind. They all of a sudden stopped when he felt someone hold his hand. He looked down to see that it was Wilhamena's. He looked over to see his wife giving him a loving expression. That calmed him down a bit.

"Bernard, we can't worry about stuff like that. All we would do is drive ourselves crazy. Besides… whatever happens we'll be there." Wilhamena happily stated with a caring smile and tone that made Bernard blush a little. Wilhamena always had that kind of affect on him. Ever since they met. "We will all be there. Together."

Bernard didn't know why. But for whatever reason, he felt all his worries wash away. He couldn't help but smile that maybe Wilhamena's words and smile had something to do with it.

"Thanks honey." Bernard said with a smile before leaning over to give Wilhamena a kiss on the cheek. Which made the beautiful vampiress giggle in return. Unfortunately that sweet moment had to end when Bernard stopped to realize something. "Um, Wilhamena. When you and Enid were talking about training, did you already have someone in mind?"

Wilhamena froze there for a brief moment. She wasn't expecting for Bernard to ruin the moment like that. Especially to ask her that kind of question too. If she was being completely honest. She really didn't have anyone in mind to train Enid. It had been so long since she needed to fight or train. Sure she knew a couple of people who would be perfect for the job. But who?

Bernard gave a small sigh as he shook his head a little. But not before smiling.

"I have a few people in mind honey. Just let me make a few calls and we'll figure it out from there." Bernard said getting his wife's attention. "Deal?"

Wilhamena gave it some thought and a few seconds later she nodded. Which made Bernard smile.

With that out of the way both husband and wife decided it was best to get ready for the day. They could worry about finding someone to train their daughter later. Bernard got up off his chair and started to gather the plates on the table. Whatever was leftover he would put in a doggy bag for himself. He wasn't the type of person to waste food.

As Bernard gathered up all the plates, he all of sudden felt two slender arms warp around him from behind. He then felt the hot breath of someone by his ear.

"Enid is getting ready to go see her little friend at the hospital and then go to work. And the boys are going to be playing outside all day to day since there's no school." Wilhamena whispered very hotly in Bernard's ear. That made them tingle a little. He slowly looked over to his wife looking at him with a hungry look in her eyes. "Now… what do you think we're going to do today? My dear husband."

At that very moment, Bernard a full grown werewolf who could lift up trucks… felt fear.

"Oh no…"

While Bernard and Wilhamena were having a "moment". Enid was already upstairs in her room getting ready. She already had on her witch's outfit. Something she only wore when she was coming or leaving home.

Why? Because her parents wouldn't love the fact she was a ninja and have been hiding it from them for years. A secret that she's kept hidden quite well. Sure it's been rough and a few close calls. But she's managed to make it work.

"God I hate lying to them." Enid groaned out as she placed her witch hat on top of her head. She then took a look around searching for something. Eventually she found it and grabbed it. Which was her pack that held her regular clothes. "But it's better than them trying to make me stop. All because ninjas aren't "spooky". Man, they can be so stubborn."

Finally letting put a bit of steam, Enid sighed and took a look at the mirror in her room. She looked ready to go. But she was still forgetting something. A moment later she realized what it was.

"Crap my phone!" Enid exclaimed in a hushed tone.

The disguised ninja began to frantically look for her phone. As time went by Enid opened a drawer in her desk and finally found it.

"That was a close one." Enid said to herself in relief. "What else was going to do at work?"

Enid grabbed her phone out of the drawer and was about to close it. But something caught her eye that made her stop. She looked down at the bottom of the drawer to see a necklace. A little trinket that once meant a lot to her a long time ago.

When she and someone close to her were inseparable. When she was too trusting and shy. Back then she only had one friend, a best friend. And that's all she needed. Unfortunately this so called friend betrayed her. And revealed that their entire friendship was a lie. All because of a stupid tryout for P.O.I.N.T Academy. After that night, she was never the same.

Enid was a bit misty eyed as she picked up the necklace.

All this time she thought she got rid of it. Guess she completely forgot about it until now. At first she wanted to throw in the trashcan and go on like nothing happened. But something stopped her. Maybe it was nostalgia or something. Or maybe it was because deep down she really couldn't let go of the past.

While Enid was lost in her thoughts. Her phone suddenly began to go off. With a slight sniffle she wiped her eyes and looked down at her phone. She saw that it was a text from Rad. It said the following.

" _I'm heading to the hospital to check on the squirt before I punch in for work. You gonna do the same? You need a ride?"_

For a good solid minutes Enid just stood there. Reading the text over and over while glancing at the necklace. Finally what seemed like ages, she started to text back Rad on her phone.

" _Yeah, pick me up at the usual spot."_

Enid then pushed send on her phone. Sending the text to Rad. Afterwards she placed the phone in her pack. With that out of the way, it was time to figure out what to do with the necklace. She still wanted to throw it away. Or better yet throw it the air and destroy it with a flaming kick. But something was still eating at her not to.

With a bitter sigh Enid opened the drawer and dropped the necklace in it.

"I don't have time for this." Enid stated bitterly as she made her way to her door. "I need to check on my real best friend."

And just like that Enid was out the door. Ready for the day and definitely ready to see KO again. The question though. Is he ready to face his friends and family?

 **Half An Hour Later, At The Hospital**

Things were kind of bustling in the hospital. Which wasn't normally a good thing for a hospital. Heroes and civilians were either checking in or out. One particular patient was currently up and about. Something that shouldn't be possible. Especially considering in the kind of state he came in. And that person was our favorite cursed hero in training KO.

Who was currently in his uncle's office. After getting Shy Ninja back to her room. Dr. Recovery thought it would be best they have a talk. About what happened during the fight with Basil along with some other things that were troubling KO. Dr. Recovery was sitting in his big chair while looking over to KO who was also seated.

"So, you're having trouble with your powers eh?" Dr. Recovery asked while giving KO a rather curious look. Who simply nodded in response. "Hmm… is there anything else you can tell me other than that?"

KO looked at his uncle with a frown before sighing.

Over the last half an hour KO and his uncle have been talking. When KO should be in bed. A fact Dr. Recovery kept reminding the teenage hero about. But KO really needed to talk to his uncle. Eventually the old hero reluctantly let KO have his way. Even though his better judgment was to make him go back to his bed so he could rest. He was interested in what was bothering KO. And it turned out he was right in doing so.

"It's like I told you. Everything is really kind of a blur at first. When I woke up I tried to make some clones but all I got was nothing." KO explained in a somewhat bitter tone. He then took a deep breath as he looked down where he was stabbed by Basil. "You don't think that crazy wolf guy did something to me?"

Dr. Recovery gave a slight snort as he shook his head a little.

"Well, he did beat you up and stabbed you. So yes, I do think he did something to you." Dr. Recovery said with a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately for him it looked like KO was not amused one bit. " Ah… guess your not in the mood for jokes."

All the doctor got was a depressed sigh from KO. Which was very unfitting for the young hero. He looked so miserable. Dr. Recovery frowned as he tried to think of something to perk up KO's spirits.

' _Poor boy, he hasn't been like this for a month. And he's already dealing with so much.'_ Dr. Recovery thought with another frown. ' _Just a week or two ago he was just a kid working towards becoming a hero. Now he's a teenager who can practically give Carol and Gar a run for their money. Well, was anyways.'_

The good doctor could see that whatever was affecting KO's abilities really had him down. Among other things. That'd be a lot for anyone. But for him it was on a whole new level.

Growing rather tired of the sad expression on his nephew's face. Dr. Recovery decided it was time to help KO out.

"Tell me son. Do you want to be normal again?"

KO suddenly perked up to give Dr. Recovery a surprised expression.

"Well to be fair you weren't really ever normal. No one is." Dr. Recovery said rephrasing what he meant. "What I meant to say is that do you want be a kid again? Back to your original age before all this."

By the look on KO's face, he really didn't know. Did he want to be kid again? Back to when all he had to worry about was school, what's for dinner tonight and the occasional Boxmore attack? Back when he was still struggling to be a hero? Back when people treated him like they used to? Could all this be fixed just like that?

KO knew that he should have wanted that. But deep down something was telling him otherwise. Maybe it was TKO messing with him again. Or the temptation of being strong and powerful. Everything he needed to be a hero. Or maybe deep down he knew that whatever he chose things would never be the same again.

He knew that all these problems he was facing wouldn't go away just like that. The bounty, these strange and conflicted feelings, his problems with his friends and family. People treating him differently, notably his friends. People like that wolf and his brothers and Scaramouche. Would they just stop? Would Boxman stop? If not what would happen if he did became a kid again?

All these questions and no answers. KO was lost. And his uncle knew that. The old hero gave a sigh as he hopped out of his seat. He then walked around his desk to KO. His signature cane in hand.

When he got to KO he did something that was to be expected now. He jabbed his cane right on KO's forehead.

"Ow!" KO exclaimed snapping out of his funk. He looked down at his uncle with a shocked and glumly expression. "What was that for!?"

"For being a pitiful excuse of a nephew." Dr. Recovery sighed with a scowl.

Before KO could say anything he got jabbed again. This time on the chin.

"Will you stop that uncle!" KO growled out before pouting in a really child like manner. "It really hurts."

"Then stop being sorry for yourself!"

That made KO look down at his uncle in surprise once again. He then quietly listened to what he had to say next.

"Your life is shitty. Well guess what sport… everyone else is sometimes. That's life. Event though your situation is on a whole new level of shittiness. You having problems with your friends and family isn't that surprising. It's something a normal teenager deals with at times. God knows I went through that once. And so did your mother once upon a time."

KO again looked surprised, but he kept quiet and listened.

"You having strange feelings and people treating you differently is normal. It was going to happen to you eventually." Dr. Recovery went on with a sigh. But not before realizing he forgot something. "Though in your case it might have happened a bit too quickly. Guess that's just plain bad luck. Also having a bounty on your head and people trying to kill you is unlucky I guess too."

The doctor looked up to his nephew giving a dirty look. But he still went on.

"Look, what I'm trying to say whatever you want. Whether it's to be like this or be a kid again. None of your problems are going to disappear." Dr. Recovery sighed. "Even if I do find a way to fix you. Nothing will be the same. You lost the chance of things being normal when that wizard cursed you. I also doubt that bounty would go away if you went back to being a kid too. There's also the fact the Trio De Dangers and whoever hired them won't stop too."

KO's expression so became glum again. Even he already knew deep down his case was hopeless. Hearing it from someone else didn't help. Still seeing his nephew down in the dumps Dr. Recovery continued on.

"So… what are going to do? Sit there and be sorry for yourself?" Dr. Recovery asked very serious. KO remained quiet, but that didn't mean he'd have to do the same. "Or are you gonna do what the KO I know would do?"

Everything was quiet and tense. All the doctor could do was stare up at his nephew. Who just sat there thinking with a dreary frown. He was thinking. Thinking about the good times and bad times he's had since being cursed. His thoughts went to all the bad guys he's faced. Lord Boxman and his kids, the Vreedle Brothers, Scaramouche, Succulentus and his grandson. And finally the Trio De Dangers.

Enemies that all had one thing in common. They wanted to take him down. For whatever reason. From being hired to, or because they wanted his bounty or because they had a grudge against his mom. Or just because they didn't like him. He remembered every encounter and battle.

" _We got him surrounded you idiots! He can't take us all down!"_

" _DAMN YOU KO!"_

" _Blast him Boid!"_

" _Ya hear that Octagon! We're famous!"_

 _"What is up kiddo! You know who I am? Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... Scaramouche the Merciless! The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihilation, the Eradicator of All, baby! I'm the Villain Guild's top assassin babe! And I'm here to kill you!"_

 _"I'M NOT GOING TO LET A FILTHY HUMAN CHILD BEAT ME! YOU HEAR ME!?"_

But even though he saw the bad side in those villains. He also saw something else in a few of them.

 _Look kid… I only wanted to get back at your mom. For what she did to me and my friends a long time ago. When your mom was still in the hero business. If you let my grandson go… we'll leave and leave you and your family and friends alone."_

 _Gramps! Don't! We needed the money! For my parents and my siblings!"_

Whatever it was he saw. He knew that not all villains were bad. Some were even honorable. Like that red wolf's big brother. That blue one who looked completely out of his league. He'd probably wouldn't be here if he'd fought him.

 _"Boy! If you can hear me than listen well! You fought like a true warrior. You even beat Basil, but you are still our target. And we always finish the job. But… not today. You have earned your rest warrior. But know this. This isn't over. Not by a long shot. Lavender is far stronger than Basil. And will not rest until the one who hurt his brother is dead. So train… become stronger because there are far more stronger people who want you. Dead or alive. And when everything is all said and done… and if you're still standing. You will die by my hand boy. So train… or die."_

During most of those fights he got lucky or was stronger. However when things got serious… he didn't depend on his own power and strength. He had to rely on TKO's power and influence.

TKO, KO didn't know what he was. But he knew his intentions were bad. For whatever reason. He was helping him whenever he was in a jam. Like his fight with Scaramouche and that wolf Basil. He also didn't like how he talked about Enid. He really didn't like him in general.

Still, whenever there were bad times. There were good times. The moments he shared with his friends and family. His mother for instance. Who chose him over being a hero. Who's always been there for him. Even his darkest times.

" _Honey the one thing you aren't is a bother. You're my son. No matter how big you get you're still my little dumbbell. And don't you forget that._

Then there was Shy Ninja. Two weeks ago he looked up to her and probably wouldn't be able to call her a friend. After all why would someone so cool like her be friends with someone like him? But after becoming bigger that changed. She still seemed shy and kept her distance. She even gave him a killer lunch once when he forgot his. On that same day she did something he would never expect. She almost gave her life for his. She saved his life. From Scaramouche.

" _I-I'm glad you're safe… K-KO kun."_

She almost died because of him. And because of that fight he grew distant from his mom. Before that fight he and Rad had a fight. All of which were his fault. That's when that day became the worst of day of his life. Or so he thought. When he got an unexpected visit from his two friends. Enid and Dendy. Who've been nothing but the best for him. He remembered what Enid said. That made him rise out the hole he dug himself in.

" _You aren't a liability KO… your my best friend. You changed my life. You've changed Dendy's, Mr. Gar's, your mom's and everyone else you meet. Even that idiot Rad. You may not think you're a hero… but you're my hero. Please… don't leave us… don't leave me like everyone else. Please."_

KO really didn't know he changed Enid's life like that. He was shocked to hear her place him such in regard. Maybe she was right. Maybe his uncle was onto something. What would Enid and everyone else he cared about say if they saw him now.

Finally what seemed like hours, KO got up out of his seat. He then looked down at his uncle with his signature smile.

"Guess I really haven't been myself." KO said sheepishly with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for uh… well."

"Being a normal teenage brat?" Dr. Recovery said with a raised eyebrow. That made KO sigh with a nod. "It was bound to happen. But at least you snapped out it. You have… right?"

KO just smiled and gave the small doctor a big thumbs up. Which made the doctor shake his head with a smile.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Hmm. Man, guess I'll keep doing what I've been doing." KO proudly stated with another smile. "Trying to be a hero and be there for the people I care about."

For a brief second, Dr. Recovery gasped a little. The way KO had said that and smiled. It reminded the old man of a certain woman who was just starting out to be a hero. Who had a good team and friends. A family. Something that KO has.

' _Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'_ Dr. Recovery chuckled lightly with a smile. _'God, you don't know how similar you are KO.'_

"Though I can't keep going the way I am uncle. I need to get stronger. And with whatever is messing with my powers. I need some serious help." KO stated in a rather serious tone and expression. "That wolf's brothers weren't no pushovers. I don't think I could last a minute against them if we met again. And if guys like that keep coming after me. I need to be ready… for the people I care about."

Hearing this made Dr. Recovery chuckle again.

"Don't worry my boy. I got a sample of your blood and I'll run some tests. If it's a medical problem I'll find it. As for getting stronger, give me some time and I'll figure something out." Dr. Recovery softy reassured KO. "You in the mean time go back to your room and get some rest. And talk to your mother. Alright?"

KO was hesitant at first but it needed to be done. He almost died last night. He needed to talk to his mom. And eventually his friends.

"Guess I better get to it then eh uncle?"

The good doctor gave a curt nod and that was all KO needed. Wasting little time KO walked over to the door and was about to leave. But not before saying goodbye to Dr. Recovery.

"Thanks uncle, I really needed that." KO thanked the small doctor with a smile.

Dr. Recovery only nodded and smiled. And before the doctor knew it, KO was already out the door. Leaving the doctor to his thoughts.

"Now… what to do first?" Dr. Recovery said to himself as he wondered what to do next.

 **A Few Minutes Later With KO**

It was a calm walk back to his hospital room for KO. Along the way he encountered doctors, nurses, patients and visitors. None of course bothered him. He did get the occasional glance but nothing serious. It looked liked things were going to uneventful.

Unfortunately for KO that quickly changed when he got closer to his hospital room.

"I don't need to calm down! Where is my son!?"

KO knew that voice anywhere. As KO kept walking he suddenly stopped when he saw the source of the voice. He looked up ahead and saw his mom giving a random nurse a good talking. And she wasn't alone. It looked like Rad and Enid were there along with her. Both trying to stop his mom from doing anything drastic.

"Miss, please calm down. Dr. Recovery told me your son is alright." The nurse said trying to calm Carol down. But to no avail. That's when the nurse noticed KO and pointed at him with a small smile. "Look, he's right there ma'am. Safe and sound. Now please calm down."

Carol along with Rad and Enid turned to face KO in shock. KO on the other looked hesitant to do anything. Meanwhile the nurse left to go about her regular duties. Leaving the group to this awkward situation.

Time seemed to have went by slowly before anyone could do or say anything. KO finally grew some courage to say something.

"Look… I know I messed up. But before you start yelling at me. I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for almost getting myself killed over a stupid fight. But I didn't have a choice-"

Before KO could finish his mom moved at tremendous speed towards KO! Which caused to flinch. But instead of a punch or kick, all he got was a soft yet loving hug from his mom. Who he could tell was quietly crying.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Carol sniffed out as she kept on hugging KO. "You hear me?"

KO was still reeling from this unexpected situation. Eventually though he just smiled and hugged back.

"I promise mommy." KO said rather lovingly with a smile.

Carol just smiled as she gave out another sniffle. It had been awhile since she heard her son call her that. It was a nice to know that he was still her little dumbbell.

As this tender mother and son moment continued to unravel in front of them. All Enid and Rad could do was watch all misty eyed. More so Rad than Enid. But that's just because Rad was more emotional out of them.

Eventually KO noticed them and smiled. He then gestured his friends to come and get into the hug. Both were surprised by this odd request and slightly embarrassed. But after what they and KO have been through. It was the least they could do.

To be honest both Enid and Rad wanted to hug KO anyways. More so Enid than Rad. But no would never know.

Finally with a slight blush on her cheeks. Enid was the first to walk over and hug KO along with Rad and Carol. It was nice and kind of awkward moment. Especially when they're doing in the hallway of a bustling hospital. Still though, it was a nice moment.

At that moment they all knew something. No matter what laid in front of their path. No matter what kind of threats or obstacles they would face. They would face them… together.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And done! Finally! You don't want to know how long this took. But it's done. Looks like KO isn't the only one having problems at home. But at least Enid's parents are trying. Hope you liked the screen time for Enid's family. KO isn't out of the woods yet by the looks of it. He needs to get stronger, for his family and friends. It's only going to get harder because of his powers suddenly disappearing. What's the cause? Will are favorite hero catch a break? Probably not. Again sorry for this coming late. Expect the next chapter this month or next month at the latest. Remember to pick from the list of KO's mentors at the start of the chapter and leave your pick in a review. If you have someone else in mind tell me in a review or PM me. Also if you have any ideas for pairing other than KO I'm all ears. Oh, and I need mentor ideas for Enid and possibly Rad. Sorry for any errors or typos. Leave a review for questions, suggestions and feedback. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Best Laid Plans!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is short. I've been dealing with some stuff that you're probably tired of hearing. Anyways I know some of you want the action to come. And can't wait for TKO to make a move. Unfortunately that's going have to wait. For now. First we need to see what others have planned for KO and the Plaza. To check on some characters you've been wondering about. So there won't be any action this chapter or the next. But I promise something will happen soon. Just be patient. Before we get into the chapter I want to list who I have planned for Enid's mentors and who've you guys suggested. The first one will be a supernatural character. Who could be a wizard, witch, warlock, vampire werewolf or something else supernatural. A friend or former enemy of Bernard and Wilhamena. The second mentor will be a ninja or martial artist. Someone Enid happens to run into or seek out.**

 **Enid's First Mentor**

 **Older Gwen Tennyson From Ben 10**

 **John Constantine From DC Comics**

 **Zatanna From DC Comics Or Young Justice**

 **Sirius Black From Harry Potter**

 **An Older And Mellowed Out Blade From Marvel**

 **Selena From Underworld**

 **Magik From Marvel**

 **Avatar From Wizards**

 **Nightwolf From Mortal Kombat**

 **An Older Maka Albarn From Soul Eater**

 **Negi Springfield From Negima And Negima!: Magister Negi Magi**

 **Enid's Second Mentor**

 **Kakashi Hatake From Naruto**

 **Sarah Lance Aka White Canary From Arrow**

 **Genji From Overwatch**

 **Older Randy Cunningham From Randy Cunningham: 9** **th** **Grade Ninja**

 **Older Kim Possible From Kim Possible**

 **Snake Eyes or Storm Shadow From G.I. Joe**

 **Psylocke From Marvel**

 **Shigure Kosaka Or Akisame Koetsuji From Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **A Visiting Shota Aizawa Aka Eraserhead From My Hero Academia**

 **Scorpion Or Sub-Zero From Mortal Kombat**

 **Chun Li From Street Fighter**

 **Carol From OK KO: Let's Be Heroes**

 **These are the guys I have been thinking about. If you like any of them or have someone else in mind. Leave it in a review. Along with anything else you want to see. Pairings or anything. Also be sure to read until the very end for something special. Alright enough of that… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Look… I know I messed up. But before you start yelling at me. I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for almost getting myself killed over a stupid fight. But I didn't have a choice-"

Before KO could finish his mom moved at tremendous speed towards KO! Which caused to flinch. But instead of a punch or kick, all he got was a soft yet loving hug from his mom. Who he could tell was quietly crying.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Carol sniffed out as she kept on hugging KO. "You hear me?"

KO was still reeling from this unexpected situation. Eventually though he just smiled and hugged back.

"I promise mommy." KO said rather lovingly with a smile.

Carol just smiled as she gave out another sniffle. It had been awhile since she heard her son call her that. It was a nice to know that he was still her little dumbbell.

As this tender mother and son moment continued to unravel in front of them. All Enid and Rad could do was watch all misty eyed. More so Rad than Enid. But that's just because Rad was more emotional out of them.

Eventually KO noticed them and smiled. He then gestured his friends to come and get into the hug. Both were surprised by this odd request and slightly embarrassed. But after what they and KO have been through. It was the least they could do.

To be honest both Enid and Rad wanted to hug KO anyways. More so Enid than Rad. But no would never know.

Finally with a slight blush on her cheeks. Enid was the first to walk over and hug KO along with Rad and Carol. It was nice and kind of awkward moment. Especially when they're doing in the hallway of a bustling hospital. Still though, it was a nice moment.

At that moment they all knew something. No matter what laid in front of their path. No matter what kind of threats or obstacles they would face. They would face them… together.

 **Meanwhile At Boxmore**

Things at Boxmore have been rough, for everyone. From Lord Boxman to the lowly Jethro. Ever since the failed attack at the Plaza caused by KO and Mr. Gar. Production of more Boxmore robots has been non stop. Just so they could recover from the loss. It had gotten to a point where they were losing customers and almost lost their investors. Thankfully after careful planning and tireless work Lord Boxman had gotten things under control.

Boxmore was currently producing a steady pace of robots now. And the technos were rolling in. Unfortunately even though everything seemed back to normal. It wasn't.

Lord Boxman was currently in his office. Glaring out his window at the one place he hated with all his being. Lakewood Plaza Turbo. He's always hated it. But as of late he found himself hating it even more. The reason? Because he was humiliated beyond words by one of its employees. Someone who he thought was nothing but a nuisance. However changed when something strange happened. Something the evil genius was trying to figure out.

How KO, a weak annoyance who could barely handle one Darrell. Could hold off an entire army of his most prized robots? His children! Like it was nothing. Lord Boxman was also trying to figure out what happened to KO.

"How did he get so strong?" Boxman asked himself in a low tone as he kept glaring at the Plaza. "And why does he look older?"

All these questions and no answers. It infuriated Boxman to no end. These last two weeks have been nothing but hell for him. To top that all off he had gotten word from Cosma that no one has yet to bring in KO. Two weeks! He heard that the Vreedle Brothers tried to get him in broad daylight. When he was at the plaza!

To be fair he never really had faith they would succeed. Even if they carefully planned it. No, he only trusted machines and science to get the job done. After hearing them fail he was excited to hear that someone else capable was planning on bringing KO in. A robotic assassin named Scaramouche. Someone who Cosma personally recommended. A top of the line hit man, and a robot to boot.

Boxman was so sure he would have KO brought to him in no time. Unfortunately it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. Because a few hours later he had gotten word that Scaramouche was destroyed. By KO!

Boxman saw the video himself. Something that was sent to all villains in the guild and many others. What he saw on the video shocked him deeply. And in only made him more angrier. But what got him angry beyond words was the rumor that KO had beaten one of the Trio De Dangers. Something the evil genius hoped was just a rumor.

"DAMN IT!" Boxman yelled out as he clenched his fists. A little vein appeared on his forehead as he tired his best to keep calm. "How did he get so strong!? I need to find a way to get rid of him! Or I won't be able to destroy that insufferable Plaza!"

Lord Boxman was at a lost. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't send his children or another army after KO. Especially if he taps into that foul power of his. He also couldn't wait on some bounty hunter or assassin scum to take the hit. He needed a plan. He needed to find more about KO. How and why he got stronger and older. But how?

As Boxman went on thinking of what to do. He heard a sudden knock from his door. With groan of annoyance he turned his chair around so he could face the door.

"Who is it!?" Boxman growled out.

"It's me daddy."

Boxman looked surprised. It had been a awhile since he heard that voice. He's been so busy he had completely forgotten about his children. Particularly her.

"Come in." Boxman sighed out as he turned his chair back around. Something he knew his daughter wouldn't mind. He still wanted to keep on looking at the Plaza with contempt. "And make it quick."

The door opened and a Shannon came walking in. Not just any Shannon. But the Shannon who survived the attack the Plaza. The one who promised to come up with a plan to handle KO. Something the Shannon hadn't forgotten. And she was holding something in her hands.

"What do you want Shannon?" Boxman groaned out as he kept his attention on the Plaza. Which made Shannon's mood drop a little. But she was used to it. "I'm really not in the mood for anything."

That's when Shannon smiled. She then placed what she had in her hands on top of her dad's desk.

"I have a plan make that KO brat and that stinking Plaza pay for what they did."

Boxman eyes grew in surprise as he turned his chair around to face his daughter. He then noticed the item Shannon placed on his desk. Which was a smart phone, her smart phone to be exact. The half cyborg chicken man grabbed the phone to see what his daughter had planned. And he was surprised by what he saw.

It was an ad for a job at the Plaza! Apparently that muscle head Gar was hiring more people because of the rise of attacks. Boxman looked up to his daughter who was still smiling.

"I have a plan daddy. But first I need a few things. And a huge favor." Shannon stated still smiling in a devious way. "I need you to pull some weigh at Pow Card Industries. You being an investor means you can get certain "privileges". I need a fake Pow Card along with a fake identity."

Boxman raised an eyebrow at this odd request.

"And why would I do that my dear?" Boxman asked in a very serious and skeptical manner. "If you have a plan let's hear it."

Shannon gave a small sigh before saying anything.

"I was looking up hero news and rumors on the web to see if we could find a way to get some payback. When I stumbled onto that. They're hiring people to work at the plaza. Gar's Bodega to be exact." Shannon explained as she walked around her dad's desk so she could look out at the Plaza. "So, I thought having one of us under a fake identity and applying for the job would be an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Boxman asked still skeptical of what his daughter had planned.

Shannon only smiled very deviously as she looked out at the Plaza with a glint in her eye.

"Revenge daddy, revenge."

Boxman looked surprised by his daughter's response. To be fair he was impressed by his daughters plan. But there was one thing still bothering him. A major flaw in Shannon's plan.

"It's a good plan my dear, but there's a tiny little flaw in it." Boxman stated dryly with a fake smile. He then threw the phone back to Shannon. Who caught it as she turned to her dad waiting for him to finish. "Tell me how are you going to get accepted when you look like a robot? Even with a few modifications and a paint job. You're still a Shannon."

Boxman was expecting his daughter to crumple and be shocked to hear a major flaw in he'd plan. Instead he saw her still smiling.

"I already thought through that daddy. And that's when that huge favor comes in." Shannon said still smiling as she walked back around Boxman's desk so she could face him. "I heard you have Professor Venomous as an investor. Who's planning on visiting soon. I also heard he's a bioengineer. Is that true?"

Boxman was once again surprised by his daughter. He was also a little annoyed to hear that she's been snooping around his privacy. But he'll deal with that later. He wanted to hear what more his daughter had planned.

"Yes. He is planning on a visit. I was hoping to make a special dinner for the occasion. And yes… he is a bioengineer." Boxman answered with a mildly annoyed tone. "Why are so interested? What do you have planned?"

Shannon just stood there smiling in a sly manner. She then spoke.

"I want you to ask him if he could turn me into a human." Shannon stated proudly while still smiling. "Or at least make me look like one."

Boxman was shocked beyond belief. Never in his years has he heard something so unexpected and crazy. Let alone from one of his own creations. With the exception of Mr. Logic. One of his early creations who went rogue. All because of that idiot Gar.

Anyways, Boxman was still trying to make sense of his daughter's crazy plan. To turn a robot into an organic being? Or at least make it look like one. It sounded crazy and impossible. But he'd be a fool not to think of the possibilities. Which were endless. It wasn't hard to imagine what kind of power he would have if this crazy idea worked. He could have countless robots hiding in plain sight among the populace. His creations spying or… assassinating heroes.

The thought of that made him smile greatly. Something that gave Shannon some hope.

"I'll give your plan some… "consideration" my dear." Boxman said with a smile but still looking skeptical. While it wasn't a solid yes. Shannon was still happy and nodded. "In the meantime I want you to look up proper social interactions between humans and find out more about this job. You'll also need to go under proper modifications if this plan is going to work. While you are doing that I'll talk to Professor Venomous. Hopefully he'll take your plan in "consideration" as well. Alright?"

"Yes daddy!" Shannon exclaimed with smile and salute. She then began to make her way out the office. But not before turning around and giving her dad another smile. "Thank you dad. I won't let you down."

All Boxman did was smile and nod. Shannon then got to the door and left the office. Leaving Boxman alone. Who had drop his smile which was replaced with a small frown. It was going to be a long couple of days ahead of him.

"I should probably call Venomous later." Boxman said to himself with a sigh. After saying that he could hear someone knocking at his door. With a loud and annoyed groan he looked over the door. "What is it!? I swear if that's you Darrell with another complaint about not getting to attack the Plaza! I'm going to send you to the scrap yard!"

"Uh, no sir! It's me Ernesto. I'm here with your first meeting for today."

Boxman looked surprised but he soon smiled.

"Come in."

The office doors opened and in came an Ernesto. Who was carrying something in his hands.

"I was surprised to hear from you. Especially after your encounter with our mutual "friend". I'd figure you be in a scrap yard considering what happened to you." Boxman stated with a smug smile. "What can I do for you… Scaramouche?"

The thing in Ernesto's hands was moving and smiling. Which was the disembodied head of Scaramouche. The robot assassin who was defeated by KO. Who was nothing but a head now.

"Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da! What is up Lord Boxman! Man babe it's great to see you! Absolutely fabulous." Scaramouche exclaimed out rather loudly while still smiling. As he and Ernesto got closer to Boxman's desk. He hopped out of Ernesto's hands and onto the desk. "Man oh man. Thanks for meeting with me babe. You have no idea the hell I've been though! After being beat by that snot nosed kid, no one can take me seriously anymore! That hotty Cosma wouldn't even send a clean up crew to get my parts! She won't accept any of my phone calls anymore too! The nerve right!?"

Boxman just kept smiling as he nodded. Truth be told he didn't want anything to do with Scaramouche. Not after his humiliating defeat by KO. Which had all the villains, hit men, bounty hunters and assassins talking. And laughing. No one in there right mind wanted to associate themselves with Scaramouche after that. Even Cosma, his most well known customer tried to forget he even existed. But even so, Boxman was interested in him.

"You got to help me Boxman baby! I'm on my last leg, even though I don't any now. I need a new body. With modifications, new weapons and other cool stuff! The works!" Scaramouche pleaded with a sad frown as he hopped closer to Boxman. Who was still smiling smugly at the pitiful head of Scaramouche. "I'll pay anything! I need to get back on top and show the world I'm still the badass robot no one should mess with! Please Boxy baby! I'll do anything!"

Boxman couldn't hold his composure anymore and started to laugh. Which dashed Scaramouche's hopes away. That is until Boxman picked him up with a smile.

"My dear Scaramouche. You aren't seeing the bigger picture." Boxman explained smugly as he grabbed Scaramouche in his hands. Afterwards he walked over to his window and stared out at the Plaza. "If I get you a new body and modify you. What do you plan on doing? Try to rise to the top again? Or… get sweet revenge?"

Scaramouche scowled as he glared at the Plaza. The place KO worked at. The person who ruined his life and humiliated him.

"Oh babe, nothing would make more happy to see that brat's headless body. I'd like to see how it feels for him." Scaramouche said with a dark smile as he thought about that image. "Come on boxy! Help me and I'll make sure that brat dies!"

Boxman scoffed as he shut his binders to his window. He then walked over to a wall. Which transformed in a large viewing screen. It turned on to show images of KO. Before and after his transformation. It even showed the video of KO beating Scaramouche. Which made the robot assassin groan.

"Even if I did what you wanted. You still won't be enough to beat him." Boxman explained coldly with an uncaring expression. All Scaramouche could do was sigh and look pitiful. That is until Boxman continued. "At least not alone."

That's when everything on the big screen switched to images and blueprints of Scaramouche!? It even showed plans for modifications for him! It looked like Boxman wanted to make more of him! Duplicate versions of himself! This caught the musical assassin by surprise.

"Think about it. You leading an army and getting revenge. You'd be unstoppable." Boxman softly whispered to Scaramouche. Trying to butter him up. "An army… of you."

It took a minute for Scaramouche to process everything. Eventually the robotic assassin just smiled, in a very devious way.

"Well babe… being a solo act is rather lonesome." Scaramouche stated still smiling. "Oh what the hell, you got yourself a deal!"

Boxman just stood there smiling. Thinking dark thoughts. Even if this plan would to fail and Scaramouche would to be destroyed completely. He'd still have an army of him. Completely under his control. And there was Shannon's plan. Which interested him to no end.

' _That fool KO won't know what hit him.'_

 **Meanwhile At P.O.I.N.T. Prep**

The day at P.O.I.N.T. Prep, or P.O.I.N.T Academy to many was just getting started. It was in the early afternoon. Classes were still going for many of the future heroes. Who will one day get the chance to join the current version of Team P.O.I.N.T. or get the chance to join many other hero teams and organizations. Currently someone was sitting on top of a tree branch looking up at clouds. This person Elodie. Who was on her free period just relaxing.

Elodie was one of the most popular and strongest students of the academy. Next to Savage anyways. Both of them could hold there own against renown villains. All the students wanted to be them. Elodie really didn't care much about her fellow classmates. All she cared about was being the center of attention and the strongest student. Or at least that's what she told herself.

As of late she was feeling very nostalgic. And guilty for some reason. Maybe it was because it was drawing closer and closer to the day she got accepted into P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Something she should be celebrating about. But if you'd know how she got accepted. You would understand.

"Do you even think about me… about our friendship?" Elodie asked to no one. Like she was talking to a ghost. She took a look up at the clouds with a regretful frown. "Enid…"

Elodie sighed as she pulled something under her dress shirt that appeared to be a necklace. A rather familiar necklace. That looked to be part of a heart. Like it was missing a part of it.

This necklace meant a lot to Elodie. Even though she knew she didn't deserve. Not after what she did. She betrayed her best friend so she could get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep. It happened all so fast. When Enid dropped her guard Elodie acted on instinct. So, she betrayed her best friend in the heat of the moment. She wanted to be in the most prized school in the world. She wanted all her training to mean something. She wanted to be at the top. Even if that meant she had to be alone.

"So… are you sulking about that friend of yours at that Plaza?" A cold and quiet voice asked from out of nowhere! "You should be out training or studying. Not sulking over the past."

Elodie yelped in surprised as she fell out of the tree! Thankfully her skill and quick thinking helped her land on her feet with no problem. However she looked a very annoyed.

"I told you to never do that around me Savage. I hate being surprised." Elodie coldly stated as she looked behind the tree to see Savage leaning against it. With an expressionless face. "Especially by you."

This caused the silver haired youth to scoff.

"Not my fault you lack keen senses. More reason for you to train or study. Our visit to the Plaza will be coming up soon." Savage again coldly chastised his fellow student. Who only glared at him. "I need you to be at a 100% if this mission goes wrong."

"What's wrong with you? It's almost like you're expecting this guy to fight with us." Elodie said with a scowl. That is until she figured something out. "You don't plan on getting into a fight with that guy, right? Because the principal explicitly told us to leave him alone if he refused."

That made Savage scoff again as he looked up at the sky.

"Whoever this guy is, he's strong. Probably stronger than us. Don't tell me you don't want to test our strength against him?" Savage asked in a tranquil tone. He then turned towards Elodie and gave her a rather dark look. "This guy is the son of Silver Spark. A former P.O.I.N.T. Member! He even beat Scaramouche, an enemy the original P.O.I.N.T. Team couldn't beat! This guy is something else. And I want to fight him."

Elodie was shocked. She knew Savage only focused on studying and training. But what he had planned was crazy. Even for him. Before Elodie could say anything, Savage gave one last look at her and began to leave.

"With or without your approval or help, I'm still going to fight him. I'm going to show everyone that this person is nothing but hype." Savage stated proudly as stopped for a brief minute. Suddenly sparks of electricity engulfed his hands. "It doesn't matter who his parents are or who he defeats. I'm going to show him, you and everyone that legacy means nothing!"

Elodie flinched by the veer volume of Savage's voice. She still couldn't believe what he was saying. Legacy and proving that it doesn't matter. Almost like the person who they were going to recruit did something to Savage.

All of a sudden the electricity went away as Savage began to calm down.

"Look… if you don't tell the principal what I have planned. And I won't tell him why you accepted this mission. Or… how you got into this school in the first place."

Elodie's blood went cold as she looked at Savage in horror. How did he know!? Who told him!? Before the young archer could ask or demand anything. Savage resumed walking away. Leaving a shocked Elodie all to her lonesome.

Even though she was popular, rich and was one of the most strongest upcoming heroes around. Elodie never felt more alone and confused. She wished she had a friend. Someone wanted to be her friend not because of her status or looks. She wanted a true friend. A friend… like…

"Enid." Elodie whispered to herself as she caressed the necklace around her neck. "I'm… I'm…"

The young hero never felt more alone. But could the same be said for her former friend?

 **Meanwhile At The Hospital**

"Huh?"

That was Enid said as she suddenly felt the urge to look out the nearest window. Like someone was talking or thinking about her. Strange.

"Hey Enid, are you alright?"

Enid snapped out of it and looked to who was trying to get her attention. Who so happened to be Rad. Who was holding what looked to be coffee and a can of soda.

"You looked like you were spacing out there." Radicles stated with a somewhat worried look. "We should probably head back to KO's room. His mom really looked like she needed some coffee."

Enid shook her head as she remembered what was happening. After seeing and talking to KO for awhile. His mom asked if they could get her a cup of coffee and something for the brush head himself. So that why Rad and herself were in the cafeteria. Which was kind of deserted. Enid knew Carol only sent them here so she could talk to KO alone. Something she also wanted to do. But looked like she would have to wait since Rad wanted to talk to him as well.

"Yeah. I'm coming you big doofus." Enid playfully teased Rad who just mumbled something under his breath. "Oh come on, don't be so glum about it. You big softie."

Enid just smiled as made her way towards the cafeteria's entrance. With Rad close behind. Who kept on mumbling. This was going to be a long day. And they still had to punch in for work soon. Hopefully they could get a chance to talk to KO before that.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Omake Or Extra Scene**

 **(Don't Take This Too Seriously)**

TKO, the moody counterpart of KO. Was currently sitting on a chair near a counter in a kitchen relaxing while reading a comic book. It was one of the few times of the day he could relax. Unfortunately that was going to end. Because KO came into view. Holding a cup filled with some kind of red liquid, and holding a coffee pot filled with the same liquid. He was also smiling.

"Morning brother!"

"Don't call me that." TKO coldly said with a frown. Not bothering to turn around to look at KO. Who was still smiling. "What do you want?"

"I made a pot of Kool Aid!" KO happily stated with a hint of pride.

TKO stopped reading and turned around to give KO a shocked and confused expression.

"You don't make a pot of Kool Aid." TKO harshly told KO whose smile dropped.

"Well I did."

"Is it hot?" TKO asked still looking at KO with a frown.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"It's hot isn't it?"

"Yep!" KO replied happily

"Hot Kool Aid?" TKO asked still not believing what he was hearing. "Are you retarded or just stupid? Wait, don't answer that."

Not bothered by his doppelganger's harsh response, KO resumed smiling.

"I can put some ice in it if you want." KO happily offered. "Or some cold water."

TKO just groaned out in annoyance. He was not ready for today. He then resumed reading his comic book.

"No, I'm not thirsty."

KO's smile dropped as he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Brother."

"I'm not going to drink it" TKO refused again this time not caring about KO calling him brother. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"I made this for you." KO softy said with a pleading tone.

"No!"

"Drink it!"

"No!"

"I want you to drink this!"

"I'm not going to drink it!"

That's when KO started to get angry.

"Drink this right now or I'm going to spill it on the floor and blame it on you!" KO threatened with a light scowl.

TKO looked surprised by KO's threat. But resumed not caring while reading.

"Oh real mature!" TKO chastised KO in a childish manner. That only got him more mad. "You're really gonna impress everyone with that."

Having enough of his emo counterpart's attitude. KO exploded in rage.

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!"

"Now why don't you grow up!"

"I DID, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"Well… screw you!" TKO harshly said still annoyed by KO's persistence. "I'm not going to drink it!"

" **I HATE YOU!** "

"God that's all I hear anymore! TKO try this, TKO try that!" TKO complained still annoyed. "Remember that uh… what was it? Burrito and uh… what was it?"

"Chocolate." KO finished, lowering his tone. "That was a good idea!"

"You didn't make a single techno!" TKO yelled out slamming his fist on the counter. "You dumbass!"

"I made a technos worth of burritos with chocolate."

"Oh and don't forget lightning cheese and strawberry ice cream right." TKO sighed heavily with a frown. "Was it three hospitalized? Three women hospitalized. Pregnant too!"

Tired of TKO's refusals. KO got really angry again!

"YOU DRINK THIS!" KO yelled out as a dark orange aura flared around him! "RIGHT! **NOWWWW**!"

"Drink your own hot Kool Aid!"

"There's so much left of it! What am I going to do with all this hot Kool Aid?!"

"Drink it!"

"NO!"

"Do it!"

" **NOOO!"**

KO quickly took a seat next to TKO, who just sighed.

"Brother…"

"Yes…"

"Please!" KO began to plead as he got real close into TKO's face. "Drink. My. Hot. Kool. Aid."

KO then gently pushed the cup full of hot Kool Aid in front of TKO. Who looked hesitant. But after seeing no other way, he finally gave in.

"Ok…"

"Ok…"

"Alright."

TKO gently grabbed the cup of hot Kool Aid and took a long drink. A few seconds later he placed back on the counter. Still trying to make sense of the taste. TKO eventually sighed.

"Yeah… it's pretty good." TKO stated still not believing what he was saying. "Yeah… I like that."

 **End Of Omake**

 **AN: Oh… my… god. I can't believe I wrote that. I'm a terrible person. Man, if anyone can draw that or even animate that… you are a god. Anyways. I hope you all liked that chapter and little bonus scene. Don't know if I want to keep doing those. What do you think and what do you want to see if I continue those? Also if you know where that whole scene is from. Leave it in a review. Alright, lot of stuff happening. Boxman and Shannon have plans. Crazy and unnatural, but still they have plans. Scaramouche is back! By popular demand. I love writing him. It also looks like he's still mad about what happened and is looking for payback. And he won't be alone. Elodie is feeling regretful and worried about her upcoming visit to the Plaza. Savage Tundra looks to be out for blood. Hopefully KO and his friends can handle what lays ahead of them. Wonder what the others are going to talk about with KO? Any ideas or suggestions? Leave them in a review along with your questions, suggestions and feedback. Also don't forget to pick your favorite mentors for Enid or leave a different suggestion. Expect the next chapter whenever. See ya and if I don't get the chance hope you have a happy Valentines day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Things Back To Normal… Kind Of!?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys. Before we start I want to thank you all for all the love and support as always. Man, this story wouldn't be anything without you guys. Even with all the poor writing and mistakes I make. You still read. I just wanted to say thank you. I only wished there were more OK KO stories out there that just got more love than mine. It sucks there aren't as many OK KO stories on this site as there should be. We need writers who could make better OK KO stories than me, you know because I'm terrible. We need people like… you guys. If you have an idea for a story than write about it. Doesn't matter if it's on a computer, laptop, tablet or even your phone. If a guy like me can write, then anyone can do it. Sure you might make mistakes. But that comes with the job. Just learn from your mistakes and believe in yourself. I'm sure whatever you'll write will be awesome. If you need ideas or need help just PM me. Alright, with that out of the way I wanted to clear something. To CI, my man that wasn't Shannon talking to Gar the last few chapters ago. That was Green Guts. A girl from Red Action's old team who is trying to spy on KO. All because they think he's this great evil that will destroy the future. But that was a good assumption. Before we start just wanted to say I might do an Omake here and there. When I'm in the mood anyways. If you have an idea for me to write something like a skit or a scene. Leave it in a review. Alright… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Normal Talking."

' _Thoughts.'_

' _Little KO Talking to KO.'_

' _ **TKO talking to KO.'**_

" _Text Message"_

 **At The Hospital**

"Huh?"

That was Enid said as she suddenly felt the urge to look out the nearest window. Like someone was talking or thinking about her. Strange.

"Hey Enid, are you alright?"

Enid snapped out of it and looked to who was trying to get her attention. Who so happened to be Rad. Who was holding what looked to be coffee and a can of soda.

"You looked like you were spacing out there." Radicles stated with a somewhat worried look. "We should probably head back to KO's room. His mom really looked like she needed some coffee."

Enid shook her head as she remembered what was happening. After seeing and talking to KO for awhile. His mom asked if they could get her a cup of coffee and something for the brush head himself. So that's why Rad and herself were in the cafeteria. Which was kind of deserted. Enid knew Carol only sent them here so she could talk to KO alone. Something she also wanted to do. But looked like she would have to wait since Rad wanted to talk to him as well.

"Yeah. I'm coming you big doofus." Enid playfully teased Rad who just mumbled something under his breath. "Oh come on, don't be so glum about it. You big softie."

Enid just smiled as she made her way towards the cafeteria's entrance. With Rad close behind. Who kept on mumbling. This was going to be a long day. And they still had to punch in for work soon. Hopefully they could get a chance to talk to KO before that.

 **With KO**

While his friends were already heading back. KO was dealing with a major problem. His mom. Who had yet to leave his side since he got back on his bed to rest. That's not what bothered him. He loved seeing his mom and being close to her again. It was just that it was hard to ignore the last time they talked. The same could be said what went down between him and Rad.

' _Man… really starting to have second thoughts here.'_ KO thought with a small frown. He looked over to see his mom just siting there, waiting. Either for him to talk or for her to get the courage to talk. ' _Geez… talking to TKO and a little me seemed a lot easier now compared to this. What am I gonna say?'_

After talking to his uncle and that Zenyatta guy, he thought he would have everything figured out. But he was wrong. He was still afraid.

Still though… he had to at least try.

"So…" KO started to say getting his mom's attention. That immediately made KO sweat rather nervously. "Are you… um, mad?"

Carol was surprised but more confused by the looks of it.

"What do you mean honey?" Carol asked slightly confused by what her son was talking about. "Mad at what?"

KO sighed as he got up to sit on his bed. He was looking down with a conflicted expression.

"I mean… are you mad at me? For everything… because all I seem to do is make things worse apparently." KO sighed out sadly with a dejected expression. "You were right you know. I lost my focused… and almost got myself killed. Again."

Both Carol and KO remained silent for what seemed forever. KO looked not to be in a talking mood. The same could be said for his mom who had a neutral expression.

That is until she got up from her seat and brought her fist down hard on top of KO's head!

"Oww!" KO yelped out in pain! He quickly held his head in pain, with a cry/pout he looked at his mom in shock. "Why do people keep hitting me!?"

Carol just sighed as she looked down at her son with a sympathetic gaze. She then sat down right near him on his bed. KO was expecting another punch but all he got was an unexpected hug.

"I was mad… but not at you honey."

KO eyes grew in shock, he wasn't expecting his mom to say that. Still he remained quiet as she continued.

"I'm more mad at myself above anything else. I know I haven't been the best mother to you as of late. God what am I saying… I'm not a good mother period!" Carol exclaimed with a light sniffle. It looked like she was ready to cry. "I'm sorry for not being like other mothers, I'm sorry everything. If I hadn't pushed you or scolded you maybe this wouldn't have happened in the first place!? It's all my fault that you got kidnapped in the first place! By one of my old enemies of all people."

Before long Carol was openly weeping. That made KO feel more low than ever.

"I almost lost you. All because I was being stupid. I should have been there for you. But I wasn't!" Carol cried out with a light sob. "I should have been there when you fought Scaramouche, I should have been there when you got kidnapped. I should have been there when you had to face one of the Trio De Dangers. I should… have talked to you. But I was sacred. Scared that you'd hate me."

That's when KO had enough, the young hero suddenly hugged his mom bringing her close. Who was shocked by this sudden hug.

"I don't hate you mom. I'm sorry for what I said before. You were right but I was too stubborn to see it." KO admitted with a heavy heart as he held his mom a bit closer. "You're an amazing mom. All you've ever done is made sure I was safe, happy and prepared. If anything… I've been the one who's horrible. I should have listened to you. But I guess I was stubborn. I'm sorry mom."

Carol was speechless. She thought this was all her fault, she still felt that way of course. But it was what KO said that tugged her heart. Maybe they were both right? Or wrong. Still though, all that matter to her was that right now her son was alive.

The retired hero smiled as she gave KO a small kiss on the forehead. Which made him stopped hugging so he could look at his mom with a surprised expression.

"Maybe we were both too stubborn, whatever happened. It's in the past. All that matters is right now." Carol told KO with a gentle and loving tone. "I should have talked to you. But instead I kept my distance. And I'm sorry for that. Can you ever forgive me?"

There were few things hated and never wanted to see. And one of them was seeing his mother sad. With a caring smile KO hugged his mom one more time.

"There's nothing to be sorry for mom."

That's all KO said, and it was enough to make his mom smile. And that's all he needed.

Eventually KO and his mom stopped hugging and did something they wanted to do for awhile. Talk, just talk. Carol went back to her seat while KO got comfortable on his bed. They talked about a lot of things. Though mostly small stuff that they've each missed out on. It was nice. It felt right.

After what seemed like a good couple of minutes. Both KO and Carol looked very happy. Probably the happiest they've been in for a while. Suddenly a knocking sound could be heard, both mother and son looked over to see Rad and Enid standing in the doorway.

"I have brought offerings. From yours truly." Radicles proudly stated with a slight smug smile. Which quickly got him an elbow to the chest from Enid, who was shaking her head. "Well… I carried them anyways. Enid is the one who bought them. I'm kind of low on technos."

"Like always you mean." Enid dryly said with a sly smile. "I'm surprised you can even pay for gas for that jalopy of yours."

"Hey!"

KO couldn't help but laugh at his friends antics, while Carol just smiled and shook her head. It was nice to see things haven't changed much. It made both KO and Carol happy.

Rad who was grumbling about Enid calling his van a piece of junk, slowly walked over to both KO and his mom. While still holding onto their drinks.

"Here you go KO's mom. Nice cup of coffee, just like you asked." Rad said with a smile while handing the coffee to Carol. Who smiled and nodded. "And here's a soda for you bud- I mean, KO. We didn't know what you wanted so we just picked something. That cool with you?"

"Yeah Rad. It's no problem." KO replied with a smile, that seemed somewhat off. "Uh, thanks."

Both Enid and Carol knew what was happening, they've both been through it before. In fact Carol just went through with it a few minutes ago. Both Rad and KO were trying to figure out how to make this all feel less awkward. It was no secret what happened the last time they spoke.

Carol knew that while she had a nasty spat with her son. It was nothing compared to what KO and Radicles had. From what she heard from Gar, it almost ended up in a fight.

Enid knew something like this was going to happen. She wish she could of helped KO out. Even Rad. But this was something they had to do on their own. She just hoped this wouldn't end up in another argument. Or worse, a fight.

Radicles stood there for a good moment before handing off the can of soda to KO. But when KO went to try and take it out of Rad's hand, Rad wouldn't let go. KO looked up at his friend and coworker with a worried gaze.

"Rad, are you alright?" KO asked as he grew more worried for his friend. Something Carol and Enid were feeling as well. The large alien stood there with a very conflicted look. "Rad… talk to me man."

Radicles eventually sighed as he let go of the soda. But his conflicted expression remained. KO who looked more concerned about Rad placed the can of soda on his tray table.

"Look I… usually don't do this kind of stuff. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Rad finally said with a low and regretful tone. "Last time we talked, I was totally out of line. I was just being a jerk… as usual."

Everyone in the room was shocked, KO and Enid were shocked the most though. Radicles, their cocky and stubborn coworker and friend. Was apologizing!?

"You were right KO, about everything. I said some things. A lot of things. Stuff I really regret saying. I know that I don't deserve it but… can you ever forgive me?"

KO just sat there looking up at his friend, who had a very pitiful look on his face. This whole thing was really hard for Rad. What was KO supposed to do? He could feel two voices talking to him. Both telling him what to do. Voices he knew quite well.

' _He's sorry for what happened. You are too. You should forgive him and be pals again.'_

' _ **Don't be more of a fool than you are now. Are you really just going to forgive him just like that?! What's to stop him from hurting you again?!'**_

' _Come on big me, look at him. He's sorry. You don't have to forgive him right away. But give him a chance. Please.'_

' _ **Yeah, give him another chance to hurt you again! A chance to hurt us! Don't be an idiot!**_ **'**

KO was at a lost. He didn't know who to listen to. He knew it was TKO and his little self speaking to him. How or why he didn't know. But they were both right. What's from stopping Rad from hurting him again? Could he trust him again? It was true he felt sorry for what happened? But did Rad truly feel that way?

After a full tense minute later, KO made his choice. With his signature smile. He presented his hand to Rad.

"It's like I told my mom. There's nothing to be sorry for Rad. We both said some things. But that's in the past." KO said still smiling as he kept his hand out for Rad. Who was surprised along with Enid. Carol on the other hand just smiled. "Can we best buds again? I really missed talking to you and hearing about all your awesome stories."

Rad was shocked. He expected KO to say no or that he never wanted to see him again. At least that's what he would do. But KO wasn't him, he was KO. His best friend that he took for granted. All because he was jealous. Even though he's been nothing but a jerk towards him. KO wanted to be friends again. Like nothing happened.

The shocked expression Rad had quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"You sure about that bud. My stories aren't that good?" Rad asked in a joking manner as he accepted KO's hand and shook it. "Your stories on the other hand, might actually be a bit more awesome than mine."

KO just chuckled as he held onto his friends hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rad."

Soon both friends were smiling and laughing. Just like old times. Before everything changed. While KO and Rad were having their moment. Both Enid and Carol couldn't help but smile. Enid was happy to see her friends smiling and laughing again. Carol was just happy because KO was. And that's all that mattered.

Eventually Rad and KO stopped shaking hands. But their smiles and happy attitudes remained.

"So, how about I bust you out of here so we can get a bite at Beardo's?" Radicles offered with a mischievous smile before getting hit over the head by Enid. Who looked very annoyed. "What was that for Enid!?"

"For being an idiot! You aren't taking KO anywhere until he heals up!" Enid scowled out with a huff. "Man, sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain."

Rad quickly realized that and had a light blush from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that part." Rad admitted with a sheepish smile. He then looked down at KO with a worried expression. "How are you feeling bud? You look a whole of a lot better than last night, but I seriously doubt I'd be smiling and walking around if what happened to you happened to me."

KO didn't look all that surprised by what Rad said. In fact he was expecting for someone to say something. He wanted to tell his friends and mom everything. From his meeting with TKO and his little self to his powers acting up. But he was afraid. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't really have a choice.

"Yeah, I really don't remember much after that fight with that crazy wolf guy. All I remember is a lot of pain. Like a whole lot of pain. After that I felt nothing…no pain or anything. Like… I died or something." KO explained softy with a serious tone. When he said that last part he saw that his friends and mom looked a little shook. "Then all of a sudden I felt something, a warm and comforting feeling. When I opened my eyes I thought I saw an angel. I know it sounds crazy but I really thought I saw one."

After hearing that last part Carol couldn't help but laugh. Getting everyone's attention.

"That wasn't no angel kiddo. At least not a real one. That person you saw was the one who saved your life. A former hero just like me and your uncle. Her name is Angela Zeigler and we go way back. Back when she was in Overwatch."

Almost immediately after Carol got done talking. KO suddenly realized something.

"WAIT?! Mom, was that lady Mercy?! Like "the" Mercy from the famous Overwatch! That's who saved me?!" KO asked awestruck by what he was hearing. He then looked over to both Enid and Rad. "Did you guys know?!"

"Um, I knew she was a retired hero. But I really didn't recognized her." Rad admitted nonchalantly. Everyone in the room looked over at him in shock. Even Carol. "What? Am I supposed to know her?"

All he got for a response was a loud sigh from Enid. And a chuckle from Carol.

"Rad, that person used to be in Overwatch. You know! The famous hero organization! Probably more famous than P.O.I.N.T!"

Rad just stood there with a blank expression.

"Sorry bro. Don't know who you're talking about."

KO couldn't believe it. How could Rad not know who Mercy was? How could he not know what Overwatch was?! KO wanted to try to explain it but was stopped by Enid.

"I'd save my breath KO, Rad is more muscle than brains after all."

"Hey!"

Both Enid and Carol started to laugh. Which only made Radicles pout a little. KO just smiled.

This was nice, it felt right. Like nothing never changed. Unfortunately things weren't the same. He was still cursed and in a hospital bed. KO's smile slowly disappeared. Something his mom noticed right away. At that very moment Carol suddenly remembered something. Something very important.

"Hey kiddo, I got you something." Carol said to KO getting his attention along with Rad and Enid's. Carol then reached down into her pocket and brought something out. "You left this here earlier."

Carol then pulled her hand out and presented to KO what was in her hand. It was KO's headband! The same worn and teared one he left by his mom. The one he felt like he didn't deserved. Still felt like. KO was hesitant to grab the headband. But after looking around the room, at his mom and friends. Their smiling faces. That's what gave him the strength to accept the headband.

"You sure you don't want a new bro?" Rad asked still smiling. "That one looks a little worn out."

KO smiled with a light chuckle as he put the headband on.

"Nah, I think I'll keep this one." KO happily stated with a proud smile. "At least until this one gets ripped up."

His mom and friends smiled and laughed. Looks like they got the KO they all knew and love back. After that Rad immediately went on asking about what KO's been up to and all the crazy stuff that's been happening to him. Which caused Enid to smack him across the head and chewing him out for being an idiot. Which ended up causing an argument between him and Enid. Which of course made KO nervously laugh as he tried to make them calm down.

All of which was pretty normal. For them anyways.

Carol just sat there looking at her son and his friends. Seeing them together reminded her of what she and her friends used to do. Like how Foxtail and Laserblast would playfully get on each others nerves. While she along with the rest of the team try to calm things down between them. Remembering all of this made Carol smile a little.

' _Looks like things are back to normal.'_ Carol thought still smiling as she took a look out the window. ' _At least normal for us.'_

While all this was happening, KO along with his family and friends had no idea what was going on in KO's head. Or to be exact KO's subconscious.

 **KO's Subconscious**

"Idiot…" TKO growled out with a scowl.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't the tiniest bit happy?" Little KO asked with a perky attitude and smile. "Everything is back to normal now! We should be celebrating."

TKO just scoffed before taking a seat on the cold damp ground of KO's subconscious. While Little KO was happily siting on top of TKO's cage. The both of them had been watching everything from KO's eyes ever since he woke up. While Little KO was ecstatic about everything going right and going back to normal. TKO was pissed off beyond belief.

First of all, he was annoyed to find out that KO's powers were acting up. Because that meant his powers along with the brat KO were acting up too. Something TKO really didn't needed. Things for the brooding emo counterpart of KO really weren't picking up for him after finding that out. Though to be fair he was more pissed by the fact KO had made peace with his mom and Radicles. Which were going to cause problems for his plan to break out of here. But if there was one silver lining from this whole mess. It was the fact he got to see Enid again. Even if it was through KO's eyes.

TKO's scowl soften as he saw Enid through KO's perspective. Which they could look through from two circular like screens floating above in front of his cage.

TKO didn't know why he felt this way for Enid. Sure he looked at all girls differently after he and KO changed. With the exception of that brat Dendy and their mom. He only looked at girls like Enid because of their looks and other "assets". But Enid was different… everything he thought of her or see her. He'd feel weak to his knees. And he hated feeling weak.

That's one of the many reasons he hated his mom. Or KO's mom? Or would it be their mom? Whatever it was he hated it. She made him feel weak. Seeing her smiling and giving a shit about KO. It made him mad.

"When I get out of here… she'll be the first one I'll destroy. Along with that dumb Plaza." TKO whispered to himself with a dark smile. "After that… I'll finally be free. Be free with her."

TKO's gaze landed on Enid. Who had finally stopped fighting with Rad. All thanks to KO. Which made TKO scowl. Maybe it was because he saw Enid was looking at them, at KO. Yet another reason he hated KO. All Enid saw was that fool. Not him. It made TKO angry and made him feel something else. Like a fat guy was sitting on his chest. He didn't know what this feeling was but he hated it.

With an angry growl TKO decided to lay down on the cold ground.

"I'm going to catch some more shut eye!" TKO called out to Little KO. "So keep the noise down. Alright brat!?"

"Yes sir captain TKO!" Little KO loudly yelled out with a mock salute. That made TKO growl out. "You won't get a peep out of me."

Not wanting to say a word or get up to glare at Little KO. TKO just sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. But he was used to it. So, TKO slowly dozed off to sleep. While Little KO kept his attention on the two screens floating above him. He couldn't help but smile as he saw KO being with his friends and mom.

The little guy would be lying if he didn't felt a little jealous. Little KO wished that was him out there. Having fun and being with everyone.

Little KO didn't know why he was here. Or why he even existed. He also wondered why TKO was here too. A whole lot of questions, yet no answers.

Are he and TKO a part of KO? Or are they something else?

"All this thinking is giving me a headache." Little KO whined silently to himself with a light sigh. "I wonder what I should do? Should I go to sleep or keep watching?"

As Little KO went on trying to figure out what to do. He noticed KO was still talking with his friends and their mom again. Or his mom. Whatever it was it looked nice. And it caused Little KO to smile.

He made his decision. With a smile and happy attitude, Little KO continued to watch what was going on. While he wished that was him out there instead of his bigger self. He was still happy.

While Little KO was doing that. He failed to notice something going on with TKO. It looked like TKO was tossing and turning while he was asleep. But something seemed wrong. Sparks and a faint aura could be seen forming around TKO. However instead of his normal purple aura. It looked to be a faint dark orange. Almost… like KO's.

Whatever was happening to KO. It looks like he wasn't the only one having trouble. While this was happening, and while KO was spending some time with his friends and family. Somewhere out there… someone or some people were planning something. That had dark intentions for our young hero.

 **Somewhere Near Neo Riot City**

The city known as Neo Riot City could be considered the place where heroes called home. A place where there's very little crime and is protected by the current P.O.I.N.T. Team. And many other heroes. Some of them are the best in the world. However like all cities, Neo Riot City has people lurking in the shadows with foul intentions.

Speaking of which, a rather shady character was waiting near a lake. The reason why? This person had set up a meeting for here. A rather important meeting.

This person was tall and very intimidating. He wore a long dark duster with a hood, that he had over his head. He was also wearing an unnerving skull like mask that covered his face. He had a two heavy metal gauntlets that didn't match at all. One had two spikes on the fist that was his right gauntlet. And the other had two sharp blades that served as an arm guard for his forearm. Both of his hands resembled sharp claws, almost like talons. He also wore dark and grey armor along with heavy metal boots. For accessories he had belt around his waist that carried ammo. Shotgun rounds to be exact. He also had a couple holstered to his chest. This guy looked like the grim reaper himself.

"They're running late…" The man growled out in a cold and inhuman tone. His cold eyes locked on the large lake in front of him. "Always like her, testing my patience. This freelancer she recommended better not disappoint me."

While the masked man kept his gaze out on the lake. He couldn't help but reminisce about the past. Back when he was different. Back when he was another man. His thoughts went to a certain woman he met a long time ago. When he actually felt something.

When he had… friends. A team. When he was "human". He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss some of the things back then. His old team and friends. Even that runt of a cowboy and that broody ninja. He also missed her. That woman he met a long time ago. At that very city near him. When she was a rookie for some hero team. When she had eyes on that man. When he was still taking order from his former "best friend".

"Carol…" The man softy said in a somber tone. For a brief second there, he almost sounded human. "What would you say if you saw me?"

His answer was silence. All he ever got was silence. He used to like it. But as of late… silence was getting old. Silence made him remember. And he hated remembering. Remembering them. Remembering her. Guess that's why he never stopped working. The screams of his targets gave him something at least.

The man's thoughts suddenly stopped when he heard movement behind him. With a sigh he turned around to greet whoever was behind him. When he turned around he saw two women walking towards him. One he knew and the other he was just about to formally meet.

"You're late Sombra." The man growled out with a scowl hidden behind his mask. His eyes went over to the other person. "And you, this isn't a great first impression."

"Relax Gabe. Me and Carla here were getting some info on the target."

The woman who was talking was Sombra, who looked to be around her late 20s or early 30s. Her light dark skin made her looks fairly pretty along with her side Mohawk type hairstyle. Her dark hair was long and had dark purple highlights at the end. On the other side of her head was partly shaved and had cybernetics attached. She wore a cyberpunk like dress coat along with a purple and blue mixed cybernetic skin suit. That went to her arms and legs. She also had on black fingerless gloves. She appeared to have a very mischievous and futuristic look about her.

Her companion who was revealed to be Carla had a whole different look about her. She looked to be around Enid or KO's age. She had poofy ginger hair and wore a skull bow on top of her head. She wore a black and green skirt and on one leg she had a pokadot knee high sock and on the other knee she had on a normal plain White sock. Her shoes were burgundy Mary Jane shoes. One half of her top was neon green and the other was dark blue. Strapped over her shoulder that hanged by her waist was a pastel yellow kitty purse. That looked to have some serious stuff inside it. Her smile showed some sharp teeth. Her smile was almost animalistic in a way.

"I told you not to call me that brat." The man stated sharply. He then crossed his arms as he glared at both Sombra and Carla. "It's Reaper."

"Oh, ok then Reaper. Great name by the way." Sombra jokingly said with a sly smirk at the end. She and Carla stopped walking and were facing Reaper. Who still had his arms crossed. "We got some info on this kid you want us to recruit. It was kind of hard to dig some dirt on this guy, but after some hacking and a few bodies here and there. We finally got something for you."

"It was so fun! Me and my bomb bag had a whole lot of fun!" Carla happily stated still smiling. But that changed when she looked over to Sombra with a scowl. "Even though we had an annoying tag along."

Sombra just smiled as she leaned over on Carla's shoulder.

"Oh come on rojo, don't tell me it wasn't a little fun?" Sombra slyly asked still smiling. But that stopped when Carla brought something out of her bag. What looked to be a small bomb. Sombra then nervously backed away from the red haired bomber. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy there red, just trying to be friendly."

Carla just smiled as she placed her bomb back in her bag. Reaper looked on with interested. Not many people could make Sombra nervous. And if Carla could do that, then the red head bomber had a chance to impress him.

"Good work, the both of you. In a few days you two along with Junkrat, Roadhog and another freelancer will find this kid and offer him an "invitation" to Talon. If he refuses or resists. Change his mind in anyway you want." Reaper explained as he stopped crossing his arms. He then got closer two both girls. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do I have to keep working with this chick?" Carla asked as she sent a mild glare towards Sombra. Who just smiled. "And why do I have to work with those two dipshits and some other asshole?"

Reaper bent down a little and got right into Carla's face. Which unnerved her a little.

"Because I told you so… and the fact we're paying you triple instead of what we're paying those two idiots." Reaper coldly answered with a growl. That made Carla take a step back. "Understand?"

"Yes… Reaper." Carla sighed out with a scowl as she avoided Reaper's cold gaze.

"Good."

Reaper then looked over to Sombra who was still smiling.

"Both of you head back to base. When you get there upload everything you got into our database. Alright?"

"Yep, way ahead of you Gabe!" Sombra said with a sly grin.

Reaper just groaned as he turned back around towards the lake.

"You both are dismissed." Reaper growled out. "Be ready when the time comes."

Both girls nodded and started to head out. But Sombra stopped as she remembered something.

"Oh, Gabe. I need to tell you something. That kid's mom is apparently some retried hero. Some chica who used to roll with some old hero team." Sombra explained with a bored yet sly expression. "Apparently her name was Silver Spark or something. Ring any bells?"

Reaper all of a sudden froze for a brief moment. A few seconds later Reaper turned around and gave Sombra a look that ran a chill down her spine.

"No…" Reaper sharply answered before turning back to stare out at the lake. "Now leave."

Not wanting to get another look like that Sombra left in a hurry. Leaving Reaper alone again with his thoughts.

"Carol…" Was all Reaper said before he did something unexpected. He slowly brought his hand near his mask, then he took it off. Revealing his scarred face to the cold air and sunshine. "I pray that you won't get in our way. Because I don't know what I'll do if you interfere."

Reaper sighed as he put his mask back on. Then black smoke or mist started to form around him. Soon the black mist covered his body. Eventually the mist began to disappear along with Reaper. And just like that… Reaper was gone.

Whatever Reaper and his organization have planned. It looks like KO and his friends will have a lot to deal with. Speaking of which. Let's see what our favorite hero in training is up to.

 **Back With KO At The Hospital**

Things had eventually calmed down at the hospital for KO. Along with his family and friends of course.

Right now KO was resting on his bed, while his best friend Enid was sitting by him on a chair. It was only him and Enid since Carol decided to head out and have a talk with Dr. Recovery. For whatever reason. Radicles was down in the parking lot checking on his van. But not before giving his best to KO. And promising him that lunch at Beardo's when he gets healed up.

So, it was just KO and Enid. And they were facing all the same problems Carol and Rad had. Talking. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk. It was that they didn't know where to begin.

"So… what's up?"

Enid looked over at KO with a surprised expression. That changed into a smile when she saw him smiling.

"Not much, what's up with you?"

KO chuckled a little before shaking his head a little.

"Well, you know. Getting kidnapped and getting attacked by a trio of crazy wolves was kind of fun. Also almost dying." KO softy answered in a joking manner. But he wasn't smiling. "Though that wasn't fun at all."

Even though KO said like it was nothing. It really got to Enid. So much that she stopped smiling and had a mournful expression. Something KO didn't want to cause. But before the cursed teen could ask what's wrong. Enid beat him to it.

"You know… I really thought I was-I mean, we thought we were going to lose you." Enid softy said as she corrected herself. Hoping that KO wouldn't notice. But he did. "You were in such bad shape… god. I've never seen so much blood before in my life. I… thought you were going to die."

KO didn't say a word as he kept looking at Enid with regretful look. He knew that she blamed herself for what happened. Just like his mom. He wanted to tell her that he did indeed died, for a minute or two anyways. But he thought it'd be best of he didn't tell her that. KO hated lying to his friends and mom. But it needed to be done.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

KO looked surprised by what Enid said. However he was more confused if anything. What did she meant by that?

"Maybe… if I was quick enough and knew that you were in trouble. Maybe just maybe, you wouldn't be in this damn hospital!" Enid roughly exclaimed as she tried her best not to cry or get angry. She kept her gaze down on the floor, not wanting to face KO. "it's my fault! I should have been there for you! Like you've been there for me."

KO couldn't believe what he was hearing. First his mom and now Enid. He knew that it wasn't any of their fault. It was his. KO hated seeing Enid like this. He hated seeing anyone who was close to him like this at all. It made him feel sad and… powerless. Something he used to be. Something he currently is. He hated being powerless… but he hated seeing anyone of his friends miserable even more.

After what seemed like forever, KO smiled softy as reached over to Enid. Which caught the young ninja off guard. She was even more surprised when KO gently grabbed her hand and held it. She looked over at KO who was giving her bright and caring smile.

"It's like I told my mom, it's no one's fault. Especially yours Enid." KO reassured Enid still smiling. "If anything… your one of the reasons why I'm not dead."

Enid tilted her head a little in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"When I was fighting that red wolf guy. And when I was… um, unconscious. I don't know why or how, but I was thinking about everyone. My friends, my mom and… you. All of you were there with me. You guys kept me going, you… gave me a reason to fight."

KO softy tighten his hand around Enid's. Which didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. Of anything it felt nice. Enid couldn't help but blush as she saw the look KO was giving her. It made her calm and happy, like all her worries went away. But she also felt something else though. Something she felt once a long time. Unfortunately she had forgotten that feeling for some time now.

KO knew he was kind of lying, but he meant every word about Enid and everyone else giving him a reason to fight. All he thought about was them when he was about to die along with TKO and his little self. Enid, Rad, his mom, Mr. Gar, Dendy, Shy Ninja and everyone else. They gave him strength and a reason to keep going. Especially Enid… though he wondered why? Maybe it was because she was one the first few friends he's ever made.

But that couldn't be it, could it?

As time went by Enid gave a light chuckle, getting KO's attention.

"You always know when to cheer me up." Enid said still smiling. She then used her free hand to pat KO on top of his head. "Sometimes I forget you used to be the same snot nosed kid always trying to be everyone's friend."

KO gave out slightly embarrassing laugh along with a light blush.

"Gosh Enid, thanks."

Enid just smiled. She always liked it when KO was being bashful. Even though he was around her age now. She still found it cute.

Eventually Enid stopped smiling as she looked down to see KO was still holding onto her hand. KO noticed as well. Both teens then looked up at each other. Both of them started to blush. KO more so than Enid. Both teens didn't know what to do. They could have stopped if they wanted. But something was stopping them. They didn't know why but all of this felt… nice.

Enid didn't say a word, the same with KO. They both just sat there. Enid on her chair and KO on his bed. Their hands still connected. Enid felt KO's somewhat rough hand nice. She could only guess it was from his training with his mom. After all, punching robots and bad guys bare knuckled would do that to anyone. They felt nice and strong.

KO found Enid's hand rather soft. Like real soft. It reminded him of touching a pillow. It felt nice feeling her hand against his.

Eventually both teens locked eyes with one another. They didn't know why but they felt something when they looked at each other. Like a sudden spark. KO's face was pure red as he felt heart racing fast. Enid felt the same way but she managed to keep herself together.

They sat like that for awhile. Neither of them didn't know what to do. Thankfully for them, a sudden ringing could be heard coming from Enid's pants pocket. Snapping KO and Enid from their trance. KO quickly let go of Enid's hand so she could get what was making that noise. Enid slowly used her hand to dig down her pocket, a little while later she pulled something out.

It was her phone.

With a light sigh she looked at the screen to see she had a text message. From Rad. When she pressed OK on the phone, the message said the following.

" _Time to head out. Mr. Gar called said it's time to punch in. Better hurry up. Tell KO I'll catch him later."_

Enid soon sighed again as she started to text Rad back.

" _Sure. I'll be down in a minute."_

With a light frown she put her phone away back down her pocket. She turned to KO giving him a sad smile.

"Time for me and Rad to head to the Plaza now. Sorry bud."

KO just smiled as he shook his head a little.

"It's alright Enid. Wish I was going with you. But my uncle said I'll be here for a few days. Man… this stinks."

Enid giggled a little when she saw KO pout. Guess things never real do change. No matter how strong or older KO got. He'll always be her little brush head.

"I know KO, but rest up and you'll be out of here in no time." Enid reassured KO with a smile as she got up out of her seat. While standing up she gave KO another pat on the head. "OK?"

KO was still pouting a little. But after getting pat by Enid and seeing her smiled. He just smiled.

"OK."

Enid gave KO another smile and a small nod. But before she was about to leave. She stopped, she wanted to give KO something rather than a goodbye. That's when she remembered what she gave KO the last time she was her. With a sly smile Enid turned around and moved very close to KO. So close that their faces were a mere inches away from each other.

Which made KO blush like never before, he even started to sweat a little. His racing heart didn't help things. Neither did Enid's smile. Before KO could say or do anything. Enid suddenly leaned in real close and gave KO a small kiss. On the forehead, where his head band was.

"We'll come check on you after work." Enid stated still smiling. "Get well soon, alright brush head?"

KO didn't say a word as he sat there frozen. His face was pure red. Even though he barely felt it all, mainly because of his head band. Still though, KO was trying to process that he was kissed by someone other than his mom. It being Enid only made things more hard. Seeing her work done. Enid gave herself a pleased smiled as gave KO a small boop on his nose before leaving.

"See ya KO."

And just like that Enid left, shutting KO's hospital door on her way out. Leaving a very confused and red KO alone in his room.

Finally KO started to move. The recovering young hero slowly laid back down his bed. Not bothering to get comfortable. KO just laid there looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about a lot of things. But mainly on what his crazy life has been like lately.

It all started with that wizard. The one who turned Enid to stone. And the one who cursed him. He caused all this. Still though, KO wondered what would have happened if he didn't curse him. Would Boxman have attacked the Plaza like he did? Would he still have a price on his head and have shady villains after him? Would all this craziness have happened at all?

No matter how or why. It bothered KO a lot. But he was looking at all the bad and not the good that's happened.

If that wizard hadn't cursed him, he wouldn't have gotten stronger. He wouldn't be as close to his mom and granduncle like now. He wouldn't be more closer to the rest of his friends. His meeting with TKO and his little self wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have made friends with Shy Ninja. Even though things are bad right now. Good things may come. They always had before.

KO just smiled as he kept on looking up at the ceiling.

He then stopped as he slowly touched the spot where Enid kissed him. KO didn't know why, but it almost felt like that happened before. There was one more thing that was bothering him. Why did Enid do that? Was it just to tease him or did it mean something completely different? Either way… it felt nice.

KO gave out a light blush before closing his eyes. Just thinking about it made KO embarrassed. It's been a long day. And it wasn't even over yet. Whatever crazy things awaited him. KO felt happy knowing he wouldn't have to face them alone now. He had his friends and family… and that's what mattered.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Omake Or Extra Scene**

 **(Again, Don't Take This Seriously)**

At the Bodega everything was fine. There have been no Boxmore attacks or even annoying customers. Something Enid loved. It's been so quiet that she was hanging out with KO and Dendy at the counter. KO was eating some lightning nachos, while Dendy was chatting with Enid. Everything was looking up for the young ninja girl.

Unfortunately all that came crashing down when Radicles came literally crashing through the automatic front doors!

"HOLY CORN GOD!" Enid exclaimed in shock and anger! Making KO choke on his nachos for a brief second. While Dendy had a blank expression. "WHAT THE HELL RAD! I'm not cleaning that up!"

Radicles who didn't seem to care immediately smiled as he rushed towards Enid, KO and Dendy. While carrying what appeared to be papers of some kind.

"Guys! Holy crap!" Rad yelled out all giddy as he made to the counter. "I found Enid's old fanfiction profile!"

Immediately after saying that three things happened. KO started to choke on his food again since he couldn't handle what he heard. Dendy looked over to Enid with an intrigued look. While Enid froze and had a horrified expression.

"Oh good, you're already here!"

"Rad… no." Enid pleaded as she didn't like where this was going. "If this about the Jalapeno thing…"

Rad wasn't hearing anything either because he was too excited or didn't care. He soon started to hand out the papers to both KO and Dendy.

"I took the liberty of printing out a dozen copies." Rad smugly stated proudly still smiling. "Lot of juicy stuff in here."

Both KO and Dendy started to read through what was on the papers. It took all of KO's strength not to laugh. While Dendy just looked fascinated by what she was reading. Rad then got an extra paper and looked at Enid. Who was shaking her head softy, hoping Rad would stop. But he didn't.

"Okay, xxXShadowKunoichiXxx. It says here your eyes can change color when you're angry. And to ask is anyone who knows you if we don't believe you."

"Oh my god." Enid groaned out as she tried to hide her face from embarrassment.

"Is this because of that anime you watch, you know with the blonde whisker guy wanting to be Hokage or some shit? Whom of which you write a lot about. Especially him dating or having a secret affair with that serious broody buddy of his. Or is there some sort of photographic proof or is this a seeing is believing sort of deal?"

"You suck!" Enid groaned out as she wallowed in shame.

While that was happening, KO has a curious and confused look on his face when he stopped on a certain part on the paper.

"What's a lemon?" KO asked very innocently. "And why can't I flame it?"

 **End Of Omake**

 **AN: Hitting way close to home with that Omake. Like for real. Don't take that so seriously, and I don't know a xxXShadowKunoichiXxx. I don't think such a person exist. But if they do… sorry. Anyways, a lot happened. KO had patched things up with his mom and Rad. Looks like KO isn't the only one having trouble with his powers. Turns out Carol has some deeper connections with Overwatch and Talon then we thought. What's going on with Enid and our boy KO? Will KO and his friends be ready for the challenges that await them? What's going on with TKO? Will Sombra, Carla, Roadhog, Junkrat and some mystery person be able to handle KO and his friends? Find out next time… probably. Again, sorry for those guys who want fights to happen soon. But you're going to have to hold out for awhile. Don't worry, I promise you when the time comes you won't be disappointed. Before I sign off. What do you guys want to see in the couple of chapters? Chapters based around Enid, Rad and everyone at the Plaza? KO recovering and talking with TKO and his little self? Maybe Carol meeting up with Mercy and the rest of the Overwatch gang who so happen to be visiting? Or maybe… having our young heroes potential mentors popping? Tell me what you want to see and leave it in a review. Oh and tell me who you want KO's and Enid's first mentor to be from the list below. I'm still having some trouble deciding.**

 **KO's First Mentor**

 **Zenyatta Or Reinhardt From Overwatch**

 **Enid's First Mentor**

 **Older Gwen Tennyson From Ben 10**

 **John Constantine From DC Comics**

 **Zatanna From DC Comics Or Young Justice**

 **Sirius Black From Harry Potter**

 **An Older And Mellowed Out Blade From Marvel**

 **Selena From Underworld**

 **Magik From Marvel**

 **Avatar From Wizards**

 **Nightwolf From Mortal Kombat**

 **An Older Maka Albarn From Soul Eater**

 **Negi Springfield From Negima And Negima!: Magister Negi Magi**

 **Or Older Master Joris From Wakfu And Dofus**

 **There you. So yeah KO's first mentor is probably going to be Zenyatta or Reinhardt. Zenyatta because you know. Because he's Zenyatta. And Reinhardt because the old guy might show KO a thing or two. Also because they both have regrets. KO almost getting Shy Ninja killed and Reinhardt getting his teacher and friend killed. And because I love Reinhardt and who doesn't? As for Enid, I'm either going for Gwen Tennyson, Sirius Black or Master Joris. Mainly because I love them and because I've been watching Wakfu on Netflix. And Master Joris is a badass. If you like OK KO I recommend you check out Wakfu. I don't know why but that main character really reminds of KO. Anyways, I'll let you guys decide. Leave your suggestions, questions and feedback in a review as always. See ya later and expect the next chapter in a few weeks or a month.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Old Friends And Mentors!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Sup guys. Sorry if I've been gone too long. Just been busy trying to work on my other stuff and trying to find a job. A good job that won't give me shit pay. Anyways, just wanted explain a few things before we start. For you guys who are suggesting pairing for KO I love your ideas and help. But I already have something planned. Sorry. Also yes that girl with Sombra and Reaper was a OC. And she means business. I also want to thank PinkieCooperpup, Neo Tastsuji Yin Yang Master, risedragon0009 and nightmaster000 for letting me use their OCs. One more thing before we start, I have one more spot opened for Sombra's team for when they confront KO. And I need help deciding who. It has to be a villain, assassin or bounty hunter that will give KO a hard time. I ain't talking about some one like the Trio De Dangers. I'm talking about someone like Scaramouche. If you have any suggestions leave them in a review. This chapter is mainly going to be what the title says. After that there might be one more chapter with KO recovering. Then I might do a short time skip like always. Where KO is healed up and is ready to start working. Another thing is that some of you are wondering how long this story is going to go. While I have an ending planned. This story will be around for awhile. At least until 50 or 60 chapters. Only time will tell. If you have any questions, suggestions or general feedback leave them in a review. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"We'll come check on you after work." Enid stated still smiling. "Get well soon, alright brush head?"

KO didn't say a word as he sat there frozen. His face was pure red. Even though he barely felt it all, mainly because of his head band. Still though, KO was trying to process that he was kissed by someone other than his mom. It being Enid only made things more hard. Seeing her work done. Enid gave herself a pleased smiled as gave KO a small boop on his nose before leaving.

"See ya KO."

And just like that Enid left, shutting KO's hospital door on her way out. Leaving a very confused and red KO alone in his room.

Finally KO started to move. The recovering young hero slowly laid back down his bed. Not bothering to get comfortable. KO just laid there looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about a lot of things. But mainly on what his crazy life has been like lately.

It all started with that wizard. The one who turned Enid to stone. And the one who cursed him. He caused all this. Still though, KO wondered what would have happened if he didn't curse him. Would Boxman have attacked the Plaza like he did? Would he still have a price on his head and have shady villains after him? Would all this craziness have happened at all?

No matter how or why. It bothered KO a lot. But he was looking at all the bad and not the good that's happened.

If that wizard hadn't cursed him, he wouldn't have gotten stronger. He wouldn't be as close to his mom and granduncle like now. He wouldn't be more closer to the rest of his friends. His meeting with TKO and his little self wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have made friends with Shy Ninja. Even though things are bad right now. Good things may come. They always had before.

KO just smiled as he kept on looking up at the ceiling.

He then stopped as he slowly touched the spot where Enid kissed him. KO didn't know why, but it almost felt like that happened before. There was one more thing that was bothering him. Why did Enid do that? Was it just to tease him or did it mean something completely different? Either way… it felt nice.

KO gave out a light blush before closing his eyes. Just thinking about it made KO embarrassed. It's been a long day. And it wasn't even over yet. Whatever crazy things awaited him. KO felt happy knowing he wouldn't have to face them alone now. He had his friends and family… and that's what mattered.

 **With Carol**

Carol was having a pretty good day to far. Even though her appearance said otherwise. Her hair was a bit messy and she could probably use a shower. But overall she was better than yesterday. All because her son was alive and well. They even patched things up between them. Something that she had been wanting to do far a long while.

All she need was that and a bit of coffee, now she was feeling great. Though she could use a quick shower and a change of clothes. But before she could do that she had to talk to her uncle first. So she could tell him to keep an eye on KO. After that she'll tell KO that she be right back.

Thankfully she canceled classes at the Dojo for a couple of days. At least until KO would be ready to leave. So Carol didn't have to worry about that. As Carol walked the halls of the hospital to her uncle's office. She found herself thinking of someone unexpected.

' _Eugene.'_ Carol thought with a small sigh.

Ever since this whole mess happened, her old teammate had been there for her. She knew it was probably because he was KO's boss. And yet it felt like something else. It was no secret things between her and Gar have been… "awkward". It's not that she wanted it to be like that.

But Carol and Gar just couldn't forget about what happened. Gar still blames himself for what happened to Laserblast. And Carol was trying to move past everything. That was all in the past. She now had a son who needed her. But last night got her thinking about something.

Gar dropped everything to be there for KO. For her. When she was her lowest and was about to lose her world. Gar was there for her. He held her and listened to her cry. Gar was with her every step of the way.

Carol remember how she hugged Gar a couple of times. And miraculously he didn't act weird or crazy. He was there, helping her anyway he could. Just remembering caused Carol to blush. Either from embarrassment or something else.

Eventually Carol shook her blush away and got her act together. She then found herself in front of her uncle's office door. Wanting to get this over with Carol grabbed the door handle and opened the door. However she failed to notice that there were voices talking on the other side. One of them belonging to her uncle.

Carol wasn't expecting much when she opened the door. She thought she would see her uncle sitting over near his desk writing something or even sleeping. Old age and all. But when she opened the door she was shocked. She saw her uncle sitting behind his desk talking to a small group of people. That's when Dr. Recovery noticed her.

"Ah Carol, glad you can join us my dear." Dr. Recovery kindly said with a smile. "I was just about to head off to go get you. I believe all of you are acquainted."

And Dr. Recovery was right. Carol knew who these people were. She considered them more than acquaintances. She considered them close friends. Old friends.

The first person Carol noticed was a large buff man who looked no older than Dr. Recovery. He stood over 7'4" feet tall and had white hair with a grizzled beard. He wore a white tank top that exposed his arms and a bit of muscles. He also wore dark brown combat pants and heavy black boots. Whatever skin was exposed, all of it was mostly covered in scars. Mostly on his arms but Carol suspected they were all over his body. This old man was Reinhardt, wearing something other than his Crusader armor.

The person next to him was Tracer, who was still in her mission attire. Except she had a band aid on her cheek. Next to her were Genji and Zenyatta, while Carol knew who Genji was. She didn't recognized him. Probably because the last time she saw him was when he was in Blackwatch. Zenyatta on the other hand she didn't recognized.

Standing next to them was Mercy, who was still in her doctor attire.

Before Carol could say anything, Reinhardt couldn't contain himself and rushed over to her and gave her a big and soft hug.

"Carol! It warms my heart to see you again after all these years!" Reinhardt exclaimed in pure joy with a big smile and boisterous laugh. "I thought I would never get to see you again!"

Mercy couldn't help but sigh as she saw the scene in front of her. Dr. Recovery and Tracer just smiled and laugh while Genji and Zenyatta stayed passive.

Carol of course was still trying to process what was going on. When she did she could believe it. Her old friends from Overwatch were here!

"Reinhardt!?" Carol exclaimed in shock then happiness as she hugged the kind old knight back. "What are you doing here!?"

Reinhardt just laughed hearty as he stopped hugging Carol to give her a large smile.

"We were nearby on a mission when we got word from Mercy that you were here. We also had to stop by here to get poor Lena patched up."

"Oi! I'm fine Reinhardt!" Tracer groaned out with a pout. Even after all these years she was still babied by some of the others. Mostly Reinhardt or Mercy. This earned Tracer a sheepish smile and laugh from Reinhardt. Tracer then quickly teleported over to Carol to give her a hug just like Reinhardt did. "It's good to see you again love! Still looking good as always."

Carol smiled as she shook her head at Tracer. It was nice to see things haven't changed much with the young former Overwatch agent. She couldn't tell if that was a flirt or compliment. It was hard to tell with Tracer. Back in the day Tracer would always make a pass at her. She of course found it flattering and cute. Unfortunately while opened mind to such advances, Carol thought of Tracer as a kid sister.

"It's good to see you too kid." Carol smiled as she patted Tracer's head affectionately. Which made her smile back. That's when Carol looked over towards Genji and Zenyatta. "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

Zenyatta was the first to move as he floated over to Carol. And offering her a hand to shake. Which she accepted with a smile.

"Unfortunately not, my name is Zenyatta and may peace be upon you." Zenyatta stated in his usual kind yet tranquil tone. After shaking hands with Carol, Zenyatta gestured to his student. "Though I believe you are acquainted with my student, Genji."

Carol's eyes and mouth widened in shock as she looked over to Genji. Who walked over to Carol and gave a small bow.

"It has been awhile since we last spoke Carol. It brings me joy to see you again." Genji happily said in his cybernetic voice. "I'm sorry if you failed to recognize me, Angela has been replacing my older cybernetics with more advanced-"

Before Genji could finish he found himself in a huge hug from Carol. Who looked happy and a bit relieved to see her old friend again. It had been so long since she talked to Genji. While she was close with everyone on Overwatch and Blackwatch. She and Genji were different, because she was the first one to make Genji open up. Something the cybernetic ninja hadn't forgotten. While it was awhile ago the last time they spoke. The last time she wrote to him was before Laserblast died. After that Carol didn't keep in touch with anyone.

"I'm so sorry I haven't written to you for so long." Carol apologized with a small frown. But that quickly changed into a smile as she released Genji from her embrace. "It's good to see you again Genji."

Genji wished Carol could see him smiling. But a nod would have to do. Though he was glad to have this mask. Mainly because of the blush he had.

"I can't believe you're all here." Carol stated still disbelief that her old friends were here. Though she did feel a tiny bit of sadness that everyone wasn't here. Jack, Ana, Winston, Torbjörn, McCree and… Gabriel. Still, she was happy to see some old faces. "It's good to see all of you, especially after the night I've been through."

That's when the mood in the room got a bit down. Almost everyone looked at each other then looked to Carol with sympathetic looks. Zenyatta and Dr. Recovery being the exception.

"Yes, we've heard what happened to your boy my dear. Terrible, simply terrible." Reinhardt softy said with a sympathetic expression. "It saddens me we let that Hero Killer scoundrel get away last night."

Immediately Reinhardt realized what he said but was too late. Everyone looked at the old crusader with shock.

Tracer and Mercy were the first ones to shake off their shock, to either face palm or shake their heads at Reinhardt. Zenyatta and Genji's face remained neutral. While Dr. Recovery sighed. Carol looked more confused than anything.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" Carol asked still confused, but deep down she knew something was up. "Who got away last night?"

Everyone except Zenyatta and Dr. Recovery looked around at each other. Then with a sigh Mercy decided it was time to tell Carol everything.

"Carol… we need to tell you something."

 **Meanwhile At Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Gar's Bodega**

Things at the Bodega were slow, thankfully. Because it was only Mr. Gar handing everything. His employees were supposed to be here an hour ago. Which meant they were late. But he was letting it slide this once time. Because one was in the hospital recovering and the other two were checking in on him.

Something Gar was going to do once he found the time.

Mr. Gar was currently manning the cash register. With a steely expression. He looked to his left and right. And sighed.

Things were really quiet today. While Gar wasn't complaining, it was kind of unsettling. He's been so used to KO, Enid and Rad around that it felt very strange not seeing or hearing them. Thankfully he called Rad a few minutes ago telling him and Enid to punch in. So things were kind of going to be back to normal. But without KO around, it would still feel very strange. At least he had a new potential employee applying tomorrow. A little more help around here is just what the Bodega needs.

"God I hope that kid gets well soon." Gar said with a soften expression. "I'll go check on him after those two slackers punch in for work. Maybe I'll even g-g-get t-to talk t-t-to C-Carol!"

A blush immediately engulfed Gar's face as his voice cracked and stutter. The macho man quickly coughed and tried to hold his blush but couldn't. Even though he was with Carol last night. While acting and talking perfectly fine by the way. Gar was now back to acting like a weirdo whenever he say or thought about her.

"Geez! I'm hopeless!" Gar yelled out with a groan as he covered his face. "It's been years… and I still haven't brushed off my feeling for C-C-Carol! Damn it!"

Gar gently took off his glasses, then with a groan he smacked his head on the counter! Which he did over and over until his face left a very good impression cracked in the counter. He then took a deep breath and put his glasses back on.

"I… have some serious issues." Gar sighed in a deflated tone.

He took a look around the Bodega again.

"Those slackers better get here quick." Gar growled out as he slowly tapped his foot. Hoping for Rad and Enid to come walking in. In fact Gar was hoping for anyone. Even if it was a very strange and annoying customer. Like Pird or that creepy dog guy. That's how bored and lonely he was. "Welp, might as well check MySpace."

Gar reached down his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He logged in and began to look through his account.

"Let's see… no new comments. No friend requests. Damn it." Gar cursed under his breath. He then smiled when he looked up his friends. "Well at least I have you Tom. You're always there for me."

Gar's attention then went to the entrance of the Bodega. Where he head and saw the automated doors opening. He was expecting an customer or his employees. But he was surprised to see his old friend Mr. Logic.

Mr. Logic was originally a robot created by Lord Boxman. He was originally meant to help Boxman come up with evil plans. Back then when Boxman was called Lad Boxman rather than Lord. Anyways, Mr. Logic was pretty good at his job. However when Gar showed up and started to build his Bodega, which would eventually become a Plaza. Mr. Logic found himself becoming more than what his original programming intended for him.

While his creator wanted to destroy Gar and the Bodega he was building. Mr. Logic didn't want that to happen. Because of a conversation he had with Gar after giving him a haircut. So, Mr. Logic left Boxmore and opened a barbershop. And the rest is history.

Ever since then, Gar and Mr. Logic had been pretty close.

"Hey there Logic!" Gar greeted his old friend with a smile and wave. Which the barber robot returned. "What brings you in?"

Mr. Logic walked over to Mr. Gar with a neutral expression. Which was pretty much how Mr. Logic always looked.

"Greetings Mr. Gar. I was just opening up my shop when Crinkly Wrinkly told me a rather curious rumor."

Gar laughed a little as he shook his head a little.

"What did that crazy geezer said this time?" Gar asked with a sigh. "Don't tell me it's more of those rumors about those gem aliens that attacked years ago. Or that he keeps seeing some shadowy figure stalking around the Plaza"

Mr. Logic looked somewhat hesitant to continue. Which kind of unnerved Mr. Gar.

"What did he say Logic?" Mr. Gar asked in a dead serious tone.

The robot barber sighed as he shook his head.

"Is it true that KO is currently in the hospital?"

Gar instantly froze and almost crushed his phone in half. His shades shined in a certain way as looked at Mr. Logic. Who started to get a bit nervous. That is until Gar sighed. Looks like there was no point in hiding it. Especially to his old friend.

"Yeah, KO's in the hospital. Don't know how that old geezer found out. But yeah." Mr. Gar softy said as he rubbed his head with a groan. "Something tells me that old coot told you who done it too."

Mr. Logic simply nodded with a nervous expression.

"The Trio De Dangers. I feared the worse for KO when I heard their name." Mr. Logic stated calmly. While still feeling a bit nervous. "Last time I received word of their whereabouts, a city was completely destroyed and many individuals were injured. I also heard that they almost terminated Ben 10,000 and many other heroes who tried to stop them."

Gar nodded as he remembered the last The Trio De Dangers came to earth. One of the most powerful and legendary heroes led charge against them. The ensuing battle last hours. A local city was completely destroyed. Thankfully no civilians were killed. But a lot of people were hurt. It took Ben 10,000 and his team along with The Plumbers and a bunch of heroes to fight them off.

In the end many Plumbers died, along with a few heroes. It took all of Ben 10,000's power to end the battle in a draw. The Trio De Dangers left. The survivors of the battle where honored and celebrated as heroes. The people who died were give a memorial and honored as well.

Soon people tried to forget the whole thing even happened.

But not the survivors. Or the ones who lost people in the battle. Still, the Trio De Dangers were considered the most hated and feared individuals in known space. More here on earth than anything. How or why they came back still bother Gar greatly. He's just happy KO was alright. Not many people can say that after facing The Trio De Dangers.

"Tell me, how is KO's condition?"

Gar looked over at Mr. Logic to see a look of worry on his face. Something that didn't quite happen often.

"He was in rough shape when his mom and friends found him. The doc said he wouldn't survive the night if help didn't come. Thankfully it did. Last time I saw him he was sleeping. After my employees punch in I'll swing by and check on KO."

Mr. Logic simply nodded with a relieved smile.

When he heard KO was in the hospital because of a run in with the Trio De Dangers. He feared the worst. The robot barber had grown fond of KO. Even before his transformation. He was quite fond of his perky and curious personality. No matter how childish it was.

It was no secret everyone in the Plaza held KO in high regard. He did after all save the Plaza and held off an army for all their sakes. By risking his own life of all things. If word got out to everyone that KO was in the hospital because of the Trio De Dangers. The outcry would be tremendous. Even though KO didn't know it or cared. Almost everyone in the Plaza looked up to him to protect them.

Which was usually reserved for Enid, Radicles, Mr. Gar and of course KO's mom.

"You think we have a enough time to stop that old coot from babbling to everyone?" Gar asked Mr. Logic with a blank expression and tone.

Before Mr. Logic could reply, The front doors opened and Brandon came rushing in. Panting and sweating very heavily. He was trying to catch his breath while trying not to fall over. Eventually he caught his breath and began to panic.

"DUDES! KO is in the hospital! And it's because of the Trio De Dangers!" Brandon yelled out in a shaky and loud tone. He then pulled out a phone and started to text on in very fast. "Spread the word!"

The big lazy bear then ran out the doors. Yelling about KO and the Trio De Dangers. Leaving both Mr. Gar and Mr. Logic speechless. Suddenly Mr. Logic smiled and Gar sighed as he wanted to kill Crinkly Wrinkly and Brandon.

"I believe that was your answer my friend." Mr. Logic said with a surprisingly cheeky tone and smile. "Don't fret my friend. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Mr. Gar just grumbled out something in response. Causing Mr. Logic to smile again. Normally he wouldn't do such things. But since he was around Gar, he was willing to show a bit of emotion than usual.

"Well, I better get ready for any customers. Something in my servos are telling me it's going to be a rather long day. Good day my friend." Mr. Logic stated as he began to walk out of the Bodega. But not before saying one last thing. "Also please tell KO I hope he has a healthy and speedy recovery."

Mr. Gar gave out a small smile as he waved goodbye to his robotic friend. Soon Mr. Logic was gone. Leaving Gar alone once again.

Gar sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Things aren't really going to be normal around here again are they?"

All Gar got for an answer was silence.

As this was happening. Word began to spread of KO and what had happened. The major response was mixed. Many were worried about KO. Others couldn't believe KO had survived an encounter with the galaxy's most wanted and dangerous criminals. Few were panicking that KO wouldn't be able to protect them if something happens. But mainly people were worried. It looked like Gar was right. Things were never going to be normal at the Plaza again.

 **Meanwhile, A Day Or Two From Lakewood Plaza Turbo.**

In a clearing in the forest. A small campfire was burning. A small figure could be seen sitting near it on a log. It looked like he or she was cooking something. Most likely a fish or squirrel.

The figure was no smaller than a child. But was no child. The figure appeared to be male, and old. His face was completely covered in darkness, maybe because his skin looked to be very dark. The only things that weren't were his long nose and white beard. The small man wore a blue and rough hooded coat. That had two holes with two white antenna like things sticking out through the holes. He also wore light brown stitched up shirt and trousers that were covered by his coat. With a big belt buckle keeping them up. He also wore a strange white furry collar with black spots mostly covering it while two beads held it together. The last things he wore were brown leather fingerless gloves with a pair of brown leather pointy shoes.

Near the figure was a large log like suit case. That almost looked like the end of a large hammer. Whatever it was. It didn't look like it was used just for carrying and holding stuff.

The small old man could only grumble as he grabbed his meal. That looked done. He grabbed the stick that was holding it. But before he could take a bite. He heard a small rustle in the bushes. He soon sighed as heard something coming out of the bushes afterwards.

He didn't need to turn around to see who or what it was.

"Look what the bow meow dragged in." The old man stated in a rough and gravely voice. He stood up and turned around to face the individual. "Well, I didn't expect to find you here of all places. Sirius Black."

Out from the bushes a large black dog came out. It didn't look hungry or aggressive. In fact in looked calm as it came closer the campfire and the old man. When it got closer, something strange began to happen. The dog started to morph!? And into a man.

The man looked to be fairly old, not like Dr. Recovery but close. He was tall and well-built for some one his age. He had a dark and handsome look with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair with a bit of grey. He had a black and greyish beard like goatee. He wore a smartly dress black coat with a white and grey dress shirt. That's wasn't all as he had grey dress pants with some dark brown formal shoes.

This man was Sirius Black.

"Hello Master Joris." Sirius greeted with a smile as he walked over to the small man. "It's been too long my old friend."

The small man gave a nod. Now known to be Master Joris.

"While I don't mind seeing you again. I must say this is rather curious." Master Joris said as he took a seat back on the log. "What brings you here Sirius?"

Sirius just smiled as he walked over and took a seat next to Joris. He then looked up at the sky.

"The same reason why you're here."

Master Joris didn't look surprised he just nodded.

"So you heard about Bernard and Wilhamena's daughter eh?" Master Joris asked as he looked over to Sirius. Who nodded. Joris sighed as he grabbed his cooked meal and took a bite out of it. "You know… if the girl needs training. We both can't train her. You know that."

Sirius laughed in response.

"I know that you old elf. But still… I owe them. Just like you do." Sirius explained still smiling. He looked down at the fire as the flames danced around. "When I found myself in this world. I was lost. I barely remember who I was or how I got here. When I was beginning to lose hope. Bernard and Wilhamena found me."

"They helped me in my time in need."

Master Joris could only sigh as he nodded. When he found himself in this world. Confused and lost. Wilhamena and Bernard helped him. He didn't remember much about his past or how he got here. Just like Sirius. But they helped him along with Sirius.

"So, you're putting your search for a way home on hold?" Joris asked as he took another bite out of his meal. "We're not young men anymore you old dog. I owe them of course. A debt that I might never get to fully repay. Still though, don't you want to see that god son of yours again? You put your search on hold… you may never see him or your world again."

Sirius suddenly froze for a brief moment. He didn't move the longest time. His thoughts went to his friends and family from his world. He often wondered what had become of them. Mainly his god son. Who he saw as a son more than anything. But he probably wouldn't be here if not for Wilhamena and Bernard. He owed them. If they needed help, or at least their daughter. He needed to do this.

"Yes." Sirius answered in a dead serious tone and face.

The old man smiled a little.

"Guess my sons and friends will have to wait." Master Joris simply stated as he finished eating his food. He then threw the stick that held his meal in the fire. He stood up and grabbed his large suitcase. "So, you want travel with me?"

Sirius expression softly turned in a happy one as he got up along with Joris. When up he pulled out a stick? But it wasn't a stick. It appeared to wand of some kind. Sirius aimed the wand and the campfire and with a small whisper. The campfire suddenly went out. Sirius turned to smile at Joris as he placed the wand away.

"Only if you can keep up old man."

Joris chuckled a little as he shook his head.

"Who you calling old you mutt?" Joris jokingly said as he began to head off. With Sirius close behind. "I might be 900 years old. But I can still take you with no problem."

"Sure you can Master Joris." Sirius slyly stated as he followed the small old man. "You know I can use a spell to teleport us to Wilhamena and Bernard instantly, right?"

Joris gave a small grumble in response as he kept on walking.

"Please, keep your spells to yourself Sirius. It's only a day or two walk from here to Bernard and Wilhamena's. At this pace we'll be there in no time." Joris stated flatly as shook his head a little. "C'mon Sirius. We're wasting daylight."

All Sirius could do was sigh as he walked along with Joris. This was going to be a long trip.

 **Meanwhile At The Hospital With Carol**

"And that's why we're really here."

Dr. Recovery's office was filled with a tense silence. No one dared to speak. Not even Tracer or Reinhart dared to say a word. All eyes were on Carol, who had to take a seat when her legs started to get weak. All because of everything Mercy told her.

It was a lot for Carol to take in.

She had just gotten her son back and had made amends with him. Now all of that was threatened than never before. Not only was there a price out for her son's head. But now a psycho killing heroes was lurking around. Looking for her son by the looks of it.

All of it was too much. Too much for Carol to handle.

"God… why is this happening." Carol whispered out in a strained tone as she lowered her head and covered her face. "What did my son do to deserve this?! He's still just a boy!"

The tone of Carol's voice sounded like she was close to crying. Everyone couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the poor woman. Even Zenyatta.

Mercy walked over to Carol and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. Reinhart soon joined her as he couldn't help but feel guilty.

The old crusader knew this wasn't his fault. That's what he kept telling himself anyways. However he couldn't shake this feeling that it was his fault. Maybe if he had acted quicker, they would have captured that murdering fiend.

"What am I going to do? How can I keep my son safe when it looks like the whole universe is after him? For god sakes he almost died last night!" Carol yelled out as she tried her best not to cry. But failed. She just sat there, her hands covering her face as she cried. "What kind of mother am I if I can't protect my son?"

No one gave her answer. Because they didn't have any. Not even the wise Zenyatta or the old and experienced Reinhardt. Dr. Recovery on the other hand had something on his mind. Though he was debating with himself whether he should say anything.

Because what he had to say probably wouldn't be what Carol would want to hear. Still, seeing his niece like this hurt the good doctor. With a small sigh. Dr. Recovery spoke.

"Carol… you're a good mother. One of the best I've known. But you can't protect KO. Not when he has the power to do it himself."

Carol stopped crying to look over at her uncle. Along with everyone else. Who were wondering what he meant.

"You and I both know even before this change. That KO was always a very special boy. He has a dangerous and immense power. That if in the wrong hands could cause unimaginable destruction and pain. Now in his state… I fear that power has only grown stronger. And so has his control over it."

This caused some eyebrows to raise. Because most of them didn't have any idea what the doctor was talking about. Except for Carol, Mercy and Zenyatta. Carol because she knew what her uncle was talking about. She was KO's mother after all. Mercy and Zenyatta were another story.

Mercy didn't really know what her fellow doctor was talking about exactly. She knew that there was something different about KO. She knew it when she revived him. When she did that, she felt not just one life. But what seemed to be three. While she didn't know how or why. KO was a very special boy. Even if she didn't know what this power Dr. Recovery was talking about.

Zenyatta didn't know why. But he understood what Dr. Recovery was talking about. When Zenyatta met KO on the roof of the hospital. When they spoke. He saw a something in the young man. Like there wasn't just one soul inhabiting KO's body. While he really couldn't exactly tell. The monk knew KO was powerful. Maybe even powerful than most of the foes he's encountered. That wasn't all either.

He sensed a battle waging deep inside him. A battle between peace and chaos. Good and evil. The light and the dark. A battle Zenyatta once fought a long time. Something he still wages today sometimes.

Carol finally got her act together and wiped away any tears she had. She then looked over at her uncle with a troubled look.

"I know uncle… but he's still my son."

Dr. Recovery sighed as he shook his head.

"Carol, you can't fight his battles for him. Whether you like it or not. He's a warrior now. A hero. Who needs to fight his own battles on his own. You not only raised him well, but trained him well too."

Carol couldn't help but smile. The same with everyone else. Carol looked around to see all her friends smiling at her. Tracer giving her a thumbs up. Mercy and Reinhardt giving her a comforting hand. Genji gave her a nod.

However that smile soon disappeared when Carol doubt began to seep through her head. Even though she trained KO well. He was still in a bed injured. No matter how well she taught her son. KO still wasn't powerful enough to face some foes. He almost died fight one of the Trio De Dangers. He still needed help.

"Thank you. But no matter how well I taught him. My son still isn't ready to face what's ahead. He nearly died last night. All so he could beat a stronger and tougher opponent. He's not ready." Carol explained with a bitter tone and downcast look. "He needs more training. But… I don't think there's any more I can teach him. He's also really down too. He didn't exactly tell me but I know. A fight like that could leave anyone with doubt."

While Dr. Recovery didn't want to admit it. Carol was right. KO was strong. But even with that power, it was useless if he couldn't properly use it. And Carol was right about another thing. She did teach KO everything it looks like. If KO had to be stronger and mentally prepared for the next powerful enemy. He would need another teacher.

But who?

At that moment. Two people in the room were thinking about what was being said. Two individuals who knew what was being talked about. Who knew a thing or two about teaching. Even though they weren't that stronger or powerful. They knew what it meant to teach someone.

Reinhardt wasn't much of a teacher in his mind. But he knew a thing about fighting and having doubt in one's ability. When he lost his teacher and friend in the omnic wars. Balderich Von Adler. After that battle he had doubt if he could keep on his legacy. If he can fight again after losing a friend. But he did. He joined Overwatch and fought many battles. He saved many people and fought side by side with friends. Some who were lost along the way. But even then he pushed on. He even found himself with a tag along. A person he considered a student.

His friend Torbjörn's eldest daughter, Brigitte. Who Reinhardt left with her parents before he headed off here. Something the old knight knew was going to come back to haunt him. That girl, she didn't want him to rejoin Overwatch. But he promised himself he would always answer the call. Not because of honor or glory. But because it was right.

And right now it looked like Carol needed his help. Like he said, he wasn't a teacher. At least in his mind. But he couldn't just stand by and let his friend's son face this darkness alone. If he needed help. Then this old knight was ready to help. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one thinking about that.

Zenyatta knew about teaching. He taught Genji after all. When the cybernetic ninja was lost and filled with not only doubt but anger as well. When all seemed lost, Zenyatta was there to give Genji a guiding hand. And right now it looked Carol's son needed a guiding hand.

A brief minute later. Two voices rang out for all to here.

"I will teach the boy." Reinhardt and Zenyatta both stated simultaneously.

Immediately all eyes went to both human and robot. Who looked over at one another in shock. Everyone else looked back and forth at the two in shock but more confusion than anything.

Dr. Recovery just sighed.

"Oh boy."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Looks like KO and his friends are still in for a long ride. Carol has reunited with her old friends but everything isn't alright. Both KO and Enid have potential mentors. But who will be the one to teach them? The mysterious wizard Sirius Black for Enid? Or the wanderer known as Master Joris? KO looks to have both Reinhardt and Zenyatta eyeing him as mentors? Now, these are the choices. Sirius or Master Joris for Enid. And Reinhardt and Zenyatta for KO. I'll let you decide. Leave your choices in a review. Also I'm sorry if this is becoming more of a massive crossover fic than a normal one. But please bare with me. Anyways, I'm sorry for any errors or typos. Leave your suggestions, choices, questions and general feedback in a review. Expect the next chapter next month or the month after at the latest. See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Time Will Tell…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hello! I'm back. Not gonna make excuses or anything. I'm only gonna say my parents have been raising hell and are on a bender. It's pretty bad but I'm alright. Before we start the chapter I want to make some things clear and answer some questions. I know you're tired of KO being in the hospital and want some serious stuff to happen. Luckily for you guys you're not gonna have to wait long. But before we get into the serious stuff. I want KO to hang out with his friends and do other things a teenager would. What do you think? Alright, I'm gonna answer some questions. To CI, I can't really explain how or why. But yeah, after Sirius Black fell into that veil. He found himself in KO's world and was taken in by Bernard and Wilhamena along with Master Joris. Before they had Enid and the twins. To DARKPHANTOM13, I don't know about that. I really don't want this to become a full blown mass crossover story. Though I think that's too late for that. But who knows, if you want the Brotherhood Of The Tofu to show up let me know. I don't mind. Anyways I want explain why I narrowed the list to just two mentors for KO and Enid. All of whom I have yet to choose as their mentors. We'll start with Enid's potential mentors.**

 **Sirius Black From Harry Potter**

 **If you've read the books or watch the movies. I'd kind of be shocked if you haven't. Then you know Sirius Black is a great and wonderful character. Who was a badass and caring mentor/godfather to Harry Potter. He's also powerful in magic and is great at giving some comforting and wise words to those who need it. Like Enid for example. Who's been showing a bit of an animal side at times. He can also change into a badass looking dog. While not completely or exactly a werewolf, it's pretty damn close. How or why got sent to KO's word is still a mystery. That will be explain in time. Hopefully.**

 **Master Joris From Wakfu And Dofus**

 **Master Joris is a badass. Simple as that. If you don't know him or the shows he's appeared in. I highly recommend you check Wakfu and The Dofus movie out. Had a tough upbringing and lost friends from either time or other terrible things. He's very old, even before he found himself in KO's world. He also housed the soul of a terrifying black dragon. Which so happens to help him out in tight situations if needed. He knows a lot about fighting and Wakfu, which is basically magic. He's dealt with being a father and teacher while also being a incredible fighter and adventurer. If anyone can help Enid with her… "problem". It's him. Also he uses a suitcase as a weapon. A FREAKING SUITCASE!**

 **Now for KO's potential mentors.**

 **Reinhardt Wilhelm From Overwatch**

 **Man, who doesn't love Reinhardt. Going against him in a game or getting charged by him isn't usually fun. But still. The reason why I picked Reinhart to be one of KO's potential mentors is because he's not just a great warrior or teacher. But a man who knows lost. When he was younger our KO could have turned out like him. Only looking for praise and letting his power and skill get to his head. Thankfully and unfortunately what got Reinhardt out of his funk was losing his friend and teacher Balderich von Adler. Who even in death, inspires Reinhardt to do what's right. To be not only his team and friends shield, but all of those who are innocent. While he might not teach KO powerful and difficult techniques. He sure can help KO get out of his funk and might show him a thing or two. Besides, who wouldn't want Reinhardt as a teacher. You can't help but love the guy.**

 **Zenyatta From Overwatch**

 **I'm not gonna say that I had a number of reasons for picking Zenyatta as a potential mentor. I only have two. One, he's a monk who's more of a spiritual mentor if anything. And two, it's because of TKO. Yes, everything about this story is about KO and TKO more than anything. The struggle that has only intensified ever since Wally The White cursed KO. Still, having an individual like Zenyatta for a mentor isn't going to make TKO go away. Or the struggles that plague and await KO. Zenyatta has dealt with such struggles, that he had overcame. He even helped Genji. Just because KO might have this guy as a mentor doesn't mean TKO and all of his problems will go away. But at least it's a step in the right direction.**

 **Finally we'll talk about what I have planned. And how you feel about them and share your thoughts and opinions. I just wanted to write what would happen if KO suddenly grew up. That's all. But now I think this story grew out of that. For good or for worse. I'm not gonna lie. I suck at writing. But I still do it because it's fun and I love it. Anyways I really don't have a definite ending for this story. Because the show is still going and reeling out awesome stuff. However I have something planned. As for pairings… you all know I have something planned for KO but won't be official soon. As for some of the gang, everything is fair game. Expect OCs. This story is about KO above all else.**

 **Though I just can't help but write about his friends and family. It's just so fun. Anyways, I have some things planned for the coming chapters. Most likely a time skip. Only a week or two at least. With KO somewhat fully recovered ready to resume work and prepare to choose a teacher and train. Spend time with his friends and whatnot.**

 **After that KO will meet former and newer enemies and allies. Even those in between.**

 **I also want to do some episode based chapters too. I might even speed up a few things. Like where the Plazalympics happens sooner but is changed in a fighting tournament. Like in Naruto and My Hero Academia. Or maybe have KO and Dendy trying to get her Pow Card. Or have TKO try something a bit sooner. Tell me what you guys want. After all that… we'll see. Sorry for this being too long. But I just wanted to tell you what's happening and what's going to happen is all. Anyways before we start I want to remind you all to leave a review and tell me what you all think and want. Because I love you guys and value your opinions greatly. Also for those leaving ideas and suggestions. I'm considering them. Okay? Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

A brief minute later. Two voices rang out for all to hear.

"I will teach the boy." Reinhardt and Zenyatta both stated simultaneously.

Immediately all eyes went to both human and robot. Who looked over at one another in shock. Everyone else looked back and forth at the two in shock but more confusion than anything.

Dr. Recovery just sighed.

"Oh boy."

 **A Few Hours Later With KO**

The day was closely coming to an end. It was getting close to the evening. Which meant KO's friends will be off work soon. And our young hero couldn't wait. Unfortunately he had to. Which was practically torture for him. Even though he didn't look it and sometimes act like it. KO still had bits of a personality that belonged to a child.

And children didn't really like being trapped in hospitals. Especially being forced to stay in bed.

"Ah geez… this is so boring!" KO groaned out loudly with a pout.

While he wouldn't call this whole thing torture. Still he would like to be anywhere than here. He missed work, his friends and the hero stuff. Well, probably not almost getting killed while doing the other stuff.

At least he had a TV.

KO sighed as he looked up at the TV. He was currently watching a cartoon. He really didn't know what it was or really cared. It was about some kid and his friends playing by a large creek. Right now he was thinking about something else. Something that's been bothering since he woke up.

"What's wrong with my powers?"

That's all KO said as he looked at his hands. With a helpless and sad expression.

Ever since he changed. His body and some parts of his personality weren't the only thing that changed. His strength and abilities also changed. When he left with his mom for training. KO discovered by accident he could copy powers and abilities just like his mom could. Or could do.

However unlike his mom, he could copy a power or an ability and hold onto it indefinitely. At least that's what his mom told him. That's why he was able to use Enid's clone technique. He even managed to tweak it a bit. Which took some time to figure out. Thankfully he got how his powers worked just in time. Right around the time Boxmore attacked the Plaza.

Now, all that was gone apparently.

He couldn't perform any of the techniques or abilities he's copied. No clones, no flying or those energy blasts he copied from that fight. Yeah, that crazy wolf guy.

KO tensed up a bit when he remembered that fight. Of all the fights he's had since this change. That one was the most scariest and toughest. It all happened when one of his mom's old enemies decided to kidnap him. Which really didn't work out in the end for him and that guy's accomplice. Who was his grandson of all things.

Our young hero hoped that those guys were alright. Even though they were bad guys. And pretty much kidnapped him. They were just trying to help out their family with the reward money placed on him. Something he really needed to figure out how to fix. Luckily that whole encounter wasn't a complete waste. Because he knew who had placed the bounty on him now.

"Boxman…" KO murmured out rather seriously.

He should have guessed this was all his fault. After what happened. He should have know that guy was going to get payback somehow. He just didn't know he would go this far.

It made KO feel angry, but most of all it made him feel helpless. And lately. That's all he's felt.

For a brief moment KO's eyes shined a foul purple. His hands quickly became fists as he tightened them hard. A few sparks appeared and went away just as fast. A foul and enraged scowl formed on his face. Suddenly all of that stopped. His fists loosed up and that purple shine went away. He then took a deep breath and laid his head on his pillow. Where he stared up at the ceiling.

KO hated this feeling.

The same feeling he had the other day. When he fought that wolf guy. That terrible feeling. The same feeling he's been having a lot of ever since the battle for the Plaza. When that voice… or rather TKO first spoke to him.

TKO.

It all made sense now. All the times he felt angry or helpless. It was all because of him. The anger, the hate… the power. It was because of TKO. His dark counterpart apparently. At least, that's what KO thought.

"What's wrong with me?" KO muttered to himself with a saddened frown. "Who are you TKO?"

All the battles and confrontations he's been in, he was there. The battle at the Plaza. His arguments with Rad and his mom. His fight against Scaramouche and that wolf guy. TKO was there.

KO saddened frown had yet to leave his face. Because now he realized something. All those battles when he was so close to losing or dying. He was there. With that power. It was never his own power that helped his saved Shy Ninja or helped him beat that wolf guy. None of it was.

It was all TKO.

Our young hero didn't know how to feel about that. Finally realizing all your triumphs weren't really yours. It made KO feel worthless. If it wasn't for TKO, he would have lost or died. Which meant that his fight Scaramouche… would have ended very differently.

He and Shy Ninja would have died. And it would have been all his fault.

Suddenly before KO could feel sorry for himself. There was a knock on his hospital door. KO quickly shook his head and came back to reality.

"Um, it's open." KO called out softy.

After saying that the door opened. And in came someone KO wasn't expecting.

"Mr. Gar!" KO exclaimed in shock as his boss came walking in.

Mr. Gar had a stoic expression as always. But that changed when he saw KO. Seeing him up and alive warmed his heart. His expression soften into a small smile.

"Hey there, glad to see you're alive." Mr. Gar greeted as he walked over to KO's bedside. "I would have checked in sooner but someone had to open the Bodega. Also had to wait for those two slackers to punch in. You understand right?"

KO immediately shook off his shock and nodded.

When Mr. Gar reached KO's side. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His smile slowly disappeared when he and KO's eyes met. KO knew those eyes all too well. It was clear while Mr. Gar was very happy his employee and friend's son was alive. The old hero couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

"Are you okay Mr. Gar?" KO asked a bit worried about his boss's unusual behavior.

Mr. Gar sighed as he took a seat that was nearby.

"I just wanted to say… I'm really sorry this happened to you KO." Mr. Gar softy apologized as he bowed his head, and kept it like that. "It's my fault this happened to you."

KO was shocked. What was Mr. Gar talking about?

"When you came to talk to me, before you got kidnapped. I should have stayed and talked with you. Instead of running off. It wasn't right and now… I can see that you and your mom paid dearly for that."

Mr. Gar then took his shades off and looked up at KO. His regret filled eyes staring back at KO. Who was completely shocked now.

"I don't have the right to call myself your boss or your mom's friend. Or even a hero. I failed you when I should have been by your side. Fighting against Succulentus and the Trio De Dangers. If you won't accept my apologies that's fine. I don't deserve it. Just know that I regret what happened. And I'll make it up to you and your mom. If you'll let me."

KO didn't know what to say. This was crazy. He literally had his boss and the most toughest hero he knew begging for his forgiveness. For something that really wasn't his fault. Yet Mr. Gar looked convinced it was all his fault. Just like his mom and Enid. He didn't know why everyone thought this was all their fault. But he was getting real sick of it.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Mr. Gar. If anything this is all my fault. Please, none of this is necessary." KO said as he placed a hand on his boss's shoulder. Surprising him. "And please don't say you don't deserve to be a hero. It's because of you I want to be a hero. You and my mom. While you're kind of a strict boss. I wouldn't ask for anyone else. So don't be sad Mr. Gar."

Mr. Gar was speechless. He didn't expect this to happen. He half expected KO to tell him to leave or that he never wanted to see him again. Heck, he was scared he was going to quit working for him. Thankfully that wasn't the case. This was KO after all. The very same boy who wanted to make friends where ever he went and dreamt of being a hero.

Now, that boy had grown into a brave and fine young man. Even though he had grown a bit too fast.

Mr. Gar eventually smiled and patted KO on the head.

"You're a good kid KO. Don't you ever forget that."

It took all of KO's strength not to geek out. It's not everyday you get complemented or even patted on the head by your idol. KO's eyes went big and his lips began to quiver. It looked like he was going to cry. Thankfully that didn't happen.

Our hero took a deep breath and nodded his head furiously. Causing Mr. Gar to sigh as he shook his head with a smile. Guess some things never change.

Eventually Mr. Gar decided it was enough for the sappy stuff. So, he cleared his throat and turned his expression into a serious one. But not before crossing his arms in a serious manner.

"Alright, with that out of the way. I just want to say until you are fully recovered and up and about. You are on paid leave." Mr. Gar explained with a serious and boss like tone. He lightly pushed up his shades a little as he continued. "I don't usually do this. But considering the circumstances I'm letting this side. Though if I'm being completely honest… I find what you did was irresponsible and very dangerous."

Just like that KO's expression dropped completely.

Mr. Gar was probably talking about how he beat that wolf guy. Well, it was more of a draw if anything. Considering both of them almost died. Which is bound to happen when you blow yourself up along with your opponent.

"Yeah…" KO moaned out in a deflated tone. He looked up at his boss with a sheepish expression. "Guess that wasn't really a smart idea huh?"

Mr. Gar sat there looking intensely at KO. Who began to sweat a little. Finally Mr. Gar sighed.

"Well… using your clones as an attack. Especially a very powerful one is pretty clever. Doubt your mom or I could think of such a thing. Though almost getting yourself killed wasn't smart at all. I expected better of you KO."

KO let out a nervous laugh along with a sheepish grin. It was nice to hear Mr. Gar complement his new attack. Something he doubt he'll ever do again. It kind of hurt a little to hear he disappointed Mr. Gar too though. But he probably deserved it. Even he had to admit that his so called "Double Kamikaze KO" attack was crazy and extremely dangerous.

"Sorry if I disappointed you Mr. Gar. That wolf guy had me on the ropes and I had to come up with something. But you're right. It was stupid." KO somewhat bitterly said with a look of shame. "I promise I won't do something like that again. Pinky promise."

Mr. Gar couldn't help but smile as he saw KO raise his right pinky in the air. With a determined and childish expression.

"That's great to hear KO." Mr. Gar said with a nod.

KO smiled brightly as he laughed a little. That stopped however when he saw Mr. Gar take a look around the room in slight confusion.

"Is everything alright Mr. Gar?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just wondering where your mom went." Mr. Gar stated with a mild blush. "I thought she'd be here?"

KO titled his head in confusion for a second. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Oh, my mommy went home to take a shower and get some new clothes." KO said without missing a beat. "Though that was a bit ago."

Mr. Gar didn't say a word and nodded. Though his face told another story. He hoped Carol was okay. She had a rough night. Far worse than anyone else. Deep down though he was kind of disappointed. He was hoping to see her. Even if he would end up making a fool out of himself.

KO noticed how his boss was looking. He of course thought nothing of it.

"So, anything else you wanted to talk about Mr. Gar?" KO asked. "How's the Bodega doing? Are Rad and Enid okay? Oh, how is everyone else doing at the Plaza?"

Mr. Gar chuckled a little as he shook his head at KO's antics.

"Easy there son. One question at a time." Mr. Gar said still smiling. "Everything is alright at the Plaza. A bit chaotic since everyone found out that you're in the hospital. But fine nonetheless. Those slackers are alright too I suppose. Let's see, what else is there? Oh I'm hiring more employees too."

"What! For reals?! That's awesome Mr. Gar!" KO happily exclaimed with a big smile. "I can't wait to meet them! A chance to make more friends! Wait a minute, why are you hiring more people?"

Mr. Gar sighed a little.

"Before you say anything. It's not because of you. Well… that's completely wrong it's mostly because of you."

KO's smile dropped and was replaced with a depressed frown.

"Hey, don't blame yourself KO. It's not your fault all this crazy stuff is happening. It's just plain bad luck. That's it." Mr. Gar explained trying his best to reassure KO. Who didn't look convinced. "C'mon KO."

KO clenched his hands into fists once more as he looked straight down. Causing Mr. Gar to grimace.

It was times like these Gar wished he could just keep his mouth shut. Gar began to rub his temples with a sigh. How was he going to fix this. A brief minute went by and Gar suddenly had an idea. Something to take all this nonsense off KO's mind.

"KO… would you like to know how me and your mom's first day at P.O.I.N.T. went?"

KO's eyes immediately widened in shock. He quickly looked at Mr. Gar, who was smiling.

"So you want to hear it?" Mr. Gar asked still smiling as he got comfortable in his chair. "I'm sure your mom will be back around the time I'm done telling you. That's if you want hear it?"

"YES!" KO exclaimed loudly in sheer excitement. Almost jumping out of his bed. Thankfully that didn't happen. KO soon realized what he almost did and chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry."

"It's alright. So… where to start?" Mr. Gar said as he thought where to begin his tale. Eventually Gar remembered how that day started out. It brought a small smile to his face. "It started out like this. Me and your mom along with our new friend and fellow teammate Rippy Roo became junior members of P.O.I.N.T…"

Our young and recovering hero sat there on his bed in anticipation as his boss told this grand tale. He kind of wished it was his mom telling him this. But it was still cool coming from his boss. The man who he saw as a father figure. His hero.

As Mr. Gar began to tell his story to KO. Both had failed to notice someone was watching them out in the hallway through the room's window. And this someone wasn't alone.

"So that's Carol's boy eh." Reinhardt stated softy. His arms crossed as he leaned against a wall. "He looks very strong for his age. Hard to imagine he was a small child only a few weeks ago. Such strange times we live in today. Eh Zenyatta?"

The robotic monk was floating tranquility next to Reinhardt. He too was also looking at KO.

"Indeed my friend. However I believe age doesn't matter when in comes to strength. From what I've seen in my existence, it's what comes from within that matters." Zenyatta wisely stated as he placed a hand on Reinhardt's shoulder. "You have shown me that many times."

Reinhardt was surprised by Zenyatta's words. Eventually the old knight let out a large smile and laugh. He roughly patted the omnic's back. Almost causing him to loose his focus and stop floating. Thankfully for him that didn't happen.

"Hahaha! Thank you my omnic friend. You are right. Age is nothing but a number." Reinhart said still smiling. His eyes laid on KO once more. He didn't know why but there was something special about him. "You were right. I do see something special about this boy. He does have potential."

"Indeed." Zenyatta simply replied.

Both he and Reinhardt took interest in KO. For Reinhardt it was because he was an old friend's son. Who needed some help. Being who he was he couldn't just walk away. It was in his nature. While he wasn't as strong as he used to be or be able to teach KO powerful and strange techniques. He could still show the boy a thing or two.

Zenyatta was a different story. The monk wasn't much of a fighter unless absolutely necessary. He could see conflict within KO. The same conflict he once had long ago. The same one he helped his student Genji overcome. Thought for KO he knew it was different. He didn't know why but he needed to help this boy. For whatever reason.

"It is quite a shame only one of us can teach the boy." Reinhardt stated with a frown.

"Indeed."

"We'll heed Carol's words my friend. Give the boy some time." Reinhardt said as his frown turned into a small smile. "And when he's ready. We'll come to him and let him decide."

Zenyatta nodded.

When both he and Reinhardt asked to teach KO. It caused some confusion and problems. Though more confusion than anything. Both of them made some valid why they should teach KO. But ultimately Carol decided whatever should be decided. It would be left to KO. That's after he recovered and given some time to thing.

Carol knew her son would need some time to adjust after what happened. The last thing he needed was all this.

Both Reinhardt and Zenyatta agreed.

After that Carol went off to say goodbye to her son so she could take a shower and get some fresh clothes. While the rest of the talked about what they should do next. They came to take The Hero Killer in. But they failed. Mercy came to help KO and she did. Her job was done.

Mercy wasn't involved with Overwatch anymore. Especially this new one Tracer and Reinhardt were a part of now. Sure she would helped them on occasion. But she had other responsibilities. For now she decided to stick around a few days. To watch KO's condition and of course catch up with Carol.

Zenyatta along with Genji just came to help out Tracer and Reinhardt. So they weren't with Overwatch. They were originally traveling from place to place when they ran into Reinhardt. Who asked for their assistance. With The Hero Killer still around and other threats looming. Both master and student decided to stick around too. Just in case. Genji was itching to take on Stain once more.

Besides, Zenyatta wanted to watch the KO.

Reinhardt on the other hand was leaving along with Tracer. They needed to meet back with the others for a report. Since they didn't complete their mission. They needed to make plans. The old knight also had to check in with his student and squire. Brigitte, his friend Torbjörn's daughter. Who he left behind unexpectedly. Yeah, that's one conversation Reinhardt wasn't looking forward to.

When that's all done. Reinhardt said he would return to check in on things. Also to see if KO is ready. Though that would be awhile. He might even bring Brigitte this time.

"I leave things in your hands my friend. I'll return whenever I am able." Reinhardt stated as he stopped leaning against the wall. Afterwards he turned and shook hands with Zenyatta. "Tracer and I have already said our goodbyes to everyone. Best to go now before I have second thoughts. It has been an honor Zenyatta."

"The honor has been mine Reinhardt." Zenyatta said with a nod as he stopped shaking hands with the knight. "May the iris guild you on a safe journey my friend."

Reinhardt shook his head with a smile. He then started to leave. But not before taking one last glance at KO through the window. Who was in awe as Mr. Gar told his story. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that boy was going to do great things.

Whether they were good or bad. Only time will tell.

 **Meanwhile At The Bodega**

While all that was happening. At the Bodega, a certain purple haired kunoichi was working behind the cash register. With an annoyed and tired expression. She was staring off into space.

It had been a rough day indeed for Enid. Ever since she punched in for work. Things were more hectic than ever. All because of someone letting it slip KO was in the hospital. The last few hours she's been dealing with people coming in panicking or asking if KO was alright and if he'll be back soon. It was torture.

And she had to deal with it all be herself. All because Rad was in the back slacking off. Leaving her to suffer. She was so excited that Mr. Gar was hiring more people. Maybe she'll have coworkers that she could actually count on. Other than KO of course.

' _I swear to cob I'm going to flame kick that meathead later.'_ Enid thought with a huff.

Thankfully for her it had been an hour since anyone came in here just to bother her with questions. Or just to freak out. So that was cool.

Enid would be lying if she wasn't glad it was almost time to close. All she could think about all day was KO. That suddenly caused her face to bright up. She quickly shook that off and resumed looking out at whatever.

Things have been nuts lately.

She was glad things were going back to normal. However deep down she knew she was lying to herself. Things were never going to be back to normal. And it wasn't just what was happening with KO now either.

Well, that wasn't completely true.

Ever since the little guy changed into a big guy. A rather powerful big guy. She noticed something was up with her. It was hard to notice it at first. But whenever she saw or knew that one her friends were in danger. She would feel this sudden rush of power and anger. It didn't feel bad but it also didn't feel right. It felt… feral in some way.

It first happened when Dendy was in danger. The recent one was with KO when he was about to get attacked by one of those psycho wolves.

At first she thought it was just plain old adrenaline. Seeing someone you care about almost getting killed or hurt. It does that sometimes. But no. Whatever was happening her was supernatural. It had to be.

It wasn't too farfetched.

Enid had inherited a power from her mom. While not having complete control over it. Especially whenever she's extremely stressed out. She knew what it was. Her parents told her to expect such things at a young age. Still whatever that feeling she felt.

It was something only her parents could explain to her.

This morning she was going to ask them about it. But she was just so caught up with wanting to see KO. She forgot about it.

' _Guess I'll talk to them later about it.'_ Enid thought with a sigh. Speaking of her parents. She began to think about what she and her parents had planned. ' _I wonder what kind of teacher my parents have in mind to help me? Hopefully they're tough.'_

Another thing that was kind of bothering it was how she was acting around KO lately. And vise versa. It was subtle at first. But Enid knew that things between her and KO had drastically changed. Like what happened back at the hospital room when they were alone.

Just thinking about it caused Enid to blush slightly.

She really didn't know what caused that whole situation. But she really didn't mind it at all. It wasn't all that bad. They didn't do anything crazy. All she and KO did was hold hands. For a really… really… long time. Then before she left she decided to give KO a small kiss on the head.

Nothing major, just a little innocent kiss. At least that's what she kept on telling herself. That was the first time Enid actually kissed someone that wasn't from her family. Not that is was bad. No, it was actually nice. Seeing how KO react made it all better.

"Man… why is this bugging me so much?" Enid softy asked herself with a huff and conflicted frown. "Lately I can't stop thinking about him. Sure he's my best friend and him being in the hospital has me worried. But… this is different."

There have been a person or two that got her feeling like this. At one point she thought Rad like that. But that was a long time ago. Something she really didn't like to remember.

Another person she knew who made her felt like this was her old childhood friend Elodie. But that changed when she betrayed her. All because of that stupid tournament.

Enid could understand why she would feel like that back then. Now? She didn't have a clue.

Suddenly Enid's thoughts were interrupted when the Bodega's doors opened. She sighed loudly as she softy snacked her head on the cashier's counter. Then with a miserable frown she turned to look at the person who walked in.

Before she could say anything. Enid froze in place when she saw who it was. Her heart was suddenly beating faster and her face became a bit warm. The reason why?

It was because Red Action came in.

Red Action was one of the few people Enid would consider cool. Like extremely cool. She was a tough and cool cyborg hero from the future. She was also part of The Cool Teens. Who mostly loiter around the Plaza. They were alright. Rad sure wanted to empress them.

Enid on the other hand seemed to be only interested in Red Action. She was even following her on social media. Who wouldn't? She was tough, cool and… very good looking.

Yeah that's right. Enid wasn't entirely interested in boys. She found both genders attractive. Like Punching Judy, Red Action and even KO's mom at one point. Though that kind of stopped after awhile. She wasn't ashamed of it or afraid of showing it. Her family of course knew and were completely supportive of her.

Straight, gay or bi. They didn't care. They loved her regardless.

Anyways, Red Action looked bored as she walked in the Bodega. But that changed when Enid caught her eye. She smiled as she casually walked over to counter. Making Enid feel even more nervous.

"Hey Enid." Red Action greeted rather casually with a laid back tone.

"Uh-um… h-hey Red Action." Enid greeted back with a shaky and quiet tone. Her blush only worsening. "Wha-What can I-I do for you."

Red Action sighed a little but was still smiling. She took a look at the counter, casually browsing. Eventually she grabbed some gum and placed on the counter.

"I'll take one of these gum things."

Enid didn't say a word. All she did was nervously nod and grabbed the gum. After swiping it she handed it back to Red Action. Who took it and flipped a techno in the air that landed in Enid's hand.

"So… my friends are pretty freaked out that KO is in the hospital." Red Action said nonchalantly. "Heard he got himself into a big fight. How's he doing by the way?"

That quickly got Enid's attention and caused her blush to slightly go away. Along with her nervousness.

"Oh, um. A few close calls but he's fine now. Me and everyone were really worried when we brought him in. His mom was a complete wreck." Enid muttered with a slight frown as she remembered that night. Carol wasn't the only one that was loosing it. "Not gonna lie... I was too."

Red Action's smile slowly went away when she noticed how Enid was looking. She really didn't mean to bring back some bad memories.

"Man… sorry to hear that. Glad to hear he's alright. Me and my friends really owe him for saving our skin when Boxmore attacked." Red Action said as she rubbed the back of her heard sheepishly. She stopped to give Enid a small smile, hoping to brighten her mood. "That little guy sure has come a long way eh?"

Enid's mood did indeed brighten as she chuckled a little. She took a look out the nearest window and smiled.

"Yeah… he sure has."

Red Action noticed Enid's smile. While she was happy to turn that frown upside down. She couldn't help but feel that it wasn't entirely her doing. Red Action's smile lightened a little.

Eventually Red Action decided it was time to head off. To see her friends.

"Um, guess I better head back to check on my friends. Maybe they'll finally chill out when I tell them KO is okay." Red Action said with a small huff. "I'll catch you later Enid. Maybe next time we could hang out or something?"

That brought Enid back to reality as her blush returned. Along with her nervousness.

"Oh! S-sure Red Action. I'll see you later." Enid muttered out with a shaky voice.

Red Action smiled as she waved goodbye and walked out of the Bodega's entrance. Leaving Enid alone.

After seeing the doors close behind Red Action. Enid immediately sighed and with a deflated expression. Rested her head on top of the counter.

"Nice going Enid. Way to make yourself look like a total dweeb." Enid told herself with a frown and disheartening tone. She then looked up at ceiling and began to wonder. "Was she actually serious about hanging out? Hmm… probably not."

As Enid was wondering about that.

Red Action was heading back to her friends usual spot. As that was happening. She had her phone out and was looking up Enid social media account with her phone. The cyborg teen couldn't help but be amazed by all the stuff she's done. From being a DJ and fighting Boxmore.

' _Enid's got it all figured out. She has her own moves, style and does her own thing.'_ Red Action thought with a smile and light blush. She eventually sighed as she put her phone away. ' _Man she really is something else. Really cute too."_

And with that. Red Action went to join her friends.

 **Meanwhile Up On A Hill Overlooking The Plaza**

Unbeknownst to her and everyone at the Plaza. Someone was observing them. This someone was sitting cross-legged on a hill. This person was The Shadowy Figure.

Who has taken an interest in KO and the Plaza. Well, what's under the Plaza anyways. As for the people. He could care less. KO however was an entirely different matter.

' _Those fools on The Council almost risked everything. Luckily the boy is alright. For now at least.'_ The Shadowy Figure thought bitterly as he scowled. ' _Whatever those fools have planned in store for him will take time. Superstitious fools the lot of them. Still… there are many threats KO has ahead of him.'_

From what info he could gather. KO still had many challenges ahead of him. Those fools at Talon were interested in him along with P.O.I.N.T. Prep. No doubt they'll send people to try and recruit him or deal with him. Overwatch was already sticking close by to him. Because of The Hero Killer. Who no doubt has something nefarious planned.

There was also the Trio De Dangers. Who would most definitely show up again.

Lord Boxman was also on the move. Something involving that lowlife Scaramouche. And possibly his daughter.

He also heard The Hue Troopers were also planning something. From what he gathered they plan on having one of their own spy on him. To see if he was this prophesied evil or not. A waste of time if you asked him.

That wasn't all either. Apparently there was a wandering warrior traveling with a child looking for KO. From the rumors he's heard this warrior was quite formidable. So formidable that P.O.I.N.T. and many other organizations purposely avoided him.

This was troubling indeed.

The Shadowy Figure sighed as he got up. His gaze went to the setting sun. The day was coming to a close soon.

"I wonder how you'll fare against all these challenges KO. The last thing I need you to do is perish" The Shadowy Figure stated ominously with a devious grin. "I'll be watching you closely now. Something tells me you are quite ready to go Turbo… all you need is a little nudge."

With that The Shadowy Figure began to walk away. Disappearing in the shadows of the forest. But not before saying one last thing to himself.

"Honesty only time will tell."

Time will tell indeed. Our young hero has a lot in store for him. Along with his family and friends. Many challenges are ahead of them. Will they be able to overcome them? Or fall?

Only time will tell…

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And boom! Done! Man… sorry this took awhile. But family problems are a drag. Anyways, lot of stuff happened. KO and Mr. Gar talked and had a moment here and there. KO being told the story from Glory Days by Mr. Gar and not by his mom. Reinhardt and Zenyatta waiting the right moment to approach KO. Enid trying to make sense of her feelings and being revealed to be bi. Red Action showing up and taking an interest in Enid. Oh and Shadowy Figure having a nefarious plan in the works. Yeah lot of stuff. Before I sign off. Just wanted to clear some things. For one Enid is bisexual in my story. Very likely in canon in my mind too. And I'm cool with that. Hope that's alright. Second I want to say I have something planned for Red Action. So expect to see more of her. Another thing this will be the final time I ask you all to vote for KO and Enid's first mentors. Reinhardt or Zenyatta for KO. Master Joris or Sirius Black for Enid. Those are your choices so pick one of them. Also do you guys want me to do more Omakes? Let me know. Alright… expect a new chapter in a month or two. Three at the latest. Because I have other stories to write. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and have a great day! See ya!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Back To Work!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **Important AN: What's up! I'm back! Before you say anything. I have indeed watched the recent episodes. And boy do I have some things planned. Though before that I have other stuff to deal with. KO settling back in. Meeting new faces and having a mentor. Dealing with new enemies and old ones. I'll also put some of the spotlight on Enid and Rad too. Maybe TKO or KO's other friends. Anyways, time to answer some questions. To king cool 12, PKO will show up at some point. So done you all worry. When though? Well you'll have to wait and see. Is it PKO or SKO? To kyrogue23, if you guys want some of the mentors who don't get chosen to show up here and again just let me know. One more thing, I'm deeply sorry how most of the chapters before this one have terrible grammar and mistakes. You see I was rushing and yeah. I planned on redoing some of them but most of the first chapters I've had saved on my tablet got erased. And I can't get them back. The ones on this site are gone too. So I'm really sorry. Well that's enough of me rambling. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"I wonder how you'll fare against all these challenges KO. The last thing I need you to do is perish" The Shadowy Figure stated ominously with a devious grin. "I'll be watching you closely now. Something tells me you are quite ready to go Turbo… all you need is a little nudge."

With that The Shadowy Figure began to walk away. Disappearing in the shadows of the forest. But not before saying one last thing to himself.

"Honesty only time will tell."

Time will tell indeed. Our young hero has a lot in store for him. Along with his family and friends. Many challenges are ahead of them. Will they be able to overcome them? Or fall?

Only time will tell…

 **A Week Later With KO**

It was a beautiful and clear early afternoon today. It felt more special for one person in particular. Currently our sights were on the local hospital. Where a certain hero was recovering.

Well, finished recovering. Because today was the day KO gets released from the hospital!

"I can't wait to get out of here!" KO exclaimed with a happy tone and smile.

Right now he was dressed in his regular clothes. The worn headband he had was strapped tightly around his head. He could have gotten a new one. But this one felt special. He was happy to be out of that hospital gown.

Though it was kind of a bummer he still had to be in his hospital room. He had to wait for his release papers to go through. It sucked but at least he was getting out of here. And what was more awesome that he was going straight to the Plaza after this.

Something not a whole lot of people were happy with. His mom, Dr. Recovery and Mr. Gar. It was only because they worried about him. Most people would be out of commission after a battle like that. Thankfully KO wasn't like most people.

It took a lot of convincing but finally he got everyone to let him return to work. And boy was he excited.

"Oh man! I still can't believe I'm getting out of here!"

"Believe it kiddo."

KO looked over to the door to see his mom, Mr. Gar and Dr. Recovery walking in.

"Try to keep it down youngster." Dr. Recovery jokingly scowled. "This is still a hospital. Not some nut house. Though since you've been here its hard to tell."

KO gave a sheepish smile and laugh.

"Yeah sorry about that Uncle."

The old doctor chuckled and he shook his head. Ever since KO got here he's been quite the handful. Not intentionally of course.

Most of the nurses female and male have been smitten with the boy. It has been entertaining for awhile but still unprofessional. The frequent visitors have been hard to keep up with. They had to limit the visitors he got when it became too much.

It was mostly fans, admirers and reporters or journalists wanting an interview. Dr. Recovery had prevented much of those visits. KO was still uncomfortable with talking about what happened and only trusted close friends and family about it. Eventually it was only close love ones that were allowed to visit.

"You sure you want to do this peanut? It's only been a week and it's okay to take things slow." Carol explained letting her motherly instincts take over. "I'm sure the Bodega and your friends will be alright until you fully recover."

Carol was worried. It was normal for any mother. Especially after what happened. She didn't want to be overprotective, she just wanted her baby to be safe.

"I'm okay mommy." KO sighed with a small frown.

Before Carol could argue. She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Gar giving her a comforting smile.

"Carol, KO will be fine. I promise I'll keep a close eye on him and lighten up his duties." Mr. Gar explained with a calm and trusting tone. "Besides you'll be next door if anything happens."

She didn't know why. But Carol felt her chest lighten a little when she heard those words. Especially when she saw Gar smile. She turned to look over at her son. Who was sitting on his bed smiling away at her.

That's all it took to make her smile and lay her worries to rest. She turned to Gar and placed a hand on his hand which was still on her shoulder.

"Thanks Eugene. I know you'll watch my boy."

Immediately Gar became a blushing and sputtering mess. He quickly moved his hand away from Carol's shoulder.

"N-n-no p-problem C-carol!" Mr. Gar stuttered out loudly with a cracking tone.

Carol smiled and giggled seeing how quick Mr. Gar became a hot mess. Dr. Recovery sighed and shook his head. While KO looked on with some confusion.

"Alright, you can go. But please promise me you won't overdo anything?" Carol asked in a still somewhat worried tone.

"I promise!" KO excitedly proclaimed.

Causing everyone to smile. It was good to see KO happy and smiling.

"Oh, Mr. Gar you haven't told Enid or anybody else I'm being released today right?" KO asked as his excitement died down a little. "I want to keep it a surprise."

"Yep, got nothing to worry about kid." Mr. Gar replied with a smile and thumbs up. "I've been keeping Rad busy with training and Enid at the cash register they haven't noticed a thing. Also got Enid showing that new girl the ropes too. So we're good."

"Yippee!" KO chirped out happily.

KO has been anxious and excited about seeing his friends and everyone again. Sure they visited him a lot while in here. It just wasn't the same. He also wanted to meet this new co-worker.

Rad had been coming to visit him when he could. Working and training had taken a lot of the big alien's time. KO was amazed and a little jealous that Rad was training under Mr. Gar. It was unbelievable!

Though if anyone deserved it, it was Rad.

Dendy visited whenever she could. The poor girl was the most emotional she's ever been when she heard what happened. It was the first time KO actually saw his friend cry before. Also the first time he got hugged by her too.

Since then she decided to be a better friend to KO. Even though he said there was no need. Once Dendy put her mind onto something there was no stopping her. So KO let it go. He couldn't wait to hang out with her soon.

He was also excited to see Enid again. With no idea why but the purple haired ninja had been on his mind a lot lately. He didn't know why but when around her he would just act up. He could understand it. Still he was happy to have her around.

Enid visited KO everyday since the incident. Even going so far to sneak in after hours. When she did it was to sneak KO some food. Not the stuff the hospital gave him. Or to just hang out. Finally when she got caught she got a stern talking from Dr. Recovery and her parents. Still she snuck in when she could.

Ever since the attack Enid had made it her mission to be there for KO. Even if it meant she got into trouble. KO didn't know why but he blushed whenever that was brought up. Especially when she playful teased him.

"Can't wait to get out of here eh?" Dr. Recovery asked.

KO immediately nodded and was giddy.

"Alright, alright. Let me give the all clear and you can go." Dr. Recovery stated as he began to walk out of the room. But not before stopping. "Oh, forgot to tell you. Your friend Shy Ninja was cleared yesterday. Thought she came to see before she left. Guess she got second thoughts. Thought you should know."

And with that the good doctor left. Leaving a confused Carol and Gar. KO on the other hand was shocked.

"Shy Ninja? Wasn't she that girl who helped you out against Scaramouche honey?" Carol asked.

KO was quiet at first. His mind preoccupied on Shy Ninja.

Shy Ninja, not too long ago she was just a stranger. A hero KO looked up to. But that changed when he came back to help defend the Plaza. He saved a lot of people then. Shy Ninja being one of them. Since then she acted strange. Nothing bad really. Just curious.

He remembered how she made him that awesome lunch. Thinking of it caused him to smile. That smiled dropped a little when he remembered how she risked her life for him. Since then KO thought about her a lot. He really never thanked her properly for that.

That was going to change. Next time he saw her he would thank her. Maybe even ask if she wanted to hang out or something. Nothing bad about having more friends.

"Yeah, she was a real life saver." KO answered with a smile. "Next time I see her I'll have to ask her to hang out. Maybe take her to Beardo's or something."

Both Carol and Gar were surprised by this. Soon Carol smiled as she giggled a little.

"Oh, is my son asking a girl on a date?" Carol teased. "And here I thought you and Enid were an item."

KO quickly blushed and began to sweat nervously.

"MOM! I-its not like that!" KO exclaimed as he shook his head and arms in the air violently. "We're just friends!"

Ever since he was recovering. Dr. Recovery talked Carol into giving KO the talk. A proper one. Something she was planning to do. There just wasn't a perfect time. Anyways, she decided that Gar and her uncle would explain the birds and the bees and other things. While she would explain how relationships worked and dating as a whole. It was a lot for KO to handle at first. But eventually KO settled down.

Girlfriends or even boyfriends were difficult for KO to think about. As if he hadn't had enough things to worry or confuse him. Still talking about such things like dating was confusing and embarrassing for him. This moment being one of them.

"Sorry honey." Carol apologized with a playful smile. "Just teasing."

KO sighed and shook off his flustered expression.

"Can we go now? I want to see everybody!" KO asked with a pleading and glum face. "It's so boring here."

Both adults laughed at KO. It was nice to see he was still such a kid at times.

"Come on then kiddo." Carol said still smiling as she began to walk out the room.

Mr. Gar soon followed with KO close behind. But before leaving KO stopped to take a look at the hospital room. He almost died here. Technically he did. But he's still here. He got a second chance. And he wasn't going to waste it.

"Look out world. I'm ready for you."

And with that KO left with his mom and Mr. Gar. Their destination? Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

 **Meanwhile At Gar's Bodega**

"Oh my cob… this sucks." Enid groaned out as she laid her head on the cashier's counter. "Stupid Mr. Gar. Making me come in early."

Right now it was a bit of a slow day at the Bodega. Ever since KO's been the hospital. Not a whole lot of people stopped by to shop. It wasn't like business was bad. It was just slow.

Something Enid and Rad found welcoming.

Who didn't like peace and quiet? Well, Enid that's for one. That's the whole problem. It was too peaceful. It had gotten so bad that it became bored to slack off. Can you believe that!?

' _And if things weren't bad enough. I wasn't able to stop by and visit KO.'_ Enid thought bitterly with a frown. ' _Can't believe I had to come in and watch the newbie.'_

 **CRASH!**

Soon Enid's thoughts were interrupted when a loud crash was heard. She slowly looked and saw her new co-worker standing over a bunch of toppled over cans.

"Uh… oops."

Enid sighed as she slammed her head on the counter.

"Green Guts… why did those cans fall?"

Green Guts. Who was wearing a Bodega vest over her normal colors looked guilty.

"Um, it happened because of… you?" Green Guts offhandedly said while pointing at Enid.

It took all of Enid's willpower not to scream in anger. She simply sighed and glared at Green Guts. Who huffed and glared back.

When Enid heard that they were getting a new co-worker. She was happy and relived. It wouldn't just be her, Rad and KO anymore. Finally someone else to help around here. More chances for her to slack off or hang with KO.

That changed when Green Guts showed out. It's been a few days already and Enid couldn't stand her. Why you may ask?

Well, here's to name a few.

She's lazy, rude, a bit of a hothead and has done nothing but complain! Sure she's done her duties and followed Mr. Gar orders to the letter. Which was kind of weird. Especially when she did them after a salute.

Mr. Gar liked her. She followed his orders without question. In no time she would finish her duties and be ready for the next set. She also didn't complain or slack off. At least not in front of him. So she was quickly becoming his favorite. Giving her the ire of Enid.

Rad really didn't think much of Green Guts. He of course tried to hit on her when they first met though that's just who he was. She ignored him and pretended he didn't exist. Something Enid would give props to normally. But Green Guts had proven to be quite the handful.

So yeah, Enid didn't like her.

Enid also didn't like how she asked about KO. Green Guts had never even met him and she's been trying to give up any info on him. It was creepy. It also pissed her off a bit more than it should. KO was her best friend. And she didn't like how this chick was asking every little thing about him.

Still she had to work with and tolerate her.

She couldn't wait until work was over. A visit to KO was just what she needed.

"Guts please clean that up." Enid politely ordered with a forced smile.

"Why?"

"Because you spilled those cans. And because Mr. Gar left me in charge." Enid said in a sweetly tone and still forced smile. "So get to it."

Green Guts huffed in anger and got to it. Eventually she finished and crossed her arms while glaring at Enid.

"Is that all, your majesty?" Green Guts sneered with a fake bow and smile.

Enid clenched her hands into a fist. She really wanted to kick the tar out of her. But she couldn't. She didn't want to start trouble or get fired. That's the last thing she wanted.

So Enid sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Go check to see if the latest shipments are safe and sound. Don't want Mr. Gar to come back and see us slacking off."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Green Guts scoffed as she made her way to the back.

But not before sending Enid one more glare.

Seeing her leave and hearing the doors open and close. Enid let out a sigh of relief. There was no way she could keep this up. If she had to put up Green Guts any longer. She would kill her and then herself.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Enid didn't need to look to see Rad coming into the Bodega through the entrance. He had been training. Under Mr. Gar's orders of course.

"Rad I am not in the mood." Enid said as she looked up at the nearest clock. "Not even close to closing. This sucks!"

Rad just smiled as he walked over to the counter and hopped on it taking a seat.

"Chill out Enid. KO isn't going anywhere." Rad casually said as he admired his muscles. "How's old brush-head anyways?"

"Fine. Bored out of his mind but fine." Enid replied with a small smile. Her mood clearly improving. "You should try and see him."

The turquoise muscled alien seemed a bit bothered when she said that.

"Yeah, it's just all this training you know." Rad explained with a light frown. That quickly turned into a confident grin. "Can't let the squirt get too far ahead of me. Next time the baddies come knocking. I'll be ready!"

She didn't know why? But Enid couldn't help smile. Rad sure has changed his attitude. He's still full of himself but at least he's trying. That's more than she could say for herself.

It was hard balancing with work, training and chilling out with KO. It was also hard finding a person to train her. She would have asked her mom or dad or Carol or even Mr. Gar. But her mom wasn't much of a fighter in the first place. She also only specialized in magic and vampire stuff. And her dad was a stay at home dad.

Her parents said they help look into someone to train her. However that was a week ago. And she hasn't heard a word of it from them since.

Carol already had enough on her plate. Last thing she needed was to worry about training her. Besides she's been training KO already. At least that's what she thought.

Mr. Gar was already training Rad. Speaking of which, Enid was curious how that was going.

"Hey Rad."

"Hmm?"

"You haven't really told me what's it like to train with Mr. Gar." Enid stated as she turned to her friend. "Must be tough. Am I right?

…

…

…

"Uh Rad?"

Enid was surprised to see Rad shaking and looking afraid.

"You okay dude?"

Rad began to remember how his first day of training with Mr. Gar went. And he wouldn't ever forget it.

 _Flashback_

Radicles was following Mr. Gar through a forest. Which was in back of the Plaza. Work had just ended and Mr. Gar was ready to start training. To say the least Rad was psyched.

' _Oh man! I can't wait to get down to training!'_ Rad thought with a smirk.

Soon Mr. Gar stopped walking. Rad looked around to see that they were in a clearing. A perfect spot for training.

"This spot will do just fine." Mr. Gar stated with a gruff tone. He turned around to face Rad who was still smirking. "You ready for this Radicles?"

"I'm totally ready for this boss!" Rad proclaimed with a cocky smirk.

Causing Mr. Gar to grin. Whipping that cockiness out of him was going to be fun.

"So, what are we going to do first? Normal stuff like push-ups and jogging? Some weird meditation junk or maybe some power-"

"DODGE!"

Before Rad could say another word. A punch to the gut sent him toppling to the ground!

Rad only wheezed in pain as he held his stomach! He tried to get up but couldn't.

"Oh... my… cob!" Rad wheezed out as he began to groan in pain.

Mr. Gar stood over Rad with his arms crossed and a gruff expression.

"You weren't ready." Mr. Gar stated roughly. He then kneeled down a little. "But you will be after I'm done with you."

 _End Of Flashback_

And that's how Rad's training begun.

"F-first rule of Mr. Gar's training… don't talk about Mr. Gar's training!" Rad yelped out with a frighten voice.

Enid shot Rad with confused and kind of freaked out look. Seeing Rad like this was the last thing she was expecting.

"Okay… then." Enid said still giving Rad a strange look.

Suddenly Enid heard the doors open and looked to see someone coming in. It was Dendy.

"Salutations Enid and Rad." Dendy greeted in her own way as she walked over to both teens. "I trust you both have been having a productive day."

Her answer was Enid sighing and Rad still freaking out. Causing Dendy to sweatdrop a little.

' _At least she didn't say good.'_ Enid thought.

Deciding it would be best to change the subject. Dendy brought out her laptop decided to show both teens what she's been working on.

"I have been working on KO's age predicament. And I'm confident to say I'm close to finding a solution." Dendy explained as she pushed up her goggles a bit. She then showed both teens her laptop that showed graphs and other info. "In time I hope to reverse his curse and restore him to his rightful age."

That got both Enid and Rad's attention.

"Whoa. So you really think you can turn KO back to being small again?" Rad asked.

"In time yes." Dendy stated as she put her laptop away.

Meanwhile Enid was in deep thought. Turning KO into a kid again. It took her a bit to swallow that. She had gotten so used to having KO being her and Rad's age. She nearly forgot he was kid a couple of weeks ago.

It was nuts when you thought about it.

Still Enid wasn't so sure about returning KO back to normal. From what Dr. Recovery or Carol said it wasn't impossible. But it wasn't going to be easy. Magic was some crazy stuff. Just like her mom told her not too long ago. Besides, she didn't mind KO's age.

Either way KO was her friend.

Though deep down somewhere. Enid didn't want him to be a little kid again. She didn't why.

"Excuse me Enid."

Enid looked down at Dendy. Who waved her tiny arm getting Enid's attention.

"You wouldn't happen to know when KO may be released do you?" Dendy asked. "You spend more time with him then anyone. So I would assume you have knowledge when he would be released from the hospital."

"Sorry. Last I heard he should be out pretty soon." Enid answered with a shrug. "Don't worry. I'm sure KO will be out soon."

Dendy simply nodded though deep down she couldn't wait to see her friend up and about again. She missed him dearly.

Ever since she saw him laid out on that hospital bed. She promised herself she would be there for KO. Trying to return him to his original age being one of them. Not that she considered his current age and appearance "unsightly" or bad. It's just she missed the old KO.

Her KO.

"Yo Enid. I'm done checking out the shipments."

Everyone looked over to see Green Guts walking towards them. An annoyed look spread across her face.

"Why do we even sell Hetap?" Green Guts asked. When the plump girl reached everyone she looked down at Dendy with a raised eyebrow. "Who's the kid?"

Before Enid could say a thing. Dendy walked over to Green Guts and presented her hand.

"Greetings I am Dendy." Dendy greeted introducing herself.

"Um, the names Green Guts." Green Guts awkwardly greeted back as she shook Dendy's tiny hand. "So you know these losers eh?"

Enid looked ready to jump over the counter and give Green Guts a piece of her mind. While Rad just sighed.

"Yes, they are my… friends." Dendy said a bit hesitate.

They were kind of her friends. More KO's friends than hers. But they were nice enough. After all Enid did save her life that one time. So yeah, they were her friends.

"Oh. That uh… cool." Green muttered out.

Now things were awkward. Nevertheless Green Guts was interested in the young kappa girl. If she knew Enid and Rad then she must have knew KO. The whole reason why she took this stupid job in the first place.

But before the undercover Hue Trooper could ask anything. An alarm started to ring out and red lights began to flash in the Bodega.

"What the heck is that?!" Green Guts asked as she covered her ears.

Enid, Rad and Dendy looked at each other in shock. It had been awhile since they heard that alarm.

"Boxmore attack." Enid whispered before running off outside with Rad and Dendy. "Green Guts come on! The Plaza is getting attacked!"

"What?!" Green Guts yelled out as she quickly followed her co-workers outside.

Once there, all of them and those present outside looked up to see multiple purple portals appearing in the sky! Soon large boxes started to descend down towards the parking lot.

And just like that full blown panic consumed the Plaza.

"We're going to die!"

"Where the heck are Mr. Gar and Carol!"

"We need KO!"

While everyone was panicking. The employees of Gar's Bodega were getting ready. Enid and Rad got into their own respective fighting stances. Green Guts still not fully understanding what was happening sighed and got ready for a fight. Both of her arms turned into laser cannons and she aimed them at the large boxes.

Which had finally reached down to the parking lot.

"Great. Really wish Mr. Gar and KO's mom were here." Rad said as he wasn't liking this situation. "You think they know KO isn't here to kick their cans?"

Radicles got his answers the boxes burst opened and out came the Boxmore bots.

Raymond, Darrell, Shannon, Jethro and even Ernesto. But what got everyone's attention was that there was a sixth bot.

This robot was different than the rest. It was yellow, had two white claws on each of it's four yellow paws, had greenish yellow legs, sharp pink stegosaurus-like spikes on it's back, a yellow tail that was an electrical cord, a toothy grin in the shape of the letter v, and white semicircle eyes that had black pupils, the same color as Ernesto, Darrell and Jethro.

"Afternoon Lakewood Plaza losers!" Shannon giggled out maniacally as she walked in front of her siblings. Who stood behind her, grinning and inching to fight. "Heard your toughest fighters weren't here. And well, we thought it be best to squish you all once and for all."

Enid scoffed as she walked up in front of her friends. Facing Shannon face to face.

"Really Shannon. You guys remember what happened last time you guys tried something right?" Enid asked tauntingly getting glares from each of the bots. "There's enough pieces in the from last time to start a scrap yard."

Darrell transformed his arm into and cannon and was ready to attack. But was stopped when Shannon raised her hand. Making Darrel grumble.

"Yeah well this time that idiot KO isn't here to save you." Shannon stated getting shocked looks from Enid and her friends. "Surprised?"

"Ah crap baskets." Rad said with a slight groan.

Shannon soon noticed Green Guts. Who was wearing the Bodega's vest. She smirked as she sized her up.

"Looks like you have a new meat bag. Bit on the fat side isn't she?"

That got a few chuckles out of the Boxmore bots. Green Guts looked shocked at first then got really angry.

"Please tell me we can stop the chatting and melt these tin cans!" Green Guts growled out as she charged her cannons.

Both Enid and Rad smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Guts." Enid stated smirking. She then looked over at Dendy with a concerned look. "You should get out of here Dendy. Don't want you to get hurt."

"Roger." Dendy replied with a nod as she headed back in the Bodega.

Once safely inside Dendy stood near a window. Waiting for the fight to begin.

"Alright, Guts you take on Ernesto and the weird cat thing. Rad you handle Raymond and Jethro while I'll fight Shannon and Darrell." Enid explained as the Boxmore bots got ready to attack. "You both get that?"

Suddenly a laser blast rang out and Jethro exploded in parts and bolts! Shocking everyone. Everyone looked where the shot came from and saw Green Gut's cannons smoking. She looked over at Enid and Rad with a puzzled expression.

"Um, was that Ernesto?"

The Boxmore bots enraged over their siblings demise started their attack!

Raymond used his rocket feet to launch himself at Enid. His sharp claws ready to slice or stab. Thankfully he was stopped when he got intercepted by Rad! Who elbowed him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Thanks Rad!" Enid called out as she rolled out of the way from an attack from Darrel.

Darrell growled out as he began to fire a barrage of laser blasts at Enid. While Shannon rushed towards the ninja with her saw arms out.

Ernesto rolled into a ball and charged at Green Guts who fire her arm cannons. But stopped when the new Boxmore bot tried to pounce on her.

"Get her Mikayla!" Ernesto yelled out as he kept on charging at Green Guts!

Who kept her distance as she rolled and jumped away from her two attackers.

Raymond finally recovered from Rad's unexpected attack. He got up and came face to face with Rad. His laser finger primed and ready to fire. Raymond chuckled darkly as he dusted himself off.

"Well, well, well. It has been quite awhile since we last fought Radicles." Raymond stated with a cocky smirk. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, like a tic on a dog's butt."

"Cute." Raymond growled out as his arm turned into a cannon.

He took aim and fired at Rad! Who happily returned fire!

As that was happening. Enid was dodging laser blasts and Shannon's saw blades. A saw blade was about to hit her when she quickly used her Replacement Body Technique! All the blade hit was a log. Earing a growl of displeasure from Shannon.

"Stay still you wannabe ninja!" Shannon screamed out in anger.

On lookers either ran away or hid inside the nearest building or stores. Except for one. It was Red Action. She was currently behind a car as she watched the battle unfold. Seeing Enid move so swiftly was like watching an action movie.

"Whoa…" Red Action whispered out with a faint blush.

She wanted nothing more than to go out there and help. She remembered how the last Boxmore attack went. And that's the last thing she wanted to go through again. Yet she hesitated. Why?

When she noticed who was fighting alongside Enid. Her heart felt like it stopped, her blood quickly ran cold. Like she saw a ghost. In a way she kind of did.

' _W-what is she doing here?!'_ Red Action thought as her breathing got quicker. She instantly looked around worried. ' _Did she bring the others?! Why is Green Guts here?! And working for the Bodega?!'_

"Red!"

Red Action stopped and looked to see who was calling her. It was Drupe who was with Gregg. They were hiding in the arcade with a whole bunch of people. Drupe looked concerned for her.

"Get your butt in here!" Drupe softy yelled out. "Let KO's friends deal with this!"

Right now Red Action was feeling conflicted. She wanted to help Enid. But was afraid of Green Guts noticing her. If that were to happen then the rest of The Hue Troopers would be here in no time. With Yellow Technique. And she really didn't want that.

With a frustrated sigh Red Action ran to safely. However not before shooting Enid a worried glance.

The fight raged on!

Green Guts was really struggling with Ernesto and Mikayla. She wasn't used to dodging and rolling from her enemies. Especially ones who were right on her butt. Both bots wouldn't let up.

"Don't know how long I can keep this up. Just a simple undercover mission my butt!" Green Guts muttered out as she tried her best to keep her attackers at bay with her cannons. She dodged a claw strike from Mikayla and shot her with everything she had! But she easily dodged her blasts. "Damnit!"

Seeing his enemy distracted Ernesto charged at Green Guts at high speed! Just as he was about to reach her he laughed maniacally. However instead of rolling over his target. He got a laser blast that blasted a hole right through him! Making him revert to his normal form.

Courtney of Green Guts who turned around just in time!

"Oh dear."

That's all Ernesto said before he blew up! Sending gears, bolts and parts everywhere.

"Ernesto!" Mikayla hissed out in shock.

Which quickly turned to anger. She glared at Green Guts, who was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Oh crap." Green Guts said as she began to run for her life as a pissed off Mikayla gave chase! "I didn't sign up for this!"

Raymond look to see where Ernesto was destroyed. All he did was sigh.

"Leave it to the lesser models to fail." Raymond said as he ducked from Rad's laser attack. "Have no fear dear brother. I shall avenge after I deal with this oaf."

Rad stopped firing his finger and decided to get physical. He rushed Raymond and punched him in the gut! The green bot recoiled from the blow but recovered fast enough to give Rad a punch to the face!

Soon both delivered blow after blow to one another. Finally both fighters backed up from each other as they glared at one another.

"You've gotten good Radicles. Too bad you're still weak compared to me."

Rad just laughed as he clenched his fists.

"You still got a lot to learn Pompadork. If want to get on my level." Rad exclaimed as he got ready to attack. Causing Raymond to smirk and get on the defensive. "Let me show what Mr. Gar has been teaching me!"

Before Raymond could taunt or retort. Something strange started to happen to Rad. A faint blueish aura began to you glow around him. Suddenly he yelled out and jumped high in the air! Soon he quickly headed straight towards Raymond who was paralyzed from shock.

Rad lifted his elbow as it started to glow brightly!

"Cosmic Elbow Drop!" Rad yelled with all his might as he elbowed Raymond on the face!

Which went right through him! Still Rad's elbow broke through Raymond's body until it hit the ground! Parts and bolts went everywhere, just like his siblings! When Rad's elbow made contact with the ground it caused a small crater and tremor!

Causing the fighting to briefly stop.

As the dust settled Rad got up and coughed a bit from the dust. He rubbed his elbow and looked around at everyone.

"Uh, too much?" Rad asked.

Before anyone could answer a later blast hit him square in the chest. Sending him to the ground with a groan of pain.

"RAD!" Both Enid and Green Guts yelled out.

Both looked to see where the blast came from and saw Darrell. Who was giggling like a maniac.

"One down, two losers to go!"

Out of nowhere a fireball struck Darrel in the face. Knocking his head off and sent it flying!

"Not again!" Darrell screamed out before he disappeared over the horizon.

Mikayla was suddenly blasted with Green Guts cannons that sent her to Shannon's side. She jumped back up on all fours and hissed at Green Guts.

Both Guts and Enid rushed in front of Rad. Who was starting to get up.

"Yep! That hurt." Rad moaned out as he got up and held onto his chest. "Yeah can you guys please not tell Mr. Gar that happened? Still trying to work on my dodging."

Shannon growled in annoyance as she looked around to see her siblings remains. Only she and Mikayla remained. And they were outnumbered.

"You should give up Shannon. Think the Plaza has enough scrap metal." Enid smirked with her arms crossed. "Or don't you know. I still need to pay you back for that attack a few weeks ago."

Shannon scowled as she kept her eyes on her opponents. Who looked ready to attack her and Mikayla. Yep, things looked grim. Unfortunately for Enid and everyone this was all part of the plan. Soon Shannon smirked.

She brought up a finger and pushed it where her ear would be.

"Do it."

Enid, Rad and Green Guts were puzzled by this. Then suddenly the ground began to shake and a loud noise rang through the air. The employees of Gar's Bodega looked around to see the cause. That's when Enid looked up and was shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Enid exclaimed.

Just as Rad and Green Guts were about to look up. What was making the noise landed hard right in front of them! When it landed it caused a massive tremor and shock wave! Dust and debris were sent flying in the air. A car or two were trashed. And when it all settled the whole Plaza shook in fear.

"My Car!"

Standing tall before them was Big Darrell! The robot which was piloted by a regular Darrell. It had the power level of -100! When it first showed up it took everyone in the Plaza to take it down.

Unfortunately it looked like that wasn't going to happen again this time.

"Heheh! No one to save you this time Lakewood losers!" Big Darrell cackled out grinning. "Dear sisters. Would you please handle the other losers while I take out Enid? I owe her a beating for my head!"

"With pleasure brother!" Shannon yelled out as she charged forward at Rad! While Mikayla headed straight for Green Guts! "Take them down! Hahaha!"

Enid didn't have time to think. Big Darrell said he wanted her. So she acted in the best interest for her friends and the Plaza.

"You guys protect the Plaza! I'll lead Big Darrell away!" Enid yelled out as she sprinted away from the Plaza. "Go!"

Before they could argue both Rad and Green Guts were attacked by Shannon and Mikayla. Dodging both saws and claws!

Big Darrell chased after Enid. While laughing all the way. When he finally reached her he tried to step on her but she dodged out of the way!

"I'm going to squish you like the bug you are!" Big Darrell yelled out as he kept on trying to kill Enid. "Just stay still!"

Rad wanted to help Enid. Yet Shannon was keeping him busy! He barely dodged a saw blade that cut his cheek a little. Making Shannon grin like a psycho.

"Keep your eyes on me Rad!" Shannon yelled out giggling as she tried to slice him up. "Worrying about other girls, I thought we had something special?!"

Not wanting to get cut again or worse. Rad shut up and dodged, that's all he could do at this point. He was too tired to try something. Those saw blades weren't helping him either.

Green Guts grunted in pain as Mikayla clawed her chest! A bit of blood showed. Nothing major though.

"Crap!" Green Guts cursed with a frown.

She fired a bunch of blasts at Mikayla. Who dodged them like a wild animal. This was a tough fight. She only hoped Enid was alright.

Even though they didn't like each other. Guts couldn't help but respect Enid. She only respected her more because she was taking on a giant robot by herself. All for the sake of keeping everyone safe. When this whole mission was over. She'd be tempted to ask her to join the Hue Troopers.

"Just die already!" Big Darrell screamed out as he tried to squish or hit Enid.

Who was trying her best not to die. She used Body Replace Technique multiple times. So much she was feeling sluggish. She wanted to stop. But she couldn't. Not if she wanted to keep everyone safe.

This is what a hero would do. It's what KO would do if he was here.

Suddenly Enid's worst fear had happened. Big Darrell finally caught her! She screamed out as Big Darrell held her tightly.

"Finally!" Big Darrell exclaimed as he began to tighten his grip on Enid. Making her scream out in pain. "Too bad that brat KO isn't here to see this! Oh well, your corpse will do just fine!"

As Big Darrell's grip only tighten. Enid screamed and tried to break free. It was useless. She couldn't use her techniques to escape. This was it. She felt scared and alone. She needed help.

All Big Darrell did was laugh at Enid's pain and misery. He was about to finish it but something unexpected happened, one of his legs gave out! He looked to see his leg completely destroyed. In a flash a figure quickly destroyed his remaining leg and finally his arms!

When they were destroyed he had to let Enid go! Soon Big Darrell felt to the ground. The normal Darrell inside saw a bunch of warnings and errors at the controls. Which meant only one thing.

"Oh poo…"

 **BOOM!**

Those were Darrell's last words before he and the Big Darrell blew up!

That immediately got everyone's attention. Even those hiding.

Enid had her eyes closed expecting the worse. But instead of dying or pain from falling to the ground. She felt two strong arms that held her. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. When she looked to see who saved her she was shocked.

"KO!"

There he was, old KO himself. Holding Enid in his arms while smiling.

"Hey Enid!" KO innocently greeted still smiling. "Thought you could use some help. Man Darrell can be such a meanie."

Shannon shook out of her shock and tried to call the retreat. But all she got was a clothsline from Carol! That instantly took her head off! Before her body hit the ground Carol kicked it off into the sky! Causing it to blow up like the rest of the bots.

"Sister-" Before Mikayla could finish she got punch in the face. And was sent flying far into the forest!

"And don't come back!" Mr. Gar yelled as he blew on his fist. The one he punched Mikayla with. "Darn punks."

Silence was all that was heard through out the Plaza. Then like thunder the whole Plaza broke into cheers!

"We're saved!"

"That's what those Boxmore jerks deserved!"

"KO's back!"

"See I told you he'd be back!"

Mr. Gar sighed. His low in defeat.

"What, am I chop liver?" Mr. Gar asked in a deflated tone.

As people started to come out of hiding. KO was still holding Enid in the middle of the parking lot. Bridal style. Eventually Enid realized the embarrassing position she was in and quickly hopped out of KO's arms.

"Um, thanks." Enid thanked KO with a faint blush.

KO looked puzzled for a moment but smiled.

"No problem Enid. Just happy to help."

Both teens were silent after that. It had been awhile since they last talked like this. Enid wasn't ready. She wanted to plan something special for her best friend when he would get out. The last thing she wanted for KO was to save her. Again.

So she only did what felt natural.

KO was surprised to feel Enid wrap her arms around him to give him a big hug. He looked down at Enid to see her smiling. She looked a bit worn out but still looked good.

"Glad you're back brush-head." Enid said as she stopped hugging KO. Who was now blushing. She crossed her arms and smirked. "We got to quit reuniting like this. Next time I'm saving your butt. You got that?"

"You got it Enid." KO replied with a sheepish laugh and smile.

Before KO and Enid could talk some more. A small figure came running at him.

"KO!"

Our hero looked and saw Dendy running at him. When she reached him she gave him a hug. Well, hugged his legs anyways. This caused KO to smile.

"Heya Dendy!" KO greeted the small kappa girl with a smile and pat on the head. He then picked her up surprising her and gave her a proper hug. Didn't take much for her to blush. "Sorry for not getting here faster. Traffic was a killer, even with a car tank."

"Late as always eh KO." Rad joked with a grin as he walked over to the others.

"Rad!" KO said surprised as he put Dendy gently back on the ground. "Great to see you again."

Rad chuckled as he and KO fist bumped. It was good to have his friend back.

"Good to have you back buddy."

Soon more people made their way to KO. From Brandon to Gregg. Everyone cheering or welcoming KO back. Who was still a bit nervous after being gone for sometime. Yet after seeing the smiling faces of his friends and everyone. That nervousness went away.

Everyone was safe and smiling. And that's all KO needed to see.

Mr. Gar and Carol were standing next to each other. Watching as everyone was celebrating.

"Your son is really something Carol."

"He sure is." Carol softy said with a smile.

While this was all happening. Green Guts was away from the crowd and watched on. Her eyes on KO. The whole reason for this stupid mission. She had to admit something. He didn't look half bad.

"What are you doing here Guts?"

Green Guts turned around to see Red Action glaring at her. She looked ready to fight. Though she probably wouldn't because of the crowd nearby. Thankfully everyone's attention was on celebrating and KO. So this little interaction was just between them.

"Hey Red, you're uh… looking good." Green Guts said trying to make things less awkward. It didn't. "Look before you do anything. I'm not here to bring you in or for some sort of revenge junk."

"Oh really." Red Action snorted not believing a word Guts said. "So why are you here?"

The green Hue Trooper sighed. She took a look at the large crowd then back at Red Action.

"We should talk later. Look just trust me what happened doesn't matter anymore. We've got bigger fish to fry."

"You don't mean… that do you?" Red Action asked a little shock and frightened.

Green Guts nodded sadly. Causing Red Action to sigh, she then closed her eyes trying to calm down. When she did she looked at Green Guts with a serious expression.

"Tomorrow. At the outskirts of the Plaza. Come alone." Red Action coldly stated before heading out to be with her friends. Who were celebrating. But before leaving she shot Green Guts a glare. "No funny business."

When she finally left all Green Guts could do was frown.

"This mission sucks."

 **At Boxmore With Lord Boxman**

In Lord Boxman's office our favorite half chicken man was watching the victory at the Plaza. He wasn't happy. No, he was completely ecstatic! Everything went exactly as plan.

"Go ahead and celebrate Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Soon all that will be left is dust." Boxman cackled evilly with a grin. "Ernesto, bring them in."

An Ernesto standing near the door nodded and opened the door. Who walked in was shocking to say the least.

"What is up Lord Boxman! Got to say babe, love the new body and modifications!"

Scaramouche was smiling as he walked up to Boxman's desk.

The musical assassin had a body. Everything was exactly the same. Along with his clothes. Except that the Boxmore logo stitched on his right shoulder. He was also carrying a large sword. Nothing like his old scimitar, this was a long broadsword. To replace his tuning sword he had two laser blasters. Thanks to Boxman. He of course had other modifications similar to Boxman's kids. But those were being saved for later.

"Got to hand it to you boss. Never in my most wildest and homicidal dreams I'd feel so alive!" Scaramouche proclaimed happily. Soon four more individuals walked into the office. "Also thanks for my making my little band here babe. I've always wanted brothers! To help and enjoy killing and other merriment!"

Standing right behind Scaramouche were four other robots that looked exactly like him! The only difference were their clothes and weapons.

The first wore dark red and carried a long metal staff. The second wore bright yellow and had two katanas strapped behind his back. The third wore bright blue and held a large and long repeating crossbow. And the final one had a large battle axe strapped to his back. All of them were smiling deviously.

"Glad you like your siblings Scaramouche. We only have enough technos and resources to make four of them. They aren't as talkative or smart as you. But they will follow orders and are deadly in combat." Boxman explained with a grin. He then took a seat on his chair. "In time I hope to make more of them. And add more modifications."

Scaramouche looked impressed. That changed however when he saw the Plaza. A scowl appeared and he clenched his hands into fists.

"That's just dandy, but I want to know when I can give that brat a visit." Scaramouche growled out. "Why did you send those bots to attack the Plaza you had to have know they'd get trashed."

"Patience, patience my dear Scaramouche. This attack was simple recon. To test their power and defenses." Boxman explained as multiple monitors appeared from the ceiling and showed the fights that had just occurred. "Soon all the technical data from the fights will be uploaded to you and your siblings. Eventually to all Boxmore bots. In time you'll be able to predict and counter any attacks from those heroes."

It was all impressive. Looks like Boxman was taking all this seriously. Maybe what Cosma and the other villains said about him we wrong. He could be a real genius.

"You'll have your revenge it time. We all will." Boxman said as another individual walked in. "Ah, you look ready my dear. How is the body working?"

This individual wasn't a robot, at least she didn't look like one. She was fairly short but as tall as Enid. She had wild and short somewhat circular hair which was orange with purple highlights at the end. Her eyes were red and her skin was dark. She wore a light orange top that showed her slender arms and her midriff. A necklace that had a flat triangular emerald and some skinny jeans. She also wore some stylish orange boots.

"A bit hard to get used to at first. But I'm ready for our plan… daddy." Shannon stated with a smirk. "Really got to thank Professor Venomous for this daddy. I actually feel… it's amazing."

Boxman chuckled as he turned his seat around. So he could stare out at the Plaza.

"That's good my daughter. You'll blend perfectly with those fools. All you need is a new identity and background. Which will be given to you in time." Boxman explained as he relaxed into his seat. "Your mission, to spy on those fools. Find any weaknesses for that fool KO and his friends. And when the time is right. We'll finally get revenge. And kill that brat!"

That got a smile out of everyone there.

"Your time is coming KO…"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And done! Wow! That was a long chapter. A lot happened. KO is back and ready, or is he? Rad is getting stronger from Gar's training. Hopefully KO and Enid can catch up. Green Guts got the job and made contact with Red Action. Wonder what's going to happen? The employees of Gar's Bodega made it clear they can handle themselves. But can they handle what's to come? Boxman is on the move and has Scaramouche, five of Sacramouches! Along with a human Shannon. And there's a lot more in store for KO and his friends! Alright, for the next chapter I want you guys to pick what happens next. Here's your choices.**

 **A. Face Your Fears with KO hanging out with his friends. Maybe even check on Shy Ninja.**

 **B. Have Elodie and her classmate Savage Tundra show up and try to recruit KO. Maybe have one her other classmates join them? A fight or two will definitely happen. Elodie will probably flirt with KO to get on Enid's nerves?**

 **C. The mysterious fighter Tetsuken along with his student Nyx finally meet KO. A duel between KO and the massive fighter.**

 **D. Sombra and her team try to recruit KO but he of course refuses. A big fight happens.**

 **E. KO and Enid finally meet their potential mentors and make a choice.**

 **Yeah, those are your choices. Choose wisely in a review. Whatever has the most votes I'll write it. Sorry for any errors or mistakes I made. If you have any questions, suggestions or concerns tell me in a review. Well, that's if for now. Expect the next chapter in a month or three. Hopefully soon. Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: You Have To Care! Part 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys. Thought I give you all one more chapter before I work on my other stuff. This is one of my most favorite stories to write. Even though I suck at writing. Before we start the story. I'm gonna reveal the poll results and answer a question or two. The results are in. And B won. A few voted for E and A but B had the majority. Don't worry about it though. I'll leave some options in the next chapter at the end and there will be a vote again. With that out of the way time for questions. To Gamelover41592, yeah some of the new episodes have changed some plans I had. But that's why I started writing this so early in the overall canon story of the show. So I can make sure things go as canon as possible. To all those wondering who's going to end up with who. You'll have to watch and see. This story ain't ending soon. Really not soon. Thanks for your time. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"You'll have your revenge it time. We all will." Boxman said as another individual walked in. "Ah, you look ready my dear. How is the body working?"

This individual wasn't a robot, at least she didn't look like one. She was fairly short but as tall as Enid. She had wild and short somewhat circular hair which was orange with purple highlights at the end. Her eyes were red and her skin was dark. She wore a light orange top that showed her slender arms and her midriff. A necklace that had a flat triangular emerald and some skinny jeans. She also wore some stylish orange boots.

"A bit hard to get used to at first. But I'm ready for our plan… daddy." Shannon stated with a smirk. "Really got to thank Professor Venomous for this daddy. I actually feel… it's amazing."

Boxman chuckled as he turned his seat around. So he could stare out at the Plaza.

"That's good my daughter. You'll blend perfectly with those fools. All you need is a new identity and background. Which will be given to you in time." Boxman explained as he relaxed into his seat. "Your mission, to spy on those fools. Find any weaknesses for that fool KO and his friends. And when the time is right. We'll finally get revenge. And kill that brat!"

That got a smile out of everyone there.

"Your time is coming KO…"

 **Two Days Later**

It was a beautiful day afternoon at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. The tiny pterodactyls were flying and screeching. Everyone seemed happy and relaxed. A lot better than last week. Why you may ask? Well, because their resident hero was out of action. But now he was back.

KO was back.

It was funny. A couple of weeks ago KO was probably the weakest person of the entire Plaza. Sure he was strong when the need arrived. But no one noticed or cared much about it. Only his family and friends. After all he was a snot nosed kid back then. However now he was probably the most strongest hero the Plaza had to offer.

People looked up to him now. They expected him to come and save the day. It's been two days since Boxmore attacked and things were quiet. Well, mostly quiet.

KO was currently in the back moving some boxes. Rad of course was with him but not helping. While most would be mad or tell on Radicles. KO was used it and didn't mind. It was Rad after all.

"Man, still can't believe that your back dude. It's been so boring without you here man." Rad casually stated with a toothy grin as he was on his phone. Just chilling on top of a large box. "Enid and Green Guts are no fun to have around."

A small chuckle escaped KO's lips as he lifted four large boxes over his head. It was like they weighed nothing at all. KO marched over next to Rad and placed the boxes next to him. He then went back to continue his work.

"Come on Rad. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Besides Enid and Guts are pretty awesome to have around." KO said as he lifted five boxes this time. "Anyways I'm happy to be back. So thanks man."

Rad smiled as he hopped off the large box. He and KO then fist bumped. It was awesome to hang out again. Especially after how things were before. Both KO and Rad were happy to be close again.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" KO asked as he went back to working. While Rad leaned against a wall. "Things sure have changed a bit since I've been gone."

He was right. New co-worker, new Boxmore bot lurking around ready to attack. A lot of stuff has been going on.

"Nothing much. You know, training with Mr. Gar has been pretty cool. Soon I'll be the one saving the Plaza. And everyone will be cheering my name." Rad boasted with a cocky grin. "Of course you'll be there with me buddy. Every awesome hero needs a sidekick."

KO smiled and laugh as he set six more boxes down.

"Sure Rad, trust me when I say I can't wait. It's been hard to work or hang out with everyone when people are bothering me." KO explained as he sighed and took a seat on a large box. "I like being a hero. I just wish some people could give me space and stop acting weird around me."

Ever since he got back KO's popularity only got more stronger. Turns out surviving a fight with one of the universe's most wanted criminals would do that. Also saving the Plaza a second time didn't help.

KO could barely work sometimes without someone asking for an autograph or wanting to talk to him. It was worse when someone tried to flirt with him. Which has happened a few times already. When it happens he always ends up like blubbering fool. Thankfully Mr. Gar or Enid would help him out of those jams. Enid usually more than anyone.

It was way worse when he was on break or after work. Hanging out or chilling with his friends was almost impossible. It's been rough.

"Yeah, sorry to hear that bud. Being popular sure is a problem some times." Rad said with a yawn and a small frown. "But man what I wouldn't give to be you. You have everyone either wanting to be you or be with you. Geez, I wouldn't be surprised if some hero team or organization shows up and ask you to join them or something."

"Yeah, like that would ever happened." KO joked with a laugh.

Soon both teens were laughing.

"Nice to see you both happy."

Both KO and Rad looked to see Green Guts walking through the door and heading straight towards them.

"Oh, hey Green Guts!" KO happily called out waving his hand and smiling.

Rad on the other hand groaned a little. But made sure no one heard or saw him.

Since returning. Green Guts pretty much avoided KO. Which was a bit confusing since they pretty much haven't met before or knew each other well enough to avoid one another. At least that's what KO thought. That changed however when yesterday Green Guts started to talk with KO trying to get to know him.

Both Enid and Rad weren't buying it that suddenly Guts wanted to be KO's friend. Why? Because ever since working together they both knew Green Guts wasn't the type of person to make friends. No, she wanted something from KO. And both Enid and Rad watched carefully if she would do something to hurt their friend.

KO on the other was completely oblivious. He didn't suspect a thing. If someone wanted to be friends he wouldn't question it. Unless they were a villain of course. He was kind hearted that way. While he wouldn't really call Green Guts his friend yet.

She sure was getting close.

"What's up KO. Must be hard doing all the heavy lifting while Rad is being… well Rad." Green Guts said shooting Rad a small smug look that went unnoticed to KO. Rad glared at her with a frown. "You should take a break. Cob knows you deserve one. Especially after what you did two days ago. We'd all be toast if it wasn't for you."

A modest blush appeared on KO's face.

"Aw, I really didn't do much. If anything you guys did all the heavy lifting." KO stated surprising both Green Guts and Rad. "Rad you completely trashed Raymond with one move, Enid held off Darrell, Shannon and that big Darrell. You were awesome too Green Guts. Those cannons of yours are so cool and you totally trashed those bots."

Rad just smiled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Green Guts on the other hand couldn't stop blushing. No one has ever complemented her like that. Only ones close were probably her teammates. It felt strange and… good.

Noticing the way she looked Green Guts shook off her blush and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Uh thanks KO." Green Guts awkwardly thanked. Getting a smile from KO once again. The undercover Hue Trooper tried her best to not blush and act awkward. "Look, I'm here to tell you both your breaks are coming up. So… yeah. If you need me I'll be on patrol."

With that Green Guts left but not before giving KO one last glance. Who was still smiling as he waved goodbye to her.

When she was gone KO stopped waving but not smiling. Rad just sighed as decided to help KO with the boxes. Since both their breaks were coming up he thought he should work.

"Watch out bro. That chick isn't right. Also a pain in the butt too."

"I don't know why you and Enid don't like her? She's awesome and nice enough." KO said getting a small grunt from Rad who lifted two boxes with his finger beam. "She pretty funny too."

"Oh, is my buddy getting a little crush?" Rad teased with a smirk.

"RAD!" KO yelled out with an embarrassed tone and blush.

Rad laughed while KO pouted a little. Eventually both teens went to work.

Meanwhile with Green Guts. She was out in the Plaza doing the daily patrol. Mr. Gar stepped up the patrols because of the attacks and threats of attacks lately. One of the reasons why he hired her in the first place.

She was in a pretty foul mood right now. Though she didn't know why? Was it because of Rad or was it because of KO? Either way she hated this feeling. She hated this mission. Most of all she hated that she was alone out here.

Well, not completely alone anymore.

 **Flashback**

Green Guts was leaning against a tree in the outskirts of the Plaza. Right where Red Action told her to go. It was safe to say she was nervous.

Why you may ask?

Because out of all the Hue Troopers current or former. Red Action was arguably the most strongest and resourceful. That's why she's been able to hide from them. It'd take all of the Hue Troopers to take her down. If she wanted to throw down Green Guts wouldn't last long.

"Man, where is she?" Green Guts muttered to herself as she looked up at the sky. It was getting late. "She said outskirts of the Plaza. Like that's being specific."

Suddenly Green Guts heard something moving in front of her. She looked and saw Red Action coming out of the shadows, she didn't look too happy. If anything she was more nervous than her.

"Looks like you came. Actually alone too." Red Action stated as she walked in front of Green Guts with her arms crossed. "Thought you'd get the others and bring me in?"

"Like I said Red, we've got bigger things to worry about." Green Guts sighed.

A snort came from Red Action.

"Really? Because last time I thought you all were sore about that stupid crystal."

"That crystal was our mission Red!" Green Guts yelled out with a scowl. "Ren Bow and our predecessors trusted it onto us. And you destroyed not only that trust when you broke it but all of ours when you ran away!"

Red Action quickly activated her arm cannon and took aim at Green Guts! Who did the same! Soon both former teammates and friends glared at each other as they looked ready to fight.

Both stood like that for awhile. When finally Green Guts sighed and deactivated her arm cannon. Red Action didn't but lowered her cannon. Still keeping her guard up.

"Look! I didn't came here to fight you Red. A few of us still might be mad at you. But we need all hands on deck if the reason why I'm here is for real." Green Guts explained with a softer tone as she leaned back against the tree again. "Remember when Ren Bow told us about this great disaster that would happen. That it would take all of us to stop it. We all thought that threat would be in the future. But what if we're wrong? What if the great disaster has been here waiting this whole time?"

All of this would sound crazy to most people. And you'd be right. However Red Action wasn't like most people. Before coming here to this time she and her former team trained and prepared for this great disaster. Since being time travelers you'd think they would go to the point where this disaster would start and stop it but they couldn't.

Because whatever this disaster was, it's power was so great and chaotic that it messed with the timeline. They also couldn't find anything telling them what it was either. Apparently any records of the great disaster were lost to time. Even time travel couldn't help them because they didn't know what time the disaster would happen.

Until now.

"How can you be so sure? We don't even know what this great disaster is." Red Acton said still not convinced of this whole thing. "All we got from Ren Bow is that this great disaster would be caused by a powerful and chaotic being that was once a mighty hero. Who's noble heart turned to evil after a terrible accident."

After saying all that Red Action stood there looking at Green Guts. Who looked conflicted. That changed when she sighed and lifted up her arm. Causing Red Action to aim at her once again.

"Easy Red. I just wanna show you something." Green Guts stated with one of her arms in the air. Suddenly her other arm showed a holographic monitor appearing right in front of Red Acton. "After you see this footage. You'll be convinced. I promise."

While still not convinced everything was on the up and up. Red Action sighed and shut down her cannon. Green Guts eased up and walked closer to Red Action to show her the video. She then let the video play.

What Red Action saw was nuts.

In the video it showed KO. A battered and pissed off KO who fighting a weird looking robot. One that looked like it wasn't from Boxmore. It also showed some girl Red Action saw at the Plaza from time to time. Shy Ninja or something. In the video she didn't look too good. She was on the ground injured.

That's when Red Action realized what this was.

She heard a while ago KO fought with some crazy robot assassin. Turns out that robot was a big deal. Red Action was about ask what all this was about. Until she saw what happened next.

KO was taking on that robot like it was nothing. It seemed like he was playing with him? But what really got her attention was the foul purple aura that surrounded him. It looked evil and… chaotic.

Just like that Red Action froze.

"No way…"

The video ended when KO sliced the robot in half and round house kicked his head off. And like it was nothing he threw the now robot's headless body in the air. When it reached far enough it exploded!

After the video ended Green Guts shut the holographic monitor off. She then sighed and looked at Green Guts with a small frown.

"I know you know the guy. Especially when he was a little kid Red. But even you have to suspect something is up. Black Strategy and Yellow Technique reviewed and cross analyzed the footage. KO's power went through the roof and was chaotic in nature. Just like what Ren Bow told us how the great disaster would be."

It was all hard to handle all this information. It was all nuts. KO, the hero of the Plaza who used to be a some snot nosed happy go lucky kid. Being the evil being that would bring the great disaster. It made no sense!

Yet even she had to take account of that foul power. It looked evil. But why did KO have such power? Was he always this strong? Even when he was a kid? What if Green Guts was right? Was KO the being to bring the great disaster? If so what could they do? Should she warn someone? Should she tell Enid? After all she works with the guy and are friends.

Cob, is Enid safe?

All these questions were going through her head. Trying to come up with some answers. Eventually Red Action decided to ask Green Guts the question she wanted the most answered.

"What are we going to do?"

A small smile appeared on Green Gut's lips as she reached her hand out to Red Action. Who looked confused at first. Then with a sigh and small smile she reached out her hand and shook Green Gut's.

"We wait for the others to contact us. Me anyways. I'll explain you're back and we'll get to the bottom of this whole KO thing. So don't worry." Green Guts explained. "In the meantime we watch KO carefully. I'll try and get to know him some more. You know be all buddy, buddy with him. While you try to get some info from his friends. You should try Enid first. She seems pretty close to the guy."

Red Action's heart skipped a beat by the mere mention of Enid. Something that has been happening a lot lately. A faint blush appearing on her face that went unnoticed by Green Guts.

Trying to get some info off Enid. Didn't sound too hard but felt impossible. It felt like she's betraying Enid in some way if she did this. And that's the last thing she wanted.

But what if KO was this evil being? What would happen to Enid and all her friends in this time? What if something terrible happened to them and it was all her fault. She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

Finally Red Action looked up at Green Guts and nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it your way… Guts."

And like that, Green Guts wasn't alone in this mission. She had an old ally, in time hopefully an old friend.

 **End Of Flashback**

Green Guts smiled faintly at the memory. Talking with Red Action was nice. It reminded her of the old days. When she and everyone were a team. When they were friends.

It was nice to think about it.

Anyways both her and Red Action agreed to the plan. She would try to get on KO's good side and try to get some more info. While Red Action tries her luck with Enid. Whenever or however she didn't know.

All she knew is that she would need to try her best to get on KO's side. By any means possible.

"Man… this is going to be a long mission." Green Guts sighed with a deflated tone and expression. "Hope something interesting happens today."

She then went about her patrol. Ignoring everyone as she walked around the Plaza. She and everyone going on their day like nothing was going to happen. But all of them were greatly unaware that something very interesting was going to happen today.

While that was happening. Potato the little bunny girl was skipping along in the small park in the Plaza. She had a red balloon tied to some string she was holding and a smile on her face. That changed when she accidentally fell onto the sidewalk. She accidentally let her balloon go and floated up to a tree branch when it floated up.

"Ow!" Potato cried out with a small whimper.

She got up and looked up to see her balloon high up far from her reach. The small bunny tried her best to reach for the red balloon but failed. For a minute it looked like she was going to cry.

But suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed the balloon and brought it down. Potato looked surprised and had a small blush when she saw who grabbed her balloon.

"You alright miss?" Savage Tundra asked with a kind and caring tone as he kneed down to Potato's level. "That was a pretty nasty fall. You need a bandage or something?"

"Oh! No I'm alright. Thanks for asking mister." Potato happily replied with a smile. "My balloon!"

The P.O.I.N.T. Prep student looked at the balloon he grabbed then with a smile handed down to Potato.

"Here you go." Savage said still smiling.

Potato hopped happily as she held her balloon tightly. She then gave Savage a small hug, which surprised him. But he accepted the hug nonetheless. After that Potato began to skip away but not before waving goodbye to Savage.

"Thanks again mister!"

Savage waved still smiling as he watched Potato skip away. Soon he was alone along on the sidewalk. That little encounter brightened his day.

Unfortunately that quickly changed when his phone started to ring. He sighed and his smile turned into a frown. He reached down his pocket and answered it.

"What?" Savage answered in a laid back tone. Someone started to talk to him. "Yeah I'm here. I've been here for the last hour."

…

"What do you mean another hour."

...

"Seriously?! Traffic?! You have a freaking tank!"

…

"Oh my cob Elodie, I swear it's always something with you. If Foxtail didn't order me to do this with you I'd be doing it myself."

…

"Look, just get here. Because if you're aren't here in an hour I'm doing it myself."

Savage grunted as he put his phone away. He was here on a mission. A requirement mission. Which is an important thing, getting the chance to go to the most prestigious hero academy in North America wasn't something to take lightly. Most would do anything to get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep.

This kind of mission would be reserved for members of P.O.I.N.T. or faculty from the academy. Savage wasn't going to take this mission lightly. Even though he had some doubts about who they were recruiting.

"I'll wait for Elodie before I approach KO." Savage stated in a cold tone as he walked off. "But when she arrives. We'll see if this kid has what it takes to join P.O.I.N.T. Prep."

The mysterious P.O.I.N.T. Prep student walked off in the direction of the Cafe. Where he'll wait for Elodie so they can complete their mission.

 **A Little Bit Later With KO**

"Boy! That was some hard work eh Rad?" KO happily asked with a big grin as he wiped away any sweat on his face. "Uh, Rad?"

He looked over to see his Rad laying flat on his back on the floor. Sweating and gasping for air heavily.

"KO… need… break…"

KO laughed as he walked over to his friend to help him up. When he did Rad groaned in pain.

"Dude, what are in those boxes? And how the heck can you lift 8 of them like nothing?!" Rad asked between breaths as he was finally catching his breath. "Man, I need some protein after a work out like that. Wanna hit up Beardo's dude?"

"Sure!" KO happy chirped still smiling. "Nothing like a power burrito after some good honest work. We'll be awesome heroes in no time buddy!"

With that both teens headed for the door that lead into the front of the store. After walking through it both KO and Rad kept on going until they reached the main counter.

Where everyone's favorite purple haired kunoichi was working. Well, working in her own opinion. Which was just chilling out while reading a magazine.

"Hey Enid!" KO called out still smiling.

Enid stopped reading her magazine and smiled when she saw her two friends.

"Oh, what's up guys?" Enid asked as she put her magazine away. She then leaned forward up on the counter a bit. "You guys on break? Lucky. I have to wait for mine in another hour. Which totally sucks."

Radicles snickered a little at Enid's misfortune. Which earned him a mild glare from her. KO on the other hand frowned as he felt sorry for his friend.

"Aw don't worry Enid. You'll get yours soon." KO reassured Enid with a smile. Which got one out of her as well. "Me and Rad are going to Beardo's. You want anything? It's my treat."

A giggle escaped Enid's lips as she smiled. Leave it to KO to brighten her day as usual. She was tempted to take his offer. But she had some technos for lunch already.

"Thanks but I'm good. You guys go enjoy yourselves." Enid said waving her hand offhandedly. "Though if you're still offering a bite after work I'm free."

"Okay then. See ya Enid." KO said shrugging a little as he made his way to the front doors. He stopped briefly when he saw Rad wasn't following him. "You coming Rad?"

"Yeah I'll catch up." Rad said nodding. "Just wanted to talk to Enid real quick."

Both KO and Enid were confused. Eventually KO smiled and nodded. Not thinking anything was off. He waved goodbye to his friends and walked out of the Bodega. Heading straight for Beardo's.

Leaving Rad and Enid alone.

Enid looked over at Rad to see him giving her a smug smirk. She sighed knowing whatever this was she wasn't going to like it.

"What do you want Rad?"

"Really Enid? If you're still offering after work I'm free? If I didn't know any better it sounded like you were taking about a date or something."

Almost immediately Enid froze up like a statue. A faint blush appeared on her face. Which she of course hid as she quickly grabbed her magazine again. Confusing Rad a little. But that's when he realized why she was like that.

"Oh my cob… were you making a pass at KO?!" Rad exclaimed in shock. He then started to laugh when Enid hid deeper behind her magazine. "Hahaha! You totally were! Wow, you like old brush head!"

As the buff alien kept on losing it. Enid began growl as she gripped her magazine tightly. Finally after a minute of Radicles laughing like an idiot Enid threw her magazine at Rad! Making him shut up when it hit his face.

"Ow! What the heck Enid?!" Rad asked as he rubbed his face. "What was that for?"

"For being a total dweeb that's why!" Enid yelled out with a scowl. The glare she sent at Rad made the poor guy shiver. "Me and KO are just friends you idiot! That's all! I was just saying I'm free to hang out!"

Not wanting to face the wrath of Enid. Last time something like that happened he got his soul sucked out. Yeah, that wasn't a good experience.

"Okay! Geez! Whatever you feel for the guy is your business!" Rad exclaimed as he backed off slowly. Seeing her not calming down Rad decided it was time to catch up with KO. "I was just saying you and KO are looking a little bit close alright? Like real close you know."

A fireball was shot at Rad. Who yelped as he ducked down.

"Okay I'm out!" Rad whined out as he ran out of the Bodega!

Leaving a very ticked off Enid who had fire in her eyes. Eventually she calmed down and sat back down on her chair. She was still annoyed but not as much as before. She took a look out the window seeing people pass by.

What got her attention was seeing Joff The Monk and Nick Army walking by. Both laughing and holding hands? Looks like one of them finally had the guts to confess. A small smile appeared on Enid's face.

"Props to them." Enid said as she saw both Joff and Nick walk off. Her smile dropped as she sighed. "Me and KO... are just friends."

What Rad said really bothered her. While most of it was BS. Enid couldn't help but ponder what he said. About her and KO.

It was true that he and her have gotten close. Real close what Rad said. But did she really make a pass at him? She kept telling herself that she didn't. Saying your free later didn't sound like "hey, wanna go on a date?"

Deep down though even she had to know something was off about saying that. All of this was nuts to her. She didn't know a thing about flirting or all this feelings junk. She left all that behind after how things ended with Rad.

Especially after what happened with Elodie.

Dating and feelings for someone was a touchy subject for her. Sure she would admit she felt attracted to some people. If anyone attractive caught her eye she would act like a mess. Red Action being one. And maybe even… KO?

Even she had to admit KO was handsome. Half of the Plaza knew that well. Most of them were gunning for him. Poor guy was hounded most of the day. It gotten so bad she and Mr. Gar had to step in.

But to have feeling for him? It was crazy. They were friends. Nothing more. Right?

"Cob! What's wrong with me?!" Enid groaned out as he covered her face. Trying her best not scream out in frustration. "Me and KO are close, closer than most yeah! But I don't have a crush on him! He was just a kid a couple of weeks ago! I-It be so weird!"

Enid sighed out heavily. She then softy slammed her head on top of the counter. She needed some help. And just like it was fate or something. A gruff voice spoke up.

"Nice to see you freaking out rather than slacking off."

"Whoa!" Enid yelped out in shock as she jolted up and got ready to attack. Only to see Mr. Gar standing there with his arms crossed. "Mr. Gar! How long have you been there?! W-what did you hear?!"

The gruff and tough hero sighed as shook his head a little.

"Long enough to know what's bothering you." Mr. Gar said.

That's all it took for Enid to yell in shock. She stood there as all color from her face disappeared. Finally she sat down on her chair and laid her head on the counter. A small look of horror on her face.

How the heck didn't she notice him?

Seeing Enid the way she was made Mr. Gar shook his head. It was sure a sorry sight. And all too familiar one.

"Look, I really don't want to get into your personal lives. What you all do before and after you clock in is your business. But I can see that this is really bothering you. And I need you at a 100% in case something happens."

Enid didn't move an inch. She just sat there with her head on the counter. While not moving she was listening.

"KO is a good kid. You all are. He may have been just a little kid weeks ago. But now he isn't. He's a teenager, around your age. It maybe strange but that's how it is." Mr. Gar explained in a calm tone that caused Enid took look up a bit at him. "Whatever you might feel for him might be strange. Nothing is wrong with it though."

A surprised expression hit Enid's face as she looked up at Mr. Gar.

"I don't know if KO feels the same. Because you know, he's KO. But I do know he's a catch. And that others know that too." Mr. Gar went on as he placed a hand on Enid shoulder. "You all are young and have your whole lives ahead of you. Whatever you decide to do is your choice. But take it from someone who's been in a tough spot like yours. Make a choice before someone else does first."

Mr. Gar smiled sadly as he patted Enid's head. He then headed back towards his office. Soon he was gone, leaving Enid alone with her thoughts.

She didn't say a thing as she looked out the window again. Thinking over what Mr. Gar told her.

Whatever Enid felt for KO and whatever she was going to do about she would have to think over. It'd be a lot for anyone. She just hoped nothing crazy would happen today. Because she's just about had enough she could handle.

 **With KO… Again**

"Man Beardo, you are a pro at cooking." Rad said as he took a bite out of his dragon-dragon burrito. After swallowing his bite he burped out two small flaming dragons. "How's yours KO?"

KO had just about finish his burrito when he burped out flames. A satisfied smiled appeared on his face.

"Awesome as always Rad!" KO happily stated as usual. He took a look at Beardo who was cooking up something. "You sure I can't pay you Beardo. It doesn't feel right not paying for such an awesome lunch."

"Nonsense my friend. It's the least I can do for the hero of the Plaza." Beardo stated with a smile and thick accent. "After all my truck wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Currently both KO and Rad were at the Burrito Beardo, the best food truck ever. They were standing around near the truck where they were either done eating or just about done. Both of them got there pretty easy. It was a welcome change for KO not get swarmed by fans.

"Thanks Beardo old pal." Rad said as he finished his burrito. "Who knew you were such a swell guy."

"You still got to pay Rad." Beardo stated nonchalantly as he finished cooking up more burritos. He then reached his hand out to Rad. "You also owe me for yesterday and the day before too."

"Crap." Rad softy moaned out as he hung his head low.

Seeing his hopeless friend, KO smiled and lightly shook his head. He reached down his pocket and brought out some technos. Which he happily presented them to Beardo.

"There you go Beardo. Here's for my lunch and Rad's. There's also enough to pay for Rad's tab too."

Both Beardo and Rad were shocked by this.

"Are you sure KO?" Beardo asked making sure KO was serious.

"Yeah, I'm good on technos until pay day. I insist."

Giving a big smile KO handed Beardo the technos. The big goblin man took a look at the technos then at KO. He chuckled a little as he shook his head.

"You are a good kid KO. This Plaza is a better place with you around." Beardo said still smiling as he put the technos away in the cash register. He went back to cooking after that. "You boys take care now."

KO nodded as he head out. With Radicles close behind.

"Hey man, thanks for that." Rad said as he caught up with KO. "Really didn't have to do that but thanks."

"No problem Rad." KO happily said.

As both walked back to the Bodega. They were occasionally stopped by some of KO's fans. With a small smile he signed some stuff, shook hands with people or just talked. He was thankful it was slow day today.

"You sure are popular dude." Rad said as he and KO resumed making their way to the Bodega. "Guys around here only act like that when Elodie or some big shot from P.O.I.N.T. shows up."

"Elodie?!" KO asked in shock as he pulled out a Pow Card from his hair. For some odd reason? "She goes to P.O.I.N.T. Prep! Only the best of the best go to school there. Someday I want to go there."

A smirk showed up on Rad's face.

"You should try and apply for it bro. With your powers and strength you would definitely get in!" Rad said as he got closer to KO as they walked. "They mostly don't accept chumps just like that though. Heard the only way to definitely get in is if you're invited by a P.O.I.N.T. Member."

KO was surprised by what Rad said.

Should he try and apply there? Would they accept if he did? He didn't really graduate up to high school. Because of him growing up fast and all. He's been getting home schooled by his mom since it happened. Whenever they could find the time that is.

It sounded awesome though. Being able to go to school at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. A place where he could be an awesome hero in time. But what about his friends? From what he heard the Plaza and P.O.I.N.T. Prep were rivals of some kind. Having to decide over the Plaza and P.O.I.N.T. Prep would be difficult. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to make such a hard decision anytime soon.

Oh how little KO knew.

"Hey KO, you mind if I ask you a question?" Rad asked.

"Not at all Rad. Ask away!"

"Okay… um, what's up with you and Enid?"

KO looked confused.

"What do you mean? We're friends. All of us are." KO said as he stopped walking, causing Rad to stop as well. They stopped right where the little park was. Which was right next to the Bodega. "What else is there?"

"Oh come on KO. I know you were a little kid a couple weeks ago but seriously." Rad said rolling his eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd say you guys are a couple or something."

KO's face became deep red as he looked shocked.

"W-WHAT?! Quit messing around Rad!" KO exclaimed in a hot mess as he was completely embarrassed. He told a quick look around and saw it was only him and Rad in the small park. "We're just friends man! Nothing more!"

Giving KO a very skeptical look. Rad leaned close to KO and looked very closely at him. Making him even more nervous. He soon smirked.

"Wow! You actually have a crush on her! Oh my cob!" Rad began to snickered as he pointed at KO. "Dude you have it bad!"

Before Rad could laugh any further KO's hands immediately covered his mouth! And nose by mistake. KO looked even more embarrassed as he took a look around. Hoping no one saw or heard a thing.

Thankfully it was just him and Rad at the moment.

Who was trying pry KO's hands of but couldn't. Looks like KO was way stronger than he thought! He was soon becoming purple as he was running out of air.

"RAD! It's not like that!" KO yelled out with a hush as he tightened his grip around Rad's face. Making him squirm a little as he lifted his arm in the air begging to be released. "Me and Enid are just friends! I mean sure I think she's pretty and awesome. You know who wouldn't and sure seeing her smile makes my day. And…"

KO immediately stopped as he realized what he said. His face became even redder. Suddenly he let go of Rad who dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"You… almost… gah!" Rad gasped for as he couldn't finish what he was going to say.

Meanwhile KO was covering his face. Trying to figure out why he said all those things.

"Oh man… what's wrong with me?!" KO asked himself as he tried to calm down.

"It's-cob you are strong! Look dude, it's no big deal." Rad wheezed out as he was beginning to catch his breath. He got up and walked over to KO putting his hand on his shoulder. "So you… might have a crush on Enid. It's no bid deal. I've gotten a ton of crushes when I started out. Most of them last a week or two."

It looked like Rad's words were falling on death ears. KO still looked pretty troubled. To Rad he knew all about this and overcame such things eventually. But KO was different. All of this was new and scary to him.

"Look, I'm not good with all this… feeling talk stuff. But I'm just saying it's not the end of the world dude. If you like Enid just go and do something about it." Rad tried his best to reassure his friend. "Ask her out something. It's not like your asking her to marry you dude. That's what I did-I mean, that's what I would do if I was in your shoes! Just asking to hang out! Not that I was ever in your shoes!"

KO stopped sulking as he looked over to Rad. Who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Rad… I don't know how I feel. All of this is still new to me. I don't want anything bad to happen! Enid is my best friend." KO explained laying out his fears. His head was lowered as his eyes were darken. "I don't want to ruin my friendship with her! Since I got hurt she's been there for me. Even getting into trouble for me. Every time I'm around her I feel funny. In a good way! It's driving me nuts!"

A sympathetic look was on Rad's face. It sucked seeing his friend like this. Dealing with all these feelings and junk wasn't fun. Being a teenager sucked. Growing up in general sucked. And KO was dealing with all if without being prepared.

Poor guy didn't ask for this and now he had to deal with it.

"Let's just forget it Rad. Let's head back, it's time for Enid and Green Gut's break." KO said as he kept his head lowered. "Rad can you please keep what we said between us? Please?"

Rad looked surprised but eventually he had a solemn expression.

"Alright, if that's what you want bro." Rad promised with a sigh. "You can count on me man. I promise."

Looking up at his friend KO smiled.

"Thanks Rad. Let's go."

Rad nodded with a smile as he and KO headed back to the Bodega. Soon both made it and walked in like usual.

Both noticed Green Guts was putting up signs that had sale and low prices on them. Enid was laying on the counter, her head resting on at least three pillows. She seemed to have notice KO and Rad but didn't seem to care.

"Hey Green Guts!" KO greeted happily with a smile.

Green Guts looked and smiled a little as she waved at KO.

"Hey Enid!" KO greeted still smiling.

"Hey."

Enid didn't bother to look at KO or smile. For some reason like she usually did. It looked like she didn't care or something.

KO noticed how Enid was acting. His smile dropped a bit as he felt a little hurt but hid it.

Rad and Green Guts noticed though. Both looked at each other then back at KO and Enid. Rad tried to shrug it off with a nervous smile. Trying to make it play it off like nothing happened. Green Guts on the other hand knew something was up.

But she decided it wasn't her business and left it at that.

Before anyone else could do or say a thing. Loud yelling and screaming could be heard outside. Not like an attack was happening. It sounded like how KO and the others saved the day.

Suddenly a loud rumbling was heard and felt! KO, Rad and even Green Guts rushed to the window to see what was going on.

"Who's that!"

"Whoa!"

"It better not be another Boxmore attack."

The front of the Bodega was quickly crowded as tons of people assembled. All of them cheering, holding up signs or taking their phones and cameras out. Some even set up a red carpet and railings!

A pink and big tank limo suddenly came it view rushing into the Plaza's parking lot. It soon stopped and aimed it cannon high in the air.

 **BOOM!**

With a loud boom it shot something in the air! It was a person!

"Greetings, Lakewood Plaze!" Elodie yelled out with a wink and smile. "Elodie has arrived!"

She gracefully landed as everyone was cheering her name and begging for autographs. With an all too sweet smile she pulled out an arrow and fired it across to the Bodega's windows. Somehow signing autographs and even Brandon's chest?

"SIGN MY CHEST!"

The arrow finally hit the window and it wrote Elodie's name on it.

"Wow! It's really Elodie!" KO exclaimed.

"Heard she's the best at that P.O.I.N.T. Prep school." Green Guts stated as she looked impressed. "Tough to get in from what I heard."

While everyone was taking Enid gulped as she looked freaked out! She quickly rolled over falling on the other side of the counter. She then got up with a bad looking disguise.

Elodie was outside walking to the Bodega's doors. A crowd of fans close behind her. She was about to go in when she stopped and saw a familiar face leaning against the Bodega's windows near the entrance.

"Almost 2 minutes late. Was almost gonna talk to the guy by myself." Savage Tundra said coolly as he walked up to Elodie with a smirk. "Knew you guys of Charisma were all talk."

Elodie scowled a little as she sent Savage a glare. She then quickly smiled sweetly.

"Looks like I was right, you students of Strength always looking for a challenge." Elodie said with a mocking smile and giggle. Savage wasn't amused as he frowned. "Let's get this over with. Before you continue to make a fool out of yourself."

With a mocking wink Elodie headed into the Bodega. The crowed would have followed her but they were stopped when Savage got in there way.

"Sorry, P.O.I.N.T. Prep business." Savage stated with a fake smile.

Before anyone could argue or say anything. Savage shot his hand out and a huge blast of air shoved everyone away. He then followed Elodie into the Bodega. Leaving many people hesitant to follow.

Savage finally joined up with Elodie. Who was standing in front of everyone. Except Enid who was trying to play it cool. Thankfully for her Elodie hadn't taken notice of her yet. Because she was looking for KO.

"Sorry about that entrance dearies. I just love to make an entrance." Elodie explained as she looked at KO, Rad and Green Guts. "Now, which one of you are KO?"

Everyone looked surprised by the question. Especially KO and Enid.

"Um, Hi. I'm KO."

Elodie looked and saw KO giving her a small wave and nervous smile.

To say the least Elodie was shocked. She knew the name of the person she was looking for. But not the face. Elodie had a faint blush as she examined KO. He was handsome and was very well fit. Probably more than most she's seen.

"Well, aren't you a cutie." Elodie said giving a flirtatious smile. "Tell me handsome, why is such a darling like yourself working here?"

Reactions for everyone varied. Savage rolled his eyes shaking his head lightly. Green Guts raised an eyebrow. Rad gaped like fish. KO was blushing and shaking a little as he saw the way Elodie was looking at him.

Enid? Boy she was livid. She was clenching onto her magazine so tight. She failed to notice that her eyes had changed into a yellow hue. She wanted nothing more than to say something or growl. But she didn't want to get notice by her former best friend.

"Elodie, remember why we're here for."

A disappointed sigh came from Elodie as she shook her head slightly. She then turned to her fellow student. Who was sizing up KO. Making him confused and a bit nervous.

"Always such a spoil sport Savage. Fine." Elodie said with a small smile as she turned back to KO. She then brought out something and handed it to KO, it was an envelope. "This letter came all the way from P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy."

Everyone even Enid grew curious at the letter. KO took a look at both Rad and Enid. Seeing what they would do. Rad immediately nodded while Enid was hesitant. Finally she nodded. Getting his friends okay, KO quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Both Rad and Green Guts leaned in closer to KO to see what it read. After a minute of reading. Shock wasn't a word to describe what any of them felt.

"I-Is… this for real?!" KO asked as he looked to both Elodie and Savage.

"Yes indeed. As you can see it is signed by Foxtail, the teacher of Strength. Dr. Greyman, the teacher of Wisdom. Sunshine, the teacher of Charisma." Elodie explained still smiling. "And our Dean of P.O.I.N.T. Prep himself. Chip Damage."

Almost everyone's jaw drops as each name was said. Enid of course couldn't believe it either.

"Apparently they've noticed your heroic exploits. From single handily holding of a robot army to taking down the notorious robotic assassin Scaramouche and surviving an encounter with the Trio De Dangers." Elodie explained as she got a bit closer to KO. Who towered over her. She looked up at his smiling causing the poor guy to blush some more. "Given what I'm looking at, can't say I don't believe it."

KO sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"U-uh… thanks."

Elodie giggled as couldn't help it. Seeing KO squirm a little with that cute face was too much.

Savage groaned as he walked forward getting everyone's attention. Elodie frowned a little.

"Look, this is an acceptance letter from P.O.I.N.T Prep. They don't hand these out to just anyone." Savage stated coolly as he sent a mild glare at KO. Putting him on edge. "We're here to get your answer from Chip Damage himself. So… what's it going to be?"

The entire Bodega grew silent. All eyes were on KO.

Rad was still in shock but was psyched for KO. Green Guts didn't show it but she was worried. Because if KO accepted this seeing him usually and getting info on him would be very difficult. Putting her entire mission in jeopardy.

How did Enid felt? To say the least she was shocked, angry and frightened.

Here out of nowhere her former best friend along with some intense looking guy show up and drop this bombshell on them. KO getting a chance to join P.O.I.N.T. Prep! It was nuts! She knew that KO was an amazing and strong guy. But to get the attention of all the big shots from P.O.I.N.T. Prep?

She still couldn't believe.

That wasn't all she was feeling. She felt anger too. So much anger, Enid clenched her teeth and fists as she saw how Elodie was acting around KO. The nerve of her. To come in here and act all sweet to everyone. It was all an act.

An act she fell for once upon a time.

Now she was using that act to try and take KO away. And that kind of scared her a little. To lose another important person in her life to P.O.I.N.T. Prep. It wasn't fair! She looked at KO with a worried gaze.

"Well… what's your answer?" Savage asked getting a bit impatient.

KO just stood there. Looking at the letter then at his friends. This was a hard and important decision. To join the academy where the best of the best went to. To join the place his mom's former team taught at. It sounded like a no brainer. But it was.

"I don't know if you've heard. But my education is kind of nutso right now. I haven't graduate from middle school. And P.O.I.N.T. Prep is pretty much high school." KO explained with a nervous smile. "Won't it be… I don't know hard for a guy like me to join anyways."

"Oh don't worry about it love. The Dean and faculty are well informed of your situation and have something planned. At least that's what we were told." Elodie reassuring KO with a smile. "So… what's your answer love?"

KO looked pretty shocked. If they had something planned for him then he had nothing to worry about.

Right?

…

…

…

…

"I… "

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Mwhahahaa! Ain't I a stinker? Oh man I'm so sorry but I had to. God that was a chapter. A lot happened. Things were normal at the Plaza for a bit anyways. Now stuff is just as crazy as before! Green Guts and Red Action are plotting. Enid and KO are going through some stuff. Their conflicted feeling come into to light. Before you all go crazy and say KO and Enid are going to be together, hold your horses. Nothing is set in stone yet. I have something planned so don't worry. And to top it all off Elodie and Savage Tundra show up dropping a bombshell. It's nuts! I know not a lot happened. No fights or Enid and Elodie proper reunion or interactions. It's just I had to put all the boring stuff down first so the good parts could happen sooner. It sucks put you all will have to wait for the next chapter. Don't worry though. If the reception is all good for this chapter I'll start immediately on the next chapter. I promise. Anyways, what do you all think? What do think is going to happen? What do you think KO's answer is going to be? Leave your thoughts, suggestions and anything else in a review! Anyways see ya soon. Also sorry for any errors or mistakes. Expect the next chapter soon. If not then in a month or two. Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: You Have To Care! Part 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes or anything related to it. It's rightfully owed by its respective owners and companies**

 **Chapter reworked on 2/22/19**

 **AN: I have returned good people of the OK KO Fandom. If I was gone too long my bad. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Expect a lot of drama and a fight or two in this one. Elodie and Enid finally reuniting. KO's decision and the repercussions of said decision. Before we start as always I'm gonna answer some questions. To everyone wondering how KO's powers are doing? Well, not that great. Since his battle with Basil his copy power and the other techniques and powers he's copied aren't really working. Remember he couldn't use Enid's Clone Technique. He still has his super strength, speed, endurance along with one other technique. But that's it. If you're wondering how or why you'll just have to wait and find out. One more thing and I want to make this abundantly clear. Until I make what pairing I have for KO official. He's pretty much free game. Quite a few girls have their sights on him. So he's good to go on a date or a few until then. Besides it makes more drama. And I love drama… and pizza. But that's irrelevant. At the end of this chapter I'll leave some choices again for what you all want to see. That's enough of me rambling. ON WITH CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Well… what's your answer?" Savage asked getting a little impatient.

KO just stood there. Looking at the letter then at his friends. This was a hard and important decision. To join the academy where the best of the best went to. To join the place his mom's former team taught at. It sounded like a no brainer. But it was.

"I don't know if you've heard. But my education is kind of nutso right now. I haven't graduate from middle school. And P.O.I.N.T. Prep is pretty much high school." KO explained with a nervous smile. "Won't it be… I don't know hard for a guy like me to join anyways."

"Oh don't worry about it love. The Dean and faculty are well informed of your situation and have something planned. At least that's what we were told." Elodie reassuring KO with a smile. "So… what's your answer love?"

KO looked pretty shocked. If they had something planned for him then he had nothing to worry about.

Right?

…

…

…

…

"I… "

It should have been easy. But it wasn't. All this was too much for KO. Dealing with being back and this thing with Enid. KO wasn't ready to make this kind of decision right now. He needed time to think it over.

"… Can I have some time to think this over?"

That shocked everyone. Especially Enid and Elodie. It wasn't everyday you get the chance to join P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Most would do anything to get a chance to be accepted. Both Enid and Elodie knew that better than everyone.

For Savage his shock turned to irritation. But before he could do or say anything about it Elodie was the first to speak.

"Of course, this is a rather huge decision. It's our mistake for throwing this at you unexpectedly. Take all the time you need love." Elodie sweetly smiled. She then turned to give Savage a mild glare that went unnoticed by everyone. "Me and Savage here don't mind waiting. Do we Savage?"

Savage clenched his fists and sent a heated glare at Elodie. Who didn't seem to be fazed at all. The young elementalist wanted voice his displeasure about all of this. But he knew better. They were here on a mission and he was going to finish that mission no matter what. The last thing he needed was to get into a fight.

Sighing bitterly Savage nodded and began to walk out of the Bodega. However he stopped briefly and turned back to look at KO.

"We don't have all day so be quick with your decision."

With that Savage left the Bodega. Leaving everyone else tensed or confused in KO's case.

"Wow, that guy is intense." KO nervously said.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just… serious about being in P.O.I.N.T. Prep. After all its where only the best and brightest go to school. I really hope you make the right choice, you'll fit right in." Elodie said as shot a flirtatious smile at KO. Who sheepishly smiled in response. "Well, I'll be nearby waiting for your decision. Don't make us wait too long darling."

Elodie winked at KO and began to leave. But she stopped when she noticed Enid, who was still in disguise. She narrowed her eyes a bit at Enid who began to sweat a little.

"Enid?"

Instead of freaking out or trying to lie. Enid simply groaned in annoyance and took off the disguise. She leaned up on the counter and glared slightly at Elodie. Who was shocked for a brief moment. Eventually she shook that off and stared back at Enid with an unimpressed look.

"Enid." Elodie simply said still looking unimpressed.

"Elodie." Enid forced out softy still giving Elodie a glare.

Things grew silent afterwards. The tension in the air was thick. It's been years since these two last spoke. And it wasn't pretty how they left things between them.

"Is this what you've been up to all this time?" Elodie asked in a rather snobbish tone and smile. "How… quaint."

Suddenly without warning the doors opened and in came Elodie's fans flooding in. They reached Elodie and raised her up in the air with their arms. Cheering out her name.

"Ah my adoring fans." Elodie smiled. As they started to carry her off out of the Bodega. She waved cheekily at Enid. "Tootles!"

Once she and her fans were gone Enid gritted her teeth and growled in anger. In the end she sighed and looked over to KO, Rad and Green Guts. All of whom were shocked.

Rad with a flabbergasted expression pointed his finger out at Enid then at the door where Elodie left then back to her. This went on until Enid had enough.

"I'm taking a break." Enid sighed. "I'll be out back."

Enid used her Body Replacement Technique. Disappearing in a puff of smoke and a log that had some sunglasses on it took her place. Leaving everyone reeling from what they all just saw and heard.

"Um… alright." Was all Green Guts had to say.

KO looked troubled. He knew something was bothering Enid. And it had something to do with Elodie.

"Uh guys do you know what's going on?" KO asked concerned.

"Almost never." Radicles simply said.

"Thought as much." Green Guts sighed shaking her head. "From what I can tell that chick and Enid have history. Which usually never ends well at all. For anyone."

Letting Green Gut's words sink in. KO's worries only grew.

"Something is up with Enid. And it has something to do with Elodie." KO explained with a worried expression. "Since she showed up Enid's been acting funny."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Rad spoke up as he started to head out to the back. "We just got to ask her until she tells us. Trust me guys, subtlety is my middle name."

Smirking, Rad walked through the door leading to the back. Soon both KO and Green Guts heard Rad.

"Hey Enid what's the deal with you and Elodie?"

That's when KO and Green Guts heard a loud thud and a small cry. Next they saw Rad being thrown across the back room. Where a loud crash followed.

"Ow…" Rad groaned out. "Should… have dodged."

Looks like Enid wasn't in the mood to talk. Well, to Rad at least.

"Guess subtlety isn't Rad's middle name after all." Green Guts grinned amusingly. She looked over to KO. "I had a friend who was going through the same thing once. Best thing to do is not to get caught up in it. Besides, you have enough on your plate already."

Green Guts was referring to KO's invitation to P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy. Something KO and everyone else were trying to wrap their heads around. KO took a look at the invitation letter. It was still hard to believe. Thinking it would be best. KO put the invitation away.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Green Guts asked softy a bit uneasy what answer she was going to get. Since her whole mission was spying on KO. "Most usually don't get a chance like this. You're pretty lucky."

A small laugh left KO's lips where a smile quickly appeared.

"Funny, I thought I was already lucky." KO joked still smiling. That is until he remembered all the bad stuff that's happened to him. Fighting assassins, bounty hunters, evil robots and being cursed. Also having a bounty on his head. Oh and almost dying. "Lucky enough anyways."

It was a tough decision. Really tough.

"What would you do?"

Green Gut's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Giving KO a perplexed look she spoke.

"Um, wow put me on the spot eh?" Green Guts began to think it over.

She would have told him no. Only because she didn't want him to go. It was hard enough keeping an eye on him here. Also because of something else. KO was a mystery to her. When she first heard about him she thought he would act like a big shot shooting his mouth off. Since many heroes in this time were like that.

Considering why she was spying on him she believed it. That is until she met him. Instead of that KO was an all around good guy. He was funny and had a good attitude. Since working here she's only heard good things about him. Sometimes she wondered if this whole mission was a mistake. Still, she had to do it.

Going against her better judgment Green Guts finally answered.

"I don't know. I'm pretty content with my life and stuff. But… if I had the chance to make it even better. I'd take that chance. That's just me though."

KO listened to what Green Guts said. It was a good answer. It made him think. With a smile KO turned to Green Guts.

"Thanks Green Guts." KO said still smiling.

A small blush appeared on her face. Which she quickly hid by turning away and trying to play it off cool.

"Uh, no problem." Green Guts said snatching the back of her head nonchalantly. "I'm gonna make sure Enid didn't murder Rad. You should probably think about what you're gonna say."

KO nodded as his smile dropped a little. He waved a small goodbye to Green Guts who headed out back to check on Rad. Now it was just KO. All by himself with his thoughts.

He had a lot to think about. However he couldn't stop thinking about Enid. Whatever was bothering her must have been serious. Since it made her lose her cool. Which usually never happened. He wanted go talk to her about. But after seeing what happened to Rad he had second thoughts.

' _Hmm, maybe I should ask Elodie?'_

His mind set on figuring what was wrong with Enid. KO headed off to look for Elodie. Once outside he was surprised to see he wasn't swarmed by his fans. Not that he was complaining. Elodie visiting was good thing it would seem. Taking a look around KO saw Elodie talking with some people.

"Hey Elodie." KO called out as he made his way over to her.

Elodie turned around and smiled. She quickly said goodbye to her fans and went off towards KO.

"Hello again KO." Elodie softy greeted. "What can I do for you? You haven't come to a decision already have you?"

"Nah, it's just that I wanted to ask you something if that's okay?"

Getting her interest Elodie kept smiling as she unexpectedly traced her finger down KO's muscular arm. Quickly causing him to turn red and freeze up. That flirtatious look she was giving him didn't help.

"Why of course. Anything for a dashing gentleman like yourself." Elodie playfully teased with a smirk. "Please, ask away."

Snapping out of his flustered state. KO cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I just wanna ask if you know Enid? Because it sounded like you two knew each other. After you left she acted funny. When I say funny I mean storm off in a rage. Do you have any idea what's bothering her?"

Now that was the last Elodie expected to be asked. Also kind of the last thing she was hoping to hear too. Why would KO ask such a thing? Surely he and Enid were nothing more than co-workers, right?

Suddenly a rather devious idea popped in Elodie's head.

"You can say me and Enid have some… history. Though I'm afraid I couldn't possibly know what's wrong with her." Elodie suddenly leaned over closer to KO's face while grinning. "Why don't you go ask her personally?"

Most would take notice of Elodie's not so innocent tone and grin. Unfortunately KO wasn't most people. While knowing something was up he was just too trusting. It couldn't be helped.

"Oh, okay then." KO shrugged as he started to leave. But not before saying goodbye. "Thanks Elodie. I'll talk to you later and hopefully have a decision for you. Bye!"

Waving goodbye KO left as Elodie did the same.

As Elodie watched KO back away she started to think about what she just did. Why did she do it? To get on Enid's nerves? To bring out the complicated past they had? Was she hoping whatever happens will sway KO's decision?

Whatever it was Elodie simply shrugged it off. She then went back to talking with her fans again. However deep down she felt very conflicted. Her main reason she came here was because Enid worked here.

It was foolish to think that their reunion would be a good one. After what she did and said. She would probably still hate her guts too. While never openly admitting it to anyone but herself. Elodie hoped she and Enid could have a chance to talk.

Sadly that was a foolish notion now.

She and Enid were different people now. She wanted to be a winner, like how Foxtail and Chip Damage inspire her and the other students to be. Enid seemed to be content with her life here. With her… friends.

' _Friends… best friends.'_

That mere thought caused Elodie's heart to tighten. She missed her friend, her best friend. She missed Enid. Unfortunately her need to be a winner out weighed her need to reconcile with Enid.

 **With KO**

A lot was going though KO's mind. How should he handle this whole thing? With P.O.I.N.T. Prep but most of all Enid. It was no secret he cared about her deeply. He considered her his best friend. When he felt the weight of it all she was there for him along with Dendy.

Speaking of whom, KO made a mental note to try and see her later. Since he got back he's barely had time for the young Kappa. Truthfully it kind of hurt not to be able to spend time with her. Sadly for right now KO needed to deal with this problem before dealing with that one. He should also check on Shy Ninja. Who hasn't even been sighted at the Plaza for awhile. He had a lot to apologize for.

' _This shouldn't be too hard. I hope. Just talk to Enid and ask what's wrong… no biggie.'_

That's all KO thought about as he entered the back of the Bodega. He turned to his right to see Rad deeply impeded in a wall with Green Guts trying to free him with a crowbar.

Quickly KO started to worry.

"Uh, hey guys. Have you seen Enid?"

Rad tried to speak but all that came out was pain filled gibberish. Green Guts sighed and pointed behind KO which Rad shorty did the same.

Turning around KO saw Enid leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. Her head was lowered that casted a small shadow over her eyes. Looks like she was still in a bad mood.

Before heading towards her. KO gave smile and nod to both Rad and Green Guts.

Once reaching Enid, KO smiled brightly at her. She noticed but tried to play it off like she didn't. KO took notice of that. His smile dropped slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey…" Enid greeted back awkwardly not facing KO.

It didn't take a genius to know this was a very awkward start of a conversation. Very awkward. KO took a look back at Green Guts and Rad who were ear shot away.

"Um, can we talk in private?" KO asked innocently. "If that's alright for you? I mean it's up to you if want to talk or not."

Enid wasn't in the mood to talk. That was made pretty clear. If anyone else did this she would kick them in the face. Like the one she gave to Rad. But this wasn't just anyone. It was KO, her friend. The one she seemed to be crushing on. No matter how much she denied it.

Letting out a defeated sigh Enid nodded which made KO smile.

Gesturing for Enid to follow him. KO led her out of the back and towards the break room. When both got there KO shut the door behind them. Enid wouldn't face him however.

"Enid… what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just having an off day." Enid quickly replied still not facing KO. "You should be worried about what your going to say to those Prep jerks."

KO wasn't expecting that.

"Well that's rude. I mean sure that Savage guy is serious but I'm sure he and Elodie are alright."

A scoff came from Enid as she shook her head.

"Wow, that didn't take long."

"What?" KO asked completely clueless.

"Look, like I said I'm having an off day. So leave me alone." Enid scowled.

"I'm not buying that. I know something is really bothering you."

"Oh really?! How can you tell what's bugging me?!" Enid roughly snapped turning to give KO a glare. "You've only know me for a few months!"

KO flinched at Enid's tone and glare. His worried expression turned into one of hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" KO asked shaking his head in disbelief at Enid. "I'm trying to help you."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Enid growled, shoving KO away from her. Who barely stopped himself from falling. KO bit his lip as he couldn't believe what was happening. Giving a glance KO was shocked to see Enid's eye color shift to yellow for a brief moment before returning to normal.

The last thing KO wanted was for this to get aggressive.

"Just tell me what's bothering you!"

"YOU! IT'S YOU THAT'S BOTHERING ME! YOU, RAD, GUTS, THIS WHOLE PLAZA AND THOSE PREP SNOBS!" Enid screamed as she balled her hands into fists. A shadow casting over her eyes once more. "Just leave me alone!"

She turned to leave but stopped when she felt KO's hand gently grab her arm.

"Enid please-"

Barely reacting in time KO's other free hand caught an abrupt punch headed straight for him. His eyes grew in shock at Enid who was also shocked by what she almost did.

Opening her mouth Enid to try and speak but faltered when words refused to leave her mouth.

"I…" Enid stammered, she couldn't believe what she almost did. "I'm sorry I…"

KO's grip soften greatly as he unfolded Enid's fist. Slowly he brought his other hand down to hers. Soon he softy held both of Enid's hands. She looked at him and saw the sincerity and worry on his face.

"Please… just talk to me." KO begged as he softy tightened his hands over Enid's. "Let me be here for you. Like how you and the others were there for me."

Nothing could describe how Enid felt. Her heart beat got faster and a light blush casted over her face. Tears were threatening to fall down her face. She wanted shove KO away yet she couldn't.

Hearing his words and seeing his face did something to her. Without a word Enid pulled her hands away from KO's. Sighing bitterly, Enid looked up at KO.

"A long time ago… when I was still going through my dorky phase. I was out training when I met Elodie. Even back then everyone knew her and respected her. I was pretty awestruck when she spoke to me. Man I was such a dork."

Enid smiled faintly at the memory.

"I acted like a total spazz. But she still talked to me. We quickly became friends… overtime we became best friends. We trained together, had sleepovers, did each others hair and just had fun whenever we could. One time when we were at the beach we got swallowed by a whale and ended up being friends with it. Cob it was crazy."

Giggling softy Enid shook her head.

"Things were great… and I thought it was going to be like forever. But I was wrong." Enid muttered with a frown. "One day a flyer caught our attention. It was advertising the P.O.I.N.T. Prep contest. Every year they have one. A contest where anyone has a chance to get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep without out all the paperwork and junk. We both decided to enter together, being best friends. I even bought some stupid friendship necklaces for me and Elodie."

As KO listened he was surprised to hear all this. It sounded like both Enid and Elodie were inseparable. But what caused them to be so estranged?

"When the day of the contest came, Elodie and I were the only ones to advance through all the challenges. Things were looking up for us. That is until we reached the final challenge. Which so happened to be a Power Battle. The fight was intense and close. I could barely keep up with Elodie. But I somehow got the drop on her and had her right where I wanted her. I could had ended the fight then and there. But I didn't…"

Remembering that fateful fight caused Enid's frown to grow bitter. She and Elodie spent so much time training together. Both gave it their all. Though in the end she couldn't go through with it. She had the chance to end that fight and win. To get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep. To be the hero she always wanted to be. In the end she couldn't do it.

"I couldn't hurt my best friend… still that didn't stop Elodie from taking the win. It wasn't an easy feeling. Losing you know. Still I was happy for Elodie winning and went on to congratulate her. Maybe ask her to get something to eat to celebrate. I thought everything was still going to be alright. Maybe even better than before. I was wrong."

Clearly it looked like this whole thing taking a toll on Enid.

"She looked me dead in the eyes and told me we were never friends. The only reason she bothered to get close to me was to learn about all my moves. All those memories and moments we had were fake. Apparently she cared more about being popular than being my friend."

Closing her eyes Enid took a deep breath and opened them again. A tear or two on the corner of her eyes.

"Elodie taught me a good lesson." Enid forced out balling her fists tighter. "If you don't care… you'll never be disappointed."

KO was shocked and felt very sympathetic for Enid. Judging by the look she had, KO knew that she actually believed that. Who could blame her? She let someone get close, probably closer than anyone. And she got stabbed in the back.

In that moment as KO looked on at Enid who looked bitter and depressed. He heard to voices that only he could hear. Two voices only he knew.

' _ **You should do something. Like going out there and making that Elodie chick pay! Along with that Savage guy! HURT THEM AND TEACH THEM A LESSON!'**_

' _Now that isn't nice at all. Sure Elodie may have hurt Enid. For whatever reason. But hurting more people isn't going to help her or anyone. She needs you big me. Show her that not caring stops you from trying to know if things will get better.'_

It was strange hearing from TKO and his little self again. KO nearly forgot about them.

TKO of course wasn't much help. Hurting or pushing people away always seemed to be his solution to everything. Guy had some real problems. His little self or Little KO seemed to be lot more helpful. It was kind of like Little KO was the angel on his shoulder and TKO was the devil.

If the devil had murdered the previous devil and was edgy beyond belief. Like dark and listened to nothing but Green Day and Gorillaz. Yep, that kind of edgy. Anyways KO thought long and hard about what to do.

Without warning KO gave a gentle hug to Enid. Catching her completely off guard.

"That's a pretty lousy lesson. Because caring is what keeps me going."

When KO stopped hugging her, Enid looked up at him to see him smiling brightly at her. For some reason seeing that smile put her at ease. Like all her problems disappeared.

"Enid, just because Elodie betrayed you doesn't mean you shouldn't expect the worst when caring. If you think that way it stops you from trying. And that's not the Enid I know."

Enid stood there letting KO's words sink in. Was he right? Did he really know her? All her life Enid had kept people at a certain distance. Even her only family at times. She hasn't even told that she doesn't want to be a witch and had taken up being a ninja yet.

"KO… you've only know me for a few months. Half a year at best." Enid muttered as she awkwardly took a step away from KO. "Even my own parents barely know me."

Frowning a little KO sighed. He then smiled again and chuckled.

"Well, I know you love music. From time to time I hear you listening to guys like Lucio and anyone with a certain tune you like. So much that you try and drive yourself to be like them as DJ Fireball. You love Manga especially ones with ninjas and something called yaoi I think? Oh, you also love the color purple."

Blushing in embarrassment Enid was shocked. The only ones who knew that were herself and Elodie at one point.

"I also know that you claim to have an icy heart but you're kind and level headed. I remember how you risked your life for Dendy that one time. Enid, you're the most responsible and strongest person I know. It's because of you, my family and friends that makes me try. To keep going. Don't let caring stop you from trying."

Speechless, that's what Enid was. Some part of her wanted to disagree with KO. Yet another part listened to his words deeply. She was feeling a lot of emotions, a lot she couldn't understand. It was driving her crazy. Blushing wasn't helping either.

For what seemed like forever. Enid finally did something. Before KO knew it he was caught in a hug by her. Eventually KO smiled as he hugged back. It wasn't before long until both stopped. That's when both teens just stood there, staring at each other.

Still in each other's embrace.

"Thanks KO. For everything." Enid thanked with a smile.

"Ah shucks Enid." KO chuckled nervously while still smiling. "I only did what you would have done."

"You really are something, you know that brush head." Enid giggled.

Soon KO and Enid stood there in each other's embrace. Just standing there enjoying the moment. KO beginning to blush worse than Enid. Who was blushing because of how close they were. They were practically pressed against each other.

For Enid she felt KO's muscles and abs softy press against her. She also felt one of KO's hands gently on the side of her waist. Probably placed there unconsciously when he hugged her back. Feeling his rough hand was oddly pleasant. Not that she would say that out loud.

Whatever nervous and odd feelings and reactions Enid were having. KO looked far worse. He was sweating rather nervously. His hand gently feeling Enid's exposed skin as he unknowingly placed his hand on her waist.

Soft

That's all KO could think. Well, that and one other thing.

Since they were so close to each other KO caught a whiff of Enid. Maybe it was the shampoo she uses or some kind of perfume. Either way it smelled very lovely. Lilac or lavender with a forestry scent.

All that paled in comparison by the next thing bothering KO. Since they were pressed against one another Enid wasn't the only who felt something. No, KO didn't just feel Enid modest muscles and soft skin.

But two of Enid's... "assets". Which were pressed right up against KO.

This was very awkward to say the least. Very awkward. However neither one said a thing. KO looked too busy trying not to freak out while Enid was too embarrassed. All of this was a bit much.

Finally Enid did something. She gently pushed KO way which he gladly backed off. Still, both seemed pretty flustered.

"Uh, sorry about that." Enid apologized while scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Oh! It's nothing Enid, I should be the one saying sorry." KO replied back with the same amount of nervousness. "So… what now?"

Now that was a good question. Enid looked and felt a lot better. Yet she was far from happy. KO could tell something was still bothering her.

"I guess that's up you." Enid muttered.

Tilting his head in confusion KO wondered what she meant? A few moments KO realized what she was talking about. He quickly pulled out the P.O.I.N.T. Prep invitation letter. Which he hadn't gotten to read yet.

"So, what are you going to do?" Enid asked with a bit hesitation. "About P.O.I.N.T. Prep I mean. You gonna accept it?"

KO took a look at the letter. Still unsure of what to do. He looked at Enid.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Me?" Enid asked in surprise. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're one of my best friends. Of course I'd want your opinion." KO simply smiled.

Again Enid was speechless. The sincere look he had along with the tone of his voice. It put her at ease. No one has ever called her their best friend in a long time. Not since Elodie. Thinking about still made her feel bitter. But after seeing KO's smile made that feeling went away.

Seeing KO wait for her reply. Enid thought about it. She was still bitter about P.O.I.N.T. Prep. After what happened to her anyone would be too. The idea of one of her close friends going didn't sit well with her. Especially if Elodie was there. Her former best friend.

For some reason Enid didn't want Elodie anywhere near KO. When she saw how Elodie acted towards KO it made her blood boil. Though she would keep that to herself for now.

It seemed Enid wanted KO to say no and stay here. At the Plaza. She wanted to say that. But she couldn't do it. How could she? KO should be able to do what he wants. If that means leaving for P.O.I.N.T. Prep then so be it.

"It's up to you KO." Enid smiled. "Whatever you choose, me and everyone are right behind you brush head."

KO wasn't expecting that. He half expected Enid to say no or not give an opinion at all. It made him happy to hear those encouraging words from her. Sadly it didn't help him from coming any closer to a decision. This would be a great time to hear what TKO and his little self thought. However they were quiet. Probably for the best. He needed to make this decision himself.

Going to P.O.I.N.T. Prep sounded great. To learn from the best and the chance to meet new people. Maybe even make some new friends. His mom would probably love the idea. However there were other things to consider. How could he leave all this behind?

Leave Enid, his friends and the Plaza. He loved it here. This place was pretty much a second home to him. There was also the fact he still had a bounty out on him. Which he needed to find out more about. He knew Boxman was the one that put it out.

Most likely for that little stunt he pulled when the Plaza was attacked.

If he left would that mean the Plaza would be left alone? Would bounty hunters, Boxmore bots and other bad guys stop attacking the Plaza? Maybe it'd be best if he did leave? That way no one would get hurt because of him. KO doubted anyone would be stupid or brave enough to attack a place where P.O.I.N.T. taught future heroes.

Still, how could he leave all this behind.

' _Gosh why is so hard to make decision?!'_

KO thought with a pout when he sighed. How come he couldn't settle this with a fight? Fighting was sure a lot more simpler than all this.

That's when a light bulb turned on in KO's mind.

' _Wait! Maybe I can settle this with a fight?_ '

"You okay KO?" Enid asked.

"Yep! And I got an idea. But I'm going to need your help." KO smiled brightly which made Enid raise an eyebrow. "You're probably gonna like it too."

 **A Little While, Outside The Bodega**

Currently a Power Battle was taking place. Between Elodie and Brandon of all people. A crowd had gathered to watch. Savage was in the crowd watching the fight with a bored expression.

Since they had to wait for KO to make decision. Elodie thought it be good to have people challenge her in the meantime. Turns out a lot wanted to fight her. Or in Brandon's case get his butt kicked.

Brandon was no match for Elodie. A lot in the Plaza weren't. Still it was fun for them to watch or try. Brandon tried to tackle Elodie but she simply jumped high in the air to avoid him. Crashing on the ground Brandon tried to get up but stopped when he saw an arrow pointed right at him.

Elodie smirked as she had Brandon at her mercy. He was beat. Him and everyone knew that. Still he didn't look too torn up about it. In fact he seemed happy.

"W-whoa, nice! I got beat up by Elodie" Brandon exclaimed in excitement as he got up and ran off to A Real Magical Skeleton. Both high fived. "Did you see that dude?!"

The crowd was clapping or cheering. All except Savage who shook his head. This was all of a waste of time. It irked him to wait here. If it wasn't for Chip Damage or Miss Foxtail he wouldn't be doing this. No one here looked to have the skill or potential to go to P.O.I.N.T. Prep.

Well, that wasn't completely true.

This KO guy seemed to be skilled enough for the teachers and heroes at P.O.I.N.T. to be interested. Maybe it was because of his power or because his mom was Silver Spark. Either way Savage had some doubts.

For Savage he had to work his way to get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep. His mom pushed him to be the best. Truth be told while he loved being a hero but he loved being an animator more. His other passion. He was a long way from being good but he loved it. Sometimes he wished he'd taken a different path. Maybe then he wouldn't be shown as cold and aloof.

Savage broke away from those thoughts as he heard Elodie.

"Since I have to wait here for awhile more. Does anyone else want to challenge me?"

Elodie smiled sweetly as she took a look around. That changed when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"I'll take you on."

A collective gasp was heard in the crowd. Elodie turned around to see Enid with KO by her side.

"I think you may have misheard me." Elodie replied with a fake sweetly expression. "I asked for a challenger, and nothing about you is challenging."

That sweet expression turned into a frown as Elodie looked at Enid unimpressed.

"Besides, I thought you didn't care about this kind of thing anymore."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Enid's face.

"A really smart friend of mine explained to me that the only real failure is not caring." Enid smirked. "And that pretending not to care is pretty dumb."

In the crowd both Rad and Green Guts were watching the whole thing. Rad leaned over to Green Guts and whispered.

"Pretty sure I told her that."

Green Guts groaned shaking her head.

Back with the others, Elodie finally noticed KO.

"KO, quite a surprise to see you with Enid of all people. Take it from someone who knows her, she'll only drag you down." Elodie explained with a smile. "It be such a waste for someone with potential like yours to stick around her."

Enid clenched her fists as she focused her glare at Elodie. She finally eased up when she felt KO's hand suddenly touch her shoulder. Turning her head she saw KO smiling at her reassuringly.

Seeing Enid calm down, KO put on a friendly expression as he faced Elodie.

"You're wrong about Enid, Elodie. But we're not here to argue. We're here to talk about the invitation." KO explained. He then looked over to Savage. "Something tells me you really want to here this."

That caught everyone's attention. Especially Elodie and Savage's. The rest were wondering what was going on. Murmuring and whispering could be heard through the crowd.

Savage broke away from the crowd and walked over to Elodie's side. Both were curious what KO had to say. His arms crossed Savage looked KO dead in the eyes. Most would be intimated by his icy stare. KO didn't flinch or waver. He even smiled.

"Hope you're here to say you accept." Savage said arms still crossed.

KO kept smiling as he nervously scratched his head.

"Yeah, about that. I've thought long and hard about the offer. You know the old me would jump at the chance to go to P.O.I.N.T. Prep. I bet a lot here would too." KO looked around at the crowd gathered. "I'm sorry to say I still haven't decided. I know that's not what you both want to hear. So, I have a proposition for you."

Hearing this got both Elodie and Savage curious. Savage looked annoyed but was still curious.

"What kind of proposition?" Elodie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's pretty simple. We have a Power Battle!" KO announced as his smile grew. "You guys take on me and Enid!"

Now that really got everyone's attention. Many in the crowd gasped. Even Elodie and Savage were shocked. Which soon turned to confusion. Why would they need to Power Battle?

"You're probably confused. Sorry, forgot to explain it some more." KO apologized sheepishly with an equally sheepish smile. "You guys want me to go to P.O.I.N.T. Prep. But I'm still not quite sure what to do yet. So, here's what I'm proposing."

Curious about this whole thing both P.O.I.N.T. Prep students listened carefully.

"You both take me and Enid in a Power Battle. If either of you win, I accept the invitation. No hassle or anything. But if we win… I get to think about it some more." KO explained patting Enid on the shoulder. "I get the feeling you both are itching for this. So, what do you say?"

Safe to say all of this was a lot to take in. The crowd was buzzing from all this. Elodie and Savage were both silent as they tried to process this proposal. It seemed more of a bet if anything.

Both thought about it.

For Elodie it seemed like a no brainer. Yet she was hesitant. Why you may ask? Well, it was because of Enid. A part of her felt uncomfortable fighting her again. But another part of her knew they needed to do this. It was for the greater good of P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Failure wasn't an option. They needed to get KO to join them.

Savage knew this as well.

Deep down the elementalist was ecstatic. Taking on Silver Spark's son was a golden opportunity. An opportunity to test his strength and show that KO wasn't on their level. He didn't have anything against the guy. It's just that many had to risk everything for a chance to go to P.O.I.N.T. Prep. It didn't seem right for some to have special treatment.

However did they have the authority to agree to such a proposal? The Dean and other teachers said they had to give the invitation and get KO's answer. Still it's not like they said anything about not doing something like this. They didn't have much to lose but much to gain.

Taking a look at Elodie for her answer. Savage smiled when he saw her nod. Turning back to KO and Enid, he gave them their answer.

"Looks like you got yourself a deal." Savage nodded.

As KO and Enid smiled the crowd grew in excitement and awe. None of them were expecting this. The Plaza's best taking on P.O.I.N.T. Prep's best. For a lot it was difficult who to root for.

The crowd began to move back as KO and everyone got into position. KO and Enid were standing apart and faced their respective opponents. KO was facing Savage and Enid was facing Elodie.

The Plaza's hero versus the mysterious student from P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Enid and Elodie, former best friends. Both KO and Enid got into their fighting stances as did Savage. Elodie readied her bow and summoned a magical arrow. Pulling it back which was aimed right at Enid.

Cheering could be heard from all sides. Many rooting for Elodie and her mysterious partner. And many others cheering for KO and Enid.

The Power Battle commenced when Elodie fired her arrow at Enid! Savage quickly followed up the attack with one of his own.

"Thunderous Spear!" Savage yelled out.

After saying that a spear of electricity was summoned in Savage's hand. Before anyone knew it he launched it right at KO! Both attacks were heading straight for their targets.

Thankfully both KO and Enid saw them coming and acted accordingly.

Enid bent her head and body backwards. Completely dodging the arrow. KO rolled under the spear with ease. All of it seemed too easy.

They were right because as both got back up. Both Savage and Elodie charged right at them. Elodie was the first to strike as she tried to punch Enid who dodged it. The magical archer followed up with a spinning kick but Enid dodged that too. That didn't stop Elodie as she pressed on her attack.

As for Savage his attack was far different. KO was ready to dodge or block any kind of attack when suddenly Savage disappeared! Like he faded into a shadow or something! Unfortunately this caused KO to take his guard down a little.

"Shadow Rush!"

Out of nowhere Savage appeared behind KO. From the looks of it he appeared out of KO's shadow. KO barely turned around in time to block a punch from Savage with his forearm!

"Whoa! Almost got me!" KO exclaimed in surprise before smiling. "You're pretty good."

With a strong shove KO pushed Savage away. The mysterious student kept his balance and skidded a little across the parking lot asphalt. Savage looked just as surprised as KO. Never had anyone blocked Shadow Rush like that. Not even Elodie could do that.

' _His speed and reaction time are good. Maybe on par with someone like Miss Foxtail. He's talented I'll give him that.'_ Savage thought as he got ready to attack again. ' _Still, he's not invincible. One slip up and this battle is mine.'_

Meanwhile with the girls. Elodie rushed at Enid with a barrage of punches! Since Elodie wasn't much of a close combat fighter, Enid was able to block them with ease.

"Still using the same tired set of moves, eh Enid!"

"I don't know, I think I've learned a few new things!" Enid panted as she suddenly grabbed one of Elodie's punches! "Like this!"

In a puff of large purple smoke, Enid disappeared! Leaving a coughing and startled Elodie deep in the thick of the smoke. Where no one could see her or Enid.

For KO and Savage they were completely focused on their fight. Both stood there staring at one another. A second layer both rushed at each other! Letting out a yell both pulled their arms back and prepared to deliver a punch.

When both finally met, KO and Savage punched each with all their might! However instead of punching each other in the face or head. Both punches met and clashed against each other! Sparks could be seen as both KO and Savage refused to let up.

Everyone was shocked by this. Even Radicles and Green Guts.

"Whoa…" Was all Rad said.

Finally after what seemed forever. Both pulled back from each other's attack. KO was smiling as he dashed away from Savage. Taking a look down at his hand, KO knew his knuckles were bruised. His hand felt numb.

Savage frowned as he felt the same thing.

"Man, you really are something." KO complemented with a smile. "A guy like you really deserves to go to P.O.I.N.T. Prep."

A grunt was all KO got from Savage. Not really bothered by getting brushed off he still smiled. For Savage it was getting a little bothersome. Still, he knew KO was only being nice. Making it kind of hard to dislike the guy. However this was a Power Battle. Being nice wasn't going to help him win.

He needed to win. HE HAD TO WIN! NOTHING ELSE WAS ACCEPTABLE! THAT'S WHAT THE DEAN AND MISS FOXTAIL TAUGHT HIM!

Suddenly Savage tensed up. A faint greenish aura covered him from head to toe. The pupils from his eyes faded until all that remained was a foul green. Sparks could be seen too.

"Hey, are you okay-"

Just as KO was about to finish. Savage disappeared in a flash! Before KO or anyone knew it Savage appeared right in front of him in a blink of an eye! KO couldn't react until it was too late.

"Numbing Meteor Fist!"

Next all KO felt was pain! At speeds no one could keep up with Savage started his assault. Letting lose a barrage of punches that struck KO from all sides! The headband wearing hero couldn't block a single punch. This attack went on until the final punch hit KO in the face. Sending him flying across the parking lot.

 **CRASH!**

Whether it was providence or a higher power. KO landed on all too familiar car. The fall with KO's weight damaged the hood and broke the windshield into nothing but broken glass.

"AH COME ON! That's the third time this week!" Brandon cried out falling down to his knees. "Why me?!"

While Brandon cried in anguish over his wrecked car with his buddy RMS comforting him.

Shock and awe was all the crowd felt. Mostly shock. Never had they seen KO take such an powerful attack before. With the exception of Rad who was now worried. The buff alien knew his friend was tough. But this Savage guy was no pushover. Rad's worry only grew when he saw KO lay there on top of the car motionless.

' _Come on buddy. Get up.'_ Rad thought tightening his fist. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Green Guts. Who was also starting to worry.

Silence fell upon the crowd as they have yet to see KO move. After a good minute, nothing. The faint aura that had taken over Savage had faded. His eyes slowly returning to normal.

"He's done." Savage muttered with a frown.

An attack like that would lay out the toughest hero or villain. Never in his life had Savage used such an attack with that much power before. The fact he had to use that mysterious power The Dean and Miss Foxtail awarded him surprised him. No one, not even Elodie or any of the other students had pushed him this far.

Much as Savage hated to admit it. KO was good. More good than most of the students back the academy. Still, he wasn't good enough it seems. A real pity. P.O.I.N.T. Prep would have been good for him.

"Sadly it looks I win."

Savage shook his head lightly and started to leave. Planning on heading back into the crowd to watch Elodie's fight.

"Don't… count me out yet."

The silent crowd broke into murmurs and gasps. Savage stopped in his tracks, slowly he turned around and was shocked to see KO pulling himself off Brandon's wrecked car. Once off it he stood up and looked over at Savage dead in the eyes. With a smile of all things.

"I've been hit with a lot worse." KO stated proudly. "How about you and me end this fight? With one move. You okay with that?"

Clenching his fists and teeth, Savage got back into his fighting stance.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Savage stated firmly. "Show me everything you got KO!"

KO responded with a nod and got ready to attack. Since his fight with Basil he still hasn't been able to use the techniques and abilities he's copied from his friends and enemies. He had only one special attack he could use.

One he knew quite well.

' _Hopefully this works._ ' Was all KO thought before taking a deep breath.

Meanwhile with the other fight. Elodie was still trapped in the large puff of purple smoke. Enid of course was putting her ninja skills to use.

"Oh very impressive Enid!" Elodie called out putting her guard up. Her eyes looking for any sign of her opponent. "Hiding behind a bunch of smoke?!"

Unbeknownst to Elodie, Enid had appeared right behind her. Appearing from out of the smoke Enid performed a high kick that whizzed right past Elodie's head! Afterwards Enid jumped high in the air and did a spinning somersault which ended with a perfect landing.

All of this frustrated Elodie deeply. She knew Enid could have hit her with that kick but she didn't. It was clear that was a taunt along with that somersault. Never had anyone had the gall to do that to her of all people. The fact it came from Enid only angered her even more.

"Ahh!" Elodie yelled out as she pulled out her bow and summoned another magical arrow. Quickly taking aim at Enid once again. "Let's finish this!"

"Okay then!"

Suddenly clones of Enid started to appear out of nowhere. Each one of them surrounding Elodie in a circle. Confusing and slightly intimidating her. Still Elodie stood her ground.

"If you're too scared to fight me, we can call this off!" Elodie called out switching her aim at each Enid hoping to spot her. Until she set her sights on one Enid. "Do you really want to repeat the past?!"

Not waiting for a reply. Elodie released her shot and it was sent flying straight at the Enid she aimed at. Unfortunately for her when it hit Enid she vanished in a puff of smoke. In her place was a log!

"Huh?!" Elodie exclaimed in surprise.

That didn't last long as Elodie went on the attack. She proceeded to shoot at all the Enids until only two remained. Both of which were facing Elodie on each side. One of them was the real one. Only problem for Elodie she still didn't have clue which was which.

Back with the other fight. Both KO and Savage stood there. Each sizing up the other. Looking for any kind of opening. This went on for a while until Savage made the first move!

A bright white aura began to slowly cover his entire body. The pressure in the air intensified greatly. What happened next surprised everyone. Four pair of light energy insect like wings formed on Savage's back.

Many watched in awe.

"This is over KO!" Savage yelled as his aura only intensified.

Most would be very intimidated by this display of power. However KO wasn't like most people. He just smiled and firmly got his footing. He then cocked his right fist back.

Seeing that KO wasn't backing down. Savage scoffed and prepared to deliver his final attack. Probably one of his most powerful.

"Living Aura Meltdown Dragonfly!"

Before anyone in the crowd knew it Savage rushed at KO. His wings propelling through the air and high speeds. KO saw this and got ready. Suddenly a familiar blue energy slowly engulfed KO's right fist. Even as Savage kept rushing at him KO never lost his nerve.

Time almost seemed to have slowed down for both fighters. Yet for the crowd they could barely keep up. Savage got closer and closer until he was only a few feet from making contact with KO. Fortunately for KO he wasn't about to let that happen.

The energy that engulfed KO's fist quickly took form of a large blue fist filled with energy! Then with a determined look KO unleashed his attack.

"POWER… FIST!" KO yelled with all his might as he performed his signature attack!

Unleashing his mighty punch, the large Power Fist headed straight for Savage. Who couldn't stop himself. So at top speed and Engulfed in a white and holy like aura, Savage met the powerful energy fist head on! A large shockwave was made as Savage hit the Power Fist with his own two fists! The mysterious prep student did his best to try and overpower the attack with his strength and speed.

Sadly it looked like the power fist was pushing him back.

Slowly Savage was being pushed back. Yet he still tired his best to overcome it. Which shocked many. KO just stood there also in shock. It looked like he would have to give his all.

"Alright... let's do this!"

KO jumped high in the air above Savage. Who saw but couldn't do a thing as he was dealing with KO's Power Fist. All eyes were on KO. Cocking his fist back KO got ready to attack again.

For a split second, and for only a second. Foul purple energy sparked through KO's eyes. Quickly another Power Fist engulfed KO's fist. This time it was way bigger than the last one.

"POWER FIST!"

Everyone watched as KO's next Power Fist headed straight down towards Savage! At that moment Savage knew he was beat. The powerful Power Fist struck Savage in the back and sent his crashing hard onto the asphalt with a loud boom and shockwave. The first Power Fist evaporated just as the second Power Fist hit.

 **BOOM!**

Dust and bits of asphalt flew in the air.

With the Enid and Elodie, both were also completely focused on their fight. Elodie was split on which Enid to attack while the real one waited for her opening. Knowing she was trapped Elodie thought it be best to try some mind games.

"I thought you said could never fight your best friend?" Elodie questioned as she aimed her bow at one Enid. However she quickly rethought about it and chose to attack the other one. "Enid!"

Firing one last shot Elodie expected to see Enid fall on the ground defeated. Unfortunately as soon as the arrow hit its target. Another log took Enid's place! Which meant only one thing.

"You're right… I can't."

Elodie's eyes widened in horror as she heard Enid's icy tone.

"Thankfully you aren't my best friend anymore!"

Just as Elodie turned around she was met with a powerful axe kick that sent her flying! Next thing Elodie knew she hit the ground with a painful bruise.

That's when the dust and smoke from both fights settled. Soon the aftermath was seen clearly by everyone. KO had landed carefully by a crater where Savage was laying face down. For Enid she was looking down at Elodie who looked back defeated.

Both KO and Enid had won. And Elodie and Savage were beaten.

The crowd was silent for the longest time. That is until a certain buff alien let out a cheer.

"WHOO! Way to go!"

Following that the crowd broke in cheer and celebrated. For the fighters the reaction was mixed. KO just smiled and waved. Like always since he became a sort of celebrity. Enid didn't smile or played to the crowd at all. She only looked down at her defeated opponent with an unreadable expression.

Enid should have felt good. Probably better than good. But she didn't. She was happy she beat Elodie fair and square. Yet she couldn't bring herself to celebrate. Not with Elodie looking at her like that.

The same look she gave Elodie when she told her they weren't friends.

Groaning could be heard coming from the crater. KO looked and saw Savage trying to pull himself up but to no avail. After a fight like that it was no surprise he was injured.

"Damn it…" Savage cursed under his breath as he winced in pain. He kept trying to get himself up but couldn't.

"Need a hand?"

Savage slowly looked up and saw KO offering his hand. A sincere look in his eye while he did it.

"You serious?" Savage asked in shock.

A lot in crowd were also bewildered. After an intense fight like that. The last thing they expected was KO to act like this.

"Well yeah. It was a good fight." KO smiled while still offering his hand. "Just because I won doesn't mean I'm better than you or that I should act like a jerk. My mom didn't raise me that way."

Safe to say Savage was still shocked. Here was a guy he showed open hostility for. All because he doubted he had what it took to join P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Now, those doubts were gone.

With a small sigh, Savage accepted KO's assistance. Grabbing each other's hand, KO helped Savage of the ground and out of the crater. Once out both stood there looking at one another.

"You know, you got a mean punch." Savage unexpectedly joked with a surprising smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." KO smiled in return.

Clapping was heard from the crowd. Good sportsmanship was always a good thing. Especially after a fight like that.

With Enid and Elodie it was very different. Both didn't say a word. They only stared at each other with looks of indifference.

Giving out a sigh Enid turned around and began to walk over to KO. Surprising Elodie because she expected Enid to gloat or say something, anything at all. However it appeared she was wrong. Seeing that she was looking sorry for herself. In front of a crowd no less. Elodie got up and dusted herself off.

She then went on to join Savage.

Once they were all together both sides stood there looking at each other. Savage was the first to speak.

"Looks like you guys won the wager. Got to admit it was good fight." Savage complemented. When he noticed the downcast look Elodie had he frowned. "Well, for some of us anyways."

KO gave Elodie a sympathetic look.

"Ah, don't look so down Elodie. From what I saw you had an amazing fight too." KO smiled softly. "Both you and Enid gave it your all."

Both former friends had different reactions. Enid had a hardened expression and kept to herself. Elodie was surprised, she also had a small tint of red fill her cheeks.

"Um, thank you KO." Elodie replied. "You weren't so bad yourself."

KO scratched his the back of his head bashfully. Savage rolled his eyes while Enid shot Elodie a small dirty look.

"Well, a deal's a deal. You both won. So guess that means you can still think about joining us as long as you like, KO. Since you really didn't say yes or no. We'll head back to P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Tell our Dean and teachers about this. About the both of you."

Savage then pulled something from his back pocket. It appeared to be a brochure for P.O.I.N.T. Prep.

"From what I saw today, you both have what it takes to join P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Strength, wisdom and charisma. Those three words are our core values at P.O.I.N.T., and you both have shown that today. KO you should really think about joining us. And Enid, I know P.O.I.N.T. would be perfect for you as well. You should consider applying. I know the both of you would be great additions to our academy."

With smile Savage handed Enid the brochure. Shocking everyone, especially Elodie and most of all Enid. Savage brought his attention back to KO.

"You proved me wrong KO. Not a lot of people can do that. I know I should be mad I lost but strangely I'm not. Frankly it's kind of a good feeling." Savage stated with a smile as he reached out his hand to KO. "You're more that some famous hero's kid. I hope we can fight again someday."

Our hero looked down at Savage's hand and back at Savage. Giving out a nod and smile, KO accepted Savage's and shook it wholeheartedly.

"I really will consider joining P.O.I.N.T., I just need some time is all. Afterwards I'll give you my answer. I promise." KO vowed. "Still you guys are always welcome at the Bodega. After all this I hope you guys can call me a friend. I know I will."

Again both student of P.O.I.N.T. were shock. The shock eventually passed and both smiled.

"I'd be honored. Unfortunately it seems I must leave and tell how our mission faired." Savage replied giving a small bow. Afterwards he turned to Elodie. "I'll go up ahead. I'll see you back P.O.I.N.T. Prep."

Simply giving a nod Elodie back off as Savage nodded back. All that said Savage took of running, he jumped high over the crowd and headed into the forest. Once there he faded into the shadows.

"Can't really get a reading on that guy." KO said tilting his head a little.

Suddenly rumbling could be felt and heard. The source was Elodie's Limo Tank. The large vehicle drove up real close and parked.

"Ah, Geoffrey brought the limo tank around." Elodie announced with a relieved smile. "Finally."

Appears it was time for Elodie to leave as well. But before she did that, she walked over to KO.

"Sadly it seems I must leave. Though I must say it was pleasure KO. I really do hope you consider joining us." Elodie said. "You'd fit perfectly at P.O.I.N.T. Prep."

KO smiled sadly.

"It's a lot to think about, Elodie."

Elodie had a sad frown when she heard that. Quickly causing KO to try and cheer her up.

"Don't worry, like I said I'll really think about it." KO comforted with a bright smile. "If you want you can come and visit. I did say you guys would always be welcome at the Bodega. We are friends right?"

The downcast expression Elodie had vanished. Hearing KO's kind words and seeing his smile made her smile in return.

Friends.

She's had plenty of friends back at P.O.I.N.T., but they weren't close. Not as close as she used to be with Enid. For some reason hearing KO call her that gave her a warm feeling. Her attention then went to Enid. Who placed a steely glare at her. She'd be lying if it didn't hurt a little.

Right now though she put that feeling away.

Instead Elodie decided it was time to leave. But before she would do, she thought it be best to get a little payback at Enid. Also to have a little fun.

"Of course I'll come back for a visit once I have the time. As for friends… well."

What happened next no expected at all. Elodie, without missing a beat. Leaned up to KO and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Immediately the headband wearing hero froze with a deep blush. In the crowd many oohed. Some even took pictures with their phones. Including a certain turquoise alien.

Like everyone else, Enid was shocked. That shock quickly turned into displeasure. Twitching an eye in extreme annoyance, Enid took a deep breath to keep her calm. While an unnoticeable dangerous aura hung over her like a dark cloud. No one noticed the slight flash of yellow that surged through her eyes either.

With a sly and polite smile Elodie leaned over to KO's ear. Making him even more petrified.

"I wouldn't mind being much more, darling." Elodie playfully whispered. "Tootles."

If KO could blush any harder he be a tomato.

After seeing the reaction she got, Elodie made her way to her limo tank. But before she did the archer shot Enid a mischievous smirk. Irking the ninja greatly. Elodie still smirking jumped and landed flawlessly in the tank's hatch.

"I still love being popular!" Elodie exclaimed happily.

Hearing one last cheer from her fans. Elodie closed the hatch and her limo tank sped off. Causing many in the crowd to wave or say goodbye.

"Goodbye Elodie!"

"Bye Elodie!"

"Goodbye!"

"We love you!"

The large crowd that gathered started to disperse. Few left congratulating either KO or Enid.

"You okay there Romeo?"

Shaking himself out of his stiff state. KO modestly touched his cheek where Elodie kissed him. Turing he saw Enid's frowning face. At least she wasn't angry. Well, not too angry.

"Y-yeah. Um, sorry for that." KO apologized innocently while still blushing.

Enid saw her best friend's embarrassed and innocent expression. Letting out a sigh Enid shook her head lightly. None of that was KO's fault. Poor guy always gets the short end of the stick. Besides Elodie only did that to get on her nerves. Which it did.

"It's not your fault." Enid plainly said.

Both teens just stood there looking where Elodie's limo tank had gone. KO looked over at Enid to see her staring off in the distance. Neither looking too angry or happy.

"You guys were best friends?" KO asked not sure of the answer he would get.

"No. Like I told you earlier." Enid replied. "She just used so she could learn my moves for that dumb contest."

KO thought about that. Afterwards he looked very confused. Something was off with what Enid told him.

"Wait, so you're telling me she knew about the contest before you met?"

Suddenly Enid was just as confused as KO.

"Well, no, actually." Enid said remembering what happened. "We found out about it together."

That's when she realized something.

"After we became friends." Enid went on with a bit of hesitation. "So, I guess we were actually best friends."

Anyone with a brain could see Enid looked very troubled. Probably worse than before.

"Do you hate her still?" KO ask with a bit of pause.

Enid stood there deep in thought. A part of her wanted to say yes. Yet another didn't know what to say. Of course Enid wasn't that all too happy with Elodie. Though she probably wouldn't go as far to say she hated her guts. Not anymore. What happened was in the past. All she cared about was right now.

Turning to see KO looking worried, Enid smiled a little.

"No. I don't think I do."

Happy with her answer KO smiled. He was glad Enid didn't resort to hate. Hating someone no matter how bad probably wasn't a good feeling to carry. Last thing he wanted was his best friend to carry that.

Unfortunately Enid still probably wasn't a fan of Elodie. After all, she said she didn't hate her. But she didn't say she forgave her. What Elodie did isn't easy to forgive. For KO, he was going to give Elodie a chance. Not everyone is bad. He learnt that from Succulentus and his grandson.

KO's thoughts were cut off when he felt something soft grab his hand. To his surprise he saw that it was Enid smiling softy at him while she held his hand.

"KO, thanks for being there for me." Enid thanked still holding on to KO's hand. "You really are my best friend."

KO's heart swelled soon as he heard that. He smiled brightly at Enid who smiled back. Both just stood there, holding each other's hands and enjoying each other's company.

They were so caught up in their little moment they failed to notice Rad and Green Guts watching them at the Bodega's entrance.

"See, told you they be fine." Rad told Green Guts smugly.

"Yeah, whatever you say Rad." Green Guts said rolling her eyes.

Both were happy to see that their friends/co-workers won. They were also glad to see Enid look happier then before. KO of course was always happy.

"Should we go get them?" Green Guts asked not sure what to make of what she was seeing. "Mr. Gar won't be happy to see them slacking off."

Radicles thought about it. Simply shrugging it off with a grin.

"Ah give them a minute or two. Old Mr. Gar will understand. Besides he's probably busy." Rad said to Green Guts still grinning. "Also I don't want to ruin whatever kind of mushy moment they're having. Think I hit my getting kicked in the face quota for today."

Rad then headed into the Bodega. Leaving Green Guts alone with her thoughts.

' _That fight was sure something. KO didn't even look worried. Kind of scary how he got up from an attack like that. Even Blue Power wouldn't have gotten up from that. And she's the toughest out of us.'_

Green Guts had a small look of worry. She really hoped KO wasn't the one to cause the great disaster. Because if he was then she and The Hue Troopers would be in a fight for their lives. Not wanting to dwell on this any further. Green Guts went into the Bodega.

Well, Green Guts hoped something exciting would happen and it did. She hoped nothing else too crazy would happen during her mission. Sadly Green Guts somehow knew that wasn't going to happen.

 **With A Certain Magical Archer**

In the back of her limo tank, Elodie was leaning against her car door looking out at the passing scenery. Her demeanor was far different from when she left the Plaza. With a misty eyed look she softy caressed her necklace. The same necklace Enid gave her long ago.

While not completely a terrible trip. Elodie wished it ended differently. Especially what happened between her and Enid. Even though she wouldn't openly admit it. She wished to have her old best friend back.

"Miss Elodie, how was your mission? Did you get to see your childhood best friend?"

Elodie closed her eyes with a bitter sigh.

"Shut up, Geoffrey."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Geez! That was a long chapter. Again sorry for not getting this out sooner. But sometimes you can only write when you want to. So, hope you liked the chapter. Things got rough for a minute there. Thankfully things seemed to have worked out. KO got to know more about Enid and both seem to have gotten closer over the whole ordeal. Looks like KO made some new friends too. Maybe even a rival. Enid seems to be on P.O.I.N.T. Preps radar now. This means I might have Enid join P.O.I.N.T. sooner, maybe even have KO tag along. Of course that's if what you guys want. Also before you ask, yes Elodie will show up again. As for Savage. Well that's up to you guys. I don't mind KO having a rival. However just to let you know this is KO's story. Not a lot of attention will be on OCs. Sorry if the fights weren't that exciting. But I know you guys wanted this out. I'll do better next time. Speaking of next time. I'll let you guys choose what the next chapter is going to be.**

 **Face Your Fears. Secrets and fears are revealed! Maybe even how Little KO came to be. Also some TKO.**

 **No More Pow Cards! KO goes on an adventure with Dendy to determine his Pow Card level and get herself a Pow Card.**

 **Plaza Prom! Dates and other cliché teenage junk!**

 **The team from Talon come looking for KO. It's our hero and his friends versus Sombra and her team!**

 **KO and Enid meet their potential mentors and make a choice!**

 **The mysterious Tetsuken and his apprentice Nyx show up. KO meets his match!**

 **There you have it. Tell me what you want to see. I'm game for anything. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon after I've updated my other stories. But don't worry. I hope you all have a happy holiday! See ya!**


End file.
